Jack X
by CrossoverFan
Summary: Jack is a mutant, he has given up his evil ways...again, and decided to take Xavier up on an offer he made to Jack years ago. Can Jack stay on the straight and narrow or will he fall back to a life of evil? And why did he even change his ways this time?
1. Introductions

Disclaimer: This story will use a lot of characters from X-Men: Evolution and Xiaolin Showdown, and a lot of plot from X-Men: Evolution.

A/N: This story was inspired by a challenge post from Sakura Lisel, and most of the ideas from the challenge will be used in this story.

This chapter takes place near the end of summer between the first and second seasons of X-Men: Evolutions, and weeks after the Series finale of Xiaolin Showdown, anytime the world ended in Xiaolin Showdown, after the world was saved and put back to normal only the people involved remember just like with the Xiaolin Showdown's on the show.

* * *

><p>It was a normal summer day at Xavier institute for Gifted Children, Professor Xavier and Ororo were out recruiting new students, while most of the students had gone home for the summer. All the remaining mutants were outside enjoying the day. Rogue was sitting under a tree reading, while Scott was waxing his car, and Logan worked on his motorcycle. They all stopped what they were doing when a dark metallic brown car (similar to a 1966 Chevy Impala*) with dark red tinted windows, dragging a trailer painted the same colors. The car drove up the road parking in front of the garage. The car wasn't the shocking part, what was a shock was that the gate opened up and none of the defense measures activated. A skinny, pale, red headed teen stepped out, he was wearing a black trench coat, black gloves, yellow goggles with a red spiraling line, (his head lights had the same yellow tint and red spiral,) he was also wearing a colorful metal back pack with an interesting face like design, he took a duffel bag out of the trunk while quietly singing to himself.<p>

"You have shown me the light? It's a brand new day and the sun is high all the birds are singing -" he stopped looking up at Scott and Logan. "Hey guys," he looked at Logan's bike, "the fuel lines clogged." Logan grabbed the boy by his coat making him let out a yelp.

"How'd you get past the defenses?" the boy put on a cocky smile, as all the turrets nearby popped up pointing at Logan.

"You mean those defenses?"

"How did you do that?" Scott asked looking at them.

"With my mind," he said bragging.

"A technopath," Scott commented absentmindedly.

"Well that's the word Xavier used when he offered me a place here."

"Strange I don't remember a technopath on the list of possible new students," Scott commented darkly.

"Me neither," Logan growled.

"He came to me when I was six, my parents don't know I'm a mutant. I just got tired of my life back there so I decided to finally take Xavier up on his offer." Logan could tell he wasn't lying let the kid go, while shoving him slightly.

"So you can talk to machines?"

"Sort of," the teen said as all the turrets went back into the ground.

"And my bike's telling you there's a clog in the fuel line?"

"Pretty much," Logan turned around and went back to work on his bike.

"Don't mind Logan," Scott told the technopath comfortingly.

"Hey what's going on?" Rogue asked running up to the three guys. "Cool new Goth?"

"I guess so," Scott said with a shrug while the new teen stared at Rogue.

"I'm Rogue," Rogue said offering a gloved hand. The teen smiled and shook it.

"Jack Spicer E-B-Teen?" Jack sputtered he'd recently decided to drop 'Boy' from his title then realized 'Evil' should be removed to since he was trying to be good. Jack paused rubbing his chin, "Jack Spicer Mutant Teenage Genius!" He said then nodded to himself, "Yeah that has a nice ring to it."

"You're really weird you know that right," Rogue told him.

"Hey I'm Scott." Jack and Scott shook hands.

"So what can you do?" Rogue asked Jack.

"I'm a technopath...apparently." Rogue looked to Scott for an answer.

"He can control machines with his thoughts," Scott told her.

"So that's how you got in here," Rogue said mostly to herself.

"That's not all I can do," Jack said smiling. A turret popped out of the ground Jack removed his glove and took aim with his hand, a metal disc was launched out of the machine. Jack released a powerful ball of lightning from his palm, which completely missed the disc, as it sailed through the air, it exploded with an optic blast from Scott. Jack looked away from the other teens rubbing the back of his neck, and the turret returned to its place in the ground somehow looking a little ashamed itself.

"Relax Jack that's what we train for, you've got good control that's the most important thing," Scott told him.

"Not really I can only fire off softball sized balls of lightning, unless I wear my gloves, stand back." Jack held up his gloved hand his fingers lit up as the electricity shot out from every inch of his uncovered hand arced towards freedom, "see the glove prevents the electricity from escaping so it just flies randomly out of my fingers unless I'm touching something." Jack touched his car and the electricity dissipated flowing into it. "Xavier gave the gloves to me when we met; I cut off the fingers myself."

"Protective wear," Scott said with a smile. "We can relate, my sunglasses are the only thing keeping me from destroying anything I look at," Jack took a step away from Scott.

"Yeah and if I make skin contact with someone I could kill them," Jack took a step away from Rogue. Scott and Rogue couldn't help but smirk slightly at Jacks actions.

"So...where am I staying?" Jack asked with a smile changing the subject.

* * *

><p>AN: Sakura Lisel suggested Jack's powers be like Cooper's (from "Ben 10"), but I made them more like Mika's (from "Heroes"). He's able to mentally interface with programming, mainly to make things tougher on Jack. He does understand all machines; he can work on, repair, and find the problems in any machine.

*I was originally going to go with Ford Mustang but I saw a Chevy commercial with a Chevy Impala it looked cool and I thought round headlights would be better it mimic Jack's goggles, also I don't know too much about cars.


	2. Moving In

A/N: Had to re-upload the second chapter some of the lines were missing.

Disclaimer: I still don't own any characters in this story, heck even the idea to put them together wasn't mine, I'm only taking the characters the original story idea and seeing where it goes.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who's reading (at least the two people who are) and an extra special thanks to Jewlbunny for the only review so far, and don't worry this story will be going on for quite some time. This chapter is still before the start of the second season.

* * *

><p>Scott &amp; Rogue led Jack into the mansion, Jack stopped.<p>

"You guys have to show me the basement," Jack said stopping in the middle of the room. "All of those machines shouting at me, I'm getting light headed just standing over it."

"Are you always going to be like that?" Rogue asked.

"Please I have to work my techno magic with cheap thirty year old tech, and home appliances," he squatted down to rub a hand on the floor. "That stuff is beyond state of the art already." Jack said practically drooling on the floor.

"If he's like that with technology he's going to have a heart attack when he sees the other girls." Rogue commented with a smirk.

"Come on Jack let's get to your stuff to your room," Scott said getting Jack's attention.

"Right thanks," Jack got off the ground and followed Scott and Rogue up stairs.

"That's an interesting car you got out there," Scott commented.

"Thanks I built it myself, one-hundred percent electrical."

"Really?" Scott & Rogue asked surprised.

"Yeah it all goes along with the whole technopath thing I guess, I understand all machines and I get endless ideas on how to put them together."

"So electric is that for the environment?" Rogue asked.

"Sure," Jack lied slightly confused; it was electrical so he could fill it up for free himself, also so he could shut it off quicker then he could a gas engine.

"Hey what's in the trailer?" Scott asked.

"All the comforts of home," Jack said with a smile, "but I'll empty it later." _'Mainly because I don't want them to find out it is already empty,'_ Jack thought to himself.

"Well here's your room," Scott said opening the door to one of dozens of identical almost empty rooms. "It's currently free but you may get a roommate this fall when the other new students show up, but probably not."

"Wow this place is **way** nicer then my basement." Jack commented before throwing himself on the bed.

"You'll need to speak with the professor when he gets back and-" Scott paused as he heard Jack snoring. "Is he joking?"

"I don't know he did drive here." Rogue pointed out (incorrectly, Jack had flown to New York then turned his plane into a car and trailer, but the trip was exhausting all the same).

"Good point and he did use his powers a lot too let's leave him." They quietly stepped out of the room to see Logan walking down the hall towards them.

"I just called Charles Jack was one of his earlier cases. He met with Jack a couple years after meeting with Jean."

"So he was telling the truth," Rogue stated.

"I could tell he wasn't lying," Logan informed them both. "I just called Charles to make sure there wouldn't be any surprises."

* * *

><p>Jack woke up several hours later in the middle of the night, Jack began shaking surrounded by the darkness, he slid down his goggles and the world was lit up bright green. Jack let out a sigh calming down he looked around at his new room and frowned.<p>

"Not really me," Jack sat up pulling his duffel bag into lap, he opened it, and pulled out a shoe box. "Time for a little touch of home," inside the box was a pair of chopsticks and a bunch a bunch of little plastic balls with label maker labels on them. "Alright let's see bed, dresser, Jack-Bots, posters, clothes, blinds, pictures. Ooh Cabinet," he said picking up the almost empty plastic ball, he poured a speck just larger then a grain of rice into his hand, he found a good spot for it, he carefully placed it a few feet away from the outside wall, Jack made sure it wasn't upside down, and grabbed the chopsticks from the box. "Changing Chopsticks," the speck grew to a large metal black cabinet. Jack unlocked it checked its contents, "Monkey Staff, Reversing Mirror, the worthless Shen-Ga-Roo, the stupid Da Hippa Hoppa, and my old Burlap sack in case I need to take them with me." Jack cleaned out several of the plastic balls, putting out a rug, switching out his bed, his dresser, already filled with his clothes, and put a big Ying Yang poster on the wall behind his bed. Jack looked into the plastic ball labeled Jack-Bots; he didn't really need to let any of them out. Reconsidering Jack decided he'd let out at five to watch his Wu cabinet. "Changing Chopsticks," he said returning five Jack-Bot's (the model with legs and actual arms) to their proper size. "Alright wait in the closet and watch the cabinet." The Jack-Bot's nodded and got into the closet. Jack pulled out the ball labeled pictures, he poured it out on his bed and returned the pictures and their frames to their natural sizes. Jack picked up a picture with him and his parents, and put it into a drawer in his night stand. He held up a picture of him in a blue sweater vest his hair greased down, with him in the picture was a large teen in a cow boy hat, a brown haired teen, and a short black haired girl the background looked like it was on fire; Jack smiled and put it in the drawer. The next one was him dressed as he was now, with a fat guy in a ninja costume, a blond girl in a cat costume, a muscular blond boy missing a tooth, and a red skinned giant with one eye; he frowned, then smiled slightly and dropped it into the drawer. "I don't think I can show off any of these." Jack looked at another one it was him in an ill fitting red shirt and black pants, he was with the three teens from the second picture and a yellow skinned boy with a large round head, they were wearing the same red shirts and black pants but theirs were the right sizes; he smiled putting it on the nightstand. The next one was of just him when he was eight years old in a smaller version of the outfit he had now goggles and Heli-Bot included, Jack smile sadly and placed it on his dresser. The next one was him with his arm around a red haired girl with green eyes; the next one was of Jack with a black eye and the same girl. "Still can't believe Wuya framed that." Jack said tossing all the remaining pictures in the drawer and closing it.

* * *

><p>Xavier had returned early, the next day to meet with Jack. Xavier, Ororo, and Jack were alone in Xavier's study.<p>

"So Jack," Xavier began, "why have you chosen to finally join the Institute." Jack shifted in place.

"Mostly because I've lost my place in the world I'm not sure where I fit in anymore." Jack let out a sigh, "I always wanted one thing back home but I realized how impossible it would be to get. I want to get a fresh start and see if I can do things right for once in my life."

"Very well," Xavier said smiling, "you can stay here as long as you like, but you'll have to go to school and train with the other students."

"Okay, I can live with that…I won't have to do everyone's chores will I?"

"Of course not, but you will be expected to help out," Xavier told him.

"That's fine with me," Jack said smiling. He stood up shook Xavier's hand and walked out of the room.

"So that is Jean's younger brother?" Ororo asked a few moments after Jack had left the room. "There isn't much of a resemblance."

"Yes, as I explained to Logan over the phone, when I was first going to meet with Jack I looked up Jack's history, I found out he was adopted," Xavier told her. "More looking led me to find out that the Grey's had put him up for adoption shortly after his birth."

"And Jean wasn't even two at the time?" Ororo asked.

"Yes, so it's very unlikely that she remembers him."

"Well that would explain why she never mentioned him, and the different last names," Ororo commented. "Are you going to tell them?"

"Yes after Jack has, become used to the Institute. I am surprised Jack hadn't come to us sooner."

"Why is that?"

"When I met with Jack he was all alone, except for dozens of robots he had made, he told me his parents were on vacation."

"I thought you met him when he was six."

"Sadly I did."

"Oh," Ororo said sadly.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading and if you feel like it leave a review.


	3. Getting Settled

Disclaimer: Between the last two chapters I did NOT gain ownership of these two shows, so I still don't own a thing.

A/N: Thank you Jewlbunny and Sakura Lisel for commenting.

Jewlbunny thank you for the compliment but sadly I can't take credit for that twist Jack and Jean being related was Sakura Lisel's idea too, part of the challenge/suggestion, I did decide to make them siblings and not know though.

A/N: This chapter also takes place before the start of season 2.

* * *

><p>Time flew by soon it was two weeks before classes and the returning students were coming back to Xavier's. Jack spent most of his time at the mansion supping up the Danger Room and several other systems in the mansion, with Xavier and Logan's blessing and support. Scott took Jack out a few times to show him around town, but it seemed Jack was happier working on the mansion's systems.<p>

"Pasty," came a gruff shout, making Jack bump his head before he pulled half his body out of the wall and turned to Logan.

"What do you need?"

"The others are arriving."

"Oh hold on a couple seconds." Jack said sticking his head back in the wall; there were several clicking and clanking sounds. "That'll be okay a few days until I can finish," he said putting the panel back on the wall.

* * *

><p>"Everyone I'd like you to meet our first new student," Xavier said to Jean, Kurt, Kitty, and Evan. "This is Jack Spicer." Jack smiled and waved, then walked to the other mutants.<p>

"I've heard a lot about each of you. Kitty, you're Rogue's roommate right?" The brunette nodded as they shook hands.

"Yeah it's like so great to meet you."

"Thanks," Jack turned to the boy with blue hair.

"Kurt, I can tell because of the watch it's like a flare to a technopath."

"Yeah well most people don't notice it." Kurt and Jack shook hands.

"Of course not it so advanced, yet so compact." Jack then turned to the other boy. "You must be Evan, Storm's nephew."

"Yeah call me Spyke man." Jack looked at the last person left.

"It's nice to meet you Jean," he said shaking the red head's hand.

"You too," Jean replied with a smile.

"Hey was that your car outside?" Evan asked.

"Yeah," Jack said nodding.

"Dude how about a quick trip to the skate park?" Evan suggested.

"Perhaps another time," Xavier interrupted "We still need to prepare the Institute for the new students that will be arriving."

"No problem Professor X, JACK-BOTS!" Four Jack-bots marched down the stairs to their creator. "All right I want you to..." he paused not sure what exactly what they had to do, "do whatever the professor tells you to."

"Whoa Jack when did you make those?" Scott asked taking a step back placing a hand on his sunglasses.

"I brought them with me they helped me unpack the trailer and put my stuff back together, didn't really need them for anything else until now," Jack partly lied with a shrug.

"Why did you bring them?" Rogue asked Jack thought about it for a moment.

"Other than unpacking, I don't really know, but I normally have them with me. Since I was six years old the Jack-Bots were my most loyal and at times only friends for so long. I just like having them around." Jack told them all sadly, before brightening up. "On a partly related note I thought I could make some training drones for the danger room too." Most of the X-Men didn't know what to think about all of that, Xavier nodded his understanding.

"With your powers it's understandable you'd connect easier with machines, then people, it was another reason I wanted you to come to the institute earlier in life. Although, the extra hands will no doubt be quite useful for certain tasks. We will also discuss the usefulness of training robots, when you get back." The teens smiled at that. "We still need to set up four new sleeping areas, and this is a chance to test out a theory I have about Technopaths. That is if you don't object to me going into your mind," Jack shook his head.

"No, go ahead Prof just try not to stir up any bad memories there are a lot of them."

"No problem this will not require you memories, I just want to compare Telepathic and Technopathic powers," Xavier explained. Xavier and Jack closed their eyes. The robots turned and ran off to the elevator.

"Like what did you do Professor?" Kitty asked.

"I went through Jack's mind to control his machines. As I thought Telepathic and Technopathic abilities are remarkably similar, but machines are less resistant to being controlled."

"The Jack-Bot's have very low level AI; smarter machines are a lot harder to control, but if they have little to no programming they're impossible to control."

"Alright let's go to the skate park," Spyke said with a smile.

"Why don't we go to the mall instead?" Kitty asked.

"Hold on," Kurt interrupted, "Jack if you control machines with thought why did he call them down by shouting."

"Force of habit," Jack answered with a shrug. "Come on let's go to..." Kitty and Spyke looked at Jack waiting for his choice. "The mall," Kitty jumped for joy while Spyke's face fell, "Sorry I went to the skate park yesterday, and I hear the mall has a great computer store I need some parts for mine."

"Yeah that store is awesome," Kitty said happily, "and they also have great clothing stores" Kurt teleported behind Jack causing Jack to jump away and fall down.

"I want to check out the comic book place and the food court mmm."

"Rogue you wanna come?" Jack asked from the ground almost pleading?

"With those two, I don't-"

"I'll give you ten bucks and take you shopping at Hot Topic." Jack quickly interrupted.

"Curse you Spicer, fine shotgun." The other two argued about the shotgun call as they all walked to Jack's car.

"Why'd you let them go?" Logan asked the professor, after the other teens headed to their old rooms.

"I want Jack to bond with the other students setting up the rooms together or going out together both accomplish the same thing. Although, I would have preferred for him to get to know Jean better, but there's still plenty of time for that."

* * *

><p>The four mutant teens piled into the car.<p>

"Wait why are you driving? You don't know where the mall is." Kurt asked Jack from the back seat.

"Two reasons, one it's my car, two nobody in here is capable of even starting it." Jack gripped the steering wheel electricity flowed through his bare fingers, making the car lightly hum to life.

* * *

><p>-Back at the Mansion hours later-<p>

The four mutants walked in around nine each carrying bags Kitty with the most, Jack was a surprisingly close second, they'd stayed together the entire time, and Jack bought at least one thing from every store they went too, even the clothing store but that was just for some black make up. Kurt just had a couple comics, and Rogue had a couple new shirts and gloves. Jack tossed his bags into the air they were instantly grabbed by a pair of waiting Jack-Bots.

"That vas pretty cool," Kurt admitted.

"Well I'm going back to my room to build a new computer," The Jack-Bots almost seemed to gulp, "goodnight." Jack said turning and heading up stairs.

"Well that was actually fun nice to have another Goth in the mansion even if it is a guy," Rogue told them.

"Yeah and somebody to talk computers with," Kitty added.

"Yeah Jack's cool alright, the make-up things a little weird though," Kurt admitted.

"It's a Goth thing," Rogue told him, Kurt just teleported off.

* * *

><p>The next morning Evan had unpacked and was heading for the skate park.<p>

"Hey Spyke wait up," Jack said rollerblading after Evan.

"I told you man rollerblading is not skating," Evan said still skate boarding away.

"It is too," Jack said rollerblading backwards in front of Evan.

"Okay race back to the Institute, if you win we can go to the skate park together some other time, I win you stop bugging me about it," Evan offered, "Deal?"

"Hold on a second," Jack said pulling out his wallet and taking out his Driver's License, "hmm, interesting."

"What is?" Evan asked.

"According to this I wasn't born yesterday. If I win 'we can go to the skate park together some other time' like I don't know that's code for never. Besides while I head back to the Institute, you'd head off to the skate park alone."

"Huh, I thought you'd be too book-smart to be street-smart." Jack smirked skating backwards around Evan.

"I feel insulted and complimented at the same time. I'm going to the skate park I'll see you there."

"You think you can _really_ beat me in a race?" Evan asked sounding slightly offended.

"Easy," Jack said smirking.

"You're on," Evan said skating away as fast as he could. Jack yawned while easily keeping up with Evan not even moving his legs.

"What's wrong Evan? You're going pretty slow."

"How are you doing that?" Evan was answered by Jack pointing at his Heli-Bot it was on pointing backwards and pushing him forwards. "That is so cheating!"

"What's your point?" Jack asked before zipping past Evan.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you to everyone who's reading, I'm going to try and put up a new chapter every week, next week will be based around the first episode of season 2. Also I think Jack can rollerblade because he can skate on ice, I don't really do either so if the triats don't carry over like I think they do, also this will more then likely be the last time Jack will be rollerblading in this fic.


	4. Meeting New Mutants

Disclaimer: Do I own the shows and characters used in this story? You bet I don't. Am I making any money for writing this? Not a cent. Am I doing this for fun and because I loved both shows when they were on the air? You better believe it. In summary, please don't sue me.

A/N: To those of you who applied to Story Alert, thank you it's good to know people are reading and enjoying my story. Also it told you I uploaded two chapters for that I'm sorry. I made an adjustment to chapter two after doing some math. I only changed one line: ["And Jean was only two at the time?" Ororo asked] has been switched out for ["And Jean wasn't even two at the time?" Ororo asked]. I did this because Jack's at least 16 because he can legally drive, and Jean shouldn't be 18 yet, in summary Jack is 16, and Jean is over 17.

A/N: Oh by the way this is during the first episode of Season 2 of X-Men Evolutions "Growing Pains," and I won't go into it all that much detail, when things happen just like they did in the episode.

* * *

><p>Jack walked into an almost empty living room with just Rogue sitting on the couch.<p>

"Where is everybody?" Jack asked her.

"There at Jean's soccer game."

"Soccer LAME."

"No offense, but you look like a guy who doesn't like any sports."

"Not true...I like basketball," Jack said in his defense, "I just don't like watching sports."

"There you go," Rogue said smiling smugly. Jack looked out the window.

"Hey looks like the new recruits are all here, only what four days late? You want to go meet 'em?"

"Later but you're on their team go say hi." Jack felt a little hurt that he was put on the team with the newbie's, _'but I am being put on a team'_ Jack thought to himself then he headed out the door to meet them. Rahne was throwing a Frisbee then ran to catch it as a dog; Roberto was showing off until he bumped in to Jamie making Jamie replicate. Bobby & Sam were playing some catch. Jack smiled seeing Jubilee, Amara, and Ray just talking he walked over to introduce himself.

"Hey I'm Jack Spicer," he said with a smile.

"Ray, Ray Crisp," Ray said offering a fist which Jack calmly bumped even though he was screeching like a little girl on the inside.

"The other lightning guy welcome to the club." At the confused looks Jack added, "Professor X told us about you guys, just names and powers."

"Professor X," Jubilee giggled at that. "That is such a great name for him I'm Jubilation Lee, but everyone calls me Jubilee."

"Amara Juliana Olivia Aquilla," They all looked at her. "What you all said your full names," Amara said with a bright smile, the others laughed and nodded. "Just call me Amara. So what can you do Jack?"

"Well same as Ray I can shoot lightning, plus I understand all machines, and if they're advanced enough I can control them."

"Lucky, all I can do is make fireworks," Jubilee commented.

"I can create balls of lava, and I can fly a little," Amara said happily.

"Hey me too," Jack said with a smile, activating his Heli-Bot and floating into the air.

"Well yeah but that's kind of cheating," Amara pointed out.

"I didn't say it was a power," Jack said landing back on the ground, "I said I **could** fly." As they continued talking a small explosion went off between them they all glared at a laughing Tabitha. Amara's hands lit up in flames, Ray's arms began to spark. Tabitha gasped taking a step back, the mutants fired at her until, and even after, she tripped over a railing landing in the yard. Tabitha let out a high pitch scream as she was hit from behind, she turned and held up her hands, but it did little to stop the icy spray of the sprinklers. She began running from the sprinklers, which to her dismay followed her. All the teens' laughed seeing the blond running form the chasing sprinklers.

"Nice work man," Ray said patting Jack on the back.

"Hey no body messes with the X-Men...sure we're not on the team but still," Jack said with a smile.

"Yeah nobody messes with the Fearsome Four," Amara said with a smile, Jack shuddered.

"I have bad memories connected to that name. Besides shouldn't we count everybody?" Jack asked her. Bobby jumped over the railing to where the four teens were standing.

"Who's doing that?" he asked with a smile, Jack raised his hand with a sheepish smile. "Listen I have a great idea-"

* * *

><p>Logan and Xavier watched the new students, from a window, as they played in the falling snow courtesy of Jack and Bobby.<p>

"So those are the new recruits?" Logan asked with gruff disdain. "Hmm looks like we got our hands full."

"Yes, a spirited bunch, but good kids. I'm afraid it's going to be more difficult to keep a lid on things and maintain our anonymity."

"We're definitely gonna need more instructors," Logan stated simply. Ororo walked in looking calm.

"Charles, excuse me but I think you may find this interesting." She said turning on the TV, showing what Scott had done earlier.

* * *

><p>"My first day of school in a while," Jack admitted to himself as he packed a normal back pack. "No way I can put the Heli-Bot in my backpack, or put books in the Heli-Bot." He sighed sadly, and then smiled an evil smile, he quickly checked to make sure he was alone in his room. Jack pulled out a pair of sticks from an inside pocket in his coat, and placed them on the book bag, "Changing Chopsticks." The book bag shrunk down until it was smaller than a grain of rice; Jack carefully picked it up and tucked it in his pocket. He returned the chopsticks to his inside pocket and put on his Heli-Bot with a smile. "See you after school pal," Jack said to the stationary Jack-Bots tapping his fist on the area a chin would go. He walked down stairs and was about to leave when the smell of food stopped him. He walked into the kitchen and frowned watching two dozen mutants (at least half of them Jamie) crowded the kitchen. Evan and Kurt walked past him.<p>

"Yeah it's best to avoid the kitchen," Evan commented.

"No kidding," Jack said frowning, "guess I'll pick up something on the way." Kurt ported away at that. "He's in my car isn't he?"

"That would be my guess," Evan said with a nod, Jack sighed.

"My car has two more seats any takers for a ride I'm making a breakfast stop too...I'm not paying." He told them all.

"I'm in," Bobby called pushing through the sea of mutants.

"Me too," Jubilee said following Bobby out of the kitchen.

"All right come on."

When the three stepped out of the Mansion Jack's car pulled up in front of them. "I love doing that." Jack admitted walking around the car.

"Come on the Fuzzy Man is starving," Kurt called from the passenger seat.

"Don't rush me, fuzz ball." Jack said getting in the car, "just point me to a fast food joint and then to the school," he added driving off.

* * *

><p>Jack walked into the gym; he hated gym back in school and assemblies. When he walked in he noticed three guys right next to the door leaning on the side of the gym. <em>'Those look like guys I could hang with' <em>Jack thought walking to the other side of them and leaning against the wall.

"Hey who the heck are you?" The platinum blond boy Jack was standing next asked him.

"Jack Spicer," he said nonchalantly.

"Yo, you think you're cool enough to hang with the Brotherhood?" A short scrawny kid asked poking Jack in the chest.

"If they let you in I definitely qualified." Jack responded, which earned him a laugh from the other two guys.

"You're alright," the large boy said slapping Jack a little too hard on the back. "Guys look Lance is striking out." He said pointing, the other two joined in laughing with him.

* * *

><p>"Oh man what's Jack doing with the Brotherhood Boys?" Kurt asked Evan.<p>

"Yeah we told him about those guys," Evan responded.

"I didn't, did you?"

"No." They looked at each other, "Jack has no idea about those guys does he?"

"Nine."

"Think we should tell him now or wait til after school?"

"Too late now," Kurt pointed out as their new principle walked to the podium falling because of Lance.

* * *

><p>"Hey you need a lift Yo?" Todd asked from the Brotherhoods jeep.<p>

"Nah I got wheels." Jack responded.

"Come on Kitty, I'm sorry for what happened to the scoreboard it was an accident." Kitty was marching away from Lance.

"That was him?" Jack asked, the question caused the Brotherhood members to look away.

"Lance just let it go," she turned her scowl at Jack. "Hey Jack what are you doing with them?"

"Hey Kitty, I met them at the assembly they're pretty cool guys." Lance grabbed on to Kitty's wrist while she was distracted.

"I said I was sorry for the scoreboard thing. Come on don't be mad."

"Hey let her go." Jack demanded as Kitty phased through Lance's hand.

"Back off goggle boy this is between me and her," Lance told Jack with a shove.

"Well now it's between you and me." Scott said coming out of nowhere and getting into Lances face with two fingers on his glasses.

"Hey wait how does Jack know Kitty and Summers?" Fred asked no one specifically.

"You think he's one of those X-Geeks?" Pietro asked.

"Hope not yo, I just started to like the guy," Todd added.

"Go ahead Summers take your best shot let's see those eyes blast me through the fence right here, right now."

"Scott, don't let him bait you." Kitty said grabbing on to Scott's trying to pull him away. "He knows we can't do that stuff out in the open."

"Jack, Kitty, come on." Scott told them.

"See you guys around?" Jack asked, he was answered with scowls. "I'll take that as a maybe." Jack said pointing at them before running after Scott and Kitty, then ran the opposite direction. "My car's this way."

"You know what guys," Lance said when Jack and the others were out of ear shot. "Summers may like keeping things under wraps but I've had it with hiding our powers."

"But Mystique said-" Fred began but was cut off by Lance.

"Forget Mystique she ain't around no more. So I say let's take Principle Kelly's advice and go public with our unique talents."

* * *

><p>All the senior Xavier students sat in the bleachers for Jean's soccer game; for some reason Jack and Rogue were there too, Jack insisted he was tricked somehow. The Principle went on about something or other before he unveiled the new mascot.<p>

"Wait the Bayville mascot is a Hawk," Jack stated the simple fact. "Then why is it on fire? Doesn't that make it a phoenix?"

"Or a reason to call PETA," Evan added with a chuckle, Jack laughed with him.

"Dark but pretty funny man."

"The game is under way," the announcer began, "and it's Bayville taking the-hey give that back." There was a few seconds of silence then a new voice came through the loud speaker.

"'Scuse me folks," some people recognized it as Lance's voice. "Hey ca-" Lance's voice came again before the sound system cut out. All the X-Men looked around noticing Jack sitting with his eyes closed a look pained effort on his face.

"A few more seconds," Jack told them, right before every light, camera, and cell phone within half a mile shut off. "Alright that should do it," Jack said exhausted. It was almost pitch black the only lights the flames from the new hawk mascot people were worried chattering loudly.

_'Storm we need you to create a thunderstorm now,'_ Professor Xavier telepathically called to her. He then spoke to the students, "Kurt you have night vision, I want you to confront the Brotherhood."

"Professor I converted my goggles into night vision goggles, years ago." He didn't mention it was because he was afraid of the dark. "I could help him."

"Good both of you go," Xavier told them.

"What's going on?" Blob asked worried.

"Man what happened to the lights Yo?" Toad asked grabbing Avalanches shirt.

"Get off me Toad." There was a recognizable 'bamf' sound and the brotherhood froze. "Oh crap they're here you're not going to stop me Summers we're exposing mutants to the world."

"Actually it's just me," Nightcrawler lied to them. "All alone up here, four on one, but it's not like you loser can beat me. I can easily take down a fat idiot like Fred on my own." Nightcrawler boasted, Blob growled and charged at where the Nightcrawler's voice was coming from.

"Blob no!" Lance called out. There was a bamf right before Blob let out a scream as he went tumbling over the edge of the platform, falling behind the bleachers.

"That's it I'm out of here, didn't want to do this stupid reveal anyway," Quicksilver said running away.

"I'm out too yo," Toad said jumping down to the bleachers.

"You haven't won yet X-Man!" Lance exclaimed as the stadium started to shake.

"Why the heck do you want to reveal us anyway?" Jack asked him.

"Where did you come from?" Lance stumbled looking around.

"Kurt lied." Jack answered, before using his thumb and pointer finger like a taser knocking out Lance.

"Nice work," Nightcrawler praised.

"Thanks," Jack picked up Lance and with a groan, "Can you teleport us down to Blob I want to check on Fred," Nightcrawler nodded.

"But I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Come on this guy is heavy," Jack complained Nightcrawler grabbed Jack's shoulder teleporting the three down to the Blob. "Hey Fred are you okay?" Jack asked concerned about the large teen.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Good, Todd, and Pietro ran off."

"So the plan's off?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, hey you mind taking Lance home?" Jack asked him.

"No problem," Fred told him, he stumbled having a little trouble finding them.

"Hold on a second I'm going to put him on the ground." Jack did just that then lit his hands up with electricity so Fred could see; Fred then easily picked up Lance and put him over his shoulder.

"Thanks see you around Jack," Fred said with a smile.

"See ya."

* * *

><p>Back at the Institute it was still raining thanks to storm Scott, Jean, Kurt, Rogue, Kitty, Evan, and Jack sat watching the news, as an anchorwoman talked about the story.<p>

"-a freak electrical pulse wiped the programming from every electronic devise within a half a mile radius around a local high school authorities are still looking into its source, so far no leads."

"Looks like we're still a secret," Scott said simply.

"No thanks to Lance," Kitty said angrily.

"But a big thanks to Jack," Kurt said teleporting over Jack's shoulder with a smile.

"Yeah you did a great job Jack," Scott added supportively, Jack smiled sadly.

"Yeah but you said you could only control certain machines," Amara commented.

"You're confusing controlling with wrecking," Jack told her. "Funny, I came here to stop hiding my powers and I end up keeping all our powers a secret," Jack said sadly.

"That's part of being a part of a team," Jean told him from behind the couch, "caring about more than just yourself."

"Well put," Scott said nodding.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still don't own the rights to either of these shows, and I'm still not making any money by writing this story. But I'm still enjoying writing it.

A/N: It's Saturday time for a new chapter. Sorry I had to re-post chapter four the dividing lines didn't take last time. This chapter takes place during the episode Power Surge, episode 2 of season2.

* * *

><p>Jack sat with some of the other new mutants during yet another assembly.<p>

"Didn't we have an assembly last week?" Jack asked Ray.

"I know but the principle just loves hearing himself talk," Ray groaned

"So do I, but I don't force hundreds of people to sit and listen to it," Jack said groaning.

"Yeah but you would if you could," Roberto said with a smirk.

"You know me too well," Jack said jokingly narrowing his eyes at Roberto, before they all had laughed quietly.

* * *

><p>After the assembly Jack, Ray, and Roberto were walking off to class together.<p>

"What do you think made Jean flip out like that?" Ray asked.

"Probably just nerves," Roberto responded.

"She is a telepath all those thoughts flowing through your head unchecked can be pretty nerve racking, especially if they're talking about you," Jack said a little too knowingly. "Hey look there's Kitty," Jack said pointing to the X-Man as she was walking off with Lance.

"Yeah I heard those two are dating?" Ray whispered.

"Didn't the others tell us to avoid the Brotherhood," Roberto asked.

"Those guys are alright." Jack said in defense of his 'might be' friends. "You guys up for a game of Basketball after school?"

"Sure sounds like fun," Roberto said with a smile.

"Thanks but I'll pass," Ray added.

"Cool see ya later," Jack said as they split off each heading towards their class.

* * *

><p>After school Kurt, Evan, Jack, and Roberto walked into the danger room dressed for their game.<p>

"I don't know about this," Roberto admitted, "I've never been in here before."

"Relax I cleared it with Professor X, besides it a chance to give one of my simulations a test run." The others gulped while Jack closed his eyes to focus; soon the Danger room was gone replaced by the sunny outdoors and a concrete basketball court.

"This is nice," Evan admitted, "I haven't played ball in forever."

"Alright, Roberto and I are one team, Kurt and Evan you're the other team." Jack said tossing the ball to Evan.

"Everybody know the special mutant rule?" Evan asked.

"Uh…no powers, until the second half," Roberto guessed.

"That's the one," Kurt said with a smile. They played for a couple games for about an hour the teams switching up after each round. Evan was clearly the best (obviously he was on the basketball team at his old school), Kurt was a close second (do to his natural agility and balance), Jack was surprisingly good (thanks to playing with his doubles as often as he could), even though Roberto was good (especially when harnessing the artificial sun light to use his powers) he was the weakest player out of the four.

* * *

><p>"I say we keep practicing then play the Brotherhood," Jack said with a smile as they rode the elevator upstairs.<p>

"Never gonna happen," Evan told him, "this isn't a cartoon man."

"Yeah I know but-" the elevator opened at the top of the stairs in the foyer they could see Rogue and Risty talking outside. Kurt reached for his watch but his hologram was already on. Jack smiled at him silently saying 'yeah I did it'. "Well I'm bushed same time next week?" Jack asked smiling.

"Sure," Evan said taking the ball from Jack.

"Sounds good," Kurt added.

"Okay see you guys tomorrow," Roberto said as they all headed off to their rooms for a goodnights sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day after school was track and field try-outs, Scott, Jean, and Kitty were trying out. Lance relaxed on the bleachers.<p>

"Hey Lance," Jack called walking over to him.

"What do you want Spicer?" Jack frowned.

"I'm driving Kitty home; I just want to hang out, until then."

"News flash you're an X-Man-"

"I wish," Jack scoffed.

"-and I'm the leader of the Brotherhood, we can't exactly _hang out_."

"This coming from the guy dating Kitty Pryde," Jack countered.

"We're not actually dating and that's different."

"I hope so, I only want to be friends," Jack said taking a seat.

"Okay, **that** was pretty funny." The two chatted and watched the try-outs, until Jean's freak out; Lance shook the earth enough to knock down a group of girls a javelin was heading for.

"Mr. Hero?" Jack said with a smile.

"When I feel like it," Lance smiled back.

"Please you just saved everyone but Kitty."

"How do you figure that?"

"If you hadn't done that Kitty would have phased out of the way."

"But Kitty was the only one I cared about."

"Fine if it helps you sleep you're super evil, and you were just saving your girl."

"Don't you forget it," Lance said smirking.

"If you'll excuse me I have to see to the upper classmen who just freaked out," Jack jumped down from the bleachers, fell then ran over to Jean, Kitty, and Scott.

* * *

><p>All the new mutants knew something was going on with Jean. Jack was the only one willing to go see what was.<p>

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"None of your business Pasty," Wolverine said gruffly.

"I want to help."

"Admirable as that is, you're lack of experience would only be a hindrance," Xavier stated. Jack suppressed a growl '_if they knew how much experience I__** really**__ had they...**really** wouldn't want me helping,'_ he thought inwardly sighing.

"Relax, we have a plan," Kitty told him. "As soon as Scott comes back after changing.* Rogue is going to take some of the excess noise out from Jean's brain." Jack looked into the room.

"And you're going through that?" Jack paused, "take my Heli-Bot so you won't be tossed around as easily," he said quickly removing it.

"I don't know how to use that thing," Rogue said taking a step away from it. Jack rubbed his chin.

"Good point my powers could be useful too."

"Wait,-" before Rogue could finish Jack poked her forehead, he let out a scream as he did.

"Okay that hurt," Jack said forcing his Heli-Bot into Rogue's hands before passing out.

* * *

><p>"You know what you did was completely crazy right?" Amara asked Jack as he slowly woke up in his own bed, he sat up with a groan. He looked up to see Amara, Bobby, Ray, and Jubilee were all standing around his bed.<p>

"What happened? Oh yeah. Did it help at all?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, Kitty said Rogue blasted through some of the flying debris and was able to use that helicopter back pack-" Jubilee started.

"Heli-Bot," Jack corrected.

"Bot? shouldn't it be Heli-Pack?" Bobby asked.

"Anyway, it helped Rogue fight back when Jean's telepathy was throwing her around," Amara finished.

"Then I guess it was worth it," Jack said sighing. "Even with this splitting headache," he added laying back down.

* * *

><p>Later that night Jack was relaxing in his room tinkering on a new device, Rogue walked into the doorway of Jack's room.<p>

"Hey Rogue what's up?" Jack asked.

"You don't really know how my powers work, do you?" Jack looked up at her confused. "I take a person's memories too." Jack gulped with worry. "I'll admit after absorbing Jean's mind it's mostly a blur but I remember a two things clearly."

"Li-like what?" Jack asked putting down his tools.

"I know that since you were eight years old up until a few months ago you wanted to rule the world, and more importantly I know why you wanted to."

"Please don't say it," Jack said holding up his hands. "I realized it was stupid on my own sure it took eight years but I realized how incredibly stupid it really was, but I did realize it."

"Yeah but it was kind of sweet too," Rogue told him.

"You're going to tell everyone aren't you?"

"No, I was part of the Brotherhood for a while myself, only difference between you and me is you were more ambitious."

"And I took longer to come to my senses," Jack added.

"Like I said your memories are mostly a blur, did you ever hurt anyone?"

"Not really, I wasn't considered much of a threat, just a nuisance or a pawn."

"With your powers?" she asked surprised.

"I never used 'em in a fight."

"See you are a good guy, a bad guy would have used them every chance he got."

"Thanks Rogue." Jack said smiling, Rogue smiled back and left. _'But I didn't use my powers because I can barely control them,' _Jack thought to himself sadly.

* * *

><p>Logan walked into the monitoring room above the Danger Room, he walked up behind Professor Xavier, Logan noticed that he was watching Jack, Evan, Roberto, &amp; Kurt playing basketball.<p>

"You worried his powers are going to grow like Jean's did aren't you?" Logan asked looking down as Jack flew in for a cheap slam-dunk.

"I am, I have no doubt Jack has the same level of power as Jean they're just over a year behind."

* * *

><p>*Seriously Scott stopped to change! What was that about!<p>

A/N: Do you think Jack should get a codename? I do. If you have a suggestion put it in a review. Also please don't suggest 'The Tinkerer' it will not be considered, I don't plan to bring him into the story I just don't like that name for Jack.


	6. Fast Actions and Tough Decisions

Disclaimer: still don't own either show, but these shows are both great aren't they?

A/N: Takes place during Bada-Bing Bada-Boom! Season 2 Episode 3

* * *

><p>Scott repelled down the cliff side less than a mile from the institute, in full mission gear he looked down to Kurt lying face down on an outcropping from the cliff under some large rocks.<p>

"Confirmed he's unconscious," Scott stated into his headset.

"And starving," Kurt told Scott. "Speed up the rescue huh I need my breakfast."

"Quiet. Tabitha you should be on your way down here with that basket."

"Oh man Boom-Boom." Kurt said sounding upset. "You placed my life in the hands of a maniac."

* * *

><p>On top of the cliff four of the new mutants prepared the basket while Jack and the rest-well all but Boom-Boom-watched, Boom-Boom was off to the side listening to music over her head phones.<p>

"Hey where's your com-link kid?" Logan asked in his normal angry voice.

"What? Oh grabbed the wrong earphones by mistake, no big deal, am I up?" Logan let out a sigh,

"Yeah," Boom-Boom did a mock two finger salute and strutted over to the basket.

"You," Logan said marching over to Jack.

"I didn't do it," Jack yelped holding his hands up in surrender.

"Why are you wearing that?" Jack looked at the uniform he was in was the same as all the New Mutants uniforms.

"Because you told me too," Jack answered in an unsure tone.

"Not that, this," Logan said grabbing a strap to Jack's Heli-Bot.

"But I need it," Jack whined.

"No add-ons Pasty."

"Evan gets a skateboard."

"Evan is an X-Man you haven't earned it." Jack paused thinking about that.

"What if I paint it black with a red X?" Logan growled and Jack sunk back.

"How about I give you a special twice a day training regiment to prove you can use that thing?" Logan asked angrily.

"Okay, if that's what I have to do," Jack said still sinking back, Logan blinked surprised by Jack's answer.

"Fine, first lesson after school until then you better not use that thing," Jack nodded his understanding. Logan turned to the other New Mutants. "Alright lower her down."

"Yeah Boom-Boom's bombing in," Boom-Boom shouted. The three mutants on the cliffside spoke amongst themselves but the others couldn't hear them. "Fire in the hole!" Boom-Boom shouted before the rocks covering Kurt were blown away. "Yo Badger! Tug us up!"

"It's Wolverine," Logan corrected, as always with no humor in his voice. Jack and several other New Mutants looked over the cliff to watch the operation. Jack's Heli-Bot activated like a reflex as he saw Kurt tumble from the basket but the propellers shut off when Kurt teleported back up. Jack looked to see if Logan noticed, but Logan was busy glaring at Boom-Boom & Nightcrawler. "Hey knock it off," Logan demanded. Jack looked back down to see Boom-Boom swinging back and forth tossing her firecrackers, then Kurt taking another tumble. Before Jack realized it, he had leapt off the cliff flying down after Kurt, it only took a couple seconds to catch up, the Heli-Bot retracted a second before Jack tackled Kurt in midair, Jack grabbed on to Kurt as tightly as possible, his Heli-Bot reactivated and the two were flown in a safe upwards arc, the lowest point of which was several feet above the water and a few inches over the highest rocks, Jack breathing heavily from the excitement of it all.

"My first damsel in distress and it's a hairy dude," Jack commented to himself, "that figures," he added with a smirk, before looking up to the others.

* * *

><p>Kurt, Scott, Kitty and the New Mutants were listening to Professor X talk to them, except Boom-Boom who was filing her nails.<p>

"-but we have them for many reasons. One being your safety, and the only way to enforce those rules to ensure your obedience, to keep you all safe, is for there to be penalties. So Tabitha, Kurt for two weeks you are confined to the Institute every day after school. You are prohibited from using your powers and you will attend two training sessions a day with Logan."

"But-" Tabitha began, before Kurt put a hand on her shoulder and cut her off.

"Yes, professor we understand," Kurt stated.

"As for you Jack, you disobeyed an order from Logan and in the process saved a fellow student."

"If I didn't sombody else would," Jack said shrugging sheepishly.

"Regardless, you will be attending the training sessions with Kurt and Tabitha."

"But I-" Jack started to whine but stopped when Xavier held up his hand.

"This isn't a punishment Jack, you're actions over your few weeks here have proven your great desire to help and an ability to do so. I'm considering moving you up to join the X-Men." Jack was shocked speechless. "In order to do so you'll have to do extra training sessions to catch up. You'll do two training sessions a day with Wolverine, as well as the flight practice you've already agreed to but with Storm when she returns until then you'll train with Jean. You'll also have one training session a week with the team, when Storm, Wolverine, and I feel you're ready you will be put on the team full time." Jack just stood there still speechless, "now everyone go ahead and get ready I don't want any of you to be late for school." Everyone walked out while Jack stood in the same spot his mouth slowly turning up on the ends.

"I'm going to be an X-Man," he said happily to himself.

* * *

><p>"Can't believe the Professor chewed me out," Tabitha grumbled from the passenger seat of Jack's car.<p>

"I'm going to be an X-Man," Jack said again.

"I know you're so lucky." Jubilee stated from the seat behind Tabitha.

"You think I'll ever get into the X-Men?" Bobby asked from behind Jack.

"I'm going to be an X-Man," Jack said again.

"You know you can't say that at school right?" Tabitha asked annoyed.

"I'm going to be an X-Man, and I'm going to say that as many times as I can while I can, because **I'm going to be an X-Man!**" Jack said shouting the last part.

"Does it really mean that much to you?" Tabitha asked coldly.

"It's not about being an X-Man it's what it represents acceptance, acknowledgement of him doing well," Jubilee stated.

"Hey," Jack snapped, "I don't care if it's not your power, there will be no mind reading in MY car, I have four ejector seats and I'm not afraid to use three of them."

"It's scary how believable that is," Bobby stated.

"It's scary that Tabitha might be near the eject button," Jubilee countered.

* * *

><p>Jack and the others piled out of his car, going their separate ways.<p>

"Toad 'sup man," Jack said running to catch up to Todd and Lance.

"Just our house fallin' a part," Todd said glumly as he walked towards the school standing upright.

"You guys could always come to the institute. The way I hear it your evil den mother ditched you guys anyway," Todd shivered.

"We need money Jack, not charity," Lance told him gruffly.

"Plus there ain't no way I'd go back there yo I got plenty of bad memories of that place, I don't need any more. 'Sides if Mystique catches me at the Xavier's place she'll give me one last bad memory." Todd gulped, "and I mean LAST memory yo."

"I thought you said she wasn't coming back," Lance pointed out.

"Yeah but I was gonna say Fred broke into her room if she did." Lance shook his head.

"Well it's not like she could kill him," Jack commented he thought about it for a second, "Well she'd need at least a tank to try." The three laughed at the absurd but accurate comment.

* * *

><p>Jack walked down the hall heading towards his locker singing to himself.<p>

_"From where I stand, there is a strong demand to play my role to seize control, this calls for a new plan in-"_ Jack's jaw dropped in horror, "Dear Dashi NO!" Jack got on his knees over the broken pieces of circuitry. "Who did this to you?" Jack asked grabbing as much as he could hold he stood up turning to his blown open locker. "She will PAY!" Jack promised with a growl tossing all the broken parts he could into his locker. Jack ran down the hall heading towards Tabitha's first class. He spotted Tabitha just around the corner, being held by an older man.

"But I finally tracked you down."

"Hey let her go," Jack shouted, "weird how much I've said that recently."

"I'm trying to have a conversation with my daughter." The older man told him as Tabitha pulled away.

"Listen Jack just go, I'm be fine."

"Well my locker isn't," Jack spat stepping between Tabitha and her father.

"I don't have time for any of this, I'm late for class," Tabitha said walking off. Tabitha's dad grabbed on to Jack's coat turning Jack to face him.

"Listen you-" the older man began.

"OFF!" Jack shouted forcefully making the older man take a step back, "I've been threatened,"_ 'and beaten,'_ "by people a lot bigger and stronger then you." _'Granted usually I surrendered, ran away, or found somewhere to hide.'_ "I'm not going to be pushed around by you!" _'Or anyone anymore'_ Jack told the man or thought to himself, he then turned his back on the older man and walked away not once turning to look back.

* * *

><p>It was lunchtime Jack was sitting with a sulking Kurt, when Scott came over and sat down.<p>

"Hey cheer up. There'll be other carnivals. I mean it's not like you had a date, or anything, right?"

"No, are you taking anyone?" Kurt asked. That sentence made Scott pause and look across the lunch room.

"Doubtful."

"You sure know how to cheer people up Scott, Kurt's the same and now you're depressed too," Jack commented.

"Hello Tabitha," Kurt stood up and cheerily called to the blond haired teen.

"Oh hey, Blue!" Tabitha said brightly as she walked over to their table. "Got your social studies book right here. Thanks. Whoa Nectarine Smash! I love these!" Tabitha said taking Kurt's soda from his hand and mouth. Kurt swiped it back after just a sip.

"Soda machine is right around that corner." Kurt said pointing the way for a shocked Tabitha.

"Stingy boy," Tabitha said playing with her fingers under Kurt's chin. "See you around." She said walking in the direction Kurt pointed.

"Chicks dig the fuzzy man." Kurt proclaimed, as Scott & Jack shared a look which went unnoticed by Kurt. "She doodled all over it." Kurt said referring to his history book. "Look and she even dots here I's with little explosions."

"Gee, why doesn't that surprise me?" Scott asked rhetorically.

"I'm surprised she drew an explosion I'd have thought she'd use the real thing," Jack added.

"She's kind of funny, you know?" Kurt said mostly to himself.

"Yeah, so funny she almost got you killed this morning," Scott said getting up with his tray.

"I feel safer hanging out with the Brotherhood," Jack said honestly.

"Well then, both of you be careful around them alright?" Scott told them both but Kurt was dreamily dazing at his text book.

"Did you notice Scott sat down for like two minutes then got up and left," Jack asked but Kurt didn't respond still staring at his text book. "I'm gone," Jack said getting up with his tray.

* * *

><p>Jack walked over to the closest vending machine; Jack shook his head as he noticed the mess.<p>

"Tabitha has no style."

"How would you do it better," Lance challenged. The vending machine next to Jack shuddered to life as it spat out a soda.

"We never discussed my powers did we?" Jack asked as he cracked open his soda taking a sip. "Crap...guilt flavored," Jack said putting a dollar in the machine then zeroed out the credit.

"Wuss," Lance taunted.

"I'm almost on the X-men I can practically taste it, I don't want to screw up my chances." Lance nodded his understanding.

"I hear you I do anything to get into Magneto's inner circle."

"Is that guy even alive?" Jack scoffed at his own question, "what am I saying he's a villain we always bounce back." Jack's eyes widened realizing what he had said, he turned and left before Lance could comment on it.

* * *

><p>Kurt stumbled into the arcade Tabitha pushed him into.<p>

"Hey fuzz ball," Jack said playing a zombie shooting game.

"How'd you know I would be here?"

"Because Boom-Boom's a bad-girl, she's got you wrapped around her finger like one of her many rings, so I figured she'd use you to sneak off, hopefully to the carnival, if she didn't, hey carnival."

"No I meant how did you know I'd be in the arcade?"

"I didn't I was bored and I don't mind using my powers to cheat the videogames because the Demo's use roughly the same amount of power as the game, so I figure I'm good even if the Professor catches me."

"Are you going to rat us out?"

"I didn't rat out Boom-Boom when she blew up MY locker so no I'm not going to rat you two out."

"Then why even come?" Jack thought about Kurt's question for a second.

"Carnival," he answered with a shrug. "You want to join in?"

"No I'm going to check on Tabitha." Kurt turned to leave but paused, "no lecture."

"No opinion on the matter," Jack said giving a wrong facing wave goodbye. Jack continued to play for a few minutes until Kurt came back into the tent.

"Jack I need your help, I think Tabitha's in trouble." Jack put away the plastic gun and turned to Kurt.

"Okay you're the X-Man what do we do?" Jack asked doing his best to remain calm.

"We gather everyone up, who else is here?" Jack closed his eyes and took in a slow breath.

"Give me a minute there's a lot of static, okay let's see if I can find their cell phones. I see Evan's phone, Scott's phone next Jean's cute brunette friend's phone, and Jean's next to 'the football playing stereotype's' phone," Jack told him. "Alright-Tabitha trouble change meet us-where should they meet us?" Jack asked opening his eyes.

"First what are you doing?" Kurt asked confused.

"I'm telling my phone what to text the others cellphones."

"Okay, tell them to meet us at the gym."

"Done, let's go."

"Aren't you going to change to?" Kurt's question made Jack let out a huge sigh.

"Do I have to? I've changed so much already," Jack sighed again, "Fine," he said with a whining groan. "But I'm keeping the Heli-Bot."

"Good," Kurt answered.

* * *

><p>Jean, Cyclops, Spyke, Jack, and Nightcrawler walked in through the gym doors.<p>

"Anybody here seen a lost bag of cash?" Cyclops said looking at the two groups already in the gym.

"That's really the best you can do isn't it?" Jack asked.

"What are you guys doing?" Tabitha asked.

"Looking to get hurt, that's what," Avalanche growled.

"Now that was kind of clever," Jack said with a smile as Avalanche shook the entire gym.

"Jack," Cyclops called.

"On it boss," Jack said activating his Heli-Bot and flying right at Avalanche. Jack flew back as Blob swiped at him. Jack flew out of reach and fired off balls of lightning at Avalanche keeping him off balance and cutting off the use of his powers. "Sorry man just business."

"No worries," Avalanche said jumping to avoid a blast of lightning. Avalanche held up his hands, the roof shook and Jack just barely avoided the falling chunk of ceiling. "Just business," Avalanche said smirking.

"Nice," Jack praised chucking another ball of electricity.

"Well, I've got the moola," Toad said as he started hoping away.

"Oh, no, you don't," Jean countered stopping Toad halfway through his jump with her telekinesis.

"What the-?" Toad said confused as he was pulled off track towards the X-Men. Cyclops grabbed the bag of money as Jean still pulled Toad along. The money went flying into the air as Blob tried to jump on to Cyclops, luckily Cyclops managed to force Blob back with an optic blast.

"Nightcrawler, here's the lay-up!" Spyke called launching a spike at the bag of money and pinning it to the basketball hoop backboard. Nightcrawler teleported on to the basketball hoop (which for some reason didn't break) and grabbed the bag.

"And he scores!" Nightcrawler called as he dropped down through the hoop. Avalanche sent a powerful shock wave at Kurt knocking him down, and sending the cash flying. Tabitha's dad grabbed the bag and ran.

"I'll get him," Cyclops said but was stopped by Tabitha.

"No. I will," she said chasing after her father out the door and up the stairs.

"Should we stop?" Jack asked mainly Avalanche.

"Sure no real reason to keep going," Avalanche said lowering his hands.

"Dude making parts of the ceiling fall, that was awesome improvising. I really didn't think you could reach me in the air." Jack said landing right next to Avalanche, "high five." Avalanche paused for a moment then high fived him.

"I'll get you next time," Avalanche promised with a smile.

"I hope there won't be a next time, but I also look forward to it."

"Guys let's go, we're out of here," Avalanche called to the rest of the Brotherhood.

* * *

><p>Mr. Smith ran across the roof looking for an exit. "Dad we're trapped, just give up the money and the others might help us get out of here."<p>

"No, I can't I-your mother needs it," he said holding on to the bag with a death grip.

"Dad," Tabitha said sadly with tears starting to form in her eyes, her dad turned and looked over the edge of the building hoping for some means of escape. At that moment Jack flew up out of nowhere and snatched the bag of money.

"For me you shouldn't have," Jack said with a smirk.

"Why don't you people get your own money?" Mr. Smith shouted up at Jack.

"Why don't you?" Jack retorted, as he looked down at the bag of money in his hands. "So much I could do with this money so many robots I could build." Jack said practically salivating. Jack growled and gripped the money tighter. Jack nodded to himself loosening his grip on the money. "No! I can't take it. I'm going to be an X-man!" Jack said tossing the money to the ground like it was contaminated. "The cops will be here in a few minutes." Jack told them, "the others are already making their escape, leave the money and I'll fly you both out of here." Mr. Smith picked the money back up and was holding it to his chest. "Well if that's your choice," Jack flew down picking up Tabitha and flying away.

"Let me go Jack!" Tabitha shouted as Jack flew off.

"Tabitha I lied, a large amount of police scanners and other equipment were already surrounding the gym, unless you teleport or fly out you were not getting out unnoticed."

* * *

><p>Tabitha and Kurt waited in Xavier's study as Xavier came in.<p>

"So what's going to happen to my father?" Tabitha asked Xavier.

"Well they're detaining him, in addition to the robbery charge, he has several outstanding warrants." Xavier told her.

"I'll just grab my stuff and be out of your way," she said heading for the door.

"Tabitha you don't have to leave the Institute," Kurt told her.

"Yes I do it's just not a good fit. Not right now," Tabitha put a hand on the doorknob, "goodbye blue".

"You know where we are if you need us," Xavier told her, Tabitha nodded and walked out.

* * *

><p>Tabitha walked into Jack's room he was tinkering with a new Heli-Bot.<p>

"Hey Jack I'm leaving," she told him, Jack dropped his tools and looked up at her.

"Xavier kicked you out!" Jack asked appalled and upset.

"No, I'm leaving on my own. I'm going to crash with the Brotherhood Boys."

"Do they know yet?" Jack asked with a smile.

"They will soon," Tabitha answered with a smirk. "So are you coming with?" Tabitha asked they looked at each other for what felt like an eternity.

"Why would you ask me that?" Jack asked sounding insulted and hurt.

"Because I saw you with that money Jack you had to fight yourself to let it go, you really wanted to keep it. I'm asking because you WANT to come with. Face it Jack this place just isn't you."

"Part of me wants to go with you," Jack admitted, "I think part of me always will. I know this place isn't me, but it's who I want to be."

"That was so lame," Tabitha said with a laugh.

"It really was," Jack admitted, "you want a lift?"

"Sure thanks," Tabitha said with a smile.

"I want you to know your dad isn't the only person who put work before family, my dad did the same thing," Jack told her grabbing his coat.

"Really what does he do?"

"He ignores me and says 'sorry son I'm far too busy,' he's retired now and that's still what he told me, I bet you he still hasn't noticed the Jack he sees every day is my robot double."

"Wait you left a robot at your house to take your place?"

"Yeah he got a job too, sends me his paycheck every week."

"Cool hey you think-"

"No I won't build you one," Jack said flatly. "Hey'd you see Lance tonight, making the roof fall that was awesome."

"What is it with you and those guys?"

"Nothing," Jack lied, "it's just that they're cool," he said honestly. _'And I see myself in them,'_ he admitted only to himself.


	7. Field Trip

A/N: Season 2 Episode 4 "Fun and Games." I'm posting a few extra chapters this week because "On Angle's Wings" is chapter 11 and I'd like to have it up by Christmas as a gift for everyone reading, I know it's not PC but Christmas is the holiday that I celebrate so that's when I want Chapter 11 up.

* * *

><p><em>"'Students, please gather downstairs immediately,'"<em> Xavier woke up the members of the X-Men, and Jack through a telepathic message.

"I apologize for the late hour," he said rolling in front of his seven pajama wearing students, "but I've just received an urgent summons from Captain Stone."

"Stone? From the penitentiary?" Scott asked.

"Whoa, whoa we're not talking another Juggernaut breakout, are we?" Spyke asked concerned.

"No. At least not yet, but his containment unit has begun to fail."

"We'll be suited up and ready to go in five. Gang let's move," Scott told everyone.

"No, only Jack and I are going. Jack's technopathic abilities are all that will be needed for this mission."

"Cool field trip," Jack said yawning. "I'll have a Jack-Bot get me what I need," Jack said closing his eyes.

"However, with Ororo away in Africa and Logan on the open road somewhere I'm faced with a dilemma. Which means Scott Jean I'm placing you both in charge. Can I count on you?"

"Without a doubt, professor," Scott promised.

"We'll hold down the fort here. You just worry about your brother," Jean told him.

"Yes, and thank you, I'll see you in a few days, come along Jack." Xavier took a look at Jack and realized he'd fallen asleep on his feet while his Jack-Bot held out a bag for him. _"'Jack.'"_ Jack was startled awake by the mental message.

"Coming Professor I just need to get my stuff," Jack turned almost smacking into his Jack-Bot. "Oh thank you," Jack said taking the duffel bag and Heli-Bot. "You are a good man," Jack told the robot, he patted the robot's chest, handed it some pocket lint (thinking it was a dollar), then stumbled to the elevator. Xavier gently backed up into the elevator following him.

* * *

><p>Jack came out of the bathroom of the Velocity in his normal outfit; he then walked up to the seat beside Xavier.<p>

"So this Juggernaut is a bad dude, huh?" Jack asked.

"Yes my brother is a mutant like us but his powers have been mystically enhanced." Jack's eyes widened at the word 'mystically'. "I understand if you don't believe in such things but such items do exist."

"No I believe in them," Jack commented, "I've had problems with them in a past life." Xavier looked at Jack, who was looking at the floor, "I'm not ready to talk about it." Xavier nodded his understanding.

"Whenever you are I'll be here to help you," Xavier promised.

"Thank you," Jack said genuinely happy for the offer _'but my past will probably catch up to me long before I'm ready to talk about it.'_ Jack's thoughts were loud enough for Professor X to hear without trying.

* * *

><p>"Good to have you here Professor," Captain Stone said as Xavier rolled down Velocity's ramp. "Who's the kid?" Stone asked as Jack walked out.<p>

"This is Jack Spicer," Xavier told the captain, "one of my students he has a working knowledge of all electronics and machinery."

"Well come on we have no idea how much time we have."

* * *

><p>Xavier sat back as Jack stood in the room housing Juggernaut's containment tube; the two were left alone to find the problem. Jack had his eyes closed and as his mind interacted with all the machines. Jack's eyes peaked open and narrowed.<p>

"Sabotage," Jack hissed, "this wasn't wear and tear or a malfunction somebody did this."

"Are you sure?" Xavier asked.

"Yeah if it was a bug, or a glitch I'd have it cleaned up with a couple thoughts, if something broke harder but not as hard as this. Someone sabotaged this and they did a really good job. If we don't fix it now your Juggernaut will be free in two, three days tops."

"Can you fix it without waking him?"

"Probably," Jack admitted, "but Stone won't like it."

* * *

><p>Captain Stone, Professor X, and Jack stood in the monitoring room for Juggernaut.<p>

"I don't like it," Captain Stone told them.

"Told ya," Jack commented from behind the Professor

"It's too risky," Stone continued.

"Shutting down the security grid is the only possible solution, without moving him," Xavier countered.

"Not doing it would be a lot worse," Jack told him levelly.

"But what happens during the twenty second reboot sequence?" Stone asked.

"If we don't fix the problem he's going to be awake and out of containment in less than a week." Jack warned Stone shifted in place from worry.

"His paralysis shouldn't wear off that quickly. It'll be all right," Xavier assured him.

"Okay." Stone spoke into a Walkie-talkie "Alert the base to a code 12."

* * *

><p>The room was filled with dozens of guards all in riot gear with shields and live very large guns. Jack stood in front of an opened control panel, a set of high tech soldering irons in his hands.<p>

"Are you sure **you** don't want to be doing this?" Stone asked Xavier.

"No, Jack is far more capable of dealing with this then me."

"You helped design his containment unit."

"I know, but that is how gifted Jack is with machines."

"Okay," Jack rotated his neck and wiped some sweat off his forehead. He held his tools inches from the panel, "Now!" Stone lifted up a large switch on the wall; a clock started counting down on the panel. Jack ignored everything as his hands went to work. Machines whirled down around him and the lights started going out. Jack still paid no attention as he carefully and quickly moved his hands across the machine. A quick beeping sound was heard which signaled Juggernaut was starting to wake up, which was proven as Juggernauts eye's opened back up. Jack just continued to zap the machine with the soldering irons, as if nothing else in the world existed. Juggernaut's hand move slightly, then he moved both his arms, he loosened up his fingers by curling them and uncurling them.

"Charles?" Stone asked still looking at Jack. Xavier said nothing but was readying himself in case his powers were needed. Juggernaut stood all the way up.

"System re-initialized," Jack announced proudly, Juggernaut quickly fell back asleep. "Five seconds ahead of schedule," Jack added with a cocky smirk.

"All right, stand down." Stone ordered his men; he then noticed the concerned look on Xavier's face "is there another problem?"

"I'm afraid there is. This malfunction, it wasn't accidental."

"What are you saying?"

"It was sabotage."

* * *

><p>"I'm surprised you told them," Jack admitted after they boarded the velocity.<p>

"They need to know so they can watch for whoever did this." Xavier told him. After a few minutes of flying in the velocity a loud beeping sound was heard. "What's that?" Jack didn't answer but walked over to his duffel bag and pulled out what was beeping. It was some kind of wristband with four arrows pointing different directions around a small circle, they flashed with each beep, Jack frowned and turned off the beeping by pushing the circle, one of the arrows lit up.

"This is a comm. system between me and my friends back home. They're just telling me a new piece of Dashi art is up for grabs. I've been meaning to get rid of this thing." Jack admitted.

"Perhaps you should go," Xavier suggested.

"No, no," Jack said shaking his head taking his copilot seat. "That was my old life." Xavier put a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"I know you didn't enjoy much your life back home, and you want to start over, but there is no reason to give up the things or the people you care about."

"Thanks Professor," Jack turned off the glowing arrow, "maybe next time. I'm just not ready to do that again, not yet."

"I understand Jack take your time, let's return to the mansion."

"Sounds good," Jack said with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Can't believe you guys had a party while I was gone," Jack commented as he sat on the stairs watching the others clean.<p>

"It was like probably the only chance we'd get for a party, it wasn't our fault you were gone," Kitty informed him.

"Are you going to help or not?" Rogue asked pointedly.

"The professor told me not to," Jack replied. "Honestly I'm actually more upset some punk hacked though my defenses and destroyed all my hard work."

"The Professor never said you couldn't help he said your robots couldn't do our work," Amara pointed out smugly.

"I'm not hearing the deference." Jack told her smirking, Amara frowned clutching her broom, Jack ducked to avoid the tossed broom. "Alright," Jack said still smirking, he walked down the stairs, with the broom, and started sweeping.


	8. Beast of Bayville

Disclaimer: Don't own the shows, any character, and I didn't come up with the original idea.

A/N: Takes place during episode 4 of Season 2 Beast of Bayville. Also I know Amara doesn't go to school until the episode Walk on the Wild Side but that never made since to me, her just sitting around for months on end and I'm guessing she's at least 15, but when that chapter comes up I'll have it be the start of the second semester so she'll be changing classes and be in home room with Tabitha for the first time still.

A/N: I'll be posting another chapter Thursday, Saturday, and Sunday, then I'll just post a chapter once a week on Friday.

* * *

><p>"Chemistry is the study of matter and the change matter undergoes," Mr. McCoy explained to his class, "to illustrate turn to page 40."<p>

"Pay attention. This is interesting," Kurt told Evan who was goofing off.

"Yeah, riveting," Evan replied sarcastically.

"Come on Mr. McCoy is cool," Jack hissed from the seat behind Kurt. "He defiantly beats my old teachers."

"Now, there are stable molecules, such as water and then there are your unstable molecules, like potassium metal. Unstable molecules have weak atomic bonds and break up easily. Kind of like the defensive line on our football team." Most of the students laughed Jack groaned.

"Hey yo, teach," Evan said while standing up and raising his hand, so he was impossible to ignore. "Can I have the bathroom pass?" Mr. McCoy took the pass off the wall, and tossed it half way across the room, right to Evan.

"Don't get lost. The best part is yet to come." Evan just walked out, Mr. McCoy put on safety goggles, "Okay let's see some fireworks. He started the Bunsen burner under a container of green liquid then dropped in the cube of potassium metal he referenced earlier. The water fizzed up then released a good sized column of fire. The student murmured their approval as Mr. McCoy moved to a window, "Intense, huh?" He grabbed the rope for the blind, "You should see it in the dark." He paused looking out the window for several seconds he took off his goggles looking for a few more seconds.

"What do you think he's looking at?" Kurt asked Jack.

"What do you think I added an X-Ray function to my goggles?" Kurt turned to look at him.

"Did you?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I'm still working on it," Jack said honestly, "should be ready in a couple months. Speaking of which do you think I should make yellow goggles with red X's?"

"That'd be cool," Kurt shrugged.

"So where were we?" Mr. McCoy asked before he doubled over from pain he groaned and accidently knocked some and knocked down some beakers, test tubes, excreta. He was sweating, clutching his arm while the students murmured worriedly. "Go ahead and read chapter four, I'll be back in a while." He said as he quickly walked out the door.

"You think he's okay?" Kurt asked Jack.

"I think no matter what we do, we're going to find out because that's how my life works." Jack picked up his textbook and sat down, "so I'm going to sit here read chapter four and worry about it when the time comes."

* * *

><p>Jack, Amara, and Bobby looked into the trashed bathroom.<p>

"So you really think Mr. McCoy did that?" Amara asked sounding both shocked and fascinated.

"You sure it wasn't just your buddy Blob?" Bobby asked pointedly.

"If Fred was going to randomly trash something it wouldn't be a bathroom. If he was provoked there would be remains of the injured idiots he beat up while doing this. Also he hasn't been to school in weeks why would he come to school to trash a bathroom of all things?"

"Fine it wasn't Blob," Bobby relented, "but that doesn't mean it was Mr. McCoy."

"I told you Mr. McCoy freaked out in chemistry, he hasn't been seen since, and it's the end of the day."

"No one's seen Evan either, so Mr. McCoy got sick and went home," Bobby said shrugging it off.

"Doubtful," Jack said folding his arms.

"Alright Jack if you're so sure I bet you twenty bucks Mr. McCoy didn't do this," Bobby challenged.

"You are so on," Jack said shaking Bobby's hand. Amara shook her head at this display.

"Great can we go back to the Institute now?"

"Sorry, we're still waiting for Sam," Jack told her.

"He's got detention," Bobby informed him.

"Oh then sorry, yeah we can go, and we better hurry too the X-Men have a training session in an hour."

* * *

><p>Cyclops, Jean Grey, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, Rogue, and Jack ran across the jagged purple rock landscape. Jack was in the New Mutant's uniform no Heli-Bot, his goggles, and insulating gloves missing only the very tips of the fingers on all but the thumbs. They saw their destination in the distance, when suddenly metal spheres dropped out of the dark clouds above them and began to fly at the team. Cyclops blasted at them taking out a few. Jean created force fields to protect herself and push some of them away. Nightcrawler gracefully avoided them any that came near him. Shadowcat just phased around them. Rogue threw a little disc thing which destroyed one. Jack holding his hand like a gun released a single blast of electricity he zapped a sphere that was coming at Rogue from behind.<p>

"I got you're back," Jack told her before releasing a wave of lightning out of all his fingers destroying several more spheres at once. Nightcrawler saw Jean almost at the platform and teleported there himself.

"Come on! We're running out of time!" Nightcrawler called as he helped Jean and Shadowcat up. Cyclops, Rogue, and Jack ran over to the platform, Cyclops was blasting the spheres on their left and Jack was destroying any spheres on their right. "Come on!" Nightcrawler called to them.

"It's all or none!" Shadowcat added right before grabbing Rogue's hand, Jean and Jack grabbed each other's hands as did Cyclops and Nightcrawler as soon as those three were pulled up, Nightcrawler pushed lever up with his tail, ending the scenario. The X-Men and Jack celebrated their success as the landscape then changed back to that of the Danger Room.

"Well done impressive teamwork today everyone." Storm told them floating down. "Jack you did well watching out for your teammates during the mission."

"Yeah thanks for having my back Jack since Spyke clearly didn't," Rogue said patting him on the back.

"We may have lost if you weren't there," Scott added.

"Yeah like, how'd you do the single lightning bolt Jack?" Shadowcat asked, "I thought your powers didn't work like that."

"New gloves," Jack said flexing his fingers, "the electricity can only escape from my fingertips so it all flows out at once. I hold my hand like a gun and it blocks off the flow from three fingers and sends it flying out just the one," Jack explained to all of them.

"Kurt interesting move using your tail to activate the switch a nice way to save time." Storm added before Spyke skated in to everyone glaring at him.

"Am I late?"

"You part of the team, or what?" Cyclops asked walking past him.

"Like Jack's not on the team but he at least watches the training missions," Shadowcat said following Cyclops.

"Maybe Jack should take your spot full time," Rogue added.

"Way to go, Evan," Jean said coldly and full of sarcasm, Jack and Nightcrawler walked past Spyke glaring.

"Sorry. I was caught up with stuff. And I forgot my watch. And-"

* * *

><p>Jack was waiting for Evan inside outside the Danger Room.<p>

"You forget a shot you wanted to get in?" Evan asked with a frown.

"No I want to apologize for earlier. I didn't really care that you weren't there, it was just mob mentality. Sorry," Jack said with a frown.

"That's alright man," Spyke brightened up a little.

"Believe me everybody screws up now and again. What's important is realizing your mistake and trying to make up for it," Jack added before walking away.

* * *

><p>Jack walked through the living room he stopped seeing Shadowcat in her pyramid hat.<p>

"Hey Jack what do you think?" she asked him.

"Ha ha ha," Jack burst out laughing pointing at her, he composed himself for a moment but started laughing again, he slowly walked off to his room still laughing.

* * *

><p>-A few days later-<p>

Jack walked up to Bobby who was playing pool with Ray in the rec. room.

"Hey Mr. McCoy's here to see the Professor you want to fork over that twenty bucks now?" Jack asked with a smirk

"How many kids is the professor responsible for Mr. McCoy could be here for anyone of them," Bobby replied.

"Fine be that way we'll find out I'm right soon enough," Jack said simply.

* * *

><p>The news played telling about a wild beast terrorizing the town. Principle Kelly appeared on the TV with the school in the background. "I've seen the beast with my own eyes. I know who it is. It's Hank McCoy a chemistry teacher here. He's gone mad."<p>

Jack leaned forward on the couch so he could look directly at Bobby.

"Are you willing to pay me now?" Jack asked Bobby with a devilish grin.

"There's no way to know if that's right and it still doesn't mean he trashed the bathroom at school," Bobby argued.

"Bobby just pay him you know he's right," Amara sighed from an arm chair.

"Seriously Bobby it's getting old," Jubilee complained from between them.

"No way," Bobby said, "it doesn't prove Mr. McCoy did it. Besides shouldn't you be going off with them to catch whatever that creature is?"

"You mean **Mr. McCoy**? No, I'm not an X-Men yet, if they want me to come with I will, but I'm not going to push them, they know what they're doing."

* * *

><p>Scott, Jean, Kurt, Ororo, Rogue, and Jack sat around the table for breakfast, while Logan drank a coffee and read a paper leaning against the counter.<p>

"Everyone, may I have your attention?" Xavier said rolling into the Kitchen. "Please, say hello to the Institute's newest faculty member." After saying this Beast and Evan walked in.

"Welcome, Mr. McCoy," Jean greeted him with smile.

"Thank you, but from here on in, I'm not just Mr. McCoy, you can call me Beast."

"Hey I want a codename," Jack commented, "why is it me, Jean, and Rogue are the only ones without codenames?"

"Rogue is a codename," Rogue commented coldly.

"So it's just me and Jean?" Jack asked surprised. "Okay I just have one question."

"Alright what is your question Jack?" Xavier asked.

"Mr. McCoy, did you trash the bathroom at school?"

"Well yes," Mr. McCoy answered slightly confused.

"I knew it," Jack announced with a smirk, Jack spotted Bobby walking past the door way, "Bobby get in here, you owe me twenty bucks!" Jack shouted, Bobby looked at him and ran off. "Don't you run form me!" Jack's Heli-Bot activated and he flew down the halls after Bobby. "Welcome to the Institute Beast," Jack shouted from half way down the hall.

"Well this will certainly be _interesting_," Mr. McCoy said staring after Jack.

* * *

><p>AN: I just want to have a little more fun with Jack not having a codename before I give him one which will be on Sunday so if you have an idea I'd hurry.


	9. Xiaolin Showdown

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter I'm glad you enjoyed it. This chapter takes place during the episode Adrift (Season 2 Episode 6) with so much Jack could mess with, helping Bobby defeat the other new mutants in a snowball fight with an army of snowball chucking Jack-Bots, helping Kurt hack his image inducer, or being a part of the main plot, there was really only one choice I could make. And it's what many of you have been asking for.

* * *

><p>It was a cold winter day the ground was covered with snow; Jack and Bobby were in Jack's room looking over a map of the Institute.<p>

"Alright so I'll prepare the Snowball launching Jack-Bots here," Jack said marking several x's, "the new X-Drones will come out from here and here," he said putting two sets of o's on the map making a box with the x's, o's, and the mansion.

"Well what about-" Bobby began.

"I already gave Kurt a dollar to say 'you and what army,' so we have that set up," Jack said with a smile.

"Okay and after this snowball fight, we will rule the Institute with a frozen fist," Bobby exclaimed with a mock evil voice. They pulled their hands back to high five but stopped hearing a high pitched beeping sound. Jack pulled back his sleeve and shut off the beeping. "What was that about?" Jack didn't answer right away.

"I'm sorry Bobby I've got to take this," Jack said going over to his cabinet and taking out the Monkey Staff. "Listen there's a new piece of art up for grabs. Dashi's pieces always go fast so I'll have to call our little plan off."

"No worries I can win a snowball fight on my own, but why do you need that thing?" Jack didn't stumble he'd come up with a huge elaborate lie for the Xiaolin Showdowns which was pretty clost to the truth.

"Dashi makes people play for his art; you have to wager one of his old pieces in order to play."

"That's really weird," Bobby told him.

"What can I say Dashi's a weird dude," Jack said walking out smirking.

* * *

><p>Jack slowly walked into Xavier's study,<p>

"Hey Professor," Jack said getting the older man's attention.

"Yes Jack what is it?" Xavier asked spinning around to face him.

"You know how I told you about Dashi art, and how you suggested I go, well there's a new piece ready and waiting to be picked up."

"You want to go after it?" Xavier stated.

"Yeah I think I'm ready to go for it," Jack said with a slight smile.

"Do you need transportation?"

"Thanks but I've been working on a side project and I've got it covered."

* * *

><p>Jack walked into the garage in his winter coat, he pulled a tarp off a small copper colored plane it had an elongated dome body and 3 ATV wheels, he'd made it mostly out of the trailer he brought with him.<p>

"Well now or never," Jack said the top of the vehicle slowly opened up, Jack lied down inside the plane, it was the only way to get in and it was completely crampe, the top closed over him. The plane drove out of the garage, and drove halfway down the driveway before taking off. "The first flight of the Jack Spicer Jr. Jet," Jack said to himself with a smile.

* * *

><p>Jack flew towards a massive snow storm shooting up from a mountain forest; it was only a few miles south of the institute. Jack flipped activated the planes auto pilot with a thought, then opened the bomb bay doors, which just dropped Jack out. Jack slowly descended using his Heli-Bot, and landed outside the forest, he checked Detecto-Bot wristband to see which way to go, and began hiking towards the source of the snow storm.<p>

"I am most cold," Jack heard a familiar voice say after a while, Jack ducked behind a tree and looked to see the four teens marching through the snow. The one talking was Omi, a short yellow (like a lemon) skinned, large headed (like a basketball) bald boy.

"Dojo are you sure you can't fly us any closer," Raimundo the leader of the group asked a small snake like dragon wrapped in his scarf, Raimundo was a brown haired Brazilian teen.

"Sorry not in this weather the Trumpet of Tornami* just whips up too strong a storm," Dojo told him.

"The storm's getting worse so we have to be getting closer," Kimiko stated, Kimiko was a young Asian teen who right now had spiked up blue hair.

"I don't know what y'all are complainin' about I'm the one getting the worst of it," Clay, a tall muscular blond boy in a cowboy hat, stated as he walked in front of the others.

"The Xaiolin Warriors," Jack whispered to himself, "maybe I should go."

"Stop right there," came the strong southern draw of Hannibal Roy Bean, he was an actual talking, reddish brown, bean that wasn't even an inch tall. He was standing on Vlad's shoulder; Vlad was a tall muscular blond Russian boy. They were blocking the path of the Xiaolin Monks.

"Get out of the way bean dude," Raimundo ordered.

"Sorry to disappoint you but you're not getting this Wu either, Staff of Saiping*," Hannibal said holding a long wooden staff with vine carvings all over it. "Heylin Plant, take care of 'em." The Heylin Plant stretched between them and attacked the warriors.

"Gigi?" Jack whispered seeing the familiar evil plant, "why would Hannibal bring back that evil freak? And what's the Staff of Saiping, I swear you skip one showdown," Jack moaned pulling out his PDA, "Staff of Saiping, user can give consciousness to plants allowing the plants to move on their own, & making them slaves for the user. Wait that means, if Gigi turns the Monks into plants, Hannibal can control them and make them do his evil bidding!" Jack said in shock and horror, "that's genius. Now about the Trumpet of Tornami," Jack said typing on his PDA, "creates powerful freezing winds, cool, they don't need that Omi can do the same thing with the _Orb_ of Tornami." Jack ran towards the storm as the Heylin plant battled with the Xiaolin Monks. Jack continued to run through the forest fighting against the blizzard, he stopped bumping into the giant red one eyed creature known as Cyclops.

"Why are you stopping?" Wuya the nearly powerless red haired Heylin witch demanded from the basket on Cyclops's back. Cyclops smiled at Jack, grumbled something dismissively then turned walking away from Jack. "No you one eyed idiot the Wu is that way," Wuya hissed. Jack shook it off and continued to run towards the Shen Gong Wu. Jack could barely see the blue horn through the snow even though it was only five feet away. Jack reached out and grabbed it and the snow stopped flowing out, Jack tried to pull it to him but someone pulled it back, soon the snow was clear and Jack could see Wuya and Vlad also holding on to it.

"Fantastic," Jack sighed, Wuya smirked.

"Jack and Vlad why not hand over the Wu now and save yourselves the embarrassment."

"I'm Jack Spicer I've lived in perpetual embarrassment, bring it on."

"Vlad challenges you both to a Xiaolin Trio and wagers Bean guys, Staff of Saiping."

"Fine I wager my Moonstone Locust," Wuya said with an even wider smirk.

"How did you get the Moonstone Locust?" Jack asked Wuya.

"Chase, Hannibal, PandaBubba, and I raided the Xiaolin Vault a month ago," Wuya told him.

"Vlad will email you who got what when he is done wiping the floor with you," Vlad promised him.

"Not gonna happen, and I just downloaded it from your phone to my PDA, I wager my Monkey Staff," Jack told them.

"The game is last man standing in the snow blind," Vlad told them, "last person who can still move is winner."

"Hmm, can I change my Wu to the Silk Spitter?" Wuya asked.

"No, you've already picked," Vlad told them both.

"Let's Go! Xiaolin Showdown!" all three shouted together.

* * *

><p>When they did the entire landscape changed it flattened out into a long flat snow covered valley, surrounded by mountain ranges. All the Xiaolin Monks, were on an outcropping of the mountain range, Hannibal and Gigi were on another outcropping and Cyclops on another.<p>

"Oh no," Kimiko said looking at her group, "if we're all here, Vlad and Wuya are the only ones fighting for the Wu." Cyclops grunted and pointed down at the three warriors on the battle field.

"Well I'll be Spicer's down there too," Clay said simply.

"Yes seems Jack has gone back to being evil," Omi folded his arms smirking under his mask, "as I knew he would."

"I'm not so sure," Raimundo stated.

* * *

><p>"What are you wearing?" Wuya asked looking at Jack raising an eyebrow. Jack looked at himself and groaned realizing he was in his New Mutants uniform.<p>

"Oh man, I don't even get a Heli-Bot in this thing," Jack whined.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!" Wuya and Vlad shouted, but Jack said it without much enthusiasm, as soon as they did another snow storm rolled in so they couldn't see anything more than two feet in front of them.

* * *

><p>"Oh man I can't see a thing," Raimundo complained.<p>

"My Master he calls me," the Heylin plant shouted before jumping on to the field of battle.

"He can't do that!" Omi complained.

"That idiot must be using MY Staff of Saiping!" Hannibal growled. "He can order any plants to do what he wants even during a showdown."

* * *

><p>Jack and Vlad ran across the field as fast as they could, running from Wuya.<p>

"Staff of Saiping!" Vlad called out, a root peaked up from the ground tripping Wuya.

"Monkey Staff!" Jack shouted turning into a half man-half monkey, gaining enhanced speed, strength, and agility. Jack continued to run off, until getting a far enough head start, he pulled his goggles down over his eyes, "time to test my new infrared setting." Jack saw two clear human heat signatures and a third weaker one, heading for Wuya.

* * *

><p>"Bonjour Wuya," The Heylin Plant called coming into Wuya's line of sight.<p>

"Bad choice plant boy," Wuya pulled out the Moonstone Locust, but before she could use it Jack jumped between them, grabbing the Moonstone Locust with his tail as he ran past. "Jack I will kill you!" Wuya shouted at the fleeing teen.

"Ho ho ho, what will you do now?" The Heylin Plant asked. Wuya growled as the Heylin Plant shot smoke at her turning her into a plant.

"I hate you so much," Wuya growled. Jack ran right to Vlad several yards away from Wuya and Gigi, Jack pushed up his goggles.

"Hello Jack," Vlad said spotting him, "even with your Monkey Staff you won't win," Vlad said with a smirk, Jack just smiled back at him.

"That might be true, Moonstone Locust!" Jack shouted launching the stone insects at Vlad's face. Vlad stumbled back swatting at the stone locust. The locusts dispersed and Vlad glared at Jack his face covered with tiny bites.

"That did not hurt," Vlad growled throwing a punch at Jack but he just jumped out of the way.

"It wasn't supposed to." The Heylin Plant snaked between them, Vlad smiled viciously, then paled as he looked for his Shen Gong Wu. Jack smirked, "looking for this?" Jack asked holding the, "Staff of Saiping! Gigi do your thing." The Heylin Plant stood over Vlad and blew out a cloud which turned Vlad into a plant. "That's game Vlad."

* * *

><p>The world shifted back to how it was supposed to look and Jack was holding all the wagered Shen Gong Wu.<p>

"Congratulations Master," The Heylin Plant said running up to Jack.

"Staff of Saiping! STOP!" Jack commanded the Heylin Plant froze in place. "I don't need a giant evil plant hovering over me." Jack pulled out the Moonstone Locust, "besides you were going for the Staff of Saiping."

"I wasn't! I swear it!" The Heylin Plant said defensively

"Speak only the truth," Jack commanded holding up the Staff of Saiping.

"I've been trying to steal the Staff of Saiping since Hannibal Bean revived me; I wanted to use it to give my plant brothers and sisters life so we could rule the world together." Jack shook his head and frowned.

"For what it's worth, I'd have done this even if you were willing to be my obedient slave, I **really** don't want an evil plant. Moonstone Locust!" Jack shouted releasing a sea of stone of locust destroying the Heylin plant until only a tiny seed was left; Jack caught the seed and flicked it at the Xiaolin Warriors. "Well this was fun, oh here for the next time that thing gets away," he said tossing the Moonstone Locust to Clay. "I'll keep the staff just to be safe," Jack said pulling out the Changing Chopsticks, "Changing Chopsticks," he said shrinking down the Wu and then put them all in his inside pocket.

"Why are you giving us back the seed?" Kimiko asked holding the seed in her hand.

"And the Moonstone Locust?" Raimundo added.

"I don't need 'em, and I don't want 'em," Jack said with a shrug.

"Jack you fool with the Heylin Seed and the Staff of Saiping you could have-"

"Shut it Wuya," Jack said cutting her off, "I don't want to hear it! You always said you could do better if you only had a body, well you do and I don't see any masses under your thumb."

"Well looks like a certain Evil Boy Genius, has invented himself a back bone," Hannibal said with a crooked smirk.

"Yeah so if you'll excuse me, I've got a plane to catch," Jack said flying into the air with his Heli-Bot, to catch his circling plane.

* * *

><p>The Xiaolin Warriors headed back home on Dojo.<p>

"Are you sure Jack Spicer gave us the genuine seed?" Omi asked Raimundo.

"I told you he did," Raimundo assured him.

"Anybody else notice Jack didn't use them electrical powers of his?" Clay asked everyone.

"Yeah Jack could have zapped them at any time but he didn't," Kimiko added.

"You do not know that we couldn't see," Omi pointed out.

"One of them balls of electricity would've still been real easy to spot," Clay countered.

"Maybe his _powers_ really were just a trick," Raimundo said unsure.

* * *

><p>"A big snow ball fight, Kurt hacked into his image inducer, and Scott and his brother almost died you go out for a few hours in this place you miss a lot," Jack commented as he put away his new Shen Gong Wu, speaking to Evan who was sitting in a chair in front of Jack's computer.<p>

"To be fair the stuff with Scott and his brother didn't happen at the Institute," Evan pointed out.

"Alright true I'm just glad they're okay."

"Well at least you went out to get your art. I was stuck here watching TV all day," Evan said simply.

"It wasn't all that interesting," Jack lied.

"You flew there in a one man airplane you built," Evan pointed out, "sounds pretty cool to me."

"Alright that **was** pretty cool," Jack admitted.

* * *

><p>*AN: I made up the Staff of Saiping, and the Trumpet of Tornami I will make up other Shen Gong Wu, but thanks to Wikipedia I'll also use ones from the card game like Da Hippa Hoppa that was mentioned in Ch. 2. To show off my hard work and that I respect continuity here's the list of who has what Wu right now, except the Xiaolin Monks who have all the other Wu from the show.

Jack

Shen-Ga-Roo, Da Hippa Hoppa, Reversing Mirror, Changing Chopsticks, Monkey Staff, Staff of Saiping, Moonstone Locust, Trumpet of Tornami

Chase

Mantis Flip Coin, Helmet of Jong, Ring of the Nine Dragons, Heart of Jong, Wushu Helmet, Monsoon Sandals, Eagle Scope, Wushan Geyser, Ying-Yang Yo-Yo,

Wuya

Tangle Web Comb, Serpent's Tail, Ju-Ju Flytrap, Silk Spitter, Ruby of Ramses, Shadow Slicer,

PandaBubba

Two-Ton Tunic, Jet Bootsu, Falcon's Eye, Thorn of Thunderbolt, Zing Zom-Bone, Woozy Shooter, Fancy Feet, Tongue of Saiping

Hannibal Roy Bean

Shroud of Shadows, Glove of Jisaku, Sphere of Yun, Golden Finger, Moby Morpher, Lasso Boa Boa

Jessie (Clay's Sister, but I don't plan on bringing her into the story)

Wings of Tinabi


	10. Last Minute Gifts

A/N: This Chapter doesn't happen during an episode, it happens between episode 6 and episode 7 of the second season. Just some Traditional last minute shopping fun.

* * *

><p>It was a couple weeks before the holidays, and two days before most of the students Xavier Institute went back home. Jack who hadn't celebrated Christmas since he was nine years old didn't do any shopping and was in a rush to get presents for everyone, thankfully he'd saved up the money the Robo-Jack had sent him. Jack was sitting on a bench in the mall with a couple bags sitting next to him, in the one hand he had a list with the names of everyone at the Institutes and the Brotherhood, and in the other hand he had a pen for crossing out or circling names.<p>

"Alright, books for the Professor, Mr. McCoy, Ororo, Rogue and Jean. I bought a nice car waxing kit for Scott, some new videogames for Kitty, Bobby, and Jamie. I need to stop by the hardware store to pick up the parts for a few gifts. And I still need to figure out what to get Logan, Kurt, Ray, Roberto, Sam, Fred, Lance, Pietro, and Todd." Jack thought about what to get them, when a familiar beeping sound met his ears. "Great, I've got to buy Christmas gifts and fight for a Shen Gong Wu. Why are my biggest problems so cliché?" Jack groaned.

* * *

><p>-Hours Later-<p>

Jack walked through a stone maze like he had been for the past hour.

"I don't have time for this," Jack complained checking the time on his Detecto-Bot . "If I had the Serpent's Tail or the Fist of Tebigong I'd be there by now." Jack jumped back with a high pitched scream, as a wall next to him came down; Cyclops looked around confused, and smiled spotting Jack. "Hey big guy, Wuya send you to get the Shen Gong Wu?" Cyclops nodded. "Okay I'll lead the way, you smash the walls," Cyclops nodded frantically at that. "Alright ya big idiot this way," Jack said walking in front of him checking the directions on his Detecto-Bot Wristband.

* * *

><p>Jack and Cyclops busted through the last wall spotting the Ninja Sash on a statue of Grand Master Dashi, in the center of a large chamber with only one entrance. As soon as they busted through one wall a fist punched though the wall across from them the hole was made by a giant Hannibal Roy Bean, and a third hole busted through another wall thanks to Clay wearing the Fist of Tebigong, Chase appeared in the only actual door way and shook his head as Wuya flew into the room using the Serpent's Tail. Jack, Raimundo, Hannibal, and Chase ran to the center of the room and all grabbed the Wu at the same time.<p>

"I challenge you all to a Xiaolin Showdown Tsunami," Chase told them, "the game is a five minute Wu collecting bonanza, the Ninja Slash will be divided into thousands of useless copies of itself, and whoever collects the most wins. My Mantis Flip Coin, against Bean's Shroud of Shadows, Jack's Monkey Staff, and Raimundo's Longi Kite."

"No Moby Morpher?" Jack asked. "That's cold man."

"Not so fast Chase I Shen Yi Bu Dare you! My Moby Morpher, against your Helmet of Jong, Raimundo's Lotus Twister, and Jack's…um." Hannibal paused looking at Jack, Jack slowly held up his Changing Chopsticks. "Jack's Changing Chopsticks."

"Wait can he even call a Shen Yi Bu during a Xiaolin Tsunami?" Jack asked no one in particular.

"I just did!" Hannibal pointed out.

"Sounds fair to me," Raimundo said with a shrug.

"Let's go Xiaolin Showdown!" they all shouted together.

* * *

><p>The walls of the maze repaired themselves, the maze elongated itself, and three pedestals rose over the maze carrying the people not playing. The Wu floated in the air glowing, and replicated flying down the halls going every direction possible. "Gong Yi Tanpai!" they all shouted before running off in different directions.<p>

"Longi Kite!" Raimundo shouted placing the green Wu on his back and flying down the halls. Jack was draped with Ninja Sashes; Jack paused pulling off a boot.

"Monkey Staff!" Jack shouted turning into a half-man half-monkey, "Changing Chopsticks!" Jack shouted shrinking the sashes one by one and dropping them in his shoe, alongside a shrunken Monkey Staff, Jack held the boot in his tail and put the Changing Chopsticks in his mouth. Jack started running again as fast as he could shrinking every sash he could grab with both hands and feet, pausing every few minutes for half a second to drop them all in his boot.

"Moby Morpher!" Hannibal shouted turning into a nine foot tall bean with a dozen root arms. "Get out of my way Chase!" Hannibal demanded smashing at Chase with his long root like arms. Chase easily jumped around them.

"I would rather let Jack or Raimundo take the Wu then let there be two of you in the world," Chase said venomously dodging another blow. "Mantis Flip Coin!" he shouted flipping over Hannibal. "Helmet of Jong!" he said slamming the helmet on to Hannibal's head.

"What the!" Hannibal shouted.

"Eyes on both sides of your head," Chase said throwing several punches and kicks, "disorientating isn't it?" Chase asked as he pounded on Hannibal. Hannibal tried fighting back, but he wasn't sure if Chase was in front of him or behind him, and he was pretty confused about which way was which.

"Man I don't think I can hold many more," Raimundo said, he was using the Lotus Twister to stretch through the various Ninja Sashes his arms and legs were mostly covered with them.

"Let me take some of those off your hands pal," Jack said with an evil smirk.

"I've got a better idea," Raimundo said shrinking back to his normal shape letting the Ninja Sashes drop, "Wudai Star Wind," Raimundo clapped his hands together creating a powerful gust of wind. Jack was blown back into a wall, while stuck there Jack used both hands and feet to grab as many of the sashes Raimundo sent flying his way as he could. "Oops," Raimundo said worriedly.

"Thanks Rai, Changing Chopsticks!" Jack shouted shrinking the sashes. "Okay now it's my turn, Thunder Clap Lightning!" Jack clapped his hands together firing lightning from his fingertips launching Raimundo to the other side of the maze. Jack ran across the maze to where the remaining Ninja Sashes Raimundo dropped were, Jack picked up as many as he could.

"Lotus Twister!" Raimundo shouted launching a giant stretchy fist at Jack knocking him back down the hallway. "So much for not using your powers," Raimundo scoffed.

"You started it," Jack grumbled standing back up.

"I'm ending it too," Raimundo said throwing another punch at Jack, using his monkey reflexes Jack jumped over the blow, and ran down Raimundo's arm, to deliver a powerful double kick to Raimundo's chest.

"Ha ha ah ah ooo ooo ooo ah ah ah ah," Jack laughed then screeched like a monkey.

"You haven't won yet monkey boy, Wudai Star Wind!" Raimundo turned away from Jack and forced a powerful blast of wind down the hallways. Chase and Young were still fighting when a powerful burst of wind blew past them carrying numerous Ninja Sashes. The wind blew down the opposite hall carrying hundreds of Ninja Sashes back to Raimundo covering him in a huge pile. "Looks like I win," Raimundo said smugly. Jack checked the time, ten seconds left.

"Changing Chopsticks!" Jack shouted shrinking the entire pile of Ninjas Sashes including Raimundo.

"Hey," Raimundo shouted as Jack scooped him and the Ninja Sashes into his boot.

"Looks like **I** win," Jack said smirking.

* * *

><p>The world shifted back to normal and Jack was holding all the wagered Shen Gong Wu with a huge smile. Jack pulled a tiny burlap sack out of his pocket, returned it to its normal size, and started putting his new Wu in with his others.<p>

"Hmm Jack's got powers now," Wuya said sultrily with a sly smile, "interesting."

"Jack totally cheated to win," Kimiko stated angrily.

"Yeah but he was smart about it," Raimundo commented, "instead of trying to steal the Ninja Sashes I'd collected he collected me along with them."

"Like Rai didn't cheat blowing all those sashes to him," Jack scoffed.

"Jack does create a well edge," Omi admitted but not happily.

"You mean 'he makes a good point' partner," Clay told him, "and he really does."

"I'm sick of this Jack love fest. I let Jack take my staff of Saiping, but I ain't livin' without my Moby Morpher not again," Hannibal growled. "Glove of Jisaku!" he shouted pulling out a glove Wu. Jack pulled out the Reversing Mirror and turned facing Hannibal.

"Reversing Mirror," Jack shouted reflecting the Glove of Jisaku's power back at Hannibal Bean and Vlad. Jack dropped the Reversing Mirror, and opened the sack as wide as possible, while all of Hannibal and Vlad's Wu were pulled into it, the Sphere of Yun, the Lasso Boa Boa, the Golden Finger, even the Glove of Jisaku itself, were all pulled into the bag. "Oh and I didn't get you a thing, Merry Christmas Hannibal," Jack smirked.

"Jack first off I must compliant you as of late you've become far more evil, and far more competent," Hannibal complimented him but Jack frowned. "Congratulations. Secondly I'll be taking back my Wu." Jack smirked tossed the bag over his shoulder.

"Come and get 'em," Jack taunted. Hannibal growled in rage, the ends of his root arms rolling up into fists. Hannibal leaped at Jack, "Shroud of Shadows," Jack shouted covering himself with the shroud and vanishing. Hannibal growled again landing on the ground hitting nothing but air.

"Vlad, remind me to find the hole Jack's hiding in so I can take back my Wu," Hannibal told Vlad.

"Your own greed turned against you," Chase said smirking, "quite poetic if you ask me."

"Well nobody did ask you," Hannibal spat at him.

* * *

><p>Jack stopped his car outside the parking lot of the hardware store.<p>

"Ninja Sash," Jack said grabbing the Wu under his coat, and created a perfect copy of him sitting in the passenger's seat. "Okay," the original started, "you go and get the parts we need for the girls, and Evan's gifts."

"I'm you Jack," the double said insulted, "I know that, and I know you want me to call you every twenty minutes for the first two hours in case I vanish at some point. If I don't I'll wait in a camera blind spot until you use the Shroud to sneak in, and then we re-fuse."

"That way we don't want to pay with duplicated money, right sorry, go ahead Jack."

"Thanks see ya later Jack," the duplicate said stepping out of the car.

* * *

><p>Jack's double didn't vanish, until the original used the Ninja Sash again. He walked into his room with more bags in his arms.<p>

"All right cheap but nice leather jackets for Logan, Sam, Ray, and all the brotherhood guys. I got a new soccer ball for Roberto. And for Kurt a book about a kid who can teleport." Jack smirked, "Jumper by Steven Gould,* the movie was okay so it should at least be worth the read. Jack-Bots," Jack called the five robots piled out of the closet. "Alright elves I want you to wrap up all these gifts, while I make the last five gifts. Oh and put a post-it note on each that says what's inside so I know who's name to put on the tag." The Jack-Bots nodded and went to work wrapping the gifts.

* * *

><p>*My favorite book, not my favorite movie. That's a tie between Freddy vs. Jason and the second Alien vs. Predator movie, check the name CrossoverFan.<p>

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, the Angel chapter will be up tomorrow, FYI the Ninja Sash is a Wu that I got off of Wikipedia from the Xiaolin Showdown cardgame.


	11. Christmas

A/N: This takes place during 'On Angels wings' Season 2 episode 7 and it explores what the Brotherhood have been up to since chapter 6.

* * *

><p>It was the Xavier 'Christmas' party, it was the day before most of the students left everyone was talking and most of them were exchanging gifts. Jack, using his Heli-Bot, lowered himself on to the couch between Amara and Jubilee, after Kurt chased Kitty off wielding mistletoe. Jack frowned seeing the gifts Jean had given them.<p>

"Hey what's wrong Jack?" Amara asked him.

"Sorry I got you necklaces too," Jack said handing them their gifts.

"Oh look at mine, it looks just like a firework," Jubilee said holding out the necklace for Amara and Jean to see, it was a simple chain with a bright blue pendant that looked like a firework that just exploded.

"Ooh mines a little volcano," Amara said holding out her necklace. "I love it, where did you get them?" she asked him.

"I made them myself," Jack said with a smile.

"And you got me a book," Jean commented smiling.

"Sorry, but I didn't think you'd like a necklace with a little brain on it," Jack replied smirking, Amara and Jubilee giggled at that before quickly engaging in girl talk, as soon as they did Jack excused himself and stood behind Jeans chair. Jack noticed the face Jean was making and noticed who she was looking at; Jack used all his might to suppress a smirk and filed that little gem away for later.

"Hey thanks for this man," Evan said to Jack holding up the copper colored metal skateboard.

"Well I thought you could use it," Jack said smiling, "there's no special features on it, but hey maybe next year."

* * *

><p>Later that same night at the Brotherhood house Todd waited anxiously as Pietro typed on a calculator, they both were wearing thick winter coats.<p>

"Sorry it's not in the budget Toad."

"Oh but I need cable," Todd whined.

"We're just barely scraping by as it is and you're worried about the cable?" Lance growled at Todd. They heard Lance's jeep driving up outside. "They're home Todd get the fire started," Lance ordered.

"On it," Todd said shedding the winter coat and hopping over to the fireplace.

"Honey we're home," Tabitha loudly announced crashing through the door with Fred right behind her.

"How were the tips tonight?" Lance asked her holding out his hand.

"Fantastic as always," she said pulling a thick roll of bills out of her bra.

"Did I mention we love having you here and to stay as long as you like?" Lance asked.

"Every time I give you my money," Tabitha said smirking.

"I got the firewood," Fred said carrying two armfuls of brown pine tree limbs. "Man it's gonna be tough finding a job as sweet as working for that tree lot. Pick up a tree put it on a car, throwing trees into the chipper. Man it was easy."

"The restaurant is always looking for another waiter," Tabitha suggested.

"Nah," Fred said shaking his head.

"You could work with me as a busboy," Todd suggested fanning the small flames

"They're lookin' for another stock boy at the grocery store," Lance suggested, "I could put in a good word for you."

"Speaking of working isn't Speedy supposed to be working tonight," Tabitha asked Lance.

"I am at work," Pietro snapped before his watch started beeping, he turned it off, put on a hat, and picked up his pizza carrying case. "Back in five," Pietro said zipping out.

"Fred, hurry up with that firewood I'm turning in to a Toad-sicle over here," Todd said having already started a small fire.

"Alright I'm coming," Fred said breaking the limbs and putting them all the way in the fireplace not caring about the flames licking up his hands.

"This firewood has saved us a fortune on heating," Lance said sitting next to the fire, as the others took a spot next to him even Pietro after he zipped back. They all relaxed next to the fire, in the silence it was easy to hear the creaking sounds coming from the roof.

"What the heck is that," Tabitha asked looking up.

"I thought Santa wasn't real yo," Todd said looking up also.

"If he is he'll be in for a surprise," Lance commented tossting another log on the fire. Out of nowhere the light in the room went out. Suddenly the fire went out too with a cold burst of wind.

"What the heck," Pietro exclaimed upset.

"Come on! Why does everything bad happen to us?" Fred asked. Out of nowhere the lights kicked on and they all saw Jack standing in front of the fireplace wearing a Santa hat.

"Merry freaking Christmas," Jack said with a smile.

* * *

><p>-Seconds Earlier-<p>

Jack walked across the Brotherhood House's roof, his Heli-Bot still out so he only touched the roof once in a while. Smoke rose up from the chimney,

"Good the flue is open, Trumpet of Tronami!" Jack said blasting just enough freezing wind down the chimney to only snuffing out the fire. "Changing Chopsticks," Jack shrunk down held his breath and flew down into the brotherhood house, "Changing Chopsticks," Jack whispered returning to his normal size. An invisible Shroud covered Jack-Bot flipped the light switch back on.

* * *

><p>"Hey get out of our house X-Man!" Fred shouted.<p>

"You flatter me," Jack said with a smile.

"Jack's a second stringer," Lance told them.

"Harsh, but accurate," Jack said frowning.

"They still haven't given you that promotion?" Tabitha scoffed.

"Even if they did I'd like to think up a codename first." Jack told her.

"Did you put out our fire?" Lance asked grabbing Jack by his coat.

"Yes but that's just the set up so how about letting me go so I can continue?" Jack asked with a smile. Lance let Jack go and he walked off to the back door. "Guys come on in doors open." A man in green overalls and a hat came in and handed Jack a box, then turned back around leaving. "I've got presents." Jack called heading back to the living room.

"Presents? let me see Yo," Todd said hopping over to Jack and looking in the box and ripped open the present with his name on it. "Cool a leather jacket!"

"Well fake leather," Jack told him, "real leather's expensive." Todd pulled on the long dingy grey one and started hopping around with it on.

"Check me out, I feel like a bad boy."

"Toad we work for a guy who wants to take over the world, it doesn't get bad-er then that," Pietro pointed out.

"I hope you've got something better otherwise I'm giving you to Fred," Lance warned. Jack just smiled as two identical guys in green overalls and hats, walked in carrying an exercise bike.

"Who are these guys and what's with the bike?" Lance asked Jack.

"Oh they're the new X-Drones I built for the Danger Room they've got image inducers installed. Hey shut off the inducers." The holograms fizzled out, they were chrome silver humanoid looking robots with wide chests, they each had a large black X crossing their chests and backs, and they had heads just like his Jack-Bots. "The bike is for the generator I set up in the backyard. Right now three X-Drones are setting up solar panels on the roof."

"So you're setting up a generator powered by the sun and me?" Pietro asked him zipping over to him in a black leather jacket.

"Yeah I set up a power gage and a speedometer, I reinforced it but don't go over eighty-eight miles per hour, or the bike will fall apart. I'll try to recharge the generator daily, but if I forget you can recharge it," Jack told him.

"What about the fire?" Fred asked growling. Jack gasped then smirked snapping his fingers. Another disguised X-Drone that looked the same as the others came in. It was carrying a big space heater, and then plugged it into the wall.

"On high this baby will make you feel like you're living in a toaster oven in a matter of minutes." Lance glared at Jack.

"I told you we didn't need charity," Lance growled.

"And I don't need a thank you. Listen I did this on my own no one at the Institute knows anything about this. It's a gift from one friend to a group of friends, I didn't even tell the Professor, I was going to ask him for money but I didn't…so the water bill, and food is all you guys, but I was able to steal you guys' cable."

"Yes!" Todd exclaimed hopping on to the couch.

"Thanks Jack," Lance said with a slight smile, "this is a lot of help."

"It was nothing I was just tinkering with stuff, and I thought I'd help you guys out."

"Hey maybe that should be you're codename," Todd suggested, "The Tinkerer."

"That's a **terrible** name," Jack told him frowning.

"What about Hot-Wire?" Tabitha suggested pulling out a small present with her name on it.

"Hot-Wire," Jack repeated thinking about it, "as in a way to start a car without a key, that's pretty good, I like it, I don't _love_ it."

"My uncle was an electrician a hot wire is one with electrical current flowing through it," Tabitha added.

"Really, Hot-Wire, **love** it," Jack said smiling before checking his Detecto-Bot watch. "Well I better get back to the Institute, before they realize I'm gone."

"Come on if this isn't a reason for a party I don't know what is," Tabitha told him wearing the necklace with a little mushroom cloud pendant, Jack made for her.

"Well," _'I did leave a Ninja Sash duplicate in my room,' _Jack thought. "Why not," Jack said smiling widely. "But I'm only staying for a couple of hours tops," Jack said not realizing he was lying.

* * *

><p>It was the day everyone was heading off to somewhere, leaving only the Professor, Mr. McCoy, Scott, Rogue, and Jack at the institute. They waved from the stairs as their fellow mutants were driven off, Jack paid particular attention to how Jean was acting, Scott was wearing the sweater Rogue had given him yesterday, so he expected something big, but only noticed an upset look and a second glace.<p>

"Alright who's up for helping the Professor and me installing Cerebro's new security upgrades," Mr. McCoy asked the students, while they headed back inside.

"Ooh I am!" Jack said excitedly.

"I guess that's their idea of how to have a fun holiday," Scott commented.

* * *

><p>Jack was in his room putting the finishing touches on his new Heli-Bot when a knock came at his door.<p>

"It's open," Jack called as he put the red and black cover on the Heli-Bot. Xavier opened the door and rolled in. "Professor!" Jack said surprised and excited, "I'm glad you're here, I want to show you my new second string X-Men Heli-Bot." Jack put on the pack to show it properly, it was red with a large black X, he turned around to show off the straps they were read and made an X across his chest similar to Scotts, and in the center where the straps connected it was a black circle with a red X in it just like the ones that connect the seatbelts together on the X-Jet. "What do you think?"

"It's very nice Jack, but I already told you that you could add your Heli-Bot to you uniform."

"Yeah but it didn't fit the uniform, also what do you think of Hot-Wire for a codename." Xavier raised an eyebrow.

"I like it," he said smiling.

"Great, oh I'm sorry what did you need Professor?"

"I'd like you to go on a mission with Rogue and Scott."

"Really!" Jack said surprised and excited again. "Alright I'm ready."

"It's just a fact finding mission I'd like you to find the Angel that has been in the news recently."

"Cool, Professor I'll get my stuff, and then I'll go down to the X-Jet."

"Actually you'll be taking the X-Van and it will be in a couple days."

"Even better," Jack said smiling, "I can test this baby out before we go," he said refering to his Heli-Bot.

* * *

><p>The three of them interviewed everyone who had seen the Angel, and had to run from one homeless man with a sign which read 'ANGELS ARE AMONG US.' The three of them were taking a break sitting down for some hot coffee.<p>

"Mmm this hits the spot," Scott said happily, "my hands are freezing."

"This Angel guy sounds pretty cool," Rogue commented.

"So he can fly big deal I can fly," Jack scoffed.

"I meant what he's doing with his powers," Rogue told him.

"Well yeah that is pretty impressive, but he's nearly exposing mutants in the process," Jack countered. "We need to find him and tell him to tone it down."

"Yeah," Scott agreed, "but I think the chances of finding him are pretty slim."

"At least we got out of the Institute," Rogue said. "Hey let's do something fun while we're here what do you say?"

"Okay sure, what did you have in mind?" Scott asked her.

"Well I saw this cool music store on 5th avenue, and you do still owe me a gift," She said to Scott.

"I don't and this is getting awkward, I'm going to go look for Angel wings to Heli-Bot." Jack said getting out of the booth.

"Jack!" Scott whispered urgently, "you can't go flying around New York City."

"Relax, I promise you I won't get spotted and if I do get spotted they'll just think I'm a whack job inventor, and with an IQ of 200 no one will push the issue."

"You have a 200 IQ?" Scott asked sounding shocked.

"Sort of the test is graded by computer," Jack said walking out smiling.

"Do you think he's kidding?" Scott asked Rogue unsure.

* * *

><p>Jack rummaged through his Shen Gong Wu bag now its normal size, while in an empty ally.<p>

"There we go," he said pulling out the Ninja Sash, and putting it on. "Ninja Sash!" Jack shouted duplicating himself. "You take the South side of the city, I'll take the North side. Shroud of Shadows!" Jack told his duplicate before vanishing.

"Hey what about me, I'm still visible and I didn't get any Shen Gong Wu," the duplicate Jack complained, the Moby Morpher poked out of thin air in Jack's hand. "Moby Morpher!" duplicate Jack shouted turning into an eagle. The eagle Jack spread its wings and his tiny Heli-Bot lifted him into the air.

* * *

><p>Jack was still invisible talking on his cell phone to Scott.<p>

"Yeah I'm following him, no, he hasn't noticed me yet," Jack told him, "we're flying over the bridge right now. I don't know which bridge I'm not from New York." Jack watched as a truck spun out, causing several cars to crash and one to drive partially off the edge of the bridge. "There's been an accident I've got to go." Jack hung up and stuffed the phone in his pocket but only had to watch as the Angel saved the three people in the car. Jack stood on the edge of the bridge observing as Angel was surrounded by people, and disabling any cameras from taking pictures of him. Jack gasped as the little girl was accidentally pushed off the bridge by one of Angel's wings. Jack's hand poked into visibility, "Golden Finger!" Jack shouted freezing the little girl in midair. The people looked as the girl hung suspended in the air even Angel paused before taking her in his arms and flying her back up. Jack pulled his hand back under the cover of the Shroud before anyone noticed.

"It's his fault he knocked the girl off the bridge I saw him." A man in a trench and fedora said pointing at him.

"Yeah I did too," someone else chimed in.

"He saved that little ladies life," Jack said doing a terrible Clay impersonation.

"This guys no angel he's just some kind of freak," somebody else said.

"Yes if not for him she would be most assuredly frozen," Jack said in an Omi voice. "Yeah yo he saved all their lives," Jack said imitating Todd. All of the onlookers started shouting ignoring all of Jack's terrible impressions. Jack watched as the man who started this just walked away.

"Those wings aren't real are they?"

"NO, stop, get back," Angel ordered as an ambulance and a couple cops arrived on the scene.

"Hey let's get the officers," a woman said as Angel took to the skies again. Jack groaned and followed him again.

"Dude slow down," Jack shouted. Angel stopped pausing looking for the source of the voice.

"Who's there?"

"Sorry," Jack said pulling of the Shroud of Shadows. "I'm Jack, Jack Spicer." He said putting out his hand.

"I'm Warren Worthington," he said shaking Jack's hand. "You, you can fly?"

"Took me months to build you were gifted with wings. I was gifted with the brains to build a substitute."

"You're the one who really saved that little girl aren't you?" Warren asked.

"The second time, yeah. I was following you."

"Why?"

"My friends and I just want to talk to you, you're getting a lot of attention, and we're worried that you might accidently expose mutants."

"What are mutants?" Warren asked.

"We are, listen my friends can explain it a lot better than I can, I'm just a newbie second stringer with a flying machine and a cloaking device. If you'll just meet with them, they can explain everything including why you should tone down the heroics."

"You mean I should stop saving people?" Warren said angrily

"I never said that I said you needed to 'tone it down,' every time you save one person you put hundreds, or even thousands of people at risk, if I wasn't at the bridge they would have gotten pictures of you. If mutants are exposed we'll all be put in constant danger. Let my friends talk to you so they can explain what you're a part of." Warren thought about this for a moment.

"Alright, I'll meet with you, at the playground in Central Park tonight eight o'clock."

"Sounds like a plan, we'll see you there," Jack said before flying off and vanishing.

* * *

><p>Warren paced nervously in Central Park the playground was empty. Magneto floated up behind Warren startling him.<p>

"Who are you? Are you with Jack?" Magneto was confused but he didn't show it.

"No, I am someone like you," Magneto said floating towards Warren.

"You mean a mutant?" Warren asked.

"Yes, but more importantly, someone who used to be confused about what he'd become, someone living in fear and self-pity, wondering whether he's been cursed or blessed."

"Listen I don't know what you're selling but I'm not buying."

"Do you realize what a wonderful gift you have you can fly. You can do what everyone dreams about and yet you live alone. Hiding in shame it needn't be so."

"I'm learning to deal with it."

"You think by helping a few pathetic people they will learn to accept you? You saw how quickly they turned on you today. Do you want to live in fear for the rest of your life?"

"No but-"

"There are others like us Warren I want you to meet them."

"Sorry I'm already meeting with someone here, someone who I know is a good guy." Warren began walking away from Magneto. Magneto waved his hand pulling the side off the side of the monkey bars, and moved it towards Warren. A bright red optic blast launched the long iron bar off course.

"If we hadn't stopped to change, we'd have gotten here before helmet head," Jack complained from the air as the three mutants stepped out of the bushes.

"You dare challenge me! Wearing a pack made of metal?" Magneto questioned pulling Jack towards him.

"You dare challenge me!" Hot-Wire mocked, "Wearing a **suit** made of metal?" he released a blast of electricity from both hands, Magneto let out a low scream before falling to the ground. "Oh yeah, Hot-Wire in the house I spark _up_ and fools go _down_," Hot-Wire mocked after catching himself with his Heli-Bot. Rogue rushed over to Magneto removing her glove and touching his face. Magneto woke up and kicked Rogue back. Magneto moved Hot-Wire around to prevent Scott from getting a clear shot facing Hot-Wire away from him. "Put me down you metal wearing son of a toaster," Hot-Wire whined flailing around in his new Heli-Bot. Rogue flew up at Magneto chasing him off. "Oh you're not-

"Jack," Cyclops shouted at him, "you can't chase him he'll just use you against Rogue." Hot-Wire sighed returning to the ground.

"You're right, Warren you go make sure she's safe," Warren nodded.

"Good idea," Warren said before flying off.

"I'm sorry I screwed this up Scott," Hot-Wire apologized.

"You did fine Jack, you found Warren, and you took down Magneto."

"Yeah for two seconds, with a cheap shot, and the element of surprise," Hot-Wire said sadly.

"It's better than most of the X-men have done. I hope Rogue's okay," Scott commented.

"Yeah me too," Hot-Wire agreed.

* * *

><p>Jack, Rogue, Scott, and Warren were sitting for hot chocolate in the diner the Institute students had stopped by earlier.<p>

"So this Xavier Institute of yours, what makes it any different from Magneto pitch?" Warren asked after hearing them out. "I mean suddenly it seems like everyone wants me to join their organization or something.

"No it's not like that at all. Believe me we're nothing like Magneto," Scott assured him.

"Yeah he's on a total power trip. We're just trying to fit in and make good use of our abilities," Rogue added.

"Also we won't mention how fast people turned on you and then turn on you ourselves, like Magneto did," Jack cut in. "I'm sorry but someone had to point out that he did that."

"But we've learned that we gotta be careful 'cause most people just aren't ready to deal with us yet," Scott continued.

"Yeah tell me about it," Warren said with a sigh.

"And with Magneto still out there you really should lay low for a while anyway just come with us and meet professor X check out what we do and see what you think." Warren paused thinking their proposal over.

"Listen Warren I was offered a place at the Xavier Institute when I was six years old, ten years later I chose to join. It's your choice that's one of the real differences between Xavier and Magneto and if you don't want to come with us you don't have to, but know that the door is always open for a friend." Warren nodded shook Jack's hand, stood up, and walked away.

"What did you do that for?" Rogue asked Jack confused.

"He wasn't going to join, not right now anyway," Scott said standing up, "come on let's go."

"Good the Brotherhood is having a Christmas party and I want to make an appearance," Jack said standing up.

"You really shouldn't hang out with those guys," Scott told him.

"Come on Scott, it's the season of togetherness. Rogue you want to come with?" Jack offered.

"Thanks but I'll pass what about you Scott?" Rogue asked.

"No thanks, I'm not going to a party at the Brotherhood house," Scott said simply.

"Good because you weren't invited," Jack told him.

"Wait why not?" Scott asked offended.

"Lance said I couldn't invite any guys, and if Rogue's not coming it'll just be me, Tabitha, and the brotherhood guys so not inviting guys was probably a good idea."

* * *

><p>AN: I'm going back to at the most one chapter a week for this story so hopefully I won't fall behind, thanks for reading, and Politically Incorrect as it may be, Merry Christmas, and because because I'll feel bad if I make anyone feel left out Happy Holidays.


	12. Cyclops

A/N: Sorry it's up a little late today but here's the newest chapter, it takes place between episode 7 and 8 of season 2, because way too much time went by between those episodes.

* * *

><p>New Year's had come and gone, everyone was back at the Institute and back in school. It was still cold out half melted snow covered the Institute.<p>

The New Mutants, as they were still being called despite Jack's constant suggestion that they should be called the 2nd Stringers, were waiting in the Danger Room for their training mission. Logan walked out in front of them.

"Today you're going to do the same obstacle course we've been doing for the past three weeks, avoid the hazards and loop around the Danger Room to the finish line. Hopefully you'll all avoid the hazards and not exceed the time limit." Logan glared at Hot-Wire, who suppressed a gulp, "and Pasty no messing with the Danger Room's systems." Hot-Wire nodded and Logan walked to the center of the room. "GO!" he shouted and they all started running. Cannonball launched past everyone circled half way around the track and stopped after slamming through four walls that popped out of the ground, getting stuck half way through the fourth one.

"Hey Iceman I lost count is that the seventh or eighth time Cannonball has tried that?" Hot-Wire asked as he zapped a ray gun that was shooting at them.

"Don't try keeping track he's going to do it every time," Jubilee commented ducking under an orange beam that was launched from a turret on the wall.

"She's got a point," Iceman said freezing a turret.

"Easy I just built that," Hot-Wire said jumping over a hole in the floor, he then looked into it. "Again Wolfsbane seriously, you fell in the pit trap again?"

"Spicer shut up and get me out of here," she shouted up angrily.

"Alright keep your flea collar on," Hot-Wire said floating down with his Heli-Bot flying her back up. "Get along little doggie," Hot-Wire said running off.

"Oh ha ha, Jack," Wolfsbane said turning into a dog and running past Hot-Wire. All the New Mutants minus Cannonball ran together avoiding the obstacles. They came to the walls Cannonball blasted through.

"Same as last time guys," Hot-Wire told them the three multiples groaned. "Live with it short-y, now jump through the holes Cannonball made." The Multiples jumped through fallowed by the other New Mutants. Two of the Multiples pulled on Cannonball trying to help him out of the wall. Sunspot waited at the bottom of the wall lifting up all the New Mutants one by one. Hot-Wire was easily lifted onto the wall. Hot-Wire then quickly walked across two Multiples desperately holding onto each other, to the next wall, and proceeded to do the same thing until he was at the last wall and jumped down.

"I still hate that plan," the original Multiple told Hot-Wire. Cannonball, Sunspot, and two more Multiples jumped down after Hot-Wire.

"Okay guys come on," Bobby told them running off in the lead. They all ran together avoiding or blasting any hazards. A beeping made Hot-Wire pause and check his wrist Detecto-Bot, while pausing he was knocked to the ground hard by a large swinging bat like obstacle. Amara ran up to him.

"Come on Jack we're running out of time," she said helping him up. The two quickly ran across the finish line with everyone else.

"Not terrible," Logan said gruffly, "but you still ran in to too many obstacles, and you missed you're target time by over thirty seconds. Still that was half decent teamwork out there. Get cleaned up I'll see you all here tomorrow after school." They all sighed and groaned while Hot-Wire rushed out. "No complaining," Logan ordered.

* * *

><p>After changing Jack ran into the garage where his JS Jr. Jet was parked, he threw off the tarp, and jumped when a voice startled him.<p>

"Hey Jack are you okay?" Jack turned to see Amara.

"Yeah," Jack answered her. "Why wouldn't I be?" He asked confused.

"You ran out of there as soon as possible I was worried something might be wrong," concern in her voice.

"I appreciate that," Jack said smiling, "but it's just another piece of Dashi art is being given away."

"Oh cool, can I come?" She asked smiling.

"Well I'd like you to but my personal plane isn't even a one seater, and if I get there too late I'll miss out," he said sadly.

"Oh that's okay have fun," Amara said turning and leaving.

"Okay that was weird," Jack said getting into his jet.

* * *

><p>Jack flew through the air and ended up flying right beside Dojo. Jack gave a smile and waved over to the Xiaolin Warriors and continued on.<p>

"Why the heck is Jack flying in a tin can?" Raimundo asked everyone, and getting a laugh from all of them.

"Ah it is a joke because his plane is very small," Omi said happily, "it is most funny."

"It was until you explained it to death," Raimundo sighed. Dojo began to lower himself into a bog; Jack dropped out of his plane and followed.

"Why are you following us Jack Spicer?" Omi asked taking a fighting stance.

"Calm down Q-Ball, I don't want to fight you guys. I just want to make sure you or I get the Shen Gong Wu, whatever it is," he told them sincerely.

"Or maybe you're just trying to trick us into giving you the name of the Wu," Kimiko said jumping into a fighting stance besides Omi.

"Why would I do that when I have this," Jack said holding up a book.

"How is a book going to help you?" Raimundo questioned uninterestedly.

"Hey that's my book," Dojo said surprised, "give it back!" Jack threw the book to Clay.

"I had a Jack-Bot copy down all the information and put it on my PDA, so I don't need it anymore."

"When did you steal this I've been looking for it for months?" Dojo said happily.

"I didn't _really_ steal it," Jack shrugged. "You left it behind after Raimundo broke free of Wuya's control."

"I don't remember having it out in Wuya's castle," Dojo said confused.

"No the other time, when Raimundo was possessed by Wuya and Shen Gong Wu, you just left it sitting I accidently picked it up with the Shen Gong Wu you dropped*. It was a good thing I did too, all the Showdown rules, names, powers, and pictures of every Shen Gong Wu that thing was a gold mine."

"This woulda been a heap of help when we didn't know what the Ying Yang Yo-Yo did," Clay said thumbing through the book.

"Sorry but I **was** evil," Jack replied in his defense.

"Guys," Dojo said as his body flailed about. "My tail's a twitchin' the Wu's that away," Dojo said pointing. Jack looked at his wrist Detecto-Bot and walked a different direction.

"Where are you going?" Omi asked running in front of him.

"My Detecto-Bot says the Wu's this way," he said pointing the direction he was walking.

"You will not trick me Jack Spicer," Omi said in a fighting stance.

"You stepped in front of me," Jack pointed out and poking/zapping Omi's forehead.

"Wait," Dojo shouted, "it **is** that way," he said pointing in Jack's direction, "no that way," Dojo said pointing a third direction, "sorry guys I'm having trouble pinpointing its location."

"Well my Detecto-Bot says it's just this way, you can follow me," Jack offered.

"Thanks Jack," Raimundo said with him, Clay, and Kimiko lining up behind Jack.

"No, I will not fall for your tricks again Jack Spicer, Dojo and I will find the Wu alone," Omi said taking Dojo from Clay and running off.

"What's that about?" Jack asked the others.

"He doesn't believe you've really changed," Raimundo told him. "I'm not a hundred percent either."

"Well I guess I can understand that, you guys trusted me before and I betrayed you," Jack said walking in front of them.

"And Omi still believed you might change when you took Chases powers, but for some reason now he's sure you can't," Kimiko said sadly. They walked through the bog until spotting the Wu sticking out of a giant tree.

"That's it," Raimundo called pointing at it. Raimundo leapt on to the tree and began climbing up, while Jack snapped a picture of it with his PDA.

"Hoard of Haiku: allows user to become a swarm of insects that can fly through small openings."

"We already knew that," Kimiko pointed out.

"Yeah but I didn't," Jack said taking to the air. "Sorry I still love collecting these things." Raimundo climbed up the tree after him.

"You're not getting that Wu without a fight!" Raimundo told him.

"Wouldn't dream of it, where's the fun in taking it _without_ a fight?" Jack mocked happily. As the two neared the Shen Gong Wu, but before they could reach it a large red hand gripped partially around the tree and accidently pushed it down, Raimundo jumped away latching on to Jack's feet, just as it broke open releasing hundreds of thousands of flies.

"Sorry," Raimundo told Jack.

"It's fine I owe you a few saves, just jump into that tree," Raimundo nodded and jumped into the tree only a few feet away.

"Cyclops you boob!" Wuya shouted after the flies cleared from Cyclops basket. "Get me that Shen Gong Wu!" she ordered.

"Sorry it's mine," Jack said flying down towards the Wu. Wuya jumped out of Cyclops' basket, and kicked Jack off course.

"A Jack is still a Jack," She said smiling viciously. Jack's fingers lit up with electricity as he hovered in the air slightly away from Wuya.

"Crap wrong gloves," Jack moaned. Wuya jumped up towards Jack, Jack hit her with an electrically charged punch laying Wuya out. Wuya groaned getting up on her elbows.

"Impressive," Wuya said smirking, "that lightning charge actually made your weak little punch sting."

"Wuya as much as I'd like to go a round, I have a Wu to collect," Jack said cockily.

"Looks like you're a little late, Jack," Wuya smirked folding her arms. Jack looked over to see Cyclops and Kimiko grabbing the Hoard of Haiku, Cyclops was holding it with one hand while Kimiko dangled from it. Cyclops shook his hand trying to get Kimiko to let go of the glowing Wu.

"Cy-i-i-i-cl-cl-cl-cl-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ps-" Kimiko stuttered as she was being shook around.

"Cyclops cut that out she's not going to let go," Jack told him. Cyclops stopped shaking his hand and sighed.

"Cyclops I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown," she swatted at some flies away. "The game is Fly Swatter; whoever defeats the most flies wins. I wager my Eye of Dashi against your…um."

"Cyclops wagers the Silk Spitter," Wuya said throwing Wu to Cyclops.

"Let's go Xiaolin Showdown," Kimiko screamed while Cyclops stuttered and gargled through it.

* * *

><p>The world changed for the Showdown, all the trees grew into the skyline, the trunks crisscrossing, and their branches intertwined. Three trees had balconies in them the other three Xiaolin Warriors in their warrior outfits, Wuya on another balcony, and Jack in the last balcony in his complete New Mutants uniform.<p>

"Finally a Heli-Bot with my uniform during showdowns," Hot-Wire said happily hovering slightly in his balcony. The flies grew to the size of Cyclops and turned into monstrous versions of themselves.

"That is not what I had in mind," Kimiko gulped. "Gong Yi Tanpai!" Kimiko shouted at Cyclops as he did his best to do the same back at her. Kimiko ran up a tree, "Eye of Dashi!" She shouted shooting at a giant fly creature, it was stunned for a few seconds, and flew straight at Kimiko. Kimiko's eye's bulged and she slid down the just before it crashed into the tree right above her. Kimiko stopped standing on the side of the tree, "Eye of Dashi Fire!" Kimiko shouted releasing a giant blast of lightning at the fly then it popped turning into a normal fly and flying off.

"Ihlk Piddwer," Cyclops said launching globs of webbing at several of the fly monsters. They broke free and kept flying around, one of them dive bombing at Cyclops. Cyclops pulled back his empty hand curled it into a fist, and punched the monster fly turning it back into a normal fly. Kimiko quickly climbed up to the top of the trees.

"Wudai Mars Fire!" she shouted blasting through the dozens of upper branches cutting them off, and causing them to rain down on several of the fly monsters turning them back into normal flies. Cyclops blasted at more flies this time with his black eyebeams but they flew around the blasts with ease.

"Cyclops you idiot, what are you doing!" Wuya shouted angrily.

"Cyclops you one-eyed halfwit," Hot-Wire shouted down getting Cyclops' attention, "hit them with the webbing and blast them before they break free."

"Jack who's side are you on?" Raimundo asked confused.

"I can't root against Cyclops, he may be working for Wuya and be a giant oaf but he's still my boy."

"Ihlk Piddwer," Cyclops shouted webbing up a fly. As it fell Cyclops blasted it with his eyebeam the fly creature popped back into a normal fly and flew off. Cyclops smiled a crooked smile. "Ihlk Piddwer," he shouted webbing up every fly monster in his line of sight then cut across the sky with a continuous eyebeam blast across the sky defeating five more of the fly monsters. Kimiko leaped through the trees landing on a fly creature. She grabbed the fly's wing making it crash into another fly. Cyclops looked around but couldn't get a clear shot at anymore flies from the ground.

"Cyclops quit standing around and blast those flies!" Wuya shouted.

"Cyclops dude," Hot-Wire shouted, "use those tree trunks you call legs and jump to the higher branches like a Red Hulk."** Cyclops squatted and launched himself up to the higher limbs.

"That was kind of like the Hulk," Raimundo said surprised.

"I've seen the Hulk creature on the news," Wuya said gushing with a clear lust (for power). "Now **there's** an ally. Not only is he powerful but he's smart and quick as soon as he's done terrorizing he disappears."**

"Ihlk Piddwer," Cyclops shouted webbing up and blasting more fly creatures. He then jumped up to another tree and did the same to several more fly creatures. Kimiko jumped out in front of Cyclops.

"You're not beating me, Wudai Mars Fire!" She shouted charging at him, Cyclops did another jump to dodge her.

"Cut down that tree!" Hot-Wire shouted at Cyclops, Cyclops fired an eyebeam cutting across the tree Kimiko was standing on. It broke off, making her and the branch fall to the ground. "That's my boy," Hot-Wire shouted excitedly, "hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo."

"Shut up Jack," Wuya snapped, "this isn't a spectator sport."

"That's possibly the biggest lie you ever told, this is the greatest spectator sport in the history of the world. Come on Cyclops hoo-hoo-hoo," Hot-Wire said hooping like an idiot again. Cyclops continued to web and blast the fly creatures, with idiotic glee. Kimiko blasted out from under the tree, then erupted upwards covered in fire, bouncing off trees, and blasting through the fly monsters. "Belly flop," Hot-Wire shouted at Cyclops. Cyclops jumped down stomach first landing on Kimiko and pushing her down.

"Wudai Mars Fire Shield!" Kimiko shouted covering herself in a ball of fire, Cyclops slammed her into a tree, squishing out the fire, and spitting smaller fireballs in several directions, defeating a few more fly creatures (which were added to Cyclops' tally).

* * *

><p>The landscape returned to its normal form Cyclops and Kimiko were separated and Cyclops was holding the wagered Shen Gong Wu and had a blackened burn spot on his belly.<p>

"Good for you buddy," Jack said giving Cyclops a thumbs up.

"Yes adequate work, now give me my Shen Gong Wu," Wuya demanded. Cyclops paused looking from the Wu to Wuya, then to Jack. "Give it to me!" Wuya demanded again.

"Ihlk Piddwer," Cyclops said holding his hand over Wuya and webbing her up. Cyclops dropped the Wu, picked up Jack, and started to run off.

"Cyclops stop," Cyclops stopped running looking down at Jack sadly. "Now put me down," Cyclops gently placed Jack on the ground on the verge of tears. Jack ran back picking up the three Wu Cyclops dropped, and then used his Heli-Bot to get into Cyclops' basket. "Okay Shrek go, go, go!" he said slapping Cyclops' shoulder, Cyclops smiled a goofy smile and ran off.

"Cyclops you traitorous bastard, I will destroy you!" Wuya shouted as they ran off.

"Time to fly one eye," Jack told Cyclops, "Changing Chopsticks! Reversing Mirror!" he shouted making two other Wu giant sized. "Can you say Longi Kite?"

"Lounga Cibe," the green dragon shaped Wu began glowing.

"Close enough," Jack said putting the Wu on Cyclops's back and lifting the two of them into the air.

"Did that really just happen?" Kimiko asked everyone else.

"Cyclops and Jack flying off together, yeah that was weird," Raimundo admitted. "Well let's go home," Raimundo said smiling.

"We ain't going after 'em?" Clay asked him.

"If we tried he'd use the Shroud of Shadows, we couldn't follow them if we wanted to," Raimundo stated.

"We do not want to?" Omi asked Raimundo.

"No I think Jack's really changed, if Cyclops has gone over to the side of good with him even better."

"Jack has not changed; a cheater does not change its spots," Omi stated crossing his arms defiantly.

"Omi, wait what?" Kimiko said confused.

"I think he meant 'a leopard does not change its spots'," Wuya supplied. "He confused leopard with cheetah and cheetah with cheater."

"Oh okay. That's not true Omi," Kimiko said, "sometimes people do change."

* * *

><p>"Fly over to my plane okay buddy," Jack ordered Cyclops. Cyclops caught the plane in his hands and the engines cut off. "We're not flying in that I just need to check something, Staff of Saiping, Hannibal Bean if you are here reveal yourself now." Hannibal growled pulling himself out of a dent in the plane's wing.<p>

"I'm here you pasty faced little moron."

"You used your pet bird to fly you up here so I'd take you to my Wu." Hannibal growled but didn't deny it. "I've read up on you Hannibal, the Staff of Saiping gave you life, Dashi used you to find Wuya's base and then he abandoned you, forgetting to undo the spell that made you. I could take back the life it gave you, I could use the Moonstone Locust on you, or. Staff of Saiping, listen closely, you won't attempt to find where my new home is, you will be unable to take any of my Wu without a showdown, and you will not enter the state of New York, including airspace. If you do, I order you, with the **Staff of Saiping**, to return to the uneaten piece of lunch you started out as." Hannibal frowned growling but was compelled to nod. "Good now call your pet bird and get out of here." Bean hopped onto his bird and he was flown away. "Okay buddy let's go Shroud of Shadows!" he said draping the giant shroud over the two of them making them disappear from sight.

* * *

><p>"Okay big guy stop here," Jack ordered still invisible. The two of them flew down to an empty field, and then Jack pulled off the Shroud of Shadows off of them. "Go play I need to make a phone call," Jack said pulling out his cellphone and dialing a number. "Don't go too far," Jack shouted covering the receiver with his hand. "Professor it's Jack."<p>

"Jack, are you alright? Your plane just returned to the garage a few moments ago?"

"Oh good my plane made it back to the garage safely," Jack said happily.

"I was preparing the team to go and find you," Xavier told him.

"I'm sorry, don't do that. I just had to use more public means to return to the Institute."

"Why is that?" Xavier asked him.

"I ran into an old friend at the Dashi art thing Cyrus." Jack brainstormed Cyclops' fake name while flying, he then used his PDA to link to the internet, and his powers to create all the digital documents someone would find if 'Cyrus' had actually existed for the past fifteen years. "He was my only real friend before moving to the Institute, and Professor," Jack watched Cyclops running around chasing a butterfly without a care in the world. "He's a mutant," Jack lied.

"And you are bringing him to the Institute," the Professor stated knowingly.

"Well yes and no that's why I'm calling," Jack said slightly nervous. "We're on a layover right now," Jack lied again. "I'm either taking him to the Institute…or I'll be taking him back to my house for my robot double to look after. Either way he needs someone to look after him he's a great guy, powerful too, but he's slow."

"Slow?" Xavier asked.

"Molasses in winter isn't as slow as he is, I love the guy, but he's got the IQ of a squirrel's acorn. The thing is he could really use the Institute. Professor I just want to know if you'll meet with him. If you don't want him to stay at the Institute, I'll fly with him back to my house."

"Very well I'll meet with him as soon as you get back, and I'll let the others know you'll be back soon."

"Thank you sir I'll be back in a few hours, I'll call you when we get to the airport" Jack told him smiling and hanging up the phone. "Cyclops come here buddy." Cyclops rushed over to Jack smiling. "Okay you're going to meet with the Professor time to put your best face on, Moby Morpher!" Jack shouted blasting the one-eyed giant with its morphing powers.

* * *

><p>Amara, Bobby, Jubilee, Evan, Kurt, Rogue, Scott, Jean, and Mr. McCoy waited on the steps outside the Institute they had all heard about Jack's surprise guest and Ororo was almost back from the airport.<p>

"So what do you think he'll be like?" Kurt asked them.

"He'll probably be a geek like Jack," Evan stated.

"Jack is not a geek," Amara defended.

"Could be another Goth," Rogue said almost hopefully.

"It doesn't matter what he's like," Jean told them.

"Yeah no matter what we need to make him feel welcome," Scott added.

"That's right," Hank agreed, "here they come now," he added as Ororo pulled up in front of them. Jack stepped out of the passenger side door, he quickly went to the backseat seat door, but before he could open it, the door was pushed completely off the side of the X-Van.

"Man I'm going to have to fix that," Jack stated annoyed. Cyrus stepped out of the van, the door still in his hand; he had been morphed to look mostly human.

In his disguised form Cyclops' right eye was light green, the left one was pale white, only for show, and covered with an eye patch. He was only six foot five, (a toy doll compared to his normal size,) his body was incredibly muscular except for where his stomach was poking out with fat. He had dark tan skin, light orange hair covering his head but pulled tightly into a ponytail wrapped up in cloth on top of his head (just like in his natural form). He had two golden earrings in his right ear, one earing in his left ear (just like in his natural form). He had a set of short orange hairs on his chin cut in a curling pattern, and a few long hairs extending from the bottom of his chin curling up (just like in his natural form but the wrong color), and none of them were tattoos. His teeth were shorter, almost just as crooked, and only a little less jagged, as were his pinky nails, and he had a long orange unibrow over both his eyes. He was wearing jeans, a brown belt (just like his normal belt), black shoes, and a red coat.

Cyrus waved happily at the mutants on the steps with the hand still holding the van door.

"Put down the door, put down the door!" Jack hissed in a whisper. Cyrus looked at the door surprised, nodded, and tossed the door away like a Frisbee. Jack groaned and put his hand over his eyes. "Everybody this is my good buddy Cyrus." Everyone looked at the two surprised. Scott was the first to make a move walking over to them.

"Hey I'm Scott, so where are you from?" Cyrus just looked at him silently then looked at Jack.

"He's originally from Greece," Jack answered.

"Can he um?" Scott mumbled not sure how to pose the question.

"Speak English or just speak? He doesn't usually talk, but if he wants to he will," Jack said lying slightly but also hoping to find a Wu that would boost Cyrus' intelligence. ***

"Maybe I could talk to him telepathically?" Jean suggested.

"Don't worry about it like I said if he wants to talk he will, plus I seriously doubt you'd find anything up there, no offence buddy. Hey you're drooling again," Jack told him, Cyrus wiped his mouth on his sleeve. Everyone was staring at the two of them again. "Alright I'll say it I really didn't have many **real** friends back home. I hung with his cousin for a little while she introduced me to the whole Dashi art scene. She decided to add Cyrus because she thought we could use him as muscle. Of course then she ditched us for Chase." Cyrus poked Jack's shoulder to get his attention, and then pointed to himself. "Right, then she teamed up with just Cyrus for a while, but a few hours ago he decided he'd rather hang out with me. To sum things up, at least Cyrus here was loyal, and wasn't trying to steal my pieces of art like everybody else." Jack looked at them all, "getting Dashi art is a **really** competitive hobby," Jack added not really lying.

* * *

><p>Cyrus and Jack were sitting on the other side of Xavier's desk in his officestudy. Cyrus had shed his Coat showing his sleeveless red shirt underneath and the black spiraling tattoos on his shoulders.

"Cyrus Clover Pseudonym, according to your record you've committed a few petty crimes ushered on by a female accomplice."

"That was probably his cousin," Jack interrupted.

"And your father changed his last name to 'Pseudonym' ten years before you were born."

"He said he did it for a bet, he's actually a pretty funny guy, but between you and me he can talk about nothing for hours," Jack added again.

"You are sure you wish to stay with us here at the Institute?" Xavier asked Cyrus, who nodded frantically. "Jack I believe it would be best if he share a room with you."

"I was afraid you would," Jack admitted, "but I'm willing to live with it, and when I say it I mean Cyrus."

* * *

><p>Jack walked into his room holding the door open from the inside.<p>

"Be careful man." He called as Cyrus carried his bed in by himself. Cyrus carefully carried the bed in and dropped it against the wall farthest from Jack's bed. "Alright good man, now either stay here or come with and watch while I fix the X-Van door you broke." Cyrus took a seat on his bed. Cyrus grunted at Jack questioningly. "No, I told you on the way here that Scott is already using the codename Cyclops." Cyrus grunted questioningly at him again. "I don't know why he chose that name, but he did and first come first served. Also I thought I told you not to talk you one-eyed freak." Cyrus' head fell in shame. "Remember no grunting, I'll check on you in an hour in case you get hungry…did Wuya teach you how to use a toilet?" Cyrus nodded happily. "Good the bathroom's…on second though just come with me." Cyrus hopped to his feet and followed Jack down the hallway. They stopped as Amara was walking the opposite way, "Hey Amara."

"Hey Jack, what are you guys up to?"

"Oh I'm going to fix the door **he** broke on the X-Van." Amara giggled, she then looked at Cyrus apologetically.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh at you."

"It's okay," Jack told her, "Cyrus is a pretty relaxed guy, and he knows what he did was stupid I don't think he cares if you laugh about it. After that me and him are going to go by the junkyard I need parts for a new plane."

"Really?" Amara said surprised and slightly pleased.

"Yeah I can't take Cyrus in my tiny Jack Spicer Jet Jr." Jack paused for a moment looking at Amara. "Plus you said you wanted to come too so I thought maybe if you want to come with sometime," Jack added hesitantly.

"Yeah that sounds great," she said happily. "Well it could be cool," she added nonchalantly. "When's the next art thing?"

"No idea, but I probably won't have a jet ready before it comes," Jack said shaking his head.

"Well I look forward to when we can all go," she said walking down the hallway heading towards the girls rooms. Jack watched as she left then looked up at Cyrus with a something Jack never thought he'd see on Cyclops' face, (no matter what form he took,) it was a knowing look. "Oh shut up, let's go we've got a car to fix." Cyrus grunted, "Yes and a plane to build."

* * *

><p>AN-Quick reminder whenever Cyclops is in his disguise he'll be Cyrus, just like unless Scott's wearing his uniform he's Scott not Cyclops.

*I'm not making that up I watched several episodes of Xiaolin Showdown before I started writing this story, Jack really did pick up Dojo's book at the end of that episode.

**X-Men Evolution doesn't follow any other marvel shows or comics but I have to guess that it's early in the Marvel universe so there is no Red Hulk, that was just a joke. Also the world hasn't found out the Hulk is actually Bruce Banner, yet.

***[Spoiler Alert] Jack won't find a Wu to increase Cyclops/Cyrus' intelligence.


	13. African Storm

A/N: This is my first attempt to mix themes form an episode and the Marvel universe with the Xiaolin Showdown universe This chapter takes place during Season 2 Episode 8

* * *

><p>Jack, Cyrus, Bobby, Jubilee, Amara, and Ray were sitting together eating lunch.<p>

"So did you guys do okay on your school progress report?" Amara asked.

"A's B's and a C _without_ cheating, still kind of discredits the whole genius thing, I always bragged about back home," Jack commented. "And it's been strongly recommended Cyrus be moved to the special needs classes. Cyrus, you need to learn how to cheat on tests and pretend to pay attention in class." Jack told him as Cyrus just stared at his lunch. "Here," Jack said pushing his lunch in front of Cyrus.

"Well mines better than any report card I ever got before," Ray answered Amara.

"Hey guys look," Jack said pointing to where Scott and his girlfriend were eating lunch after the brunette girl called Jean over to them. They watched as Jean sat for a few silent moments, before getting up, Evan skateboarded passed her and stole a roll, and Jean using her powers to make him crash.

"Well that was a bit of an overreaction," Bobby commented.

"I don't think so," Ray responded.

"You wouldn't," Bobby said smirking.

"What's that supposed to mean icicle?" Ray growled out.

"You know what," Jack said gently getting everyone's attention so he could change the subject. "I actually feel a little bad for that one girl dating Scott and what's his name, you know big jerky blond football playing stereotype."

"You mean Taryn and Duncan?" Jubilee asked.

"I don't know," Jack admitted shaking his head.

"Why would you feel bad for Duncan?" Bobby asked.

"I said a _little_ bad I've heard Blondie was a jerk, the brunette's the one I feel really bad for," Jack tried to explain.

"You didn't really answer," Ray pointed out.

"Isn't it obvious, at some point Scott and Jean are going to get together, and those two are going to get dumped," Jubilee told them. Jack nodded in agreement.

"Yeah it's too bad for them and too bad for Jean and Scott that they haven't gotten together yet," Jack added.

"Anybody want to put a betting pull on when that'll happen?" Bobby asked.

"I'm game," Ray said smiling.

"That depends," Jack started, "are we guessing days, months, or years? Seriously unless someone interferes those two are not getting together anytime soon."

"I hear that," Jubilee agreed.

"You guys shouldn't bet on people's relationships," Amara chimed in.

"I agree with Amara," Jack added.

"There's a surprise," Bobby scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack asked confused

* * *

><p>It was a very slow day for training that night only Storm and Ororo were having a session; The New Mutants had training tomorrow. Finishing or putting off all of his, (and Cyrus') homework, Jack was sitting in his room thumbing through the digital copy of the book of Showdown rules, and Shen Gong Wu.<p>

"Hmm, 'if a Shen Gong Wu is found and used before it's revealed it will never reveal itself,' interesting there could be countless Wu being used by other people and we would never find them. I could make a global scanner for any Shen Gong Wu in order to find them…Nah. Too much work, not enough pay off I'll let the Xiaolin losers worry about that."

* * *

><p>"Okay, tell me again what happened?" Jack asked Kitty as he drove her, Amara, and Cyrus to school.<p>

"She was just sitting curled up in a pool of water from the overflowing tub and she'd shattered the mirror."

"Something must have really scared her," Amara said concern in her voice.

"Yeah, and she thought people were after her yesterday?" Jack asked Kitty.

"Yeah she definitely thought there was someone in her room with her last night," Kitty told him.

"Well there probably was," Jack said simply

"You really think so?" Amara asked suddenly filled with worry.

"With everything we can do I wouldn't be surprised."

"No way," Kitty chimed back in, "the Professor thought of that, he scanned the area, no new mutants, and the Brotherhood aren't capable of being subtle."

"Well maybe it wasn't a mutant," Amara suggested.

"Or maybe they teleported out of the area," Jack added, not really believing that though.

* * *

><p>Jack was standing with Cyrus, outside the gym; they were all alone and free to talk.<p>

"Okay it's obvious we're dealing with something from your world," Jack said to Cyrus. "Whoever's doing this could be using a Shen Gong Wu, but there are hundreds of Shen Gong Wu still out there. They could also be using some form of magic, Wuya's a witch, Dashi had to have some sort of power to make the Shen Gong Wu. All we can do is wait and watch hopefully we'll get lucky." Jack pulled out his PDA. "Plus if they do have Shen Gong Wu. I set up a search function to go along with the Shen Go-Pedia. We get a picture, see the powers, or hear the name we can search for the corresponding Shen Gong Wu." Cyrus grunted at him, "I know you can't talk I was just using you as a sounding board, sometimes my plans don't sound as good out loud as they do in my head. Also you're going to tag along so I had to explain it to you." Cyrus shrugged and nodded.

* * *

><p>All the New Mutants walked outside in their normal clothes.<p>

"Well no teacher means we're going to have to train ourselves," Bobby said bouncing a football in his hand. "Jack, go long!" he threw it as hard as he could while Jack flew after it.

"Heads up Multiple," Jack said throwing it back. They fooled around for a good twenty minutes before Sam lost the ball and crashed into Mr. McCoy.

"Sorry Mr. McCoy, you okay?" Sam asked picking himself off the ground. The others all rushed over to the older mutant.

"Yeah I'm fine nice moves Cannonball," he said tossing him back the football. "Is Storm holding a session out here in the fog?"

"Nope, she never showed up so we thought we'd improvise," Ray told him.

"Uh-Huh, which is usually followed by costly repairs," Mr. McCoy looked around for a few moments. "Well I guess that means I'm your sub, and I've got just the activity for you."

* * *

><p>They all walked into the Danger Room where a Volleyball court was setting itself up.<p>

"Okay listen up," Mr. McCoy said. "It's time to learn a valuable commodity-" A small opening rose out of the ground firing a volleyball to Mr. McCoy. "-self-restraint, the goal is simple volleyball with no powers, or inventions Mr. Spicer." The New Mutants cheered except for Jack who mumbled under his breath taking off his Heli-Pack. They split up into two teams, Amara, Jubilee, Bobby, Ray, and Cyrus on one side, Roberto, Rahne, Sam, Jamie, and Jack on the other. Amara served the ball, Roberto spiked it back, the ball bounced off the ground, and hit Ray in the face.

"No way you could hit that hard without your powers," Ray growled lighting up his hands. Roberto jumped out of the way, as Ray fired a stream of lightning, Jack jumped in front of the blast taking it square in the chest.

"Oh man, this is my favorite jacket," Jack groaned looking at the scorched hole in it. "Good thing I have twelve more just like it," he smiled throwing off his coat. "Ray you know Roberto didn't use his powers the sunlamps aren't on and the sun hasn't been out for the past two days, he couldn't have used his powers if he wanted to."

"Yeah well he still hit it too hard," Ray groaned folding his arms.

"I hit it right to you," Roberto argued.

"If you're going to be that way, Ray switch sides with me," Jack said walking around the net.

"He'll have the same problem with Cyrus," Roberto announced. Jack chuckled at his comment. Jubilee rolled the ball under the net. Sam picked it up and served the ball, Cyrus swiped at it but missed it by a mile, Jack bumped it up, before it hit the ground, Jubilee spiked it to the other side, Rahne pushed it back up, the back and forth continued on for about five more minutes, before Roberto's side scored a point.

"Well looks like we might not have a trip to the infirmary after all," Mr. McCoy said happily surprised.

* * *

><p>It was past 1 a.m. Jack and Cyclops waited outside on a tree branch, Jack used the Moby Morpher to turn them into bats. Bat Cyclops' left eye was scared up and closed, and bat Jack had tiny goggles on his forehead. Cyclops grumbled exhaustedly sounding nothing like a bat.<p>

"Maybe you're right," Jack yawned in his normal voice, also sounding nothing like a bat. "Maybe something will happen tomorrow." Cyclops poked Jack in the chest with one wing and pointed at Ororo with his other wing; she was hovering in the sky. "Or maybe not come on." The two took flight as Storm flew down chasing Evan who was skating down the drive. 'What's he doing out so late?' Jack thought silently.

"Evan wait, don't run away, Evan!" Storm called out as Evan faded into the fog. Jack and Cyclops watched as a shadow inched closer to Storm as soon as her back was turned, it took on a physical form.

"Mirombo!" she said backing away from him surprised. 'She knows him,' Jack mused silently.

"You must turn back, it is not safe."

"Where's Evan, what have you done? Evan." Storm ran past him not waiting for answers too worried about Evan. Jack poked Cyclops with a wing and the two flew after her.

"No the Hungan has come for you." He called but she was already gone. Figures appeared from the shadows running after her surrounding her.

"Leave me alone," Storm demanded filling the air with lightning her pursuers quickly returned to being shadows moving out of harm's way. Storm spun looking for a target but before she could find one a dart stuck into her neck and she instantly passed out.

"Come on," Jack said grabbing Cyclops with his feet. "Moby Morpher," the pair turned into gnats and quickly flew down into Storm's hair. "Moby Morpher," Jack said again turning them into gnat sized versions of themselves, in a giant ivory forest. "Where ever they're taking her, we're going too." Jack stated evenly, Cyclops laughed and nodded. "Let's see if we can find a Shen Gong Wu linked to their powers, 'Shadow People' search, nothing, okay just 'Shadow' the Shroud of Shadows and the _Shadow Walker_: Gives the user the power to become their own shadow, it's one of the most dangerous-" Jack hit the exit button. "Yeah over half of the Shen Gong Wu are _'one of the most dangerous Shen Gong Wu in the world,'_" Jack scoffed.

* * *

><p>Jack and Cyclops jumped off as Storm was lowered into a metal crate. After her captors left Cyclops ran to the hatch trying to lift it open, but failing as he was still the size of a gnat.<p>

"No, we can't rescue her, let the X-Men handle that, we have a Shen Gong Wu to find, come on." Jack said throwing the Longi Kite to Cyclops. The two flew after the captors they were all heading the same direction. "All right lead us to your boss the Hungan," Jack gloated too small for any of them to hear him. They slipped into the ship's control room before the door closed, Jack pulled out his PDA taking a picture of the Hungan, two items were pulled out as Shen Gong Wu, a gold disk on his necklace, and his sandals. "The sandals are the Shadow Walker, the necklace is something called the Eye of Agamatto," Jack told Cyclops for his own benefit. "Come on I've got an idea," Jack said flying upwards.

"She will awaken in a few minutes Hungan," one of his warriors informed him.

"Good when her spirit breaks I will be able to steal it and she will use her powers for me," Hungan stated wickedly. Out of nowhere his necklace broke and the Eye of Agamatto fell to the ground. He paused before reaching down for it, when he placed his hand on it the Eye began to glow. "What sorcery is this?" The Hungan asked angrily.

"Moby Morpher!" Jack shouted somehow just loud enough for the Hungan to hear as he returned to his normal size a hand on the Eye of Agamatto. "Sorry pal, but this mystical item is a Shen Gong Wu, and I'm here to challenge you for it."

"You dare! Kill him!" the Hungan ordered.

"I don't think so," Jack said pulling out a plastic sphere releasing everything inside of it, "Changing Chopsticks!" Jack shouted returning several dozen flying Jack-Bots and a couple dozen more Jack-Bots with legs and arms to their full size, they all targeted the warriors. "Now are we going to have a Xiaolin Showdown," Jack asked standing up, both of them still holding the Eye of Agamatto. "Or, Moby Morpher," he said making Cyclops a nine foot version of himself right behind the Hungan. "Are we going to have our pals duke it out, because either way, I promise you I'll win," Jack said coldly and evenly.

"Very well I will face you in your showdown," the Hungan relented having no other choice.

"Fine the game is simple we both put a single Shen Gong Wu which,-" Jack took a picture of the Hungan's staff but it didn't bring up any Wu. "-is your Shadow Walker." The Hungan looked down at his feet. "Good you know what they are, I wager my Lotus Twister. The game is battle ships, Let's Go Xiaolin Showdown."

* * *

><p>The world morphed they were all surrounded by water; the Hungan and Hot-Wire were on two large metal ships with four more behind each of them. The Hungan's men, the Jack-Bots and a full sized Cyclops were sitting in dingy on the sidelines.<p>

"Gong Yi Tanpai!" he shouted, the Hungan just looked at him confused. "It means go," Hot-Wire said, standing over the firing control device. It was strange it had one hundred identical red buttons set up in a ten by ten pattern, just a Battleship grid. "That figures," Hot-Wire said pushing a button at first nothing happened for a second, then a fireball dropped from the sky splashing in the water harmlessly, several grids past the ship the Hungan was on. The Hungan wrinkled his nose pressing down one of the buttons; a giant fire ball landed one grid away from Hot-Wire's ship causing steam to cloud of steam pluming up around Hot-Wire's ship. Hot-Wire pushed another button a fireball lit up the sky right above the Hungan's ship but the ship zipped back in the water narrowly avoiding the blast. "What the?" Hot-Wire exclaimed upset and finally noticing the steering wheel and pedals next to the firing controls. "Alright he wants to cheat? Two can play at that game." Hot-Wire said pushing another button, he tried another but it refused to go down until the last fireball landed unsuccessfully. Hot-Wire launched another fireball before noticing one heading for his ship. "Lotus Twister!" Hot-Wire said stretching his arm to the boat closest to him, he quickly reeled himself in right before the boat was destroyed. Hot-Wire quickly took aim at an empty ship easily destroying it. The Hungan growled.

"Shadow Walker," he said turning into a shadow and zipping across the water to Hot-Wire's ship. He delivered a kick to Hot-Wire's side; Hot-Wire turned throwing a punch through empty air. Hot-Wire took a defensive stance waiting for the next strike, only too late realizing where the Hungan went when the sky above him was lit up with the coming fireball.

"Crap," Hot-Wire said flying to another boat. "How about this, Lotus Twister," Hot-Wire pushed the button on the panel in front of him with his foot, stretching his arms to the his last two boats firing three blasts of fire on the Hungan's side, each hitting nothing but water. Hot-Wire pulled his hand back as one of his boats burst into flames. "Well that didn't help any," Hot-Wire complained as his second to last boat was destroyed. "I may be on the ropes," Hot-Wire shouted loud enough for the Hungan to hear him. "But I can drive this boat all day and until it's gone the game will go on."

"Hmm," The Hungan mused. "Shadow Walker," soon the Hungan was on Hot-Wire's last boat with him.

"Alright you and me pal," Hot-Wire threw a punch the Hungan dodged and hit Hot-Wire hard in the face. The Hungan delivered a few more blows while dodging several from Hot-Wire. Soon Hot-Wire was lying flat on his back with a black eye never laying a finger on the Hungan.

"You should have just surrendered," the Hungan sneered. Hot-Wire groaned,

"Xavier was right," Hot-Wire said with a smirk. "It really does split my focus."

"What?" Hungan said confused. There were several explosions as the Jack-Bots destroyed all of the Hungan's boats. "You dare cheat the Hungan!"

"What can I say old habits die hard, Lotus Twister!" Hot-Wire shouted giving the Hungan a full bodied backhand, knocking him from the boat, and into the water.

* * *

><p>The world went back to normal and they were all once again crammed inside the ship's control room.<p>

"Get him and take back what is mine!" the Hungan ordered all his men responded fading into shadows.

"What the," Jack pulled out his PDA, "'Shadow Walker: Gives the user blah, blah, blah, most dangerous Shen Gong Wu in the world. Mainly because if used once a day for three hundred days straight without using any other Shen Gong Wu the user will develop the power to take on his Shadow form at will, with or without the Shadow Walker.' There's some fine print for you. Cyclops time to go," Jack said running out the door with Cyclops and several Jack-Bots close behind. "I always wanted to try this myself," Jack said excitedly letting the others pass him. "Glove of Jisaku," all the warriors and shadows paused, surprised that they were being pulled towards Jack, "Reversing Mirror!" The warriors were even more surprised as they were thrown back. Jack smirked flying after his friends. "Cyclops wait up," Cyclops stopped Jack hopped into Cyclops' basket. "Shroud of Shadows," Jack said draping them in the giant shroud.

"Lounga Cibe," Cyclops called out carrying the invisible pair into the sky.

"Forget them," the Hungan growled, "I have my staff we have the goddess that's all that matters now."

* * *

><p>Cyrus paced back and forth in his and Jack's room.<p>

"Listen I would have liked to save her too but we both know the X-Men will. Besides look at this, the Eye of Agamatto can show you anything, even ones inner most thoughts, it's probably how he found Storm. With this he'd be a lot tougher to beat. According to the definition of it powers it also, 'drastically increases the user's 'mystical' powers'." Cyrus stopped listening and quickly rushed to the window; Jack followed him they watched as Evan helped Storm out of the X-Van. "See I told you she'd be fine," Jack said when in truth he was relived too.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you liked it any comments or concerns please review.


	14. 5th Xiaolin Showdown

A/N: Time for another Xiaolin Showdown chapter, and another Shen Gong Wu that I made up. Next Chapter is the one you've all been waiting for, but no Xiaolin Showdown.

* * *

><p>Jack and Cyrus quietly entered the garage making sure no one was there.<p>

"Okay buddy as far as anyone knows we're just going on a daytrip upstate," Jack told him. "Moby Morpher," Jack said turning his car into a copy of his JS Jr. Jet. "Changing Chopsticks, Moby Morpher," Jack said shrinking Cyrus down and turning him back into Cyclops. "I can't exactly explain how we both could fit into this tiny jet, but there's no telling what Shen Gong Wu revealed itself, the fate of the world may very well rest in our hands," Jack said to Cyclops before placing him in his pocket.

* * *

><p>"The Boogie-Woogie Shoes," Jack sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, "we travelled five thousand miles for a Wu that makes you a perfect dancer." He said holding the copper shoes with black markings standing waste deep in a pile of shoes that were all being donated.<p>

"You will not possess this Wu Jack Spicer," Omi declared jumping off of Dojo's back, followed by the other three Xiaolin Dragons.

"I can't believe you actually came to get this piece of junk, I had no idea what it did, what's your excuse?" Cyclops stepped between Jack and the Xiaolin Warriors and roared at them.

"Guys is it just me or does Cyclops look…bigger?" Raimundo asked taking a step back.

"Yeah, he defiantly looks like he's gotten stronger," Kimiko agreed.

"Yeah, we've been working out," Jack chimed in they had been using the Institutes weight room for the past few weeks. "Of course it's done more for him then me. We've also been taking martial arts lessons," they had joined the defense class taught by Logan, after his beating from the Hungan.

"How much would something like Cyclops even bench?" Clay asked.

"He lifted a ten pound weight ninety times yesterday," Jack answered.

"That don't seem like all that much," Clay told him.

"He was only six inches tall at the time," Jack said holding his hands said apart.

"Well I recone that's different." Cyclops continued growling at the warriors.

"Cyclops what did we discuss?" Jack asked, Cyclops just looked at Jack confused. "That's right we're on the 'Xiaolin' side now, so save the 'Cyclops smash shtick' for the bad guys." Cyclops nodded happily. "Hey you guys want the Shen Gong Wu take it," he said holding it out for them.

"No we must Xiaolin Showdown for it," Omi demanded. "Freeze tag, my Orb of Tornami against your Trumpet of Tornami."

"So I beat you the last time we had a showdown, let it go," Jack said sighing. "You've beaten me in like a hundred showdowns."

"No we must have a rematch so that I can beat you," Omi demanded.

"Fine if you're going to be a baby about it here's your rematch, oops," Jack said purposely dropping the Shen Gong Wu. He slowly bent down to pick it up while Omi ran over to touch it at the same time. "Darn," he said with little emotion.

"Jack Spicer I-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we went through all that, Let's just go, Xiaolin Showdown!"

* * *

><p>The world shifted the shoes were pulled together and pulled up into dozens of pillars. One particularly large pillar built itself under Clay, Raimundo, Kimiko, and Cyclops, raising them far out of the battle.<p>

"Gong Yi Tanpai!" they shouted together before a pillar of shoes shot up between them.

"Trumpet of Tornami," Hot-Wire said icing over the ground, and skating away on his shoes. Omi circled around the pillar spotting Hot-Wire skating away; Omi quickly ran after him but he slipped on the icy ground. "How the dragon of water can be so bad on ice, I'll never understand," Hot-Wire mocked.

"You have not won Jack Spicer, Orb of Tornami Ice!" Hot-Wire went airborne to avoid the tidal wave of freezing power.

"My turn," Hot-Wire said still flying up in the air, "Trumpet of Tornami!" The cold wind from the trumpet coated everything in ice. Hot-Wire landed on the ground, but the world didn't go back to normal. "Hmm, we're not done yet," Hot-Wire began skating around keeping a sharp eye out for Omi. Omi jumped out of the ground crashing through the small ice dome he had made around himself.

"Orb of Tornami Ice!" he shouted blasting at Hot-Wire. Acting fast Hot-Wire used a special function of his new X-Men back pack, the center portion of the X popped out, then it extended almost too Hot-Wire's feet, it quickly spun around pulling Hot-Wire back, this entire action took less than two seconds, allowing Hot-Wire to narrowly avoid Omi's blast.

"Ha, you've got to get up pretty early to-oof," Hot-Wire began mocking before he slammed backwards into a pillar.

"Orb of Tornami Ice!" Omi said jumping out and blasting Hot-Wire while he was on the ground.

"Cheater," Hot-Wire smirked right before he was coated in ice.

* * *

><p>The world went back to its normal form, all the ice vanishing except around Jack, Omi was holding all the three Wu that were wagered.<p>

"Dojo, you mind thawing Jack out," Raimundo asked him; Dojo grew full size and began lightly breathing fire over Jack melting the ice but not burning the shoes under him.

"Two words, breath mint," Jack commented when he was free.

"Very funny," Dojo said annoyed.

"Oh relax. Nice win Omi, I'm out of here, Cyclops let's go."

"Not so fast," An old man said stepping out of a circle of white energy. He was tall was balding but had some gray hair left; he was wearing a yellow jacket over a red vest, and he had a small white beard growing from his chin. "I've come for the Eye of Agamatto," he said holding out his hand, Jack took a step back.

"What the heck's the 'Eye of Agamatto'?" Clay asked.

"The Eye of Agamatto's a very powerful Wu," Dojo answered.

"Which he won a few weeks ago," the elderly man said pointing at Jack.

"How'd you know that and how did you find me?" Jack asked.

"You're showdown's create massive spikes of magical energy, I was unable to track you fast enough last time, but this time you stuck around long enough for me to create a portal to your location."

"Yeah being frozen in ice tends to slow me down," Jack commented.

"Give me the Eye, it's not meant for you."

"Why should I give it to you?" Jack asked scowling.

"The eye was made to be a tool for the Sorcerer Supreme, the guardian of this entire universe. I am the Ancient One current Sorcerer Supreme, and I need the Eye if I am to find my successor."

"Well you'll excuse me if I don't believe you, and I'm not giving up the eye without a fight," Jack promised.

"I do not wish to fight," he said holding up his hands. "If you are unsure of my intentions use the Eye. It will prove to you what I say is true." Jack paused thinking about it for a moment, before pulling the Eye out of his pocket.

"Eye of Agamatto, show me his true intentions." Jack held up the eye and he could hear the Ancient One's thoughts.

_'I need the eye to possess to find the next Sorcerer Supreme and so they'll have the power needed to protect the universe. Without it they'll never be strong enough to be the true Sorcerer Supreme. Not in the time I have left to train them. I'd do anything for it.'_

"Anything?" Jack asked smirking, the Ancient One growled under his breath.

"Yes," he said with a sigh, he looked back up smirking, his hands began glowing, "Bindings of-"

"Golden Finger!" Jack said cutting him off and freezing him in time.

"-Oshtur," the Ancient One finished, Jack was still standing where he was before he froze The Ancient One.

"Reversing Mirror!" Jack said trapping The Ancient One in his own mystical chains. The Ancient One growled as the chains vanished. "We could do this all day," Jack smirked. The Ancient One held up his hand and the Reversing Mirror teleported to him.

"Shen Gong Wu are very powerful, how about a trade?" the Ancient One said holding up the mirror.

"How _about_, Glove of Jisaku," Jack said pulling the mirror back to him before the Ancient One had time to act. "As I said we could do this all day or you could give me one thing and I'll give you the Eye."

"Very well," The Ancient One conceded crossing his arms, "I may as well hear what it is you want."

"Okay I've really been working on getting stronger, been working out doing martial arts training with Logan. So Mr. Wizard...my friend the Scarecrow sure could use a brain," Jack said pointing a thumb at Cyclops who was picking his nose.

"More intelligence for your monster," The Ancient One said surprised rubbing his chin intrigued.

"No for my _friend_, true he's a monster from Ancient Greece, but that just means he'll be around long after I'm gone. As far as I know he's moved from one master to another for centuries, I want to know when I'm gone that he'll be okay, that he can take care of himself without working for a guy like Chase, or the old me. Here," Jack said tossing the Eye on the ground between them.

"That's a good request," Raimundo said surprised that's what Jack asked for.

"Make him super smart." Cyclops grumbled at Jack upset. "What? Fine it's your mind, he just wants to be remedial, he's happy being dumb. Make him let's say a C student, but only if he really applied himself." Cyclops grumbled a bit unsure. "Fine C-minus," Cyclops seemed a little unsure still but nodded. "Alright you heard him, you didn't understand him but that's why I want him to be smarter, make sure he can talk…English reading and writing too."

"Very well, I am pleased to grant such a request," The Ancient One's hands lit up and white magic which wrapped around Cyclops' head for a few moments before fully seeping into his skull.

"Wow what a trip," Cyclops said slowly in a deep voice. Cyclops walked over to Jack picking him up in a nearly crushing hug. "Thanks buddy."

"Put me down you idiot," Jack demanded Cyclops dropped him without a second thought, but Jack stopped the twenty foot drop using his Heli-Bot. "Well he's still his good old idiotic self just smart enough to talk, great work."

"I'm glad you approve," The Ancient One said picking the Eye up off the ground, "this isn't the real Eye."

"Sorry just testing you Jack said holding an Eye just like the one the Ancient One was holding.

"You were testing me," the Ancient One said smiling

"I wanted to see if you'd go for the eye and run off at the first chance you could, after promising to give me something, you didn't so you get the real thing."

"You made a forgery, when?"

"While you were frozen in time, granted the Moby Morpher did most of the work." Jack said putting the real Eye of Agamatto in The Ancient One's hand.

"Good bye Jack, good bye Wudai Warriors."

"Maybe we'll see each other again," Jack said smiling.

"I doubt it," the Ancient One said walking through the white circle of energy he came through.

"Alright genius let's go, Changing Chopsticks," Jack said shrinking down Cyclops.

"I hate being small," Cyclops complained speaking slowly in a high-pitched voice.

"That's why we're building a new plane, now come on we need to get back home."

* * *

><p>Jack and Cyrus slowly entered the empty kitchen.<p>

"Okay looks like we're in the clear," Jack said with a smirk. Rogue walked into the kitchen and scowled at Jack. "Hey Rogue,-" Rogue cut him off by punching him hard in the shoulder. "Ow, what was that for?"

"I've been trying to remember your best friend Cyrus, but keep thinking 'Cyclops' instead."

"I can explain," Jack said afraid, but Rogue punched his shoulder again. "Ow!"

"You called your best friend Cyclops!" she said upset. Jack was confused he turned and looked at up Cyrus, still wearing an eye-patch.

"Yes," Jack said happily earning him another punch in the arm. "Ow, I know I was a jerk, but in my defense he actually liked that name, and wanted it for his codename Cyrus?" Cyrus nodded.

"Well it still wasn't cool," Rogue said upset, leaving the room. Cyrus was snickered.

"Shut up, good thing my memories were scrambled by Jean or we'd be up a creak."

* * *

><p>AN: Originally I was going to go with Dr. Strange, but this is still early in the Marvel universe so I decided to go with his teacher.

I just want to remind you I said Jack wouldn't find a Shen Gong Wu to increase Cyclops' intelligence, I did say anything about blackmailing a sorcerer.

I don't know where the last part came from but it occurred to me if anyone knew Jack called 'Cyrus' Cyclops it's seems pretty bad out of context.


	15. Test Drive

A/N: Here it is the chapter I foolishly believe you've all been waiting for.

* * *

><p>Jack was sleeping soundly when the Institutes alarms went off. Jack groaned pulling himself out of bed and grabbing his New Mutant's uniform.<p>

"Cyclops you awake?" Hot-Wire looked over to Cyrus still sleeping soundly. "Fine be that way," Hot-Wire said flying out his window to where the X-Men had gathered (apparently he took a few seconds longer to get ready, but he wasn't leaving his room without reapplying his makeup). He hit the ground at the same time as Jean but on the other side of (from left to right) Shadowcat, Spyke, Wolverine, Cyclops, Nightcrawler, and Rogue. They were all facing Avalanche who had torn through the Institute yard to reach the footsteps of the mansions.

"Somethin' we can do for ya bub?" Wolverine asked gruffly with his claws extended.

"Yeah I've come to join the X-Men," Lance replied folding his arms. The X-Men were all shocked at that comment, while Hot-Wire was grinning ear to ear.

"Welcome friend!" Hot-Wire exclaimed rushing to Avalanches taking his duffel bag. "I'll show you around," he said walking towards the mansion Avalanche following close behind, "but first we have to talk to the Professor. Oh good there he is now," Hot-Wire pointed as the Professor just came out of the mansion.

* * *

><p>The Professor was smiling all the way back to his office to interview Lance. Cyclops, Logan(not Wolverine because he pulled his mask down), Jean, Shadowcat, and Hot-Wire were the only ones in the room with Xavier and Lance.<p>

"Alright Lance tell us why do you want to join the X-Men," Xavier asked gently while Lance spun his helmet on his finger.

"Yeah don't you like living with those losers anymore?" Shadowcat added.

"Chill out Katherine those guys are cool," Hot-Wire said in their defense, "a bit misguided maybe but cool."

"Yeah they're alright," Lance agreed.

"What are you up to Lance? You didn't bust in here just to make jokes," Scott asked pointedly.

"Easy Scott," Hot-Wire said jumping between the two rivals, "Lance hasn't done anything, but for the record wreaking the defenses wasn't the best move, if you had called ahead, I could have gotten you in without all that." Hot-Wire could tell Cyclops was scowling at him. "I also would have told you he was coming."

"Let's just say it was time for a change alright," Lance answered after giving Shadowcat a sideways glance.

"Fair enough why don't we give it a try," Xavier said, Cyclops' gasped in dismay.

"Yes," Jack said excitedly. The others looked unsure. Lance got up and shook Xavier's hand smiling.

"Professor I-" Scott began.

"Zip it, it's the Professor's decision to make," Hot-Wire said cutting him off. Before Scott could respond Xavier held up a hand silencing both of them.

"Kitty would you show Lance to one of the guest rooms," Xavier requested.

"Whatever," she said jumping down from her chair, "follow me," she said before phasing through the door. Lance was startled and a little confused. "Just kidding she said phasing halfway back into the room and pulling Lance out. Jean, and Logan follow leaving the room.

"Professor I think this is a mistake," Scott told him.

"Really no kidding," Hot-Wire said sarcastically.

"Look Jack I know Lance he wouldn't do this unless he wanted something."

"Like more time with a cute little brunette without everybody giving them crap for it?" Hot-Wire countered.

"I agree with you both," Xavier chimed in. "I believe he's genuine about his feelings for Kitty, and maybe that's a good beginning. Now let's give him a chance." Xavier said leaving the room.

"Yes sir," Hot-Wire said happily, before he saw the look on Scott's face. "You aren't going to let it go are you?"

"I know Lance," Scott said levelly, but on the verge of anger.

"Please you** know** Lance I **was** Lance, okay. I am not going to sit on the sidelines while you force him to make the same mistake I did." Scott looked at Hot-Wire confused. "I don't want to go into it," Hot-Wire said as he headed for the door, but he stopped and turned locking eyes with Scott. "A wise man once said, 'a foe turned to a friend is the most powerful of allies.' Give Lance a chance and he'll surprise you or push him too hard until he betrays us, just like you **want** him to, just like you **need** him to," Hot-Wire said coldly before walking out the door.

* * *

><p>Kitty was about to turn and leave but she stopped to talk to Lance a little more seriously.<p>

"Lance, look, I think it's cool you wanna be an X-Man, really, but watch it. This place is no walk in the park, and the other guys aren't gonna cut you any slack...well Jack might."

"Come on, I can handle it. How tough can it be?" Lance asked lounging back in a chair.

* * *

><p>Six New Mutants were in full mission gear and sitting in two rows behind the captain and co-captain chairs. In one row was Multiple, Sunspot, and Magma, in the other Avalanche, Cannonball, and Cyrus (his X-Men outfit included a red eye patch with a black X).<p>

"Pre-flight systems checked. All right, Hot-Wire, take her out, nice and slow," Cyclops told him. Hot-Wire rubbed his hands excitedly.

"Sorry but we're all out of 'nice and slow,'" Hot-Wire commented pushing up a lever, the hallway around them rushed past as they rocketed for the light at the end of the tunnel.

"Hey, slowdown will, ya?" Avalanche requested sweating in the seat behind Hot-Wire.

"Oh relax," Hot-Wire scoffed as they went through the hanger doors, over the ocean, "I've got more flight hours then all the X-Men combined…minus Wolverine and the Professor." They began taking a nose dive for the water.

"Pull up! Pull up!" Cyclops ordered. Hot-Wire shrugged then leveled them out over the water.

"Relax I've got it all under control just having some fun," Hot-Wire said turning the controls so the cockpit was at an angle. "Ladies and gentlemen if you look out of the left window right now, you'll see our wing slicing through the water." Hot-Wire leveled the cockpit then pulled up, "we are now beginning our accent, please turn off all electronic devices and make sure you're seats and tray tables are in the fastened up right position."

"Jack quit goofing off," Cyclops ordered.

"Okay, okay," Hot-Wire said leveling off. "According to the instruments we're now at fifteen thousand feet."

"Nice job you're the first New Mutant to make it this far. Uh-oh bogie on your six," Cyclops said pointing at the radar.

"I got him," Hot-Wire said switching on the autopilot, he closed his eyes for a few minutes and the bogie on the radar flew off.

"Stop," Cyclops said flipping a switch making everything outside the windows go black and the simulator lowered to its home position. "You can't do that, it's cheating," Cyclops said annoyed.

"No, it's not," Hot-Wire whined as everyone piled out of the simulator. "I just used my powers to make the fake fighter jet turn back."

"That's cheating because it wouldn't work in real life," Cyclops argued.

"Sure it would I would have just used my powers to shut off its targeting systems, and randomly shut off their radar until they left to get repairs," Jack argued back as they stepped out Logan, Iceman, and Shadowcat were standing outside of the simulator, Kitty with a clipboard, while Kurt swept up. "Hey Iceman were you watching that is the proper way to fly a plane."

"Not half bad Pasty, but don't let it go to your head your powers give you a knack for machines," Logan told him.

"Thank you and I won't," Hot-Wire said walking off before Logan could add something else, Hot-Wire was sure if he did it would take the entire 'almost complement' away. Avalanche stumbled out of the simulator after everyone else.

"Lance? Are you okay?" Shadowcat asked rushing to him.

"Huh," he said confused realizing it was Shadowcat he put on a tough face. "Hey, piece of cake," he said waving it off, "told you there was nothing to this X-Man stuff."

"Well, good," she said smiling at him, but not completely buying it. As soon as she walked away he doubled over, and ran to throw up, Kurt watched as he ran passed, nearly laughing.

"What are you looking at elf?" Logan asked rhetorically. "Keep sweeping. You still got another week of probation to work off.

"Yes sir sorry."

"Yeah and when you're finished, you can mop out the simulator."

"Yeah, sure, who wouldn't want to be an X-Man? It's so fulfilling," Kurt muttered sarcastically.

* * *

><p>The New Mutants were out in the yard for a training exercise Cyclops ushered Magma forward. Her hands lit up with fire, Spyke activated some of the defenses with a remote, launching four discs like giant flying buzz saw blades. Magma managed to take out two but flinched as the other two were almost to her, before they reached her Cyclops knocked them off course with a bright red optic blast. Magma hung her head in shame walking back to the group as Shadowcat made a note on her clipboard. Iceman patted her on the shoulder getting into position.<p>

"You'll get 'em next time," Hot-Wire said patting her back comfortingly.

Iceman had a cocky look on his face, Cyclops gave Spyke the thumbs up and he fired four more discs. Iceman froze each one, he began to gloat victoriously as one of the frozen discs continued to fly at his head, Cyclops blasted it away Iceman just gave a shrug when he realized his failure and walked back to the group. Cyrus stepped out next, Spyke launched four more discs, Cyrus' eye lit up firing a black optic beam he decimated three of the discs and the ground as he went from one to another, the fourth one almost reached him but before Cyclops could blast it away, Cyrus slapped the top center of the disc slamming it into the ground flat up. The New Mutants all cheered while Shadowcat quickly made a note.

"Oh yeah that's my boy," Hot-Wire shouted before letting out a loud whistle. Cyrus smiled walking back to the group Avalanche started walking into place.

"Hey, your new uniform looks a lot better than that fruit bowl you used to wear," Cyclops commented stopping Avalanche by placing a hand on his shoulder, Cyclops smiled condescendingly Avalanche growled and shook his hand off. Avalanche walked into place his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he shook the ground destroying the four disc launchers and a large stone target. Avalanche smirked as most of the New Mutant's rushed over applauding Avalanches work. Hot-Wire shook his head and groaned knowing he'd be repairing most of that, Shadowcat giggled, Cyclops frowned and walked away.

* * *

><p>The New Mutants were running an obstacle course in the Danger Room. Cannonball smashed through one of the laser guns shooting at them, and Berserker blasted the other.<p>

"Couldn't you shut all this stuff down?" Avalanche asked Hot-Wire as they weaved around giant drill bits popping up out of the floor and walls.

"Against the rules," Hot-Wire said stopping Avalanche when a large wall popped up in front of them. "Hold on," he said a few seconds before Cyrus smashed through the wall. "Alright now go," he said the two ran through the gaping hole having to duck various giant power tools as the continued to run the course. Cannonball, Cyrus, Multiple, and Jubilee all crossed the finish line, Berserker tripped as an orange energy blast hit near his feet, Jubilee knelt down to check on him. Hot-Wire and Avalanche were pretty much at the finish line when the buzzer sounded the game over. Avalanche celebrated shaking his hands in the air.

-**Meanwhile in the Control Room**-

Cyclops, Nightcrawler, and Shadowcat were looking down on them.

"Watch this," Cyclops said to Kurt pushing a button. Shadowcat frowned watching this

-**Back on the Danger Room floor**-

Avalanche was giving Shadowcat a thumbs up not seeing the large spinning hazard coming up behind him. Hot-Wire grabbed Avalanche's extended arm and spun him out of the way taking the hit himself.

"Whoa you okay man?" Avalanche asked helping Hot-Wire up. Hot-Wire scowled up at the control room.

"I'll live."

-**In the Control Room Again**-

"You missed," Nightcrawler said sighing.

"I didn't miss Jack got in the way," Cyclops replied. Kitty scowled at both of them and left but said nothing.

* * *

><p>Nightcrawler, Spyke, Rogue, Shadowcat, and Jean floated in the center of the Institutes pool.<p>

"Okay, victims, stand by. Rescuers ready." Cyclops called to Cannonball, Avalanche, Iceman, Wolfsbane, and Hot-Wire. The rescuers signaled they were prepared and Cyclops blew his whistle. Hot-Wire's Heli-Bot activated, Wolfsbane turned into a dog, and Iceman coated himself in flexible ice. Wolfsbane jumped in, Avalanche ran back for a life preserver, Iceman made an ice path over the pool, and Hot-Wire just flew out a few feet above the water. Iceman grabbed Spyke's hand helping him up on to the ice road. Hot-Wire reached down grabbing both of Jean's hand and pulled her out of the pool and into the air. Wolfsbane grabbed the shoulder of Nightcrawler's costume in her mouth and swam to the edge of the pool. Avalanche threw his life preserver and accidentally beaned Rogue, while Cannonball jumped in. Cannonball rocketed underwater then flew out of the pool. Avalanche swam straight to Shadowcat giving her a wink she giggled; he swam around her, put an arm over her shoulder and swam her to the edge of the pool.

"Wrong victim, Alvers, and you just drowned two people," Cyclops scolded as he helped Rogue out of the water.

"Yeah, but look who I rescued," Avalanche responded holding Shadowcat bridal style.

"Creep!" Rogue growled shoving Avalanche and by proximity Shadowcat back in the pool as she passed. Hot-Wire squatted near the edge of the pool offering Avalanche and Shadowcat a hand up which they accepted.

"Congratulations moron," Hot-Wire said to Avalanche. "Rogue was one of the few X-Men who I think would be on your side. Now you only have Kitty, not counting me and the other Second Stringers of course."

"Why would Rogue be on Lance's side anyway?" Shadowcat asked.

"Because she was part of the Brotherhood once, Scott and them were probably hard on her too until she proved herself." Shadowcat began fuming at what Hot-Wire was saying.

"No they weren't, they were just fine with Rogue," she told him upset about this double standard she just realized.

"I'm going to poll the other second stringers see their opinions of you and I'll get back to you," Hot-Wire told Avalanche before running off.

"I don't care what they think of me," Avalanche shouted after Hot-Wire, but Hot-Wire either didn't hear him or didn't care. "Do we do this much training every day?" Avalanche asked Shadowcat.

"No, that's what you get for breaking in on a Friday, Saturday and Sunday are always our busiest time for training.

* * *

><p>Monday morning Lance, Bobby, Sam, Cyrus, and Jubilee were heading off to school in Lance's jeep. Jack had left with Amara, Roberto, and Ray twenty minutes before them.<p>

"Nice car Summers," Lance commented as he hopped into his jeep. Scott gasped noticing his car was coated with mud and the grill was hanging on by a thread

"Hey, who's been messing with my car?"

"See ya," Lance said driving off

"Alvers!" Scott shouted running out of the garage but Lance was long gone.

* * *

><p>At school Lance was chatting with Bobby, Sam, and Jubilee until the school bell rang.<p>

"Later, guys," Lance said to the four people he drove.

"Later, dude," Bobby called.

"See ya Lance," Jubilee said as they went their separate ways, except for Cyrus who was following Lance.

"Don't you have your own class to get to?" Cyrus just shook his head. "Fine suit yourself." As they were walking Fred pushed Lance into some lockers, "Hey." Fred reached to grab Lance but Cyrus caught his wrist before he could, Fred gave Cyrus a death glare which Cyrus gave right back.

"Oh I've wanted to do this forever," Fred smirked viciously before hitting Cyrus with everything he had. Cyrus fell back crushing some lockers. Cyrus smirked back just as viciously and knocked Fred into the opposite wall with an uppercut to the chin. The two of them growled and charged at one another, but Lance jumped between them and they both stopped.

"Enough you two knock it off," Lance ordered.

"So Lance, where ya been," Pietro said with a wicked smirk.

"He's been hanging out with me and Cyrus," Jack called walking down the hallway to the group.

"I get it," Fred said looking at Lance, Cyrus, and Jack, "you got these two acting as your bodyguards, so we don't mess with you. Man to think I used to look up to you," Fred said in disgust.

"I didn't ask for your help and I don't need your help," Lance told Jack, "and I really don't need you to use your lackey to play guardian angel."

"Lance, Lance, Lance we're friends which means you'll get my help whether you want it or not."

"You think you, Cyrus, and Lance can take on us?" Pietro scoffed at Jack coldly as Jack took a spot next to Lance.

"I'd rather not fight you guys but if Lance needs back up me, Cyrus, and **everyone** at the Institute, even Summers, will be there for him. And to answer your question speedy, can you outrun lightning?" Jack asked lighting up his fingers. Pietro scowled at Jack, Cyrus and Fred never stopped scowling at each other.

"Oh man, Mystique's gonna hand you your left arm when she gets back," Todd told Lance happily hopping up and down.

"Ah she's not coming back," Lance retorted. "The Brotherhood is history. You guys just don't know it yet."

"When you do realize it I've got rooms picked out for each of you," Jack added smiling. Lance shoved his way past Todd and the three of them began to walk off. "Just give me a call I'll turn off the defenses and roll out the welcome mat."

"You're making a mistake, Lance." Tabitha called after them. "You'll never fit in with those guys, and they're never gonna accept you." Lance looked back slightly at that.

"Dude let me tell you something," Jack said throwing an arm over Lance's shoulder. "She's wrong you got me, Cyrus, pretty much all of the Second Stringers, and more importantly Kitty." Lance smiled, Jack sighed. "But I want you to know that it's your choice to stay at the Institute or go back to the Brotherhood don't let anyone else make that decision for you, and it won't matter to _me_ at least if you do."

"You want to say something good about Summers," Lance said pushing Jack away so they were face to face, "about how eventually accept me, because I seriously doubt he will."

"He will accept you…eventually, and if not, screw him," Lance laughed and smiled.

"Surprisingly that does make me feel better."

"Want to do something fun? Some other guys and I play basketball every Monday, counting Cyrus we've got five people if you join in it'd finally be even teams."

"What the heck?" Lance said with a shrug.

"Alright we should get to class I shut off the warning bell but that excuse will only last so long," Jack said smirking and completely serious.

* * *

><p>"Good news you guys," Jack said to Evan, Kurt, and Roberto.<p>

"You built a robot duplicate of me so I can blow off the rest of my probation?" Kurt asked excitedly.

"No, and stop asking, you know I'm still building a plane. Where was I? Right, Lance agreed to play basketball with us, so we can play three-on-three."

"I don't want to play basketball with Lance," Evan complained.

"Why don't we vote on it?" Jack suggested.

"Counting Cyrus?" Evan asked.

"Of course," Jack said shrugging.

"Well that's two votes for Lance," Evan sighed. "Me and Nightcrawler vote against adding him."

"You can't make that decision for him," Jack pointed out.

"No I'm voting against him," Kurt said shrugging.

"Alright Roberto it's down to you, no pressure," Jack said calmly.

"Yeah, Sunspot it's all up to you," Evan began.

"Let him join, I don't see any harm in it besides it's always me, Jack, or Cyrus who are forced to sit out, this way we can all play at once, without playing the X-Drones."

"Thank you Roberto, I'll go get him then we can play," Jack turned to run off but Evan called him back.

"Wait what are the teams?" Jack didn't even think for a second about Evan's question

"I figured Lance, Cyrus, and I versus you guys."

"Alright sounds good to me," Kurt said with a shrug. Jack nodded running to the Danger Room door and opening it for Lance.

"Okay you ready to play?"

"Whatever," Lance responded with a shrug.

"You're with me and Cyrus the game is thirty minutes long no powers for the first fifteen minutes."

"Jack you told me all that just outside the room."

"Right sorry, I'm just excited, let's play." They ended up playing two games, Cyrus, Jack, and Lance lost both.

"I hate to say this," Evan began out of breath, "but good game guys."

"Thanks you guys were on fire tonight," Jack replied also huffing and puffing.

"Lance you going to play next week?" Kurt asked. Lance looked up at them.

"Maybe, but can we switch up the teams next time?"

"We usually do," Roberto informed him.

-**The Following Friday Night**-

"Lance there you are," Jack said seeing Lance passed out just outside of the kitchen. He looked over to see Kitty eating a snack, "what happened to him?"

"He was startled by…something," she answered.

"Whatever we're going to do some extra training, Cyrus pick him up and take him outside, and be careful." Jack ordered Cyrus nodded and obeyed. "Don't tell anybody."

"Okay it'll be good for him to practice," Kitty said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Lance woke up with a groan and glared at Jack and Cyrus.<p>

"What am I doing out here?" Lance asked groaning again.

"Training destroying turrets is **cool** but it won't gain you any credit with the X-Men."

"Fine," Lance groaned still exhausted.

"Alright, I bought twenty Frisbees I want you to stop them while they're still in the air."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Lance asked upset.

"Don't care, you could make them shake off course?"

"I can only shake the ground."

"I've seen you shake vending machines to get sodas."

"That's different; I had physical contact with that."

"You shook the machine enough to get a soda, without shaking the soda so much that it would explode,* that's serious control. Control people like Scott and Rogue would kill for."

"True," Lance said with a smile.

"Now if you can't shake them apart what about raising a column or chunk of earth up to meet the Frisbee?"

"Maybe I never tried doing anything like that before," Lance said unsure.

"Well we've got a few hours to work it out," Jack said smirking.

* * *

><p>'<em>Attention new recruits, there will be a special early-morning session with Logan.'<em> Xavier called out mentally to the newer students the next morning, _'report to the hangar immediately.'_ Jack pulled himself out of bed.

"Cyclops out of bed buddy," Jack pushed on Cyrus' side a few times then sighed. "Every morning," his fingers lit up with electricity and placed his hands on Cyrus' side, Jack jumped back as Cyrus shot up with a scream.

"That hurt," Cyrus complained.

"Sorry it's the only way to wake you up, since I met you unless you wake up on your own."

"I know, I know," Cyrus yawned, "what did beardless Master Fung want again?"

"You remember when you asked why you weren't allowed to talk even though you are able to now." Cyrus nodded, "yeah that comment right there is one of the reasons. Now Moby Morpher yourself into mission wear and let's go. This time don't turn yourself back to normal when you do."

* * *

><p>"Wash the uniforms, wash the van, wash the jet." Kurt complained as he polished the jet with scrubbers on his hands, feet, and tail. "This probation is turning my fur kinky."<p>

"Gee Logan, you think you're pushing these kids a little too hard?" Cyclops asked seeing the seven tired New Mutants.

"Nah, it's good for them." Logan said as they entered the hanger. "And here's our pride and joy, the X-Jet. Does Mach 5 at 40,000 feet, with every new power-thrust, camouflage, stealth capability the Professor can dream up."

"Yeah and this one I added last week," Hot-Wire said making the X-Jet vanish before their eyes, with an invisibility function he more or less stole from the Shroud of Shadow.

"Stop that," Logan growled.

"Sorry sir," Hot-Wire said making the plane visible again.

"As I was saying, it'll outrun, out-fight, and out-fly anything on two wings, and still make a great cup of coffee." Iceman walked over admiring the jet his hand moving slowly towards the wheel.

"Uh-uh-uh No finger marks." Kurt said shooing him away, "I just spent a month detailing this baby."

"Oh uh sorry," Iceman said holding up his hands in surrender. "Hey does this demo mean we're gonna get to fly the real jet this time?" Iceman asked Logan.

"Me first, dibs called it," Hot-Wire said rushing over to them.

"Not gonna happen you two," Logan told them, then pointed at Hot-Wire, "well maybe for you…eventually."

* * *

><p>The group headed outside walking towards the garage.<p>

"Hey how is Kurt still on probation?" Avalanche asked Hot-Wire. "I thought he was only grounded for a month."

"A month means something different to us than it does for Wolverine. He wants a month's worth of hours working."

"You're kidding?"

"I wish," Hot-Wire said sadly shaking his head.

"That's harsh," Avalanche said shaking his head.

"I know, to avoid it if you get grounded, just **stay** grounded and you'll be fine."

"Noted," Avalanche said nodding.

"Let's try something a little smaller." Logan told them as the garage door opened. "Like the X-Van." Avalanche and Hot-Wire noticed when Cannonball nudged Multiple into three copies. "What happened to the van?" Logan asked angrily seeing the van?" dented up and covered in mud. As soon as he asked the one of the back left wheel gave way and a hubcap popped off.

"I bet I know." Cyclops said looking at Avalanche. Hot-Wire rushed up to Cyclops.

"I'm getting pretty sick of you singling out Lance," Hot-Wire said in a growl, "He's been here for a week and he hasn't done anything."

"Are you kidding? He snuck out, took the X-Van, and destroyed it. That's why he's so tired today."

"Wrong red eye," Hot-Wire said smirking. "First off Lance can drive he wouldn't crash the van. Besides Lance, Cyrus, and I were up half the night training, in the yard. I even saw the X-Van drive away while Cyrus was carrying a sleeping Lance outside."

"Lying for Lance will only get you in trouble too Jack," Cyclops told him.

"Put the spurs to that high horse of yours and go check the security cameras Mr. Perfect it'll prove that I'm telling the truth."

"Even if that's true you could have doctored it, in fact you could be doing it right now," Scott accused.

"Do you hearing yourself?" Hot-Wire asked in disbelief. "Ask Kitty she saw us leave while she was making a midnight snack. Or can you not trust her either?"

"If you saw the X-Van leave why didn't you tell anyone?" Logan asked Hot-Wire.

"_Are you kidding?" _Hot-Wire said turning to Logan. "When I found out Evan was leaving, he wasn't anymore. Face it you X-Men don't really fill us new guys in on what you're up to." Hot-Wire turned back to Cyclops, "I guess you don't believe in communication or second chances." Several of the New Mutants cheered Hot-Wire on. "But then again I'm sure no _X-Man,_ or even his brother, has ever needed a second chance huh," Hot-Wire said sarcastically, thinking about one of the stories the Brotherhood had told him, before walking back towards the group. Cyclops was frozen for a minute, by Jack vaguely bringing up the events on Asteroid M.

"Why have you been on my case all week?" Hot-Wire turned on his heels facing Cyclops again.

"Because you've been on Lance's case since he got here, I know he's made some mistakes but everybody here has at one time or another, and aren't we here to learn to use our power to help people, shouldn't being here learning to use our powers properly be the start of making up mistakes."

"Wait are you talking about Lance, or yourself?" Hot-Wire opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out, his lips moved a few more times, his Heli-Bot activated and he was seemingly pulled away into the air.

"Looks like you touched a nerve," Logan said to Cyclops, "he does have a point though, and it can't hurt to check the security footage."

"Okay let's check the security footage from last night," Cyclops conceded.

* * *

><p>Jack was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling, Lance walked in leaning on door frame.<p>

"I got off the hook thanks to last night's training," Lance told him, Jack didn't say anything. "You knew someone was going to take out the van that whole training stuff was just to establish an alibi."

"Yeah, but I also thought it'd be fun, and you could improve," Jack said moping.

"Thanks man," Lance said smirking walking into the room, "how did you know what they'd be doing?"

"Bobby and those guys wanted me to hot wire Scott's car last week; I pointed out where they keep the keys."

"So you knew who took out the van too?"

"Yeah but I couldn't rat them out."

"Jack you're awesome you know that?" Lance asked standing next to Jack's bed.

"Yeah I do," Jack said smirking. "Hey can I ask why you're here _really_?" he asked sitting up.

"I came here for Kitty between school and work I barely have any time to spend with her regardless of our friends. But I like the reasons you said too, think I'll steal them," Lance said smirking.

"You're welcome to them you and me have to stick together."

"Your turn why are you here? I'm only asking because of that villain slip a couple months back," Lance said quietly, Jack sighed.

"I really am here to make up for my mistakes just like I said. I wish I had a cute girlfriend to make me see that a long time ago, you're lucky."

"Speaking of which, you got your eye on any girls?"

"Well yeah mainly Tabitha, Rogue, and Amara but not Jean."

"Wait Rogue and why not Jean?" Lance asked actually intrigued.

"I don't know maybe 'cause Jean's taller than me maybe because she a red-head and that reminds me of Wuya," Jack said shuddering. "Or maybe because she's kind of bossy but I just don't think of her that way.** As for Rogue I have as good a chance of kissing her as I do the other two. Besides Rogue's cool and hot, and if I asked her out I'm almost sure she'd say yes, which is cool."

"So you like Rogue because she's cool, hot, and because of her mo touching thing, desperate enough for you to have a good chance with her."

"Yeah, pretty much but I don't think we could have a real relationship," Jack said sounding kind of indifferent about the matter.

"What about Tabitha and Amara?"

"Well Tabitha is hot and crazy, which is good and bad. Amara is nice, sweet, cute and adorable," Jack said drifting off. Lance noticed this and left.

* * *

><p>Lance was disturbed from his sleep in the middle of the night by a hand.<p>

"Go away Jack."

"Lance, Lance wake up." Lance rolled over to see Jubilee, Sam, and Bobby. "We're going on another joyride. You wanna come with us?" Jubilee asked. "Scott will blame you either way."

"Forget it," Lance said pulling his blanket over his head. "You guys nearly got me booted out already, now leave me alone."

"Okay, your loss, but this time, we're taking something else, something bigger and faster." Bobby said smirking as he closed the door. Lance lay in bed for a few minutes unable to sleep he sat up worried.

"'Bigger and faster,' the X-Jet!" Lance rushed out of bed in horror. He quickly got dressed and burst into Jacks room moments later. "Dude wake up we have go now." Lance grabbed the half conscious Jack dragging him out of his room and down the halls in his long black Pajamas. They stopped at Kitty's door and Lance gently knocked, and whispered, "Kitty, wake up." Jack scowled at him, and his drastic change in tactics,

"I hate you," Jack hissed out in a whisper. Kitty poked her head out, like Jack she was still in her pajamas

"Lance, Jack, What are you doing here?"

"Shh, Follow me," Lance said grabbing her hand, and running off. "Jack call the elevator," Lance ordered as they ran.

"Done," Jack whispered the three ran into the waiting elevator the doors closing behind them. Running all the way the three of them reached the catwalk as the X-Jet was rolling down the takeoff strip.

"Oh, man, those stupid kids!" Lance groaned.

"Kids, what kids?" Kitty asked them both shocked, while Lance ducked under the safety rail.

"Those idiots are taking the X-Jet!" Jack shouted with a fine mix of shock, anger, disbelief, concern, and jealousy.

"Lance what are you-?" Kitty's question was interrupted.

"Start phasing," Lance said taking her and Jack's hands. Lance jumped down Kitty and Jack phased through the safety rail and they all phased into the back portion of the X-Jet." They were thrown around as the plane's wing hit the side of the hallway. They could hear the people in the cockpit, at first panicked then excited. Jack and the others tried to claw they're way to the door but they kept falling as the plane jostled around.

"This would be so much easier with a Heli-Bot," he whined.

"Oh, they are so in trouble," Kitty said angrily when the three of them could finally stand. "Take my hand," Lance did and she phased them through the door.

"Jerks," Jack grumbled folding his arms as he was stuck on the wrong side of the door. Kitty's hand reached back in pulling Jack out a couple minutes later after he was jostled around some more.

"We have some problems the radios fried and the X-Jet is out of control." Jack walked to the front of the plane.

"Move! I'll fix it." Sam immediately got out of the copilot seat, Jack sat down and got to work.

"I also might have upset the air force when looking for the PA system," Lance told him.

"You don't touch anything," Jack ordered Lance. "Oh goody heat seekers," Jack said looking at the radar, "I'll get rid of those two."

"Don't worry I got 'em," Jubilee said opening a moon roof on the X-Jet she went back and launched fire works out sending the heat seekers off course.

"Iceman can you still steer this thing?" Jack asked while mentally checking what worked and what didn't.

"Yeah but I can't slow us down," Bobby answered.

"Fine just keep her steady. First thing's first ditching our tails," Jack said reaching over and pushed a button in front of Bobby.

"What did that do? The propulsions are still fried," Bobby informed him.

"Nothing happened," Jubilee said frantically.

"I disagree we just vanished from the visible spectrum thanks to the cloaking device I installed. Now while Bobby takes us back to the mansion, I'll mess instruments on the other planes." Jack said closing his eyes. "I'll fix the rest of the problems **you** made after they air force is gone."

"Good thing you brought him," Kitty said to Lance, he nodded before turning and puking into a chair.

"I said keep her steady!" Jack shouted.

* * *

><p>Logan, Scott, and Professor Xavier stared dumbstruck at the damaged state the X-Jet was in.<p>

"Alvers, you took another joyride, didn't you?" Scott asked walking up to Kitty, Lance, and Jack all in their normal clothes.

"Actually-" Kitty was cut off as Jack punched Scott in the face with everything he had. Jack's right hook took off Scott's glasses and forced him to take a step back. Lance grabbed Jack in a full nelson before he could do anything else.

"**Another joyride!** You self-righteous son of a, let me go Lance I'm gonna kick his ass down from his pedestal," Jack said squirming, "words aren't working I'll try the one language jerks like Scott can understand."

"Jack chill out man," Lance said a little concerned.

"Let me go, quick before he finds his glasses," Jack's anger started to turn into a whine "while I still have a chance."

"Lance didn't do anything," Bobby said walking in with Sam, and Jubilee right behind. "We did, Lance was only trying to stop us. We took the X-Van too."

"Who's 'we'?" Logan asked gruffly.

"And Scott's car," Sam said stepping up.

"And your motorcycle," Jubilee added.

"My motorcycle?" Logan asked with near bloodlust in his voice that caused everyone in the room to freeze.

"Just kidding," Jubilee said laughing.

"They took the X-Jet, they didn't use the landing gear until half way in, and they joked about Wolverine's motorcycle," Jack said in shock, "these kids have a death wish."

"Agreed," Lance said letting Jack go.

"Well, luckily there's been no official mention of the incident." Xavier told the three kids. "The military must believe it was a UFO sighting so they're no doubt covering it up." Kurt stepped out of the elevator wax in hand.

"Now all I've got to do is wax the X-Jet and my probation is history." Kurt's face fell almost as far as the can of wax he dropped as he spotted the X-Jet. "Oh, man, this is gonna take a **lot** of wax."

"That's all right, Kurt," the Professor told him. "Consider your probation over."

"Yeah," Kurt cheered before running off.

"Yours, however," Xavier said turning to Bobby, Sam, and Jubilee, "is just beginning. You can start by cleaning up the X-Jet." Scott picked up his glasses and looked at Lance. Scott let out a sigh and collecting his strength for this.

"I guess we…most of us owe you an apology, especially me."

"You're not even really going to apologize after everything!" Jack groaned Lance held up his hand silencing Jack.

"You know what I don't want your apology Summers, screw you!" Lance spat at him angrily, "I don't like you and you made it pretty freakin' clear you don't like me…But we're just going to have to learn to live with each other, 'cause I ain't going anywhere."

"Alright," Jack cheered jumping back up.

"Despite you being here, I like the Institute you have a pool, a game room, cable, plus my best friend in the world and Kitty live here, so I'm staying."

"Wait you mean me?" Jack asked surprised and happily shocked.

"No the _other_ X-Geek who looked out for me, and did what I wanted to do all week," Lance said condescendingly.

"Oh sorry my mistake," Jack replied sarcastically, Lance shook his head at that.

"I'm going to watch some TV," Lance told them heading towards the door.

"I'll come with," Kitty said running to catch up to him. They laced fingers smiled at each other and she phased them through the door.

"Well despite your best efforts Lance is going to stay around for a while," Jack told Scott gloatingly.

"Listen I'm sorry I've been a jerk alright," Scott said feeling slightly ashamed.

"That's alright unlike you I can let the past go," Jack said smirking. Jack's face fell, "I _guess_ I'm sorry for hitting you but every time you pushed Lance, you pushed me, nobody ever messes with my friends." Jack smirked again, "granted my friends are the X-Men, the Brotherhood, and before you guys my only friend was a giant one-eyed monster, so defending my friends has never really come up before, honestly I'm just as surprised as you are."

"Alright so we're good?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, we're good," Jack said smiling.

"That's good to hear," Professor Xavier said rolling up to them. "Jack I believe there's something we should discuss. It's about how you've stood up for Lance since he arrived here, and how you've acted towards Scott going so far as to strike him. Normally you would be severely punished for doing that, but you were standing up for your friend and defending him when he wouldn't defend himself. Your actions may have been rash but you've shown you have strong beliefs of what's right and wrong and are willing to fight for what you believe in if necessary. It's long overdue but I think you're ready to become a full member of the X-Men, if you still want to and are still willing to follow Scott." Jack stood there shocked silent for a moment.

"Of course, no one is more qualified to lead the X-Men then Scott, and I'd still love to join," Jack said excitedly. He calmed down slightly just long enough to shake Xavier's hand then burst with enthusiasm again. "This day could **not** get any better," Jack looked down as his Detecto-Bot went off. "**Best Day Ever!** Gotta go bye," Jack said before running out of the room.

"You sure that was a good idea?" Logan asked Xavier.

"Jack has proven his worth many times, true he often runs off with little or no explanation, and his past is sketchy at best, but neither of those things stopped me from adding you to the team." Logan chuckled at that.

* * *

><p>Jack caught a ride up with Lance and Kitty.<p>

"Hey Kitty I'll catch up in a minute I need to talk to Jack," Lance told her.

"All right don't be too long," she replied smiling and walking away.

"Jack seriously thanks for everything man, if it weren't for you I'd probably be heading back to the Brotherhood right now."

"I don't think you would," Jack told him smiling. "But I understand how difficult the transition from villain to hero can be. I tried being good once before, even joined up with my arch enemies, _my X-Men_, they pushed me really hard and I wound up betraying them as soon as I had the chance. I never really stopped regretting that choice until I came here."

"And you're worried the same thing will happen to me?" Lance said more stating a realization then asking a question.

"At first yeah, but Scott was seriously getting under my skin. Sure the guys made me work like I never had to before in my life, but they didn't act like that. One of them even supported me he believed I could change. Remembering that plus how Scott was treating you I just wanted to-"

"Punch him," Lance supplied smirking.

"Yeah that, listen I really have to go see ya."

"See ya," Lance replied walking off one way as Jack ran off another direction.

* * *

><p>AN: That's right Lance is staying at the Institute! We all know Avalanche from the show was a softy; he saved that rich woman in the third season, before saving the entire city near the end of that same episode.

*Season 2 Episode 3 that really bugged me that the soda didn't explode so I decided to flip it here that Lance is just that good.

**Also because Jean's his freaking sister, but Jack still doesn't know that yet so shh.


	16. Leader of the Brotherhood

Hot-Wire waded through giant plants in his New Mutants uniform desperately searching.

"Found it," Clay shouted as the showdown ended and the world went back to a normal jungle.

"Man two losses in a row," Jack smirked, "just like old times."

"Thanks for the Wu Jack," Clay mocked holding the Silver Manta Ray, the Shen-Ga-Roo, and the Mask of Rio. "That was an interesting game Jack, wagering transportation Wu only."

"Wait," Jack shouted, "how about a trade?" Jack offered.

"No we would -"

"Hold on a minute Omi," Raimundo said cutting Omi off. "What do you have in mind?"

"I'll give you my Sphere of Yun and the Lasso Boa Boa, for your Mask of Rio and the Silver Manta Ray."

"Aha you just want the Silver Manta and the Mask of Rio," Omi exclaimed.

"Omi, he literally just said that," Kimiko told him.

"We'll trade you Jack," Raimundo began. "If you sweeten the deal, throw in the Glove of Jisaku."

"Never," Jack shot back folding his arms.

"What about the Golden Finger or the Reversing Mirror?" Raimundo asked.

"Also never, counter offer, I'll throw in the Helmet of Jong one of seven pieces needed to make Mala Mala Jong and act now and I'll throw in Da Hippa Hoppa at no extra cost." Raimundo considered it for a moment.

"Throw in the Longi Kite and you got a deal."

"Don't waste my time," Jack said activating his Heli-Bot.

"Quit being dramatic Jack, deal," Raimundo relented.

"I knew the walking away ploy would work," Jack smirked dropping three inches back to the ground and switching the Wu around. "With the Mask of Rio I'll be able to turn the Silver Manta a beautiful copper color, it's perfect," Jack said happily.

* * *

><p>"This is perfect!" Todd complained. "You're saying Lance isn't coming back and he's keeping the car."<p>

"Yeah I talked to him at work, he's definitely not coming back," Fred told them, "but he is giving me a ride to work, since we work the same schedule."

"What about the rest of us," Tabitha complained.

"I don't use the car that much anyway," Pietro shrugged.

"You know what this team needs?" Todd asked.

"A car?" Fred asked.

"No a leader," Todd said smiling.

"Toad's right with Lance gone I should take over," Pietro said pointing a thumb at himself.

"No way, I should be leader," Fred argued.

"Don't you mean 'No way should I be leader,'?" Pietro asked condescendingly.

"No, hey!" Fred shouted just getting it.

"Listen I've been on this team longer than either of you I should be the leader," Todd argued. "Plus I got style, charisma, I'm stronger than you," he said pointing at Pietro, "and I'm faster than you," he said pointing at Fred. "Plus elect me leader and I'll get us a car yo."

"Whoa that's one heck of a campaign promise," Tabitha commented.

"That's bribery," Pietro pointed out.

"Who cares?" Todd argued back.

"Toad's right," Fred said with a shrug, "I was going to say 'pick me for leader or I'll pound you,' so bribery isn't really out of line."

"Alright I think we've reached an agreement," Tabitha stated getting their attention, "Todd you're the new leader of the Brotherhood-"

"Yes."

"-as soon as you produce a car," Tabitha finished. "And stealing one doesn't count."

"Don't worry I've got it all figured out," Todd said hopping out the door.

* * *

><p>Todd hopped up to the gate at the Institute and hit the buzzer.<p>

"Hello who is it?" a boy's voice said through the intercom.

"Yeah, this is Todd is Jack or Lance there."

"Who is it?" the same voice asked.

"It's Todd."

"Who is it?-I don't know.-Out of the way you guys." Todd looked at the intercom confused for a second before realizing who he was to talking.

"Is this Jamie?" Todd asked.

"Yeah," the group said all at once in the same voice.

"Could you get Jack, or Lance, or anybody else?"

"Okay," the Jamies replied, Todd waited picked something out of his hair and ate it. Todd looked at the intercom hearing someone breathing.

"Is somebody there?" Todd waited but didn't get a response. "Cyrus if that's you, and curse that stupid kid I think it is, could you go get Jack for me?" Todd waited for a few minutes more before hearing Jacks voice coming through the intercom.

"Yeah who's there?"

"Jack it's me Toad."

"Oh have you come to join the X-Men too, I just got promoted to being an X-Man myself."

"I know you told me, you told everyone at the Brotherhood."

"Well there are only so many people I can tell and I don't exactly have Magneto's cell number."

"Anyway it's the opposite, I'm trying to get the leader position, but I could use some help. I need to get the Brotherhood a car and then I'll be the new leader." Todd waited for an answer for a few minutes. "Hello."

"Hi," Todd jumped and looked through the gate to see Jack and Cyrus in Jack's car.

"Don't do that," Todd said breathing heavily, as the gate opened up.

"You're in luck, I just happen to have some spare parts for a project I'm not working on anymore." _'Now that I have a plane and don't need to build one, this is the perfect chance to ditch the spare parts,' _Jack thought. "Hop in."

"Cool," Todd said with a smile getting into the seat behind them, "but really 'Hop in.'"

"Sorry couldn't resist. Do you have anywhere to start?" Jack asked.

"Are you kiddin' I've got most of a car," Todd said holding up a key.

"Great, wait _most_ of a car?"

"It's a long story, it ends with the car crashing into Blob after driving out of another dimension."

"That sounds like a good story."

"I'm sure it is, but I don't know most of what happened," Todd said with a shrug. "You'd have to ask Nightcrawler."

"Noted let's go."

* * *

><p>Jack parked outside the junkyard, and the three of them plied out.<p>

"So we're getting Mystique's old car," Jack asked for clarification.

"I found the keys in her room after Boom-Boom blew up the door. She must have had it towed to the junkyard after the incident, but she never got rid of it."

* * *

><p>"Here's your car," the lanky junkyard owner said leading them to the car, just as crushed as Todd remembered. "I'll tow it out for you for fifty bucks."<p>

"I'll give you twenty and I won't have the big guy pound you into the ground," Todd threatened pointing a thumb at Cyrus.

"Cyrus wouldn't do that," Jack told the Junkman.

"You mean unless you asked him to?" Todd asked Jack.

"Alright if I asked him, he'd _probably_ do it," Jack admitted.

"I can't do it for less than thirty-five bucks, even when threatened," the Junkman said nonchalantly.

"Deal," Todd said pulling out his wallet then handed over the money; the Junkman took it with a smile.

"I'll go get the tow truck," he said walking off.

"You sure, you can fix this thing?" Todd asked while folding his wallet.

"I don't know," Jack said grabbing Todd's wallet, he pulled out all the money. "Oh yeah I can fix it," Jack said putting all the money in his pocket.

"Hey, you can't take my money," Todd exclaimed.

"I said I'd build you a car, I didn't say I wouldn't charge you for it, unfortunately this is all the money you've got on you right now so it'll have to do."

"I hate you," Todd growled.

"Hey you want to be leader of the Brotherhood it's going to cost you," Jack said folding his arms. "Besides I don't just have to fix this thing I have to trick it out so Fred can ride in it."

"True fine keep the money."

"Relax it won't take you too much money, we'll tow it back to the Institute, I'll fix it there, I'll call you when it's done, and drive it back to you."

"Sounds good, how long do you think it'll take?" Jack thought about that for a moment.

"Well I have to fix it remodel it register it, it should take months to do."

* * *

><p>A week and a half later, Jack drove the new car to the Brotherhood house. He had managed to convert the convertible into a dark blue four seater el Camino, with a monster engine, that was all for show, poking out of the hood, and four large wheels sticking out of the sides. Jack stepped out strutting around the car in front of the remaining members of the Brotherhood.<p>

"Barely a Lady and not even close to Gentlemen, I give you your new ride. It would have been done sooner but converting a normal busted up car into a masterpiece of machinery is a lot of work, plus after getting it registered I had to rebuild it again, it acts like a gas guzzler but it's completely electrical."

"Man it's perfect," Fred said climbing into the bed, "reminds me of the monster trucks at the rally's I used to freak show for."

"Please this thing would smoke those monster trucks," Jack gloated. "This thing can tow like a Mac Truck, ram like a bulldozer, or speed like Pietro. Best of all it never needs gas or a recharge."

"Wait, how is that even possible? Pietro challenged.

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

Jack was sitting in the gutted front of the brotherhood's car where the motor and the hood should have been, tinkering with a robotic arm with a speaker in the palm sticking out of the car.

"Okay turn the key," he ordered Cyrus. The fingers restricted, and Jack's voice came out of the speaker saying three quiet words.

"Eye of Dashi."

"Well the starter seams good," Jack said smiling. "Now I can rebuild the rest of it."

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p>"Let' just say you can look under the hood if you want but do <strong>not<strong> look under that or you and whatever state you're in is toast," Jack lied. "But it shouldn't need repairs for the next twenty years or so if it does just call me."

"If half the stuff you're bragging about is true this is the greatest car in the world," Tabitha commented.

"Second greatest after mine, and if you want to give me a tip that would be great, Todd really stiffed me on the pay."

"You took every dollar out of my wallet."

"True but I had to strip the car to the frame, I had to repair the frame work, then I had to extend the frame, and put it back together, got it registered and then had to rebuild the whole thing again. And if doing all that wasn't so much fun, I would demand more money," Jack said folding his arms with a smirk. "Well enjoy and congratulations Todd on your promotion."

"That's right, I'm the new leader of the Brotherhood," Todd celebrated, "plus I've got a car," Todd gushed even more hugging the hood of the car.

"Now take the keys and drive me back to the Institute swamp boy," Jack said tossing the key to Todd.

"Alright," Todd said excitedly.

"Wait you do have a driver's license right?" Jack asked holding him back.

"Well…" Todd said trailing off; Jack took the key from him.

"Somebody show me a license," Jack ordered, Tabitha, and Pietro pulled out their licenses. "Tabitha, drive me back to the Institute. Todd get a driver's license."

"Hey I never had any money, and Lance wouldn't let me drive his jeep when would I be able to drive a car to get the hours behind the wheel to get a driver's licenses?"

"Well now you have a car and people to teach you how to drive, so good luck to you two," Jack said to Tabitha and Pietro. "Tabby drive me home," he ordered.

"Whatever you say grease monkey," Tabitha said with a smirk. The Brotherhood smiled as they sped off.

"Alright now that they're gone time to talk about what this team really needs," Todd told them.

"Money," Fred suggested.

"Well yeah," Todd smiled before shaking his head, "no. If there's one thing I know as a kid who got beaten on constantly, the side with the most people usually wins, and we weren't that close before Lance took off."

"Todd has a point the X-Men have always had a numbers advantage," Pietro said nodding. "But how are we going to find other mutants?"

"I don't know, I know what, when, and why, I'm iffy on who, where, and how," Todd answered with a shrug. "What we gotta do is recruit when we gotta do it is as soon as possible and why because were desperately outnumbered."

"Well maybe we should check the internet for weird sightings," Pietro suggested unsure. "Hey we could even get that one computer geek Webber* to do it for us," he added more excitedly.

"That's good I like that," Todd said smiling, "what else can we do?"

"Oh we could call that Destiny chick form Mystiques address book," Fred suggested.

"That's brilliant! Boys clean up the house we're gonna get some new roommates."

"Do you mean literally," Pietro asked unsure

"Of course not," Todd groaned.

* * *

><p>AN: What can I say the Brotherhood needs a car for Tabitha to steal in the next chapter, and with all the X-Men characters there are the Brotherhood will get some much needed muscle.

*Webber AKA Arcade


	17. Walk on the Wild Side

A/N: Here's another chapter based on an X-Men Evolutions episode where elements of Xiaolin Showdown affect the episodes course, which will be happening more often from now on.

A/N: Thank you for the new reviews I loved your suggestions, but I'm way ahead of you.

* * *

><p>"First day of second semester you guys excited?" Jack asked Cyrus and Lance as they headed off for an early breakfast.<p>

"Are you kidding me and Kitty are practically almost officially dating. I've got more control over my powers than ever, and I realized nine times out of ten I don't have to listen to anything Summers tells me," Lance said happily. The three of them stopped as Magma and Jean, stormed out of the elevator, with Cyclops following close behind.

"But what did I do? Tell me!" Cyclops pleadingly asked Jean.

"All right," she answered turning on him, "you were being a-a guy!"

"Oh, I'm sorry?" Cyclops said unsure, Lance covered his mouth to keep from laughing.

"Scott, I was trying to teach Magma how to handle things that go wrong, which did not include looking for a _big strong man_ to save you," as soon as she was done she stepped into her room.

"The nerve," Magma said turning up her nose and walking into her room. As soon as the second door closed Lance burst out in laughter.

"Jack thank you for convincing me to stay here," Lance said wiping a tear from his eye, "forget everything else that right there, watching Summers getting chewed out makes staying here worth it." Cyclops scowled at Lance behind his visor.

"Come on you two let's go get some breakfast before the kitchen is flooded with people," Jack said pushing Lance and Cyrus along.

"Oh right," Lance nodded and the three of them jogged down the hallway.

* * *

><p>At the Brotherhood house Tabitha flicked one of her small explosives at a doorknob, blowing it off, she then kicked the door in strutting over to the sink.<p>

"Hey, Hey, Hey, I'm takin' a shower here!" Todd complained sticking his head out between the shower curtains.

"Yeah, the whole town's thrilled. I'm out of mouthwash," she said taking a swig and gargling the liquid.

"Man, I take one shower a month and still I get no privacy," Todd complained as she spat.

"Here you dropped the soap," Tabitha remarked as she lobbed an explosive into the shower. Todd let out a girly scream as the water flowed out of the bathroom.

"Boom-Boom! This is no way to treat team leader!" he shouted even though she was already gone.

"You know, Freddie Mohawks are so last-century." Tabitha told Fred as they passed on the stairs, he gave her a slight glare after she messed up his hair. "I'm taking the car," Tabitha announced.

"Good get out," Pietro commented from the couch, Tabitha shrugged and left. Pietro watched as Tabitha drove down the road. "She's gone!" Fred and Todd in a towel came down stairs.

"Okay I called Destiny," Todd started, "she has two mutants lined up for us a chick named Tessa, and some guy named Calvin Rankin or Calvin Mongomery, either way we got Calvin's address and Tessa will be waiting for us at Destiny's house, but she thinks Mystic's still with us so don't say anything different. Blob report?"

"Well I told Webber to do that search for us, he's on the trail of a werewolf in the Midwest, a freakishly good circus freak show, and some type of bigfoot in a California nature preserve," Fred said reading off a small piece of scrap paper.

"What about New York?" Todd questioned, "That's our first stop anything there?"

"Oh right," Fred said flipping the paper around. "There's a hunted church, several trailer lots, some giant spider dude, and he's still looking into illegal contests we can make quick money in."

"Trailers, illegal contests, what the heck are you talking about?" Pietro said confused.

"The trailer is going to be one of those big RV things so we have a place to put the new guys, and we need money for the trailer," Todd explained.

* * *

><p>Amara walked into her first-period class, taking a seat in the back row and one seat from the window.* Tabitha walked in taking the corner seat next to Amara jamming out to music in her headphones loud enough for anyone close to her to hear the music too. She bobbed her head looking around the room then snapped back realizing who was sitting next to her.<p>

"Amara," she practically shouted because she couldn't hear herself.

"Hi, Tabitha," Amara said back politely.

"Cool we got first period together. How's life with the geek squad?"

"Okay, I guess. I sort of messed up my training this morning. Jean's been pushing me too fast. And even though I'm not ready, she says-"

"You mean, Miss Jean 'Yes, that's my real color'?" Tabitha joked. "Forget her, Amara. You don't have to take any of that. I didn't."

"Well, yes, but Lance-"

"Girl, what you need is some R and R, like a good mall crawl," Tabitha said interrupting her while doing her nails. "How about you and me after school? We'll get in touch with our shallow teenage values."

"That sounds like fun," Amara said happily.

"All right; now pay attention here comes the track team," she said pulling Amara to the window.

* * *

><p>The school day went by and all the students shuffled out Lance, Kitty, Jack, and Cyrus were heading towards the parking lot as Amara and Tabitha drove by in the Brotherhood's new car with the top down.<p>

"Hold it you two," Jack said stepping in front of the car. "Tabitha how's she handling?" he asked referring to the car.

"Like a dream," Tabitha said excitedly and revved the fake engine to prove it.

"Good and Amara you don't need a ride back to the Institute anymore?" Jack checked

"No, I'm okay," Amara replied happily.

"Alright have fun ladies," Jack smiled stepping out of the way.

"Glad that's not my car Lance commented as they drove off.

"Shouldn't we like stop them?" Kitty asked.

"I don't see why we should," Jack answered with a shrug, Jack flinched as several trashcans exploded. "And if they get into serious trouble I don't see why we should mention us even seeing them."

"Agreed," Kitty and Lance said together before turning and smiling at each other.

"That was really cute," Jack told them, "now run." Kitty and Lance stopped staring at each other and followed Jack and Cyrus as they ran off. They waited by their cars for their other passengers, and saw Jean run to Scott's car, literally jump in and peel out.

"Did we see that?" Kitty asked from the passenger seat of Lance's Jeep.

"Only if Jean says we did, if she doesn't mention it we don't mention it," Lance said leaning back in his seat.

* * *

><p>Tabitha and Amara cruised down the road, with the radio up full blast.<p>

"Dang Jack thought of everything," Tabitha shouted.

"What?" Amara asked unable to hear Tabitha over the music and through her hands over her ears.

"What?" Tabitha asked turning the music down slightly. They stopped behind a car and watched as two guys stole it, one of the carjackers paused to wink and blew a kiss at Tabitha.

"Whoa did you see that?" Amara asked in disbelief.

"Did I? Hang on!" she said flooring it after them.

"Tabitha, slow down!"

"Forget that, this is way more fun than shopping for shoes! Ha ha ha," Tabitha exclaimed gleefully. They were keeping right on the carjackers tail. "I'm not even out of first gear," Tabitha smirked, as the carjackers gave their car all it had.

Jean had stopped at an intersection, wanting to turn while a mother and her daughter tried to cross. Jean spotted a car going way to fast heading right for them; using her powers Jean just barely stopped the car in time. Tabitha and Amara gasped as the car they were chasing suddenly stopped, Tabitha slammed on the breaks and they stopped inches away from hitting them. Tabitha chuckled nervously.

"Great breaks too," Tabitha chuckled nervously.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Amara groaned. The mother took her daughter back across the road and the chase was on again. Amara put on a happy face and waved as they sped past Jean.

"Huh Amara, Tabitha, wait!" Jean shouted following after them. They quickly ended up speeding down an alley with Tabitha hitting almost every trashcan.

"Tabitha, please, I feel like a pinball!" Tabitha ignored her.

"We got 'em! Quick, Amara, melt their tires!" Tabitha ordered Amara complied blowing out the back tires and the windshield.

"And here's your dessert, meatball!" Tabitha shouted chucking several of her explosives into the stolen car. The carjackers stopped as fast as possible and ran out just before Tabitha's party favors exploded, blowing out the last two tires and all the remaining windows.

"Let's go man," one of them said and they both ran to try and jump a nearby wall.

"All right!" Tabitha celebrated high fiving Amara. As the carjackers tried to escape they fell in shock because a stack of cinderblocks started floating in the air, while they were on the ground the cinderblocks surrounded them in a makeshift cage.

"What?" Amara and Tabitha said together.

"Jean!" Amara exclaimed seeing Jean moving her arms around from atop a wall.

"Woo-Hoo," Tabitha exclaimed as they ran over to Jean. "That was awesome! We bagged the baddies and recouped the coupe!"

"I'm sure the owner will be real grateful," Jean said pointing a finger at the wreckage of the stolen car. "Let's let the police handle it from here," Jean said as the sound of sirens filled their ears.

* * *

><p>"The capture of the notorious carjackers was attributed to a group of mysterious good Samaritans who disappeared just as police arrived." A local news anchor narrated as footage of the two carjackers being arrested was shown on the kitchen TV at the Institute. "The suspects are part of a larger car-theft ring operating in Bayville."<p>

"I think we ought to keep this to ourselves," Jean whispered to Amara in the seat under the bay window, "you know?"

"Right," Amara agreed. "I mean, it's not like we'll be doing anything like that again."

"Exactly," the two smiled and left the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Hey Jack," Lance said getting Jack's attention.<p>

"Yeah what's up buddy?" Jack said closing his freshly built laptop.

"Have you seen Kitty? I've been looking for her everywhere."

"Can't say that I have, Cyrus have you?" Cyrus nodded, "where did she go?"

"Out," Cyrus grunted.

"He can talk?" Lance said surprised.

"When he wants to," Jack answered. "Out where?" Cyrus shrugged giving an 'I don't know answer.' "Sorry we couldn't be more helpful."

"It's alright thanks anyway," Lance said leaving Jack's room. Jack opened his computer back up.

"_Cyrus_…nice one word sentence very subtle," Jack said approvingly.

"Thought I'd ease into talking as Cyrus like I did with thinking," Cyrus said smiling.

* * *

><p>"And so in just a few short days, Bayville's crime rate has literally been cut in half all due to the mysterious group of female crime fighters, referred to as the Bayville Sirens," a mustached reporter said with a bright orange background that said 'Bayville Sirens' and had five silhouettes each doing a punch or a kick. The scene changed to outside a police station.<p>

"Chief Rothman, do you have any clues to the identity of the Sirens?" A female reporter asked him.

"Not yet, but whoever they may be, we have no choice but to put a stop to their vigilante activities," the police chief told her and the cameras.

* * *

><p>"Wow, those Sirens are awesome. Some people are even saying they have special powers." A blond student said passing Scott and Cyrus as the checked their lockers. Scott turned and saw Tabitha and some of the girls at the Institute walking together down the hall. Jack, who was standing beside Cyrus, was looking too, Scott slapped his head and Jack gave Cyrus a wide eyed look. Scott grabbed a passing Kurt.<p>

"I didn't do it!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Nice," Jack chuckled.

"Kurt, cancel you plans for tonight. We got a little secret mission to take care of. Jack you in?"

"Love to but can't I have something important to take care of. Besides unless you plan on taking the X-Jet or the Velocity, you'll never keep up with the Brotherhood's new car I should know I **did** build it."

"You've been going on about that since you started building it," Kurt groaned.

"Wait Jack did you install any kind of tracking device on the car?" Scott asked leaning in and whispering.

"Don't play games Scott you _know_ I did, you threatened me until I agreed to install one."

"What no I-" Scott stopped noticing Jack's wink. "_**Right **_yeah I threatened to get you three months' worth of sessions with Logan."

"It was five and to get me put back on the second stringers team, which I didn't like because I worked so hard to make it to first string, not because I don't still love those guys. Also to get me and Cyrus moved to a single room and to get my car privileges taken away."

"Of course, you were very hard to convince," Scott said nodding his understanding, "so can I have the tracker?"

"Sure it's all yours," Jack said pulling out a handheld device with a GPS screen. "The green arrow's you red dot's the car, plus or minus buttons are self-explanatory, as is the green on/off button, the red button is for self-destruct so don't push that."

"Wait you put a self-destruct feature on their car?" Kurt asked shocked.

"All right, it's just the kill switch it'll make the car mimic a break down but seriously don't push it, and don't let the girls see you with this no one but the four of us can know about it."

"Right," Scott and Kurt said nodding.

"Great come on quarter-wit we have things to do." Cyrus cocked his head to the side at Jack confused, "you don't like it? Quarter-wit it's like a halfwit, but twice as dumb. Just come on," Jack said signaling Cyrus to follow him.

* * *

><p>Tabitha flicked another bomb at the badly repaired doorknob to the bathroom.<p>

"Hey, hey, hey! Is nothing sacred?" Todd shouted from on the toilet.

"Don't get up," Tabitha commented before gargling some mouthwash.

"That's it! I'm buying you some mouthwash," Todd shouted as she left. Tabitha flicked another of her explosives; there was a sound of a toilet flushing, an explosion, and water poured down the steps.

"Hey, I want to talk to you," a bald headed Fred said angrily. "I woke up like this this morning."

"Gee, imagine that," Tabitha smirked. "You know, I was wrong. You looked a lot better in the Mohawk. Well, see ya." Tabitha said walking out. Fred watched through the window as Tabitha drove off.

"That's it! I want out of here tonight!" Fred shouted. Todd walked down the stairs to him sopping wet.

"I couldn't agree more, Pietro and I will get all the information from Webber, and you wait for the guys with our start up cash." Pietro zipped over.

"Fine but who's staying here with Tabitha?" Todd pulled out a quarter.

"I'm going, so we'll flip a coin to decide between you two," he flicked it into the air, and Pietro grabbed it.

"No need, I'll stay here this place beats a trailer just not by that much," Pietro smirked pocketing the quarter.

"Blob?" Todd said wanting Fred's opinion.

"Fine with me, I was going to New York at least; I might as well go on the road, it'll be just like before Mystic recruited me."

"It's decided then, let's go," Todd said then he and Pietro left the Brotherhood house.

* * *

><p>"It's so quite tonight," Kitty commented.<p>

"Yeah it's like all the crime has dried up," Amara added.

"Wait look over there," Jean said spotting one man tossing another out of a car.

"All right, they're playing our song," Tabitha smirked following the car. The man who was thrown out of the car pulled out his cellphone.

"Sir, you're guests are on their way," the man said smirking. "Thank you sir," he hung up and walked away whistling nonchalantly to himself. The Sirens drove after the car into an abandoned warehouse district.

"Where'd he go," Rogue asked.

"Ah this is too weird. He just vanished," Kitty commented.

"Maybe not, look," Jean said pointing out a closing garage door.

* * *

><p>They entered the factory it was full of people, but they were stumbling around and hitting cars with blunt objects.<p>

"There is something very wrong here," Jean pointed out.

"I'll say," they all turned to the owner of the voice a blond teen dressed in all leather. "Cat got your tongue?" she smiled and kicked Tabitha out into the open. She then back flipped next to Tabitha. "Don't be shy," she said pushing Tabitha to the middle of the room. The other Sirens followed protectively surrounding Tabitha. They all heard deep laughter from the cat walk.

"Hello ladies so glad you could join us," the man speaking was tall and wide he wore a black and white suit and had black and white hair and he was smiling down at them. A fat teen in an ill-fitting Ninja costume, a mime, and two Panda bears stepped or jumped out surrounding them and behind them was the group of zombie-fied workers.

"Who are you, and what's going on?" Rogue asked.

"I am PandaBubba, I am a crime lord from oversees I came here for you, now surrender you're Shen Gong Wu and I'll let you leave unharmed," PandaBubba promised.

"What the heck are Shen Gong Wu?" Tabitha asked.

"Do not play dumb with me girl, news of your powers travels fast most people don't believe it but I know better, your powers clearly come from Shen Gong Wu."

"We have no idea what you're talking about," Amara told him.

"The hard way it is then," PandaBubba said snapping his fingers.

"Woozy Shooter," The other girl in black shouted surrounding the Sirens in purple smoke.

"Don't worry I'll stop her," Jean slurred out pulling off her sunglasses and squinting at the other girl.

"I'm going to teleport to get help," Tabitha said jumping into the air and falling back down hard.

"Tubbimura search them for Wu," PandaBubba ordered. The overweight teen in the ninja costume bowed and did as he was told while the girls were in such a fog they didn't realize what was happening.

"They do not possess any Shen Gong Wu sir," he informed them after giving the goofy girls a once over.

"Curious, Le Mime make sure they don't go anywhere." Le Mime did a mock salute and mimed a large box around them. "It is possible their power don't come from Wu like his does," PandaBubba whispered to himself watching Mime work. "But then how do their powers work? When you regain you senses **will** tell me." He whispered to himself, before pulling out the Tongue of Saiping, "Tongue of Saiping, Panda Bears watch them if they get out destroy them." The Panda Bears gave half nods and sat on either side of Le Mime's invisible box. "Katnappe make sure we don't get anymore company." The girl in black nodded and ran outside.

* * *

><p>Nightcrawler and Cyclops parked beside an abandoned warehouse and looked around to see where the Brotherhood's car was parked.<p>

"Looks like nothing's happening," Nightcrawler commented.

"Not yet," Cyclops replied, "let's go," Cyclops said running off towards the warehouse. They had reached the door but Cyclops paused looking around. "It's too quiet."

"You want me to make it loud pretty boy?" the X-Men spun around seeing Katnappe perched on a street light, with a wicked smile wide enough to make the Cheshire Cat proud. She reached around her back still smiling. "I've got a little cat toy we can play with," she pulled the item behind her back to her mouth, "Woozy Shooter," she blew on it but nothing happened she pulled it away and realized it was a twisted up hand. "What the?" the hand untangled itself and picked her up by the back of her costume.

"This little kitty needs a bath," the owner of the hand chuckled in a Brooklyn accent, before flicking her towards the river at the edge of the abandoned warehouses.

"I'll get you for this," Katnappe shouted as she flew off. The hand stretched back to its owner as he walked into view.

"Evening fellas," a man in a black suit, and fedora said warmly. "Now if you wouldn't mind busting in and being my distraction again?" he offered holding out his hand towards the door.

"You used us to distract her?" Nightcrawler asked surprised.

"Of course," he said adjusting his sleeves. "Katnappe's a tough to deal with head on, plus she would've made a cat pun and I didn't need to hear that. But you do make a good point, it is my turn, I'll go in make a distraction you two wait five minutes and then come in," he said stretching his arms and pulling himself to the roof.

"Should we follow his lead?" Nightcrawler asked Cyclops.

"Maybe," he answered unsure.

* * *

><p>The girls slowly came out of the haze caused by the Woozy Shooter, and took account of what was around them, including the invisible walls, and the many enemies behind them.<p>

"What should we do?" Amara asked the others.

"Tell me the source of your powers," PandaBubba demanded slamming a fist against the invisible wall.

"Can anyone hear him?" Tabitha asked the others.

"Answer me!" PandaBubba demanded as Le Mime just rolled his eyes, leaning on the glass box.

"They can't here you ya dumb mook," a voice with Brooklyn accent groaned.

"Who said that?" PandaBubba shouted looking around.

"Me," the man in the suit said stretching down from the rafters dropping onto the invisible box holding the girls.

"Who are you?" PandaBubba asked angrily but taking a step back.

"Stretch, Strong Arm."

"Don't you mean-oof," Tubbimura's question was cut off by getting a giant fist to the belly, Stretch's arm retracted back to him.

"I said it right," Stretch said smirking "Stretch is my name Strong Arm is my profession." He looked around the room. "Bears, and zombies, and occult obsessed crime lords, oh my," Stretch said smacking away a group of zombies.

"I don't know why you're here, but if you will tell me the secret of your powers you might leave here alive," PandaBubba growled. "Zing Zom Bo-" before he could finish, Stretch's arm covered the distance between them snatching away the Wu.

"I'll take that, Zing Zom Bone! Go outside and tie each other up nice and tight now," Stretch ordered and the zombie's marched out. "Now give up your outnumbered." PandaBubba looked at his two panda bears, Tubbimura, and Le Mime.

"Are you sure about your numbers?" he asked smirking.

"Yes these girls are just humoring you; they could get out at any time…and if they could hear through this box they'd know that was their cue." Stretch mimed opening an invisible hatch. "Ladies you mind coming out?" the five mutants phased out through the invisible wall with Kitty's help.

"Alright angels take whoever you like, but I've got dibs on Mr. Mime," Le Mime scowled climbed up an invisible ladder to the top of the box, Stretch, taunted him forward with two fingers, "Let's dance clown boy." Le Mime charged across the invisible box falling through the hole Stretch had mimed. "Chump," Stretch smirked sealing the invisible hatch back up. Le Mime pushed against the invisible walls, like a normal mime would.

The pandas roared and charged at the girls, Rogue removed a glove and grabbed the bear on the neck and flipped it over her she held on for a couple more seconds as it passed out.

"I'm really glad that worked," Rogue commented realizing she'd never used her powers on an animal before. "(Stop,)" Rogue told the other panda bear speaking its language.

"(Okay,)" he replied sitting down, not caring in the slightest either way.

"You may be able to stop the Panda but you cannot stop me," Tubbimura said charging at them. Kitty phased through him and kick him from behind Amara kicked his front.

"He feels like jelly," Amara commented.

"Yeah I don't think I phased through anything solid," Kitty added.

"Yes you weak little girls are no match for me," Tubbimura boasted. Jean scowled and used her powers to slam three tires around him. Tubbimura fidgeted fat sticking out grotesquely between the tires, he fell over, and Jean rolled him away with her foot.

"Losers, morons," he shouted at Tubbimura and Le Mime. "We will settle this another time," he promised the Sirens and Stretch.

"You think you're leaving?" Tabitha asked smirking.

"I know I am, Jet Bootsu!" he shouted before rocketing through one of the higher windows a red beam cut through the sky just missing him.

"I told you to wait outside," Stretch shouted up to Cyclops and Nightcrawler on a set of stairs.

"I know. You wanted us to miss everything," Cyclops shouted back.

"That's true," Stretch admitted with a shrug.

"But I see why now the girls handled it just fine," Cyclops said climbing down with a smile.

"Yeah speaking of which, you ladies might want to cut out the heroics for a little while," Stretch said looking at them.

"Why is it because we're girls?" Amara asked angrily.

"No, I'm progressive; women can screw up just as bad as men," he said smirking. "You need to stop because he'll be back," Stretch said looking up to where PandaBubba left. "He has a lust for power greater than his lust for money, and now he wants you five, and if he goes after you five he might find your friends at the Institute."

"How did you-"Rogue began.

"He lured you 'heroes' into a trap he could do it again, but if you stop doing your crime fighting thing he may think you've left and if he can't find you he can't come after you, and he won't try to lure you into a trap. Besides with Mime boy and Tubby it's a miracle he hasn't figured out about mutants already."

"He's got a point," Jean sighed.

"I'm going to call the cops to pick up the trash outside you seven better leave," Stretch recommended.

"Right come on girls," Jean said ushering them to follow but she paused looking at Stretch. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me I helped you so I could get rid of a problem you made for me. Those two," he said pointing at Cyclops and Nightcrawler, "wanted to help you because they care about you," he said putting his phone to his ear. "Hello Police," while he was talking the others got in their cars and drove off. Stretch walked outside after they left and looked at all the tied up zombie henchmen, "Zing Zom Bone," he said turning them back into humans.

"What happened?" one of them asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all," he said walking away down the alley he entered from, "Moby Morpher," Stretch said turning himself back into Jack Spicer and removed the Lotus Twister from his arm. "Shroud of Shadows," he said vanishing as his Heli-Bot began to carry him off.

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

"Sorry we couldn't be more helpful," Jack told Lance.

"It's alright thanks anyway," Lance said leaving Jack's room. Jack opened his computer back up.

"_Cyrus_…nice one word sentence very subtle," Jack said approvingly.

"Thought I'd ease into talking as Cyrus like I did with thinking," Cyrus said smiling.

"Now, why am I sure this and Kitty going out tonight, with a bunch of the girls are related?" Jack asked himself.

"Because you're paranoid," Cyrus guessed happily.

"Cyclops, PandaBubba's private jet landed in New York City a few hours ago," Jack turned the computer showing a large man in a black and white suit, walking down a staircase coming out of a plane. "He's not here for me but he is here for a reason, and I'll bet my bottom dollar that reason is in Bayville." Jack said to Cyrus, and partly to himself.

-Seperate Flashback-

"Quarter-wit it's like a halfwit, but twice as dumb," Jack told Cyrus. "Just come on," Jack said signaling Cyrus to follow him.

"It all fits," Jack whispered to Cyrus excitedly as they walked down the hall. "The Sirens have powers, Panda thinks they have Shen Gong Wu he came to Bayville probably took over the crime world, all to get their Shen Gong Wu, which they **don't** have. Knowing Bubba he'll already have a trap set up for them."

"So what'll **we** do?"

"Don't worry my one eyed friend I've got it all worked out," Jack assured him. "And don't forget we can't revel our past to the others or let PandaBubba know we're here."

"You're just adding stuff to make it harder aren't you?"

"No, I'm adding it to _remind_ you how hard it **will** be."

* * *

><p>Tabitha pulled up outside the Brotherhood house Fred, Todd, Pietro, and Le Mime were standing outside waiting for her.<p>

"Hey guys what's up?" she asked a little concerned.

"We need the car," Todd answered picking up a backpack, and getting into the driver's seat, Fred grabbed a bag and hopped into the bed.

"When will you guys be back?" Tabitha asked.

"In a few months maybe," Fred told her, leaving out that they were going to look for mutants.

"Yeah Pietro's in charge till I get back," Todd added. "I'd like to remind you Tabitha that you can stay here as long as you like, you're a perfect member of the Brotherhood."

"Thanks Toad," Tabitha said Todd nodded and drove away. "Wait did he ever get his license?"

"No, I think he renewed his temps though," Pietro answered

"So when did the _Joker_ join the team?" Tabitha asked Pietro pointing a thumb at Le Mime.

"He's a mime not a clown, and on our on our way back from Webber's house," _'with a folder full of strange sightings_, Pietro added to himself. "Todd saw him riding an invisible bike. After we caught up to him and Todd rode the bike for a couple minutes we asked if he was a mutant he nodded, then we asked if he wanted to join the Brotherhood he nodded again, we asked if he'd chip in on rent, and he nodded, so we moved him in right away," Pietro explained.

"Okay," Tabitha shrugged walking inside. A few minutes later Tabitha paled as she entered her room, the bed, the dresser, and the cloth blinds had all been removed, they had been replaced by a cot and a much cheaper dresser. Tabitha picked up a note Todd left for her.

'Dear Tabitha sold Mystique's bedroom set for extra cash, sorry, well not really sorry. –Leader of the Brotherhood, Toad'

"Toad!" Tabitha shouted to the heavens. *If this was a cartoon this is where Toad's theme music would play while showing Todd, and Fred driving down the road, T-O-A-D TOAD!

* * *

><p>AN: Every chapter after this will end with a small segment of Todd and Fred recruiting new mutants, and doing their own thing.

*Like I said before in my version Amara's already been going to school for a semester, instead of sitting around doing nothing, so Kitty didn't guide her to her class.


	18. The Plot Thickens

Sorry about the delay I wasn't able to sign in on Friday. Still don't own either show Sakura Lisel came up with the idea that started me writing this story.

A/N: This Chapter takes place during episode 11 of the second season Operation: Rebirth, but instead of repeating Logan's flashbacks the same way they happened in the episode, I'm going to go into what the other students were doing during Logan and the others mission.

A/N: Also for this chapter I'm going to go into The Adventures of Mr. Blob and Mr. Toad (that was going to be the title when I considered giving them a spinoff story,) before and after this chapter.

To My Reviewers: Again thank you so much for your feedback, more people from Xiaolin Showdown will be joining teams on X-Men Evolution, and the events you've been asking for will be coming up soon enough, I haven't forgotten about them.

* * *

><p>Blob and Toad walked into the abandoned church, (in their Brotherhood outfits,) Todd was also wearing his long dingy grey leather jacket (that he got from Jack for Christmas). It was dusk and the building was filled with eerie shadows.<p>

"I have to say this jacket brings my look together," Toad commented happily.

"Why didn't we go after that spider guy?" Blob asked annoyed.

"Because, that guy swings around New York City like he's freaking Tarzan."

"According to the info Webber gave us he's also spotted in Queens all the time," Blob corrected.

"See, how are we supposed to find a guy like that? The Daily Bugle is the only paper with pictures of the guy and their all out of focus and from like half a block away.* A church is easy to find, a church _'haunted'_ or not is stationary." Suddenly the church was plunged into darkness. "Alright here we go," Toad said excited.

"Get out! Get out!" came a booming voice from everywhere.

"Oh man this place really is freaking haunted," Blob said frightened.

"Hey yo man we just wanna talk to ya for a minute," Toad shouted at the voice.

"Run, run," Blob and Toad turned to the source of the new clearly female voice, it belonged to a blond teenage girl in a slightly torn up white shirt with an actual glow around her, she was sticking halfway out of the wall reaching her hand out to them. "Run before he gets you too," after saying that she began to sink back into the darkened wall. Toad spat his tongue out at her wrapping it around her wrist, the wall began to pull Toad in too but Blob caught him as soon as he was pulled off the ground.

"Rab mi tong," Toad ordered Blob.

"Sorry there is no way I'm touching your tongue," Blob said more guessing what Toad was trying to say then understanding him.

"Fib," Toad groaned slurping his tongue back in and pulling the girl out of the wall and over to them.

"No," the girl said in a moan. "I-I," she stammered to come up with something, "I must return to the other side where I belong," she said trying to make her voice sound unearthly, before running towards the wall she was pulled out of.

"Hold on a sec," Toad said jumping in the air and landing in front of her.

"Out of my way," she said launching a bit of light from her hand, which Toad ducked under.

"Whoa we just want to talk to you and your buddy for a minute," Toad told her, "about how one day you woke up filling different and slowly developed these powers." Suddenly sunlight filled the church again and an African American teenager in a dark blue slightly torn up hoody rose from the ground next to the girl, he put his arm around her.

"Go on," he said simply.

"One second," Toad said hopping over to Blob, "ha, I told you, mutants, no ghost or specter or some bull crap, mutants." Toad smirked, and jumped back over to the two mutants.

"So what are mutants," the guy asked.

"More or less mutants are people born with a gene that eventually gives them powers," Toad explained. "We are the Brotherhood…of mutants," Toad added with a smile. "We want to help you and any other mutants we can find," Toad told them. "Mutants can't hide forever, and when people learn about us, they'll be afraid of us they may even try to hurt us and when the army comes knocking at the door we'll be safer in a group."

"I don't blame people for being afraid of us," the girl stated sadly. "When I got my powers, things started melting around me and I nearly went off like an atom bomb from all the energy I was producing."

"My powers slowly sucked out the heat, and the life force of everything around me," the guy added.

"I came here, to my childhood church, to ask for help to control my powers."

"I did the same thing and Tandy was already here," he said staring at Tandy.

"Our powers are dangerous and deadly," Tandy said looking back at the guy.

"But our powers even the other's out," he added holding her hand.

"Our powers brought me and Ty together. Like, we were made for each other." They stared at each other for several moments before turning back to Toad and Fred.

"I'm not sure if you've made your choice or not," Toad said with a shrug, "but I'd like to point out if you come with us you won't be living in a church, and you'll be free to make out, without the guilt of making out in a church."

"We were going to join you before you said that," Ty told him.

"So you're in?" Blob checked.

"Yeah we're in," Tandy said happily. "I'm Tandy, Tandy Bowen."

"Tyrone Johnson, just call me Ty."

"Fred 'the Blob' Dukes," Fred replied as the four of them exchanged handshakes.

"And I'm Todd 'Toad' Tolanski."

"Blob and Toad," Tandy said surprised. "Aren't those names kind of-" she began but couldn't finish.

"Insulting?" Ty said for her.

"A little," Blob said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey if the shoe fits," Toad shrugged.

"That's big of you," Ty said surprised and impressed.

* * *

><p>"Oh, man. I totally tanked that history quiz," Rouge complained about her D- while walking to her next class with Kurt. "Why do we have to study World War II anyway?"<p>

"Clear the road, losers," a larger teen said pushing past them.

"Uh I think the phrase you're looking for is 'pardon me'."

"What was that, skunk-head?"

"Oh you're gonna push me around now? Please, lay a finger on me. We'll see what happens."

"Hey I don't like people messing with my friends," Jack said stepping up from behind the bully.

"Oh you wanna piece of me too?" the boy said turning and grabbing Jack by his coat. "How about I give your skin some color, like black and blue?"

"Thanks but no, I don't fight that's what I have **him** for." Jack smirked pointing a thumb backward. The bully looked up at a growling Cyrus standing right behind Jack, he carefully let go of Jack's jacket smoothed it down slightly and slowly stepped around Jack and Cyrus before bolting past Jean. "What you can't bully someone bigger then you?" Jack shouted the question as the bully ran. Cyrus took a step forward but Jack held out his arm. "No, it's alright, no reason to go after him big guy."

"Thanks but we didn't need your help," Rogue told him as the five began to walk to class together.

"Showing off your powers wasn't going to help anyone," Jack told her.

"True," Rogue sighed.

"How did you know that was going to work?" Kurt asked.

"Easy Cyrus is bigger than him, and unlike Rogue's threat he understood how Cyrus could hurt him."

"And Jack used to act like that guy," Rogue added before she could stop herself.

"Yeah but those days are behind me," Jack added also unable to stop himself

"What was that about?" Kurt asked confused.

"Rogue has a few of my worse years still floating in her head, from when I loaned her my powers," Jack explained simply. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Fine by me you're not the only one with a traumatic past," Kurt responded sadly.

* * *

><p>Rogue and Nightcrawler were about to leave for school when the lights at the Institute started dimming off and on.<p>

"Power surge?" Rogue asked. Jack flew past both of them as fast as he could.

"Cerebro at full power, Jack proves it," Nightcrawler said looking where Jack left. "Let's scope it out!" he said as Cyrus turned the corner running after Jack, they dropped their bags and followed.

* * *

><p>"So have you found him yet?" Logan asked the Professor.<p>

"No, Magneto's cloaking technology has been keeping pace, with Cerebro's enhancements."

"What!" Jack shouted insulted walking in, "I'm giving that thing another tune up right now."

"No Jack, I'm afraid Magneto will always be a step ahead, besides you've improved it all you can for now," Xavier said gently.

"I know," Jack sighed hunching over.

"We have to accept we have no idea where he is."

"That's not completely true," Rogue said stepping out from behind the doorway.

"How many students are hiding back there," Logan said causing Nightcrawler and Cyrus to step out as well.

"To be fair I was never hiding," Jack pointed out.

"Well you got something to say," Logan asked Rogue ignoring Jack.

"Remember when I touched old buckethead in New York?"

"Yes," Jack answered needlessly.

"Well I got a dose of memories. They're kind of confused. But one's like, this big metal dome half buried in rocks."

"Where?" Logan asked.

"The Sahara Desert."

"Well, that narrows it down to about three and a half million square miles. You couldn't maybe be a _little_ more specific, could you?"

"I'm sure I could recognize some landmarks," Rogue said thinking.

"You are not going along," Logan said angrily pointing at her.

"Then you ain't finding it!" Rogue snapped back. "Besides, from what I can figure out nobody can get through that dome without the power of magnetism."

"Or-" Xavier said pointing at Nightcrawler.

"Teleportation, yes, the fuzzy man is on the mission!" Nightcrawler said happily, high-fiving/threeing Rogue.

"I suppose you have a reason to go too," Logan said looking at Jack. Jack thought about it a moment.

"Hmm pass," Jack replied simply.

"So you're not going to try to worm your way into the mission?"

"If you want me to come, I will happily, but I can't really fight Magneto anyway, and I'm sure you guys can handle it, but you may want to take Cyrus with, he could lend a massive sized hand. Oh and I can't go because Amara and Roberto need me to drive them to school." Logan looked at Cyrus.

"Hmm okay Stretch but you follow my orders to the letter got it?" Cyrus nodded happily.

"Have fun guys, I have to go now or I'm going to be late," Jack said before running out of the room.

* * *

><p>"You just blew off a mission?" Roberto said surprised as Jack drove him and Amara to school.<p>

"It's not like they asked me to come with. Besides Magneto can use my Heli-Bot as a weapon against me," Jack reasoned, "not exactly a good place for me to be?"

"Did you guys here the Circus is coming to town," Amara asked moving the conversation along. "Are you guys going to go?"

"Maybe I'm not really big on Circuses," Jack said with a nonchalantly. "But Cyrus will want to go so I'll be dragged along with him."

"Well I've got some extra credit work I want to do but I might go if I finish early," Roberto added.

* * *

><p>-Somewhere in the Sahara Dessert-<p>

Nightcrawler, Wolverine, Cyrus, and Rogue teleported into Magneto's dome, Nightcrawler, and Wolverine landed on their feet but Rogue crashed into Nightcrawler, and Cyrus skidded on his butt right into a support beam.

"Oh yeah that was smooth," Rogue said sarcastically.

"Better than getting squggied off the dome outside," Nightcrawler retorted.

"Somebody's already inside it," Wolverine growled looking at a tube on the other side of the room. "Let's move." Sabertooth jumped out of nowhere kicking Wolverine with a roar.

"Nice of you to pay us a visit Wolverine," he said smirking.

"So this is your new litter box huh Sabertooth," Wolverine said brandishing his claws. "Slag that chamber," Wolverine told Cyrus, Rogue, and Nightcrawler, "I'll handle this," he said looking at Sabertooth right before he tackled him. They ran towards the chamber, Rogue pulled the bomb off her belt, but they paused when a man stepped out in front of them.

"Chase," Rogue gasped stepping back suddenly filled with fear.

"You know me?" Chase asked raising an eyebrow. Rogue grabbed her head she knew him but she didn't know from where or from who. "No matter, you will not get past me."

"Oh yeah," Nightcrawler said grabbing the bomb from Rogue and porting in the air behind Chase. Without looking Chase grabbed Nightcrawler's tail, tossed him across the room, and then caught the bomb on one finger.

"Reckless," Chase commented on Nightcrawler, before grabbing Rogue's arm as it went for his face. "Now you're going to have to do better than that," he said kicking Rogue across the room. Cyrus fired an eye-blast at Chase. Chase smirked and twirled the fingers of his free hand making Cyrus' optic-blast twirl back and then spin around his hand. Chase looked over at where Sabertooth and Wolverine were slugging it out.

"I'll take that," Nightcrawler said teleporting behind Chase and stealing the bomb, while he was occupied. Nightcrawler then teleported away to attach the bomb machine controlling the rebirth chamber.

"Creed move," Sabertooth dropped his steel beam and leapt out of the way as Chase launched the full force of Cyrus' blast at Wolverine, knocking him back into a wall. Sabertooth stood over the dazed Logan and smirked viciously, before getting blindsided and tackled to another part of the dome by Cyrus.

"You want to go first?" Sabertooth growled pinned against a wall. "Fine I'll finish with the Runt after I take care of you," Sabertooth threaded his fingers and began to wail on the back of Cyrus' head, with little affect.

Chase leapt behind Nightcrawler pulling him away from the bomb just before he could pull the pin. The Chamber began to glow, "uh-uh not while the rebirth is taking place," Chase said with a smile holding Nightcrawler back. "When I tap your heel pull the pin with your tail and I'll release you unharmed, then teleport your friends out of here," Chase whispered to Kurt.

"Why, would you help me?" Nightcrawler whispered back.

"On the contrary, you'll be helping me," Chase replied coldly.

* * *

><p>Amara slumped in her chair in her first period class.<p>

"Hey what's wrong girl?" Tabitha asked in her normal cheery voice.

"Nothing I just thought I'd get a date for the carnival," she said sadly.

"Ooh did you have someone in mind?" Tabitha asked gossipy.

"Maybe," she said sheepishly.

"Well the Sadie Hawkins dance is coming up, you could ask him to that," Tabitha pointed out while filing her nails.

"That's a great idea, Tabitha, thanks," Amara said brightening up. "But what if he says no?" she asked sulking back down.

"Then he's an idiot," Tabitha answered, Amara smiled again.

"Kitty did say she heard he liked me."

"I'm probably going to ask Sam, or Ray, or Spyke, or Kurt, or Bobby, or-" Tabitha said watching Amara closely.

"Tabitha, you're trying to trick me into giving away who it is, aren't you?"

"Kinda," Tabitha admitted smiling, "it's a guy isn't it?"

"Yes," Amara said shocked at the question but couldn't help but giggle.

"Does he live at the Institute?"

"I'm not playing this game Tabitha."

"So that's a _yes_," Tabitha said rubbing her chin in thought.

* * *

><p>Chase saw Wolverine moving closer to him and Nightcrawler, Chase's hand became reptilian and he placed his claws on Kurt's throat. "Don't come any closer Logan or we'll find out what color your pet bleeds." Kurt gulped but felt a tap on his heel; Kurt wrapped his tail around the pin and pulled it out. "Magneto, no!" Chase shouted tossing Kurt to the side, he smashed through the chamber and pulled an exhausted but fully restored Magneto out then leapt well away from the blast radius with Magneto.<p>

"I'm surprised you've become a servant to Magneto," Rogue commented.

"Typically I would not serve anyone but to join forces with the greatest mutant the world will ever know, the future ruler of this world, I can make an exception." Chase said laying Magneto down and advancing towards Rogue, Nightcrawler teleported in grabbed Rogue and ported over to Logan and Cyrus, and teleported them all out.

"I'll get 'em."

"That won't be necessary Sabertooth let them go," Magneto ordered sitting himself up, "we will see them again." Magneto stood up walked over to Chase and looked him over. "Well done Chase you've more than proven your worth, and it seems I owe you my life."

"Do not concern yourself with such matters; you're going to save all mutant kind after all." Chase turned and began walking away, "you know how to contact me."

"I will be in touch," Magneto told him. Chase smirked viciously leaping out the door Magneto opened for him.

* * *

><p>"Well that could have gone better," Rogue groaned pulling herself out of the sand.<p>

"Not really we did destroy the machine," Nightcrawler argued.

"The Elf's right we did the best we could there was no way we could have known Chase would be there, he's not the old friend I planned on seeing today," Wolverine commented. "Come on," he said ushering them onto the helicopter.

"Yeah I do not want to fight that guy again," Nightcrawler added.

"That's too bad elf because we haven't seen the last of him," Wolverine said looking back at the dome, "not by a long shot."

* * *

><p>Blob was inside a large ring of Junker cars, within a large warehouse with various car parts littering the floor. A young woman helped a bruised muscular man to one of the four working cars, and drove off. Toad was sitting on the hood of one of the ring cars giving Blob a last minute pep talk.<p>

"Alright buddy last opponent is that Stonewall jerk." They looked back at Stonewall; he was a little taller than Fred and was very muscular he was wearing a purple costume with a yellow part around the neck line and face. He was getting a pep talk from Crimson Commando, a white haired man in a red costume with a tiny black mask that only covered his eyes, and Super Sabre, a skinny guy in blue costume and a helmet and goggles you'd expect on a biplane pilot. "Now I know he looks stupid but he's tossed around every opponent he's had just like you did, and I won't lie I think those losers might be mutants, but we need that money we blew every cent to be entered in this thing, wait what was my point?"

"Don't be distracted by his stupid costume?" Ty suggested.

"Yes and remember Blob you didn't expect to fight anyone who was an actual challenge, but come on do you think he did?"

"Hey yeah," Blob said smirking.

"Also hit hard, hit fast, and keep hitting until he's down for the count," Toad added giving Blob a thumbs up.

"Alright," came the southern draw of Montana, the man in charge of this contest, he was wearing a fringe covered jacket, and a cowboy hat. "Same rules as before, when one of you can no longer fight you lose, and try not to kill your opponent, alright begin." Blob and Stonewall charged at each other socking each other with everything they had neither giving an inch. They delivered blows that could shatter brick walls to dust, while their punches were about the same strength, Stonewall was taking it harder than Blob, Blob's body was able to shake off some of the force of Stonewall's punches but Stoonewall's muscular body absorbed all the power behind Blob's punches, and while a laymen wouldn't notice this it was clear as day to the Crimson Commando.

"Stonewalls going to start fading in twenty, thirty minutes," Crimson Commando growled, "Tubby can take more of a beating then Louis. Martin, watch his pals," he ordered Super Sabre. "I'm going to step in."

"Whatever you say, boss." Crimson Commando leapt in kicking Blob in the face stunning him, and allowing Stonewall land a more powerful punch.

"Oh hell no!" Toad shouted leaping at Crimson but he was knocked back by a quick moving Super Sabre. "Great a weak Fred and a slow Pietro," Toad groaned.

"Over here zippy," Ty said putting up his fists like a boxer. Saber smirked and charged at Ty, but he passed through Ty slamming into the car right behind him. "Intangibility," Ty smirked at his groaning opponent.

"Nicely done," Toad praised leaping at Crimson again; Crimson rolled onto his back and launched Toad away, Toad grabbed onto Crimsons arm with his tongue while he was flying through the air, pulling Crimson up with him. The two landed on their feet just outside the ring of cars. Montana's teammates Ox, a large man with a flat top haircut, and Fancy Dan a smaller man in a suit, moved to attack them.

"Now boys, no need for that," Montana said stopping them in their tracks. "Let 'em fight." Toad and Crimson charged each other, they locked horns, and Crimson easily turned him around putting Toad in a headlock.

"My mutation makes me the panicle of human perfection, you're mutation just makes you a long tongued freak, you can't break free," he boasted as he cut off Toad's air supply. Toad tried in vain to pull Crimson's arm off his throat. Crimson allowed Toad to slowly lower himself to the ground. "That's right go to sleep," he mocked. Toad's face was beat red, but he still smirked, and launched himself straight up sending Crimson Commando into the eighteen foot high ceiling. Crimson lost his grip and fell to the ground hard with a pained groan; Toad landed on all fours and slowly caught his breath.

"Correction, my mutation makes me a human Toad," Toad retorted. Stonewall was pummeling a seriously injured Blob, Tandy growled and launched a diamond shaped bit of light at Blob. Stonewall went to deliver another blow but Blob caught it.

"Wow I feel great," he said sending Stonewall back with a punch of his own. "You're still hurt and exhausted from the fight huh," Blob said before pulling the fender of one of the Junker cars and smacking Stonewall with it. Stonewall flew backwards out of the ring landing passed out several feet away from Crimson Commando. "Hey Toad turns out Tandy's little light things can heal you too," Blob said happily, "she hit me with one of those things and suddenly I felt great."

"Technically, they can heal **or** hurt," Tandy corrected.

"My boy won," Toad smirked, "where's our prize money?"

"Alright, well done fellas," Montana smiled handing Toad a suitcase.

"Oh man, I was _hoping_ it'd be in a suitcase," Toad said excitedly. He opened the suitcase, almost salivating; it was filled with bundles of hundred dollar bills, there were five rows of five, , and each bundle had forty bills in it. "**One hundred thousand dollars**," Toad said his eyes nearly popping out of his head. Toad paused noticing a small square of paper on the center stack; he pulled it out reading the phone number off of it silently. "What's this about?"

"It's a job offer this whole contest was so the Kingpin could replace us," Montana told them.

"And you're not upset about being replaced?" Ty asked confused.

"Nah, the Enforcers already have a new job lined up," Fancy Dan informed him.

"Besides our losses to that mouthy Spider-Man freak are starting to wreck our reputation," Montana told them bitterly.

"Sorry but we're not interested," Toad said flicking the card away. "We have things to do."

"We'll take that job," Crimson Commando said pulling himself off the ground. "And I'll dissect that little frog if necessary," he growled pulling out a knife.

"Dissect this yo," Toad said spitting his tongue out at the Crimson Commando who easily dodged it and smirked; Toad's tongue wrapped around a broken muffler, and brought it flying back into the back of Crimson's head knocking him out. "Oh yeah I'm on a roll," Toad said happily, before jumping back as Fancy Dan tried to hit him with a round house.

"Easy there partner," Montana said stopping Dan. "Like the wise man said you gotta know when to fold 'em. I wish you boys would reconsider the bosses offer, but we can settle for these three," he said looking at the injured mutants. "Sure you won't reconsider?" he said sounding a little desperate.

"Sorry, no we're going to buy a huge trailer and cruise across the country," Todd said happily.

"Then they'll have ta do," Montana sighed, as the four brotherhood members left.

"Can we buy some new clothes first?" Tandy asked. "Living on the street has kind of ruined the only pair of clothes me and Ty have."

"Fine, but we're not buying expensive clothes," Toad stated definitively.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, Chase is a mutant also, and he's joined Magneto, or has he? There are a couple of episodes where Chase used his powers. 'Something Jermaine' episode 36, when he stopped Kimiko & Raimundo's attacks, and at the end of 'Saving Omi' episode 39 when he changed Dojo's fire black and into something to jog Omi's memory.

*Because I think Peter Parker would be smart enough to sell his pictures and to only sell the bad ones, to avoid suspicion. Also I know the Enforcers and the Kingpin are Spider-Man villains, I just couldn't resist adding them.


	19. Sorry Everyone no Chapter This Week

A/N: Sorry everybody no new chapter this week, I'll put two up next week to make up for it. The reason there's no chapter is because the chapter that I'm putting up next was originally going to be Ch 23 or 24, but I decided it would work better as Ch 19 (or Ch. 20 now). Because I was only on Ch 22 it isn't there just yet and I don't want to rush and ruin it.

On a story related note The Adventures of Mr. Blob and Mr. Toad are going to take place before and after each chapter where Toad and/or Blob aren't featured in the main story line

Finally to Palii-chan:

You have a lot of good questions/points and because I can't send you a private reply I'll have to answer you like this.

First off this is a 'what if' story, it started out (more or less) as: What if, Jack was a mutant, related to Jean Gray, and went to live with the X-Men.

But now it's more like: What if, Xiaolin Showdown existed alongside the Marvel universe, more specifically X-Men: Evolutions.

A lot of the characters from Xiaolin Showdown will be and have been turned into a mutant, Raimundo, Omi, Kimiko, Clay, Le Mime, Tubbimaru, Grand Master Dashi all are now mutants, but Master Fung is still human.

You are right though Chase could whoop Magneto, even with his armor on Chase would only have to go lizard and his armor would be gone, and then he'd beat Magneto down while leaping over whatever Magneto (literally) threw at him. Chase found Magneto because and I don't want to give anything away, Chase has his own agenda, and that doesn't need a spoiler alert because let's face it Chase ALWAYS has his own agenda, he's a manipulator.

* * *

><p>Oh, and I still don't own a thing, not the shows, or even any merchandise from the shows, so I'm not making or spending a cent. Just spending time, and getting enjoyment from two of my favorite old shows.<p> 


	20. The Circus of Crime part 1

A/N: Here it is the newest two chapters I promised, ironically the chapter I was working on was so long it became a two parter, oh well sorry.

* * *

><p>Jack woke up in the air being shaken back and forth.<p>

"Huh what happened?" he asked looking down at Cyrus, who was holding Jack up in the air.

"The circus is in town," he said excitedly, "you said we could go?" Jack groaned.

"Okay fine, put me down and I'll get ready," Jack said unenthusiastically Cyrus smiled and dropped Jack; fortunately it was right over his bed.

"Oh, boy I haven't been to a Circus since I was part of one," Cyrus added excitedly.

"You were part of a circus? Shocking," Jack said sarcastically.

* * *

><p>Omi looked at the circus poster excitedly, as the Xiaolin Warriors flew through the sky on Dojo's back.<p>

"Oh boy I have never been to a Circus before," Omi said happily. "Bruto the Strong Man, The Great Gambonnos, The Human Cannonball, Tarrax the Tamer, and the oddities Teena the Big Boned Lady, Howard the Human Duck, Match the fire boy, Mammomax the Human Elephant, Icarus and his winged friends, The Human Rockslide, Marrow" Omi said reading from the small print on the poster. "Oh, I am most excited."

"Yeah no kidding," Raimundo said sarcastically before taking the poster. "But we're going for business, remember Omi?"

"Oh yes, Kimiko discovered the leader of this Circus possesses a Shen Gong Wu," Omi said relaxing slightly.

"Not just any Shen Gong Wu either the Warping Windmill," Dojo stated from under them, "a Wu that allows the user to hypnotize his opponent, or anyone who looks at it."

"And he's been using it to make unsuspecting people rob themselves blind," Kimiko added, taking the poster from Raimundo and glaring at the Wu sticking out of the Ringmaster's purple hat, that looked like four cooper fan blades.

"Those guys are hacks, robbing people, is the only way they can make money," Raimundo scoffed. "Now my old circus that place was the real deal, hey if no Wu reveals itself I'll take you guys to next week's show."

"Oh, boy," Omi said happily.

* * *

><p>Wuya grimaced picking up a pink dress.<p>

"Do we really have to wear this stuff?" Wuya asked Chase in disgust putting the pink dress back.

"Yes Wuya, subtlety may not be a trait you possess but it's a trait you will learn," Chase answered pulling a shirt off a clothing rack and tossing it over his shoulder.

"We've been around for fifteen hundred years, why should we have to dress like the simpletons of today?" she asked throwing a pair of skinny jeans over her shoulder.

"Because, I don't want to draw unnecessary attention," Chase said evenly before grabbing her skinny jeans and throwing them across the store.

"Hey!"

"Those are for teenagers, an age group you passed centuries ago."

"I think they would have looked good on me, what do you think," Wuya said addressing the freckle faced teenager at the counter. The store clerk didn't answer her though; he was too busy staring in terror at the jungle cats that were watching him.

"Do not bother him with your trick questions. Let us just find suitable clothing so we can go recruit the new member of _Magneto's_ team."

"Magneto's team, you found him, you're going to train him, isn't he just your new apprentice?"

"Perhaps but he'll be working for Magneto, most likely even after my goal is met."

"What is your goal?" Wuya asked.

"To work for the world's most powerful mutant and future ruler of the world," Chase answered simply.

"Fine, don't tell me."

* * *

><p>Tabitha sat upside down on the couch flipping through the TV channels, Pietro was sitting next to her with a dull expression on his face resting his chin in his hand, and Le Mime was mimicking Pietro. Tabitha continued to flip the channel, until a commercial for the circus came on.<p>

"Hey the Circus is in town I remember Amara mentioning that," Tabitha said happily. "You wanna check it out Speedy?"

"Pass," Pietro said uninterested.

"Mime, do you-?" Tabitha began but stopped hearing the front door close; she sat up and saw Le Mime's seat was empty. "I guess that's a yes," she shrugged following after Le Mime.

* * *

><p>Toad woke up with a groan, covered in stray straws of hay; he pulled himself up by the bars of his cage and looked around at all his fellow caged mutants. Blob, Ty, Tandy, and more than half them were hypnotized to keep them from escaping, by his last count there were sixteen mutants, counting himself, locked away, and only seven of them weren't hypnotized. The non-hypnotized mutants were him, three mutants who could only fly a guy with golden skin an insane duck man, and Toad's cellmate Victor.<p>

"Psst, hey Vic check it out," Toad whispered to his seemingly empty cell. Victor stopped camouflaging himself and stepped forward, his skin was truly green and he had darker green scales on his head and running down his back, he was wearing a dark black and green leotard the circus made him wear for performances. "I think she's asleep." Toad said referring to the Teena the big boned lady, she was a portly woman in a pink featureless dress, and she was sitting Indian style with her arms in the air; she was the only one in the tent not inside a cage.

"No she's meditating," Victor corrected.

"I'll bet I can snag the keys from her."

"Dude you really shouldn't," Toad didn't listen to him and launched his tongue at the set of keys on the ground next to her. Not even opening her eyes Teena's hand shot out catching Toad's tongue before it reached the key ring, and then she yanked back on his tongue slamming Toad's head into the bars of his cage. Toad fell back on the floor of his cage with a groan. "Yeah, I tried the same thing when they first put me in here, same result too. She's quicker than she looks."

"You couldn't tell me that faster?" Toad groaned holding his throbbing forehead.

* * *

><p>Jack circled the packed parking lot; he passed the X-Van as Logan dropped off Jean, Scott, Kitty, Lance, Bobby, Jubilee, Ray, Kurt and Evan who all rode together to save gas.<p>

"You guys go, I'll find a parking spot and catch up," Jack told them, Rogue and Amara nodded and got out of the car but Cyrus stayed with Jack. Jack continued to circle beginning to get upset, Jack stopped staring at an occupied parking spot, and he slowly reached into his jacket pocket pulling out the Changing Chopsticks.

"You know you don't want to do that," Cyrus said simply.

"You're right," Jack groaned putting the Wu back, "I'd regret shrinking and running over some random car. But we'll have to park down the street," Jack said turning out of the parking lot. They drove a few blocks down, as they walked down the street they heard someone chuckling.

"Well if it ain't the dude formerly known as Evil Boy Genius," Jack and Cyrus turned to the owner of the voice and saw a young African American teen stepping out of an alleyway.

"I know you," Jack said recognizing him but unable to come up with his name. "What are you doing here?"

"It's Jermaine, and I live in New York remember you tried to blast me with a giant glowing cannon on the other side of the city."

"That would have just zapped away your strength so you wouldn't be a threat to me," Jack informed him. "Besides I was aiming for Omi."

"Yeah Omi tells me you've come over to the good side and he told me you moved too, he didn't say it was to New York," Jermaine told him.

"That's because he doesn't know. Wait a second did you say Omi's finally accepted me as one of the good guys? That figures he accepts me as a good guy **after** he beats me in a Showdown again."

"You know Omi and his ego," Jermaine shrugged.

"True."

"I'm meeting them here in a little while."

"Then I better go, can't let my friends find out about my…troubled past."

"What about him?"

"Oh sorry, Jermaine Cyrus, Cyrus Jermaine, Cyrus is a Cyclops pal of mine, from the old days," Cyrus put his forearms together and the Moby Morphers appeared on his bare skin but they vanished when he pulled his forearms apart again.

"That explains the eye patch."

"Yeah, nobody has had the guts to ask about that yet," Jack snickered.

"Still," Jermaine shook his head disappointed, "lying to your friends, maybe you haven't gone straight after all."

"I suppose you go around telling people how you used to work for Chase Young?"

"That was different, I was tricked you weren't tricked into being evil."

"I had my reasons; now, please don't tell them my secret, I'll do anything?" Jack said pretty close to begging.

"Relax man, it's your secret, they're your friends, it's your job to tell them, and you do need to tell them eventually," Jermaine said coolly.

"Yeah eventually, but not today," Jack said walking towards the fairgrounds, Cyrus following behind in step. Jermaine shook his head and stepped back in the alley.

* * *

><p>Chase in a brown trench coat, Wuya in a tight black T-shirt that showed off her toned stomach, a short black skirt, she had her hair back in a ponytail held with a black ribbon, and her nails were painted back. They walked quickly pushing through the sea of people.<p>

"Your terrible outfit is attracting attention," Chase told her.

"Only the attention of the men," she said smirking. "Besides, I actually put on normal clothes, it's just like what those fools at _'Hot Topic'_ were wearing, while you just put a coat over your armor."

"Silence your prattling witch, the boy we're looking for is here, somewhere," Chase told her, "he'll be an excellent addition to my new team."

"Not Magneto's team?" Wuya smirked.

"We're all going to work for Magneto, for now, but I'm taking a special interest in these four."

"Chase wait," Wuya said grabbing her head, "I'm sensing the presence of a Shen Gong Wu here, the Warping Windmill" Wuya said grabbing on to Chase and leaning in to whisper the information to Chase.

"Find it if you want," Chase said tugging his arm free of Wuya's grasp. "I have more important matters to attend to," Chase snapped at her.

"Fine," Wuya hissed, Chase smiled slightly as he watched Wuya walk away.

* * *

><p>Tabitha and Le Mime walked around the circus grounds; Wuya shoved her as she past, but stopped seeing Le Mime.<p>

"Rude," Tabitha growled and was ignored.

"Le Mime it's been awhile," Le Mime looked at Wuya confused, "of course you don't recognize me, well you weren't much of a partner or a conversationalist, still better then Jack though," she shrugged walking away.

"What was that about?" Tabitha asked Le Mime. Le Mime shrugged honestly confused because he didn't recognize Wuya in her human form. "Well, _Le_ Mime what do you want to do?" Le Mime answered by throwing his hat to the ground upside down and making a box around himself. "Panhandling? Fine, I'll find something else to do. Hey Amara," Tabitha shouted to her friend before running off.

"Hey you can't do that here!" Bruto the Strong Man, a large muscular bald man in only a leopard print shorts for his costume, shouted charging at Le Mime. Of course he was stopped by the invisible box. "Hey what the," he said pushing on the invisible box. Le Mime leaned on the other side of the box smirking and pointing a thumb at the strong man as if to say 'this guy', people walking by chuckled and some of them dropped money in Le Mime's hat. Le Mime smiled at that and stuck his tongue out at the strong man, Bruto growled and began striking the invisible wall angrily, Le Mime yawned and leaned his back against the wall Bruto was hitting the people who saw this actually applauded before throwing more money in Le Mime's hat. Bruto stopped punching the wall and picked up Le Mime's hat, Le Mime slammed against the wall looking terribly upset. "Leave that stupid box, and-?" Le Mime held up a finger and picked something up holding it to his ear, and then pointed to something else on the other side of the wall. Bruto let out a low growl and felt around where Le Mime was pointing, and found what felt like a telephone, he put it to his ear before speaking again. "You can take this money and leave now, unhurt, or I'll take all the money people give you until you leave that box and I'll beat you to a pulp as soon as you try leaving. So will you leave now?" Le Mime hung up his invisible phone, poked one of the invisible walls in five different spots, and then arched his head up as if he could see an invisible door sliding up, he stepped out took his hat stuffed the money down inside it and put it back on. "Now leave." Le Mime nodded, stomped on Bruto's shoeless foot, held his hat down, and ran, "you little bastard I'll kill you!" Bruto shouted still hopping up and down in pain.

* * *

><p>Ray, Evan, Kurt walked quietly between tents, RV's, and trailers, the area was almost completely deserted but they were still being cautious.<p>

"Dude what are we doing here again?" Evan asked sounding a little nervous.

"This circus is supposed to have a large sideshow I just want to make sure they're being treated well or hopefully that they're just normal guys in costumes." Evan didn't press the issue of why, unfortunately Ray did.

"Why do you care?" Ray asked coarsely.

"I ran off to the circus once," Kurt admitted sadly, "but when I changed my mind they wouldn't let me go home."

"Oh man," Ray said feeling like a jerk.

"If I couldn't teleport, I'd probably still be trapped."

"Then let's hurry up," Evan said simply, "and make sure they're okay."

"Yeah what are we waiting for?" Ray asked cockily. The three of them quickly found the tent holding the sideshow.

"Never thought I'd be glad to see you guys," Toad said happily.

"Toad," Kurt said surprised.

"Yes 'Toad', now get me out of here!" Toad shouted.

"How did you even end up in there?" Ray asked surprised.

"I was wondering where Toad had gotten off to," Kurt admitted.

"The Brotherhood and I were trying to free these mutants, since the X-Men sure weren't doing anything. But we were attacked by surprise and captured. Now get us out of here while the fat lady is still working the ticket booth."

"Not so fast," Evan said looking at a glassy eyed Blob sitting in his cage. "If Blob really wanted out he'd tear through these bars. How could he be trapped by this?" Evan asked gripping one of the bars, he pulled on the bar and the cage door swung open. "It's not even locked what gives?"

"Oh I can answer that," Kurt, Evan, and Ray turned to the voices owner; while everyone else who had the choice looked away. "Warping Windmill," the Ringmaster said touching his hat the part of the Wu sticking out turned hypnotizing them instantly. The Ringmaster was a tall skinny man in a bright green suit with black stars, and a purple top hat. "You are under my power and will follow my every command, doing only what you are told. Now tell me why you are here?"

"I wanted to make sure the people in the sideshow were being treated well," Kurt answered in a monotone voice.

"Hippies," Ringmaster growled, "every show," he exaggerated shaking his head.

"Wait a sec they're not what they appear to be," Toad told the Ringmaster.

"How so," the Ringmaster inquired taking a closer look at them.

"Take the watch off the one with blue hair," the Ringmaster did and Kurt's disguise faded away, and he was standing in his normal clothing, but blue skinned.

"Oh yes, I can use this one in my show, he'll bring in the crowds, but the others not so much. I'll figure out what to do with you two later," he said turning to leave but stopped turning back around. "You will go with the others to the backstage when the bell rings, and you will run to my side and defense if I snap my fingers," his two standard orders out of the way he turned and really did leave not bothering to release them from their trances or to put them in a cage.

"Crap," Toad groaned.

"You just betrayed them, those guys are your friends," Victor said shocked, "If you hadn't said anything he'd have forced them to think everything was fine and make them leave, but now they're trapped like us."

"First off they're not my friends," Toad corrected, "second if they were trapped like us we'd all be getting out of here, because the blue one would teleport us out one by one."

"So you made sure the Ringmaster would keep them here, so he could teleport us out of here?"

"If you need it spelled out like that, yes that was my plan," Toad told him.

"But the Ringmaster left him hypnotized, so at least for now we're still screwed," Victor stated.

"Not entirely."

"What do you mean?"

"The Ringmaster came in here to hypnotize us for tonight's show," Toad reminded him, "but thanks to those three he slipped up, he forgot to. Now all we have to do is wake them up," Toad arched back for power and hocked his sticky mucus at Kurt's face. "Maybe I should try again."

"You know that won't work right?" Victor asked.

"Yeah I know," Toad answered with a smirk before hocking more mucus at the emotionless Kurt.

* * *

><p>Amara, Tabitha, Rogue, Cyrus, Scott, and Jean watched as Jack threw a baseball at a pyramid of metal bottles, missing it completely.<p>

"Hey not too bad," Jack said happily.

"What do you mean you missed it entirely," Rogue pointed out.

"True, but the baseball went past the cans at least, and it's not like I'm wearing my cybernetic pitching arm," Jack said throwing another ball missing its target.

"Wait you have a cybernetic pitching arm?" Amara said surprised.

"Yeah I was quite the athletic cheater, MVP in every sport I could play in from the ages of six to eight."

"I'm sorry I have to ask, are you joking?" Scott said putting it out there once and for all.

"Nope," Jack said with a sigh, "I cheated my way to greatness on at least a dozen different teams, but when I realized that wasn't getting my dad's attention I quit," Jack let out another sigh bumming them all out. "Who wants my last throw?" Jack offered happily holding up the baseball. "Anyone who can actually hit the bottles Cyrus not you," Scott reached for the ball.

"I'll take that," Jean said swiping it out from under Scott's hand. She took aim and nailed the pyramid of bottles knocking them all down.

"Here you go my dear," the man working the both said, with a wide incredibly creepy smile.

"Check it out a _Jack_-in-the-box." Tabitha said putting emphasis on the word Jack. "I wonder if it looks like you," she said looking at Jack before turning the crank, until a creepy looking face covered in tattoos popped out.

"Whoever made these things, as a kid's toy was thoroughly disturbed," Jack said simply and a little wearied out by the toy.

"At least it's not a clown," Jean said accidently, Jack shivered.

"That's the great mind-bending Mesmero," the game stand worker told them passionately with that same smile and a weird accent, "he works out of that tent over there," he said pointing to a tent with markings similar to the ones on the Jack-in-the-box.

"Oh hey there's Taryn," Scott said jogging off over to meet her.

"I just spotted Duncan," Jean said walking over to him.

"I think I see Risty," Rogue said going another way.

"You're really creepy," Jack told him honestly, before he turned and left with Amara, Tabitha, and Cyrus right behind him. The man running the game reset the bottles, took a seat on a stool facing away from his game and then got a lethargic look in his eyes.

"Oh crap I dozed off again?" he said without the accent of the smile shooting back to his feet, hoping nobody saw him.*

* * *

><p>The Xiaolin Warriors and Jermaine walked through the circus searching for the Ringmaster.<p>

"This is taking too long," Raimundo groaned.

"Why do we not just buy tickets for the circus?" Omi asked.

"Because that's when he uses the Wu to rob everyone," Kimiko answered.

"So we have to find him before the show starts," Raimundo finished.

"I reckon there's too many people, it's like finding a needle in a hay stack," Clay added.

"Clay's being a little too cliché but he's right," Raimundo told them. "We need to split up, Jermaine your with Clay, Omi you go with Kimiko, and Dojo you'll come with me," Dojo nodded leaping from Clay's hat to Raimundo's shoulders, "remember if you find him just steal his hat."

"But be careful, don't look at it, if he uses the Warping Windmill on you there's nothing you can do its power is nearly impossible to resist," Dojo warned them all.

* * *

><p>Wuya was desperately trying to reach the Ringmaster, but he was able to get through the crowds with practiced ease, and he rarely stopped. She had almost caught up to him when a tent in the opposite direction caught her eye. Unable to resist she walked right over to the tent abandoning her chase of the Warping Windmill. She stared at a symbol on the tent wall captivated. Wuya growled and tore off the symbol making a large hole in the wall.<p>

"Apocalypse, that pompous, self-entitled, arrogant, over powered," her hands lit up with green fire, only scorching the symbol before she fell to the ground exhausted from using magic. "Stupid Chase, stupid binding spell," she growled angrily, as a pair of glowing transparent manacles momentarily appeared on her wrists. "All I need is a little new magic then I could break this spell, but sorcery is all but forgotten in this world, I'd have to find and train someone with the gift and I'd have to hide them from Chase." Wuya sighed looking forlorn staring off into the distance, "Oh Mother, I'll bet you're looking up at me smirking, I suppose _this_ is just the continued punishment for using the forbidden potion to drain the power from you, and my child, and for having a child with just so I could drain its powers." Wuya looked down sadly before she brightened up, "the forbidden potion! I could use that to get my powers back!" She stood herself back up wobbling slightly. "It may only work when the two parties are related, but I know where to find a couple of my descendants. The real challenge will be to create the potion it'll take time…and ingredients." With a plan thought up she stumbled towards the exit heading for the city.

* * *

><p>Le Mime continued running off still smirking about stumping on Bruto's foot, but worried the larger man might still find him.<p>

"I can't believe **you** got caught, the freaking X-Men caught by a two-bit hypnotist," Toad mocked just loud enough for Le Mime to hear. "You always thought you were so much better than us." Le Mime strolled into the tent filled with cages and captured mutants. "Mime dude perfect, get us out of here before somebody comes to check on us." Le Mime nodded and carefully stepped around Kurt, Evan, and Ray in disgust as their front half was mostly covered by Toad's sticky phlegm, and partly by red feathers. "Sorry I was super bored."

"Yeah me too," Icarus a young red haired boy with beautiful red wings, and flowing red hair said, from the cage across from Toad and Victor. He was sharing his cage with Pixie a large eyed young girl with colorful hair and insect wings; and Beak a lanky white teen with feathered brown hair and a long skinny face, he had rough looking cracked yellow skin on his hands and forearms, and talons for fingernails that started halfway down each finger, and a very long nose like a beak that gave him his name; and an older man called Howard the Duck was an anamorphic duck, he had white feathers, orange beak, and he was wearing a blue suit with pants and a bowler hat.

Le Mime shrugged off their comments and how different they all looked, and fished in his pocket pulling out a large invisible key ring.

"What the he didn't pull anything out," the duck said upset.

"Howard he's a mutant mime you just can't see what he pulled out but something is there, right?" Le Mime ignored him tried opening the door with an invisible key it didn't work so he tried another one and another. "Mime you're hilarious. Now stop messing around and unlock the freaking cage!" Toad shouted angrily, Le Mime shrugged used another invisible key and unlocked the cage, Victor, and Toad leapt out to freedom.

"Hey let us out," the mutant with the beak like nose called.

"Me too, get me out of here," they turned to the cry for help from Josh (the Ringmaster hadn't come up with a stage name for him yet,) the young teen with golden skin and hair.

"If you're not hypnotized, shut up, we'll let you out just hold on," Toad ordered. "Mime, get each person that's not hypnotized out of their cage, so just open those two cages."

Le Mime opened the cage with the four people in it Howard the Duck groaned stretching out, for the first time in hours, he then pulled a cigar out of his suit pocket, walked over to the only cage without hay in it, it was holding a hypnotized mutant covered in fire wearing a fireman's uniform, Howard reached in as far as he could to touch his cigar to the mutants uncovered face. Several of the mutants looked at Howard in shock, as he took a drag on his cigar.

"What? They took my lighter, so I had to use a Match," he said taking a drag after his awful pun.

* * *

><p>Amara, Tabitha, and Jack were playing Wake-A-Mole, Jack made Cyrus sit out knowing full well he'd break the machine. The buzzer rang and the man running the game handed Jack a large inflatable hammer, which Jack passed over to Cyrus.<p>

"Wow, you're really good at this game," Amara complimented.

"It's nothing," Jack shrugged.

"You cheated didn't you?" Tabitha accused.

"Yes, I did but not on purpose, I understand machines, Wake-A-Mole is just gears no programming, I can't help but see the mechanical pattern in the false randomness. Wanna go again?"

"Sure," Tabitha shrugged.

"Why not," Amara said happily.

"Another round," Jack said handing money to the man running the booth. As the game started Omi jumped out landing on Jack's game.

"Jack Spicer, you and your accomplices will torture these mechanical rodents no longer," he announced doing several fighting poses. Jack jumped back and did several mock fighting poses back at him.

"Omi Last-Name-Here," he stopped doing fake fighting poses. "You are such a spaz," Jack smirked before bopping Omi with the heavily padded Wake-A-Mole hammer.

"Ow," Cyrus picked Omi up by the back of his robes. "Hey put me down this is most swat," Omi proclaimed as Cyrus lifted him up with ease.

"I think he meant 'whack'," Jack whispered to their unasked question, while Cyrus hung Omi form a hook for the giant stuffed animals, which caused Tabitha to burst out laughing.

"He actually looks like one of the prizes," she choked out between fits of laughter at the much shorter teen, Jack and Amara with some difficulty suppressed their laughter at the red faced Omi.

"Cyrus," Jack took a breath still fighting his amusement, "that's not funn-" he stopped unable to finish the lie, and tried something more honest. "That's not nice, get him down." Cyrus shrugged and put Omi down on the ground.

"Omi there you are," Kimiko said running over to him, "we're supposed to be searching together. Wait a second, Jack Spicer? What are you doing here?"

"How do you know these two?" Amara asked.

"Why do they keep using your last name?" Tabitha asked.

"Answer her question first," Amara requested.

"Calling me by my full name is just something that caught on in that circle of people. Omi, Kimiko, these are two of my friends Amara, and Tabitha. Amara, Tabitha this is Omi, and Kimiko, they're Dashi art collectors like me and Cyrus," Jack answered them, using the same story as always.

"What the heck is Dashi ar-?" Kimiko elbowed Omi in the stomach before he could finish, understanding what Jack meant.

"Yeah we love all of Dashi's creations, but if you don't mind we'd like to talk to Jack alone, we have a lot of catching up to do," Kimiko said playing along.

"I'm kind of busy hanging out with my friends right now," Jack said with a shrug. "I'm sure I'll see you at the next thing Dashi reveals."

"Actually that's kind of what we're here for," Kimiko told him, "the Ringmaster has one of his pieces, the Warping Windmill."

"Well I guess we could talk for a few minutes, that is, if you don't mind," Jack said looking at Amara.

"No it's okay, you guys have fun," Amara said hesitantly and unsure, before she and Tabitha started walking away. "That was weird," Amara said worried.

"Did you see how shiny that kids head was?" Tabitha snickered about Omi.

"You too, we need to talk in private," Kimiko told Cyrus.

"Relax you know him it's our old pal Cyrus Clover Pseudonym."

"Pseudonym, as in the word for a fake name?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am," Jack answered smiling.

"Cyrus C-Y, Clover C-L-O, Pseudonym P-S," Kimiko said slightly amused.

"C-Y C-L-O P-S, that spells Cyclops correct?" Omi asked unsure.

"You got it," Jack nodded happily.

"You spent a lot of time on that huh?"

"Not really I came up with the names Cyrus and Clover on my own and searched for a word that started with P-S in a digital dictionary, and found Pseudonym; it was just a cool coincidence that word meant fake names,"** Jack said very pleased with himself. "Now let's find a place to talk."

* * *

><p>Le Mime opened the third and final cage holding a non-hypnotized mutant; Josh jumped out happily, and then paled at the man behind Le Mime. Le Mime turned seeing Bruto standing over him, and gulped without actually making a sound.<p>

"There you are," he smirked down at Le Mime viciously, "and to think I only came here to release the sideshow acts," he said maliciously pleased by the coincidence.

* * *

><p>*I want to make this perfectly clear the game owner was under Mesmero's control.<p>

**This is actually how I came up with Cyclops' fake name but I used an ordinary dictionary.

A/N: I like to think all of Toad and Blob's side adventures didn't happen during the series and Jack and those guys existing caused a domino effect, but this time it's true this couldn't have happened during the series, because they didn't have Shen Gong Wu, so the Ringmaster would still be learning hypnotism the hard way. Oh and that Mesmero won't be seen in the next chapter because the Circus and Carnival are seperate, they just travel together.


	21. The Circus of Crime Part 2

A/N: Here's the second more interesting half of this chapter.

* * *

><p>Bruto the strong man prepared to pummel Le Mime when a cold even voice interrupted him.<p>

"Out of the way imbecile," Bruto spun on his heels and scowled down at Chase Young.

"Alright you first," Bruto said launching a powerful fist at Chase, of course Chase stopped it easily with one hand.

"I said," Chase gripped tightly around Bruto's fist and tossed him hard into a recently emptied cage, Bruto slammed into the far wall of the cage, hard enough to knock Bruto out cold, and to flip the cage onto its side. "'Out of the way,'" Chase repeated coldly. Chase walked across the room the mutants quickly stood aside as he strolled lazily observing each hypnotized mutant. He walked past a cage with a very large grey skinned elephant man with a trunk and Blob in it, "Mammomax, Blob," he said reading the plaque on their cage, "no." He walked past a cage holding an African American teenage girl, with curly black hair and insect like wings, "Angel, no." He walked past the cage holding Ty and Tandy, Ty was dressed up in a long flowing dark blue and black striped cloak, Tandy was wearing revealing skin tight white spandex costume, "Cloak and Dagger, cute, no." He walked past a cage holding a metal girl who was shiny silver all over except for her shiny metal red hair which was pulled into a ponytail, "Hmm, I may come back for you…Mercury." He walked past a cage holding a pink haired teenage girl with bones sticking out of her eyebrows, shoulders, and back, "Marrow, no." He paused at a cage holding the boy whose body was completely covered in fire, "Match, tempting very tempting, but Magneto's already picked out one of you," Chase shrugged. Chase walked onward to the last cage holding a huge teenager made completely of rocks looking similar to one of Wuya's minions, "there you are," Chase said smiling his vicious predatory smile, "Rockslide, you're almost perfect." Suddenly an alarm clock in the corner of the tent went off; Rockslide stood up opened his unlocked cage and walked off. All the hypnotized mutants were doing the same thing. "What is wrong with-the Warping Windmill," Chase stated remembering what Wuya had said and realizing what was happening, he followed the entranced mutants.

"Looks like the show's starting," Toad told them. "We don't wanna miss that come on," Toad said before pretending to be hypnotized and following the other mutants, the other paused worried but followed Toad's lead.

* * *

><p>"So to summarize the Ringmaster has the Warping Windmill and is using it publicly and for evil?" Jack checked as he and Kimiko came out of the Tunnel of Love, it was the most private place they could find. They stepped out of the heart shaped boat to a waiting angry Omi and bored Cyrus.<p>

"Yeah that's right," Kimiko confirmed. "So you guys want to lend us a hand."

"Sounds like fun, we're in, but I'm going to avoid a showdown for it my friends are here and I haven't told them about that stuff yet," Jack told her.

"Fine, now we just have to find the Ringmaster," Kimiko stated.

"The show started five minutes ago," the boat ride worker informed them.

"Okay let's find any of our friends not at the show and get over there," Jack suggested.

"Works for me," Raimundo said startling Jack, as he and Jermaine appeared behind him out of nowhere.

"Don't sneak up on me like that," Jack said upset.

"Sorry, I've been working on my stealth, moving like the wind and all that," Raimundo shrugged.

"Alright everybody let's just go," Jermaine said sounding annoyed by the wait, and leading the charge.

* * *

><p>The hypnotized and non-hypnotized mutants were standing in the hallway waiting for their signal. Chase was standing back looking at them; Le Mime was standing next to Chase mimicking him.<p>

"What are you doing?"

"The Ringmaster forgot to hypnotize us thanks to, those three," Toad said pointing at Kurt, Evan, and Ray. "When we're called out we'll snag the Ringmaster's hat and free the others."

"I'm not waiting for you I'm freeing Santo from his trance now," Chase said tossing off his trench coat before walking out into the performance area disturbing the show.

"What the, who are you?" The Ringmaster asked confused.

"I require the one you call Rockslide and your hat to break the trance he's under." Chase carefully avoiding eye contact with the Ringmaster, as Chase stepped up to the center ring with him. "Surrender them both to me and save me the minor annoyance of dispatching you." The Ringmaster smirked.

"You'll never take my magic hat from me," he announced theatrically.

"Very well," Chase said closing his eyes and the gap between them in seconds and easily lifting the Ringmaster into the air.

"Warping Windmill," the Ringmaster exclaimed proudly, while spinning the hat around.

"Fool, I closed my eyes several moments ago."

"True," the Ringmaster said still smirking while snapping his fingers, "but your performance put all eyes on me, I was able to hypnotize my audience in half the time." Chase scowled, released him, and leapt backwards hearing a large nimble form charging at him. Teena caught the Ringmaster and set him on the ground as the other members of the circus, The Human Cannonball a muscular man in a stupid looking yellow suit with metal accents one of which looked like a metal dunce cap; The Great Gambonnos a pair of acrobatic brothers in even stupider light purple costumes swinging from the rafters nearly kicking Chase but he narrowly dodged them with his eyes still closed; Tarrax the Tamer a tall lanky man in a red suit; even Bruto the Strong Man; and the hypnotized mutants from the other tent rushed to his side.

"I won't lie your odds aren't terrible right now," Chase said smiling, "and I will have continue to fight with my eyes closed an interesting challenge." Chase's ear twitched as he heard large buzzing and his nostrils welcomed the familiar smell of fire, he caught the fire ball Match threw and launched it right at Angel's chest. "I can practically taste your bewildered expressions," Chase smirked before he sat down Indian style. "But I must remove myself from the fight, to avoid harming your other opponents."

"Like who? You're all alone tough guy, time for some payback," Bruto sneered nearing Chase.

"Sorry but I'm going to fight you too," Scott in his visor said jumping down from the bottom row of seats.

"I told you to make sure no one was comes in here wearing sunglasses! My hypnotism doesn't permeate sunglasses you know that," Teena shrugged.

"I told her I have an eye condition, which I do, my sunglasses help me not do this," Scott said releasing a crimson blast Bruto's chest launching him over a dozen feet back.

"This is just not my day," Bruto groaned collapsed on the ground, with no intention of getting back up.

"So that Wu's power doesn't work through sunglasses," Jack asked stepping into the large outer ring marking the circus' entire stage, pulling his goggles down, and Cyclops (not disguised as Cyrus), Raimundo, Omi, Kimiko, Clay, and Jermaine right behind him.

"How did you get in here?" the Ringmaster asked angrily.

"We pounded over your leased police, and then Jack Spicer chose your lock," Omi told him.

"Is it just me or is he getting worse," Jermaine asked the Xiaolin Warriors.

"Omi its beat down, or up but never over, rent-a-cops, and I picked the lock," Jack told him gently. "Also you're supposed to feel bad because those two guys had nothing to do with this. They were just hired guards."

"What is the difference between picked and chose?" Jack paused for a moment before answering.

"Omi just stick to your strengths beating up villains," Jack turned facing the Circus members, and Omi pulled out the Orb of Tornami pointing it at Jack. "I swear if you're planning to attack me I'll give you a repeat of when I won the Reversing Mirror from you," Jack warned not even bothering to turn around.

"Fine," Omi sighed.

"Remember only bad guys shoot their temporary allies in the back," Jack said flying off.

"Icarus, Pixie, get him," the Ringmaster ordered without an answer. "Where are they?"

"I don't know," the Human Cannonball answered before a long tongue zipped in snatching his goggles from the side. "There they are," he said not even looking. Toad put on the goggles and turned to the others.

"I have friends out there but if they get in the way I'll go through them if necessary because I'm going to make that Ringmaster punk pay for locking us up." All the mutants did a quick cheer of approval and rushed by Toad as the fighting finally broke out. Toad turned to see Howard the Duck still smoking his cigar, he shrugged.

"Ah, why not you only live once, except for anamorphic cats those pompous jerks get nine lives," he said flicking the cigar before running into the fray.

* * *

><p>Beak climbed to the acrobat's tower, a pair of wings folded out from his arms. He leapt down and began flying.<p>

"_I fly through the air with the greatest of ease, slicing the ropes for the flying trapeze,_" he mocked in a sing-song voice as he sliced the trapeze wires with his talons. The Great Gambonnos were sent plummeting from thirty feet in the air when he finally caught up with them. The acrobat brothers were caught before hitting the ground by Icarus, and Pixie.

"Thank you, thank you," Ernesto said to Icarus. "You truly are an angel."

"You won't think that in five seconds," he replied.

"What does that-?" Icarus answered Ernesto's start of a question by tossing him six feet down on to the Human Cannonball. Pixie did the same thing fully putting the Human Cannonball out.

Cyclops wrestled with Mammomax, he was Cyclops' first opponent in centuries that was his size. As they looked horns, each one trying to push the other, Mammomax knocked Cyclops back with an uppercut using his trunk, Cyclops glared at him before launching him back with an optic blast. Cyclops stood back up smirking for a moment until Mammomax charged at him knocking them both to the ground, their fight continuing.

"Aw Cyclops found a playmate," Jack cooed from high in the air as they rolled around hitting each other. Jack felt a slight tingling sensation and his Heli-Bot suddenly gave out, causing him to drop out of the air. "Oh no, oh no," Jack said pulling his shrunken Shen Gong Wu bag from his pocket.

"Grab my hand," Pixie shouted, Jack reached for her but she flinched back because of the static electricity.

"Changing Chopsticks," Jack shouted enlarging up the bag. He quickly reached into his bag and pulled out a different Wu. "Longi Kite!" Jack shouted stopping himself just over the ground. He felt the tingling sensation again but this time he noticed Ray shooting lightning at him. Jack landed right in front of him. "Ray cut it out," Ray didn't respond and fired more electricity at Jack. "You fried my Heli-Bot you jerk." Ray fired another wave electricity Jack groaned, as the electricity coerced threw him harmlessly. He dug into his Shen Gong Wu bag. "Go ahead and give me all you got," Jack said nonchalantly as Ray continued to zap him. "I'm just going to find the right Wu to incapacitate you. Alright here we go, Silk Spitter," he said pointing the Wu at Ray and tangling him up in the sticky web. "Sorry but it was starting to get irritating." Blob charged at Jack, "Golden Finger," Jack said freezing him just in time, Jack smirked took a few steps away from Blob, he got down on one knee, pocketed his gloves, and made two fists pointing his knuckles up at an angle. The effects of the Golden Finger wore off and began charging again.

"Wudai Jupiter! Lightning!" Jack shouted sending twin blasts of massive amounts of lightning at Blob's chest launching him way back and knocking him out. Jack put his gloves back on and placed a hand on Ray's webbed up shoulder. "But thank you for the required voltage to pull off that move I've wanted to try it for a long time."

"Orb of Tornami Ice," Omi shouted coating Match in thick ice, "ha ha, no one defeats-." Omi was cut off seeing Match was sticking halfway out of the ice prison, nearly melting himself to freedom already. "Orb of Tornami Ice," Omi shouted again, Match launched a blast of fire to meet Omi's attack holding it back for a few seconds, before being coated in ice again.

Tarrax opened several cages releasing three lions, two Bengal tigers, and a white tiger.

"Get them my pets," he ordered. The large cats slowly advanced on the nonmoving Chase, Chase opened his eyes slightly and they changed to his vicious lizard eyes. "Take care of your pathetic so called master," he said closing his eyes again. The large cats, stepped away from Chase, except for the white tiger it circled him a few times and laid down next to him, all of them had instantly accepted him as an alpha male, and the other five turned towards their tamer growling.

"No back, back," he said whipping at them one of the lions roared in anger and Tarrax accidently dropped his whip in fear. He turned and leapt into one of the cages, locking himself in and more importantly them out. Chase smirked slightly.

"Animals you're so much simpler then people food, water, companionship," he said stroking the head of the cat beside him, "and fear that's all that motivates you; no ego's to rub, no morals to break down, no emotions to play with, no need to trick you, or false deals to make. Manipulating people is much harder," he smirked even more, "but so much more rewarding."

Marrow and Evan launched bone spikes randomly at Raimundo and Jermaine, they moved around the spikes gaining ground.

"Hey, you doing alright?" Raimundo asked as he nimbly avoided the spikes.

"Please I could dodge these all day," he boasted as he dodged several spikes. Evan kept firing regular spikes at them; Marrow reached behind her shoulder and pulled a jagged curved spike out of her back, she threw it at Raimundo, he easily jumped over it but the spike spun back like a boomerang stabbing Jermaine in the back.

"Jermaine, Wudai Star Wind!" Raimundo shouted creating a powerful gust of wind that launched Marrow and Evan into a wall ten feet behind them knocking them both out. "Jermaine you okay man?"

"I don't think I can move," Jermaine groaned in pain lying face down. The golden skinned boy rushed over, Raimundo took a fighting stance not sure who's side he was on.

"I can help," Raimundo relaxed letting him pass. "This will only hurt for a second, but it's going to really hurt." Jermaine didn't respond but the gold kid grabbed on to the spike and yanked it out, Jermaine screamed in pain. The gold kid quickly placed his hand over the wound and Jermaine sighed happily.

"I'm no doctor but I don't think you're supposed to remove stuff like that, outside a hospital," Raimundo stated.

"Well I couldn't heal him with it in there," he retorted, as Jermaine stood back up.

"I'm okay," Jermaine said with a smile.

"Take it easy I had to rebuild a lot of tissue," the gold kid told him concerned.

Howard was caught against a wall any escape blocked by Mercury, as she stretched herself out, her fingers were morphed into a razor sharp points.

"My only regret is ending up in this stupid dimension," Mercury ignored him pulling her arm back morphing the entire hand into a blade, and thrust it at Howard he closed his eyes and coward, as Victor leapt through the air pushing him out of the way, but doing so mad Mercury sliced through his right arm. Victor fell to the ground and Mercury prepared to cut him again.

"Hey heavy metal over here!" she turned around seeing Toad. "Why don't you try that crap with me huh I'm right here," he said opening his arms as wide as he could. Mercury charged at him her hand morphing into one sharp point. "That's right come on T2," suddenly Mercury stopped only a few inches away from Toad. "Mime, seal her up now!" Le Mime nodded and let go of an invisible rope he was holding. Mercury slashed at the walls of her evidently cylinder confines. Toad and Le Mime rushed over to Victor. "Oh crap that looks bad, I'll go get help." Toad turned and Victor let out a scream of pain.

"Don't bother," Victor told him. Toad turned and saw Victor's arm grew back, only it was larger and covered in darker green scales like his head and back.

"Okay now that's a cool power," Toad commented.

The Ringmaster attempted to slip away in the commotion.

"Going somewhere partner?" Clay asked smirking as he blocked his path.

"Here catch," Ringmaster said throwing his hat off. Clay leapt up and grabbed it. Only then realizing the hat was empty.

"No good snake pulled the old switch-a-roo." The Ringmaster continued to run off.

"Glove of Jisaku," Jack shouted swiping the small windmill shaped Wu right out of the Ringmaster's arms, he paused tempted to go after it but he just growled and ran off. Chase's eyes shot open and he rushed towards to the Wu, Kimiko ran towards it too, four hands grabbed on to the Windmill at the same time. Chase, Kimiko, and Jack looked at one another and turned to Scott who was also holding it.

"You don't have any Wu," Chase stated annoyed.

"He can borrow one of mine," Jack said with a smile. "Scott this is a formality we have to get out of the way. Chase, Kimiko, Scott, I challenge you all to a Xiaolin Showdown Tsunami."

"Which Wu do you want to use this time?" Kimiko asked.

"I'm thinking Chase's Wushan Geyser, and your Mind Reader Conch, against my Ninja Sash, and Scott using my Reversing Mirror. The game is to stay on a small patch of land and to make things more interesting when you knock someone off, you get their Wu."

"Very well," Chase agreed.

"Let's go Xiaolin!" Chase, Kimiko, and Jack shouted together.

* * *

><p>A chunk of earth shot up under them launching only the four of them up into the clouds. Scott was in his complete uniform (and as such will be referred to as Cyclops) as was Hot-Wire.<p>

"Gong Yi Tanpai!" everyone but Cyclops shouted.

"Ninja Sash," Hot-Wire said becoming two people, "cover me," he told his double while running over to Cyclops.

"What's going on?" Cyclops asked confused. "How'd I get in my uniform?"

"Now's not the time, all you need to know is hold up that mirror say 'Reversing Mirror' and it'll send back any attack, or if you have another Wu it will reverse its power, and if you throw someone off this platform they'll be fine." Hot-Wire's double and Kimiko attacked Chase with everything they had but even with Jack's now almost competent knowledge of fighting and Kimiko reading his thoughts, Chase was easily repelling them both as they attacked him on both sides. "Oh you should also know it normally takes four people to take down Chase," Hot-Wire said running into the fight. The double noticed and stepped away from the Chase, the two Jack's locked hands as Hot-Wire kept running and the double flung him feet first at Chase. Chase grabbed his foot and flipped him back.

"Shoot," the double groaned.

"Relax Ditto we'll get him, Wudai Lightning?" Hot-Wire suggested.

"I don't know it was cool the first time but-wait Rogue said Chase can repel energy," Ditto responded. "Let's just use the double team moves we've been thinking about."

"Good idea." Hot-Wire and Ditto charged at Chase again after he knocked Kimiko away, nearly off the platform. Ditto crouched down and Hot-Wire leapt off his back aiming a roundhouse kick towards the side of Chase's head Chase easily blocked it, but he was caught off guard as Ditto did a leg sweep in the opposite direction of Hot-Wire's kick. Chase caught himself with one hand catching Hot-Wire with the other as he tried to land on Chase's ribs, but that left Chase open for a double kick to the stomach from Ditto which knocked Chase back. Hot-Wire did a back flip landing next to Ditto as he stood back up. "Nicely done Ditto," Hot-Wire said high-fiving his copy.

"Oh no it was all you my man," Ditto responded. Chase stood back up barely hurt by their attacks, Hot-Wire and Ditto locked their arms together, aiming for a clothesline, but Chase picked them both up by their throats before they could.

"You're starting to become irritating Jack, congratulations. It appears fighting on the Xiaolin side agrees with you."

"Thank you," Ditto began.

"But we're still a little bad," Hot-Wire added.

"After all why can't good guys," Ditto continued.

"Fight dirty," Hot-Wire finished, before they both kicked Chase in the back where his kidneys were. Chase groaned in pain and dropped them, without hesitation Hot-Wire and Ditto delivered a double punch to his face. "Grab him!"

"Are you crazy-wait you thinking 'The Double Dip'?" Ditto asked.

"I'm kind of leaning towards 'The Two for one Special'."

"We can argue names later," Ditto charged at Chase in a full nelson Chase easily broke free and picked Ditto up by the front of his shirt.

"You're not even close to strong enough to restrain me," Chase growled.

"_Really_, I hadn't noticed," Ditto said sarcastically, before zapping Chase with electricity, Chase groaned in pain, then screamed as Hot-Wire fired electricity at his back. Chase shifted into his dragon form and threw Ditto at Hot-Wire knocking them both to the ground.

"I had to use my full power," Chase commented reverting back to normal. "On _you,_" he said referring to Hot-Wire with disdain. "You have excellent teamwork, you're in perfect balance."

"Well we are the same person," Ditto said shrugging.

"Yeah," Hot-Wire paused, "but that didn't stop the Robo-Jack from betraying me, I had to gut out his personality to get him to work for us."

"Well yeah but that was because he hated us," Ditto answered.

"But he was me," Hot-Wire said confused, "he was you," Jack said referring to Ditto. "It was the same when I used the Ring of the Nine Dragons too." Taking full advantage of Hot-Wire's confusion Chase leapt forward and tossed him off of the platform.

"I **used** to hate him," Ditto said smirking, nodding towards where Hot-Wire fell. "He used to hate himself."

"Yes I know, I still hate Jack," Chase said as the Ninja Sash appeared in his hand. "Ninja Sash," he said holding up the Wu and causing the clone to slowly dissolve instead of joining together with the original Jack, he held up his stump of a hand and sighed disappointed because his fingers were already gone.

"Scott the Mind Reader Conch allows you to read someone's mind just like Jean, Kimiko has it whoever knocks her off will get it instantly," Ditto shouted before he completely evaporated, his mouth was the last to dissipate and he managed to stick his tongue out at Chase before it was gone too. Scott fired an optic blast at Chase, but Chase twirled it away holding the red energy to his side.

"This is quite powerful," Chase admired releasing the blast at Cyclops, he was hit head on, some of his uniform was torn up but Cyclops was uninjured and unmoved. "Your skin is immune to your energy, naturally if not you would have blown off you own eyelids years ago, my mistake." Cyclops looked over at Kimiko she leapt up trying to catch Chase from behind, Cyclops released another blast and Chase stepped out of the way it hit Kimiko launching her off the platform. "You hit the wrong target," Chase smirked.

"No I didn't," Cyclops said the Mind Reader Conch appearing in his hand. "Mind Reader Conch," Cyclops said hesitantly putting it to his ear.

'_You can hear my thoughts that won't save you.'_ Chase thought to Cyclops.

"Reversing Mirror," Cyclops said holding the mirror near his ear. "_'Now walk off the platform,'"_ Cyclops ordered putting a mental emphasis to it as well. Chase laughed at him.

"So that was his plan, to use the reversed power of the Mind Reader Conch to force me to walk off this platform of my own power," Chase shook his head. "I'll admit defending against mental attacks isn't one of my strong suits." He turned heading towards the end of their little floating island holding his foot over the edge. "It **is** difficult to resist, but in truth, I have no need to, I came only for Santo, and I know full well Jack will take the Wu from you and free them all from their trances." With that he leaned forward dropping off the platform ending the Showdown.

* * *

><p>They all reappeared in the center ring of the circus no time had seemed to pass and Scott was now holding the five wagered Shen Gong Wu. Jack took the Warping Windmill, Mind Reader Conch, and Reversing Mirror.<p>

"Hey Kimiko," Jack called when she looked over at him he held up the Warping Windmill, "Warping Windmill, everyone but Jack Spicer will fall into a trance, only to be freed by Jack Spicer."

"That's not going to work Jack," Chase scolded with his eyes closed. Jack moved Kimiko's hands so she was holding the Warping Windmill right in front of her face, and then put the Mind Reader Conch on Kimiko's ear.

"Mind Reader Conch, Reversing Mirror," Jack smirked as his and everyone's minds were filled with the Warping Windmill, Chase resisted as he was put into a trance, but everyone else had instantly succumb to its power.

"Free me Spicer," he said gripping, Raimundo's throat, blood flowing from his nose. "Or I kill the boy."

"Chase you're free," Jack said quickly, removing the Wu from Kimiko's ear. Chase sighed, the pain gone.

"Free him too," he said pointing to Rockslide. Jack frowned and walked over him, "wake up." Rockslide was freed from his trance. "Chase has picked you for some evil project."

"Indeed Santo Vaccarro, I have an offer for you, come," Chase said walking past him leaving the tent, Rockslide shrugged and followed him.

"Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, and Jermaine, wake up," they all did just that. "Okay, take the Mind Reader Conch, and Wushan Geyser, to steal everyone's memories for the past hour or so with our memories gone use the Warping Windmill to make up new ones. I'm thinking: a group of mystery heroes stole the ringmaster's mind control device then erased the memories of all the witnesses dropping them off at Bayville High. Also set everyone to wake up in half an hour."

"You want us to wipe out your memories?" Raimundo said surprised.

"I don't want, my friends to learn about my past just yet, and if I don't know that you were here I won't slip up. Oh," he pulled out the Changing Chopsticks, "use these to move us easier, but I need them back. I'd also like the Mind Reader Conch, and Wushan Geyser back too, but that's up to you I won't remember having them anyway."

"So you want your memory erased and you don't want the Warping Windmill," Kimiko said surprised.

"You mean the greatest **evil** weapon in the world? No way, it would be too much of a temptation. I'm going to trust you guys with my new home, don't bug me at home. Now hit me."

"Wushan Geyser-Mind Reader Conch," Raimundo shouted, getting all their memories for the past hour, which was good because it let them know who was on which side.

* * *

><p>Jack, Scott, Evan, Ray, an undisguised Kurt, a disguised Cyrus, Toad, Blob, Ty, Tandy, Le Mime, Beak, Mammomax, Pixie, Angel, Josh, Match, Howard the Duck, Mercury, Icarus, Marrow, and Victor snapped out of their trances on the Brotherhood's backyard.<p>

"What happened?" Jack groaned. "Who beat me up this time?"

"Oh crap we're home," Toad sighed.

"This is where we'll be living?" Ty said mostly to himself while looking at the house.

"As long as we're together this place is perfect," Tandy said happily holding on to him.

"I like your outfit," he said smiling slyly.

"So do I," Toad added, Ty went to hit him. "Wait! I mean both of your costumes their cool and the names Cloak and Dagger very nice."

"Those are pretty cool codenames," she said smiling.

"So this'll be our _uniform_?" Ty asked.

"Yeah and our first mission is to get our money back, with interest, from the bustards that held us prisoner," Toad growled.

"Leave that to us," Ty said wrapping his cloak around Tandy before they both vanished.

"While they're gone I'd like to invite each of you to join the Brotherhood of Mutants," Toad said with a smile, to his fellow prisoners.

"Or you could join the X-Men," Scott offered.

"The X-Men, and their second stringers, which is really what you'll be joining," Toad began. "Think that humans and mutants can live in peace and harmony as equals. The Brotherhood knows that like ninety-nine percent of humans will never accept us, and we mutants need to look out for each other, because I'd like as many mutants by my side as possible for when the army beats down the door. So pick be realistic and join the Brotherhood or an idiot and join the X-Men." The mutants from the circus each considered Toad's statement.

"I'm not sure who freed us," Victor said confused, "I'm pretty sure there was another group of people involved. I also don't know what happened to my arm," he said looking at his right arm, "but I don't blame people for locking me up I blame the Ringmaster, I'm with the X-Men."

"Me too," Icarus agreed, as the two of them Josh and Pixie walked over to Scott and the others.

"Idiots," Mammomax huffed, walking over to Toad.

"I'm with the elephant man," Angel shrugged.

"Me too," Marrow added, Beak, and Mercury, followed them both to Toad. Match and Howard the Duck stood between the two groups.

"I'm not even a mutant, I'm a duck man from another dimension, I'm out of here," Howard said walking off. Some of them shrugged, but no one tried to stop him.

"I can't control my powers," Match told them all, "if you X-Men can give me fireproof bed sheets I'm with you," he said walking over to them. Toad whispered something to Mercury.

"You're probably right, I'm going to go with the X-Men too," Mercury announced, "I could use some clothes that don't fall off when I change my shape." As she stretched over to the other group, Cloak and Dagger reappeared.

"Hey, we found the cash, and your keys," Cloak said tossing the keys to Toad.

"Is the trailer still there?" Toad asked.

"That's where we left the money," Dagger answered.

"Okay if you want to stay at the house fine," Toad told them. "If you want to go on the road with me raise your hand." Blob, Cloak, Dagger, and Angel raised their hands into the air. "Alright, I'll introduce the rest of you to Pietro and then we can go. After they all piled into the house and Toad stuck his head outside again, "get off my lawn or I'm calling the cops," he told the X-Men before slamming the door.

"Okay so how are we supposed to get home, without getting noticed?" Scott asked worried about Kurt, Victor, Icarus, Pixie, Match, and Mercury.

"I know one way," Kurt said before teleporting, he teleported back a second later. "Hey Jack's car is here."

"Great the windows are tinted I can take all of us back to the Institute it'll just take a couple trips," Jack told them.

"Good, these four first," he said pointing at Victor, Elixir, Icarus, and Pixie.

"I can ride in the trunk," Mercury suggested.

* * *

><p>Rockslide, Chase, and Wuya (in her normal robe), were in a huge rock quarry discussing Chase's offer, except Wuya who was flipping through a magazine.<p>

"So you want me to work for you and this Magneto guy?" he asked making sure he understood.

"Not only that I want you to lead my team, your team will answer to you, you will answer to me, and when I'm not their Magneto, but never take orders from her," he said pointing to Wuya. Wuya scoffed before putting her nose back in the magazine.

"Okay I'm in, but what's the other thing you said you need to do?"

"Ah, yes the last thing before you can begin your training," Chase smiled and snapped his fingers. Wuya moaned in pleasure her magazine went up in green flames, she began glowing, and floating slightly. "I've allowed you a tiny bit of your power, enough for just one." Wuya pointed her hand at Chase, "please your army couldn't beat me when you were at full power."

"Fine," Wuya groaned blasting her power at the ground, no longer floating or glowing after doing so. A giant rock golem emerged from the ground three times the size of Rockslide.

"What in the world!" Rockslide shouted shocked before the golem began striking him, smashing Rockslide into tiny pieces, the golem continued to strike the spot where he was then fell apart himself.

"Now arise my Heylin Dragon of Earth," Chase ordered. Rockslide slowly pulled himself up out of the rubble but he wasn't the same his body was larger and jagged, and there were some cracks of green light.

"You are such-" Rockslide began shouting.

"Silence it worked," Chase interrupted him. "You're now immortal you are partially made of Wuya's golem, so magic won't be able to harm you. The only thing you need fear is psychic attacks, which we'll work on."

"Well okay I guess," Rockslide said unsure. "This new body is really cool."

"Now we must return home and find the Heylin Dragon of Water, and the Heylin Dragon of Wind."

"Whatever you say," Rockslide shrugged following Chase.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the night, Match and Mercury were standing on the front steps of the Institute, in their new uniforms.<p>

"I can't believe they had uniforms for us already," Mercury said smiling.

"Well apparently one size fits all it took longer to make me something I could sleep on," he said patting the bundle of sheets under his arm. "What did he say it was made out of again?"

"Unstable molecules or something, I don't know I wasn't paying attention." They looked up hearing a honking sound.

"There's our ride," Match smiled, seeing the Brotherhood's car was parked just outside connected to a large white nearly windowless camper trailer, being pulled behind it.

"Not so fast," Jack said stepping out, "here's a holo-watch for each of you, they only have one disguise and I keyed them to your genetic signature so no switching." Mercury put her watch on and became a normal red head with a few freckles, Match put on his and became a normal teen with buzzed blond hair.

"Thanks, see ya," Mercury said running off.

"High-five," Match offered, Jack smiled and high-fived him then jumped back from the burning sensation in his hand. Match laughed running towards the gate.

"Hey hurry up we gotta get to Kentucky fast that werewolf's on the move, and I want to find him," Toad told them as they got through the gate, Mercury just slid through the bars while Match had to melt a bar off before he could slip through. "Come on let's go, go, go," Toad said flooring it as soon as Match stepped into the camper.

* * *

><p>AN: If anybody has a suggestion for Chase's Heylin Dragon of Water, I am all ears, otherwise I'll have to go with Hydro-Man, who's a Spider-Man Villain and not a mutant.

A/N: I know I introduced a lot of characters, but that's why the Brotherhood tried freeing them there were a lot of Mutants all together, so a quick recap to help everybody out including their powers,

Brotherhood's new members

Angel/Angel Salvadore-Winged flight with sonic vibrational capacities, acid spit, insectoid physiology

Beak/Barnell Bohusk-Bird-like mutation which gives him heightened agility, a beaked nose, finger talons, and wings that fold up along his arms and allow limited flight

Mammomax/Maximus Jensen-Superhuman strength, endurance and durability, Ivory tusks, Prehensile nose (Looks like Humanoid elephant)

Marrow/Sarah "Rushman"-Able to generate weapons and armor from her skeletal structure, possess a healing factor, enhanced strength, and agility

Match/Ben Hamill-Fire manipulation; body perpetually aflame

Mercury/Cessily Kincaid-Body made of malleable, non-toxic mercury that can be shaped into various forms; can cling to walls; does not require nutrition or air

Chase's new recruit

Rockslide/Santo Vaccarro-Psionic entity that takes a "golem" form by assimilating and adapting surrounding rock and earth into a gestalt shell with superhuman strength, durability, and endurance; can expel his limbs and detonate and reform the shell at will

And the new, New Mutants for the X-Men

Anole/Victor Borkowski-Reptilian mutation causing green, scaly skin, spiked head carapace, prehensile, sticky tongue; superhuman agility, speed, reflexes, coordination, and balance; wallcrawling; camouflage; and regeneration of limbs in an enhanced, clawed form

Elixir/Joshua "Josh" Foley-Healer, golden skin and hair

Pixie/Megan Gywnn-Flight, greenish pink wings and hair

Icarus/Joshua "Jay" Guthrie-Red wings allow for flight and healing factor; vocal mimicry


	22. Mindbender

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or the shows they're from.

A/N-This chapter will depict yet another new Brotherhood member I hate imagining in X-Men: Evolutions because he'd still be where he is now. Unfortunately I really like the sad back-story I gave him and I like the character himself, so he still going in.

* * *

><p>The Brotherhood had parked their car in the middle of a forest. Todd, Fred, Ty, Tandy, Angel, Cessily, and Ben were speaking with two lanky men with peach-fuzz beards, and flannel shirts living in an RV.<p>

"So you've been tracking this _werewolf_, for three months now," Todd clarified.

"That's right," the redheaded one named Steve told them. "We've been documenting his travels."

"Apparently he started out as a human as all werewolves do," the brunette Dave continued. "He saw a wolf that was about to attack his little brother, he jumped in and saved him."

"Sadly we don't have footage of that," Steve added.

"After he began to change became stronger and violent, until one day he threw his little brother across the room and ran off," Dave continued.

"He's been living on a diet of small animals since then."

"Wow, can we see any of this footage?" Ty asked.

"Yeah did you upload any of it to the internet," Tandy asked sounding interested.

"No, and of course not," Dave said simply.

"But you can buy the video as soon as we get our last scene," Steve added, pulling out a crossbow. "We're going to kill it with a silver tipped arrow and record it reverting back to its human form."

"Interesting, so you haven't uploaded any of your footage to the internet?" Todd asked double checking.

"No," Dave answered again.

"Good, good, get 'em!" Todd shouted, before jumping forward and tackling Dave. Cessily stretched out her hand snatching the crossbow from Steve. Ty punched him hard in the face knocking Steve out. Todd stood back up after knocking out Dave. "Great work everyone, Blob tie 'em up, Cloak and Dagger, check the RV for anything we can use or sell, Match after their done torch the RV, Angel, Mercury, you two and I will look for the little lost mutant."

"You sure this werewolf kids a mutant and not just an actual werewolf?" Angel asked Todd. "I mean what if they're right and he really did get attacked by a wolf before changing."

"Then that's probably why he got the wolf style make over," Ben answered. "You all know I set my house on fire I told you guys that right?" They all nodded. "Well I didn't _actually_ have my powers then, I was just playing with matches, and suddenly 'fwish' the whole house was filled with flames, that's when I got my powers I ran out of the burning building without getting singed and I ran away."

"I don't get it," Angel admitted shrugging.

"He's saying sometimes powers aren't completely random this kids powers probably kicked in when he was fighting the wolf to protect his brother," Todd said understanding. "Stress is probably a factor too, my powers kicked in when some bullies were chasing me, and suddenly I was easily hopping away."

* * *

><p>Jean walked outside in the rain, through a carnival in her pajamas. She kept walking but stopped hearing the creepy laughter and seeing a tall clown standing in her path, he turned to her with a creepy fake smile she screamed and ran the other way as he continued to laugh. As she ran the other way her path was blocked by a really tall clown that looked like his legs and arms were extended by stilts he had the same creepy smile and the same creepy laugh as the first, she ran the other way past the first clown. The two clowns chased after her, Jean was stopped by a giant clown. As she backed away all three of the clowns were giant and advancing on her and she backed up to a fourth giant clown.<p>

* * *

><p>Jean woke up startled hovering over her bed; she took a few breaths to calm down, realizing that she was floating she instantly dropped back down to her bed hugging her knees. The crank on a Jack-in-the-box on a nightstand next to her bed began turning on its own she looked at it surprised and it slowly came to a stop right before popping open, Jean picked it up and moved it to her lap, it opened up and a tattooed face with a creepy smile popped out, Jean screamed and everything went black.<p>

* * *

><p>All the mutants walked the grounds searching for Jean. Kurt was teleporting around, and Jack, Jay, and Megan were flying around searching from the sky.<p>

"The cars are all still in the garage," Kitty told Rogue after phasing through the garage door back outside.

* * *

><p>"And this Jack-in-the-box I wonder if <strong>it<strong> has any significant," Xavier said picking up the closed Jack-in-the-box off of Jean's bed. He and Scott were in Jean's room looking for any clues.

"What that, it's nothing just a toy Jean won at the carnival last week."

"Didn't you say-"

"Yes, but it's not involved, I don't remember much but I _think_ the criminal there was captured, and I **know** he could only gain control in person, he'd need to break in first."

"We combed the mansion," Mr. McCoy said entering the room. "I'm afraid there's no sign of her," he added sadly.

"Then sometime during the night Jean simple vanished," Xavier said sadly.

Hank was in the basement searching through the recent news; Xavier went in to check on him.

* * *

><p>"Hank, how's your progress?"<p>

"Nothing yet," he informed Xavier not turning away from the screen. "I've begun scanning news and police sources for the entire East Coast," he added. "What about Cerebro? Pick anything up?" he asked hopefully.

"No, it won't detect her until she uses her powers."

"Well, let's hope if she does use them it's not because she's in danger."

* * *

><p>Scott drove around town calling various people checking if they'd seen Jean. Lance and Kitty drove slowly around town in his jeep just watching the sidewalks. Evan checked the police station. Rogue checked the mall and various stores. Kurt ported from place to place looking for Jean.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well if you do see her call us," Jack said walking out of the Brotherhood house.<p>

"Sure no problem Jack," Pietro nodded.

"Thanks, hey can I talk to Mime boy alone for a second?" Jack asked pointing at Le Mime

"Sure," Pietro shrugged pushing Le Mime out of the doorway and closing it. As soon as the door closed Jack shoved Le Mime into the side of the house holding his sweater.

"I don't know when you joined the Brotherhood and I don't care. This is a new start for me, if anyone from my old life finds out I'm here besides you and Cyclops I'll hold you personally responsible, and I'll feed you to Cyclops." Le Mime pretended to zip his lips shut. "Cute, but if you put my location online, in a tweet, text it, freaking write down the words Jack & Bayville, you'll be learning to mime without arms," Jack said coldly almost frightening himself. "So just do what you do best, and keep quiet," he added before letting Le Mime go and walking back to his car. Le Mime scowled he mimed a golf club and swung it as hard as he could; Jack turned around and caught the invisible golf ball before it hit his face. "You used that trick on me when we first met. An imaginary golf ball made real with telekinesis and telepathy, you're good, but I've gotten better," he tossed the golf ball in the air, swung a fake bat the invisible golf ball hit Le Mime in the stomach. "I'm not going to warn you again." Le Mime gave the thumbs up clutching his stomach with his other hand. "Good."

* * *

><p>Back at the Institute, Iceman, Cannonball, Berzerker, Anole (Victor), Jubilee, and Cyrus road the elevator to the lower levels of the Institute.<p>

"Clear," Iceman announced poking his head out of the elevator.

"You know we really ought to be looking for Jean with the others," Jubilee told them, Cyrus nodded in agreement.

"Hey last I heard we were supposed to have class," Berzerker said with a shrug.

"Yeah but without an instructor," Cannonball argued.

"When has that ever stopped us?" Iceman countered pushing the button to open a door. "Today's lesson the Danger Room," Iceman announced as they filed in.

"Hey guys wait up," Multiple called from down the hall, he slipped and split into five people. The others stared at them. "Nobody told me we were having a session down here," he said as his duplicates helped him up and merged back with the original.

"Wow what an oversight imagine that," Berzerker shrugged sarcastically. "Forget it Multiple you can't handle the Danger Room."

"No way if you can I can," he said attempting to walk in but Jubilee put her arm out blocking him.

"Sorry Jamie we're just more experienced at this stuff then you."

"But what about Anole?" Multiple argued Jubilee didn't answer, she just closed the door. "Oh," Multiple groaned kicking the air as he walked away.

* * *

><p>At the Bus Station Logan was asking about Jean showing her picture<p>

"Yeah she was in here," the man at the ticket window said.

"When?" Logan asked gruffly.

"'Bout four this morning bought a ticket to Boston." Logan growled slightly and left.

Xavier used Cerebro focusing on Massachusetts then Boston.

"It's confirmed, she's in Boston," Xavier told Scott and Logan

"So she's using her powers?" Scott asked.

"Most decidedly," he answered frowning.

* * *

><p>Jean hovered before a golden colored gate, and used her powers to bend it inwards before tearing them fully off their hinges. She hovered to a luxurious mansion, floated to the upstairs window and easily pulled it out or its frame letting them drop carelessly. She floated through the window past some book shelves ancient masks and vases, into a room full of glass display cases, focusing on the ring in the tallest display case. Jean held up her hand the ring smashed through the glass into her palm she put it into a small sack and left. Police Cars were already driving on to the property when she floated out but her telekinesis easily tossed them off the road and out of the way.<p>

* * *

><p>"Jet's prepped lets go," Scott said poking his head into the computer room where Hank, and Xavier were.<p>

"There's no point, after stealing that ring, she obviously left," Hank told him.

"How do you know?" Scott asked desperately.

"Because, Cerebro has detected a fleeting use of her powers near the train tracks, I believe she's on the move."

"Oh man, what is going on with her? This doesn't make any sense," Scott said worried.

"Scott, we'll find her. I promise," Xavier said reassuringly. "But we simply must wait for another lead."

* * *

><p>The New Mutants were being twirled around in the air by tentacles.<p>

"This is going well!" Jubilee said after her powers blew up in her face frizzing her hair.

"I'm gonna be sick," Anole moaned.

"All the other X-Men make it look so…easy," Cannonball said kicking his tentacle.

"Wee," Cyrus exclaimed holding his hands over his head.

"Come on. We can do this," Iceman said encouragingly. "Everyone combine your powers on mine first." He said icing over the part of the tentacle holding him Jubilee, Cyrus, and Berzerker fired onto his iced over tentacle breaking off a piece of it. "Now Berserker's," Iceman said firing a freezing beam out of his finger. They repeated the process with Cannonball, Jubilee, Anole and Cyrus.

"Yeah, that was cake! We rule!" Berserker boasted high fiving Cannonball.

"What are you talking about? I'm totally chafed!" Jubilee complained. "Class dismissed. I'm out of here!" She headed to the door and pushed the button to open it, but the door just locked down tighter. "Hey, what gives?" At that moment several turrets activated, multiple four legged robots shot out of the walls, and several X-Drones sprang up from the floor.

"I think we got some extra credit coming our way," Iceman said while everyone but Cyrus slowly backed up.

"After you big guy," Cannonball told Cyrus chuckling nervously. Cyrus smiled a goofy smile, cracked his knuckles, and charged at the robots. Up in the control room Multiple chucked sinisterly and rubbed his hands together evilly.

"I knew someone was playing in the Danger Room," Multiple jumped and turned to Jack. Jack looked out the window down to the Danger Room. "I would stop this but since its Bobby, Sam, and Jubilee I'm going to pretend I didn't notice, those guys need to learn a lesson. Also I'm still upset about them stealing the X-Jet and nearly making Lance quit." Multiple smiled as Jack began to walk away he then quickly pushed a button on the control panel, "you need something a little stronger to distract Cyrus. I was never here," Jack smiled and ran off, not even waiting for a wall to open up releasing the Super X-Drone, an X-Drone twice the size of the Blob.

* * *

><p>The New Mutants stumbled out their clothes ripped in one place or another and overexerted. Except for Cyrus his clothes were torn up worse than anyone's but he was proudly strutting out wearing an X-Drone's head for a hat. The others collapsed outside the Danger Room and Cyrus pounded his chest in victory.<p>

"So still think it was _cake_?" Multiple mocked the older teens, Cyrus nodded.

"You did this?" Iceman growled.

"Let's get him!" Berzerker announced finding the strength to stand back up. Multiple stuttered, screamed, and ran off. The four teens slowly tried to follow him.

"We'll get him tomorrow," Jubilee said giving up.

"Yeah, tomorrow's good," Cannonball agreed.

"Let's just find Josh," Anole said limping away, "have him heal us up."

"Yeah then we can pound Jamie, Iceman agreed stumbling towards the elevator.

"Then have Josh heal him so we can pound him again," Berzerker added.

"New plan Cyrus go get Josh," Jubilee told him before collapsing, Cyrus shrugged and walked off.

"Yeah that'll work," Iceman said sitting down next to her.

* * *

><p>It was one in the morning Scott couldn't get to sleep (not because his door was open and the hallways at the Institute are always lit) he was still worried about Jean. As he tossed in bed he spotted Jean walking down the hallway.<p>

"Jean?" he asked hopefully shooting out of bed. "Jean!" he called to her after leaving his room, she didn't respond and he quickly ran the direction she was walking. Turning the corner he found her Jean turned to him scowling. "Jean, what are you-?" he didn't finish his question. Scott grabbed his head in pain as he slowly passed out.

Jean carefully levitated him back to his bed and pulled the blankets over him. She then left returning to her mission. She opened the door revealing two beds on either side of the room, in the bed closest to the door Jack sat up, Jean's green eyes locked with his red ones for a few minutes. Then Jean walked away going back to her room to put on her street clothes. Jack stood up without a word got dressed in his street clothes and Heli-Bot. The two of them flew out of their windows and landed in front of the garage at the same time. Jack used his powers to make the door open and they got into his car.

* * *

><p>Scott pounded on Xavier's door; roughly twenty after he woke back up.<p>

"Professor, wake up!" as soon as the Professor came out Scott explained what he knew. "Jean, she was here! And now Jack and his car are gone."

* * *

><p>Lance headed down the hallway to Jack's room, Xavier had just told everyone who didn't know Jack had gone missing too and with Kitty doing the search he knew there was only one thing for Lance to do. He opened the door to Jack's room and saw Cyrus sitting on the edge of his bed holding the picture of Jack at eight years old and slowly crying. Lance wasn't surprised he'd rarely seen Cyrus separate from Jack he was like Jack's really needy little brother.<p>

"It's okay man they'll find him," Lance said supportively.

"He was my first friend," Cyrus said wiping a tear form his real eye.

"I know buddy it'll be okay."

"How's he doing," Lance and Cyrus turned to see Amara in the doorway.

"He's taking it pretty hard," Lance told her. Amara walked across the room and placed a hand comfortingly on Cyrus' upper arm unable to reach his shoulder.

"Jack's going to be back before you know it," she promised. Cyrus smiled slightly and picked them both up in a nearly crushing hug.

* * *

><p>Shadowcat and Hank were quickly searching news files, historical documents, recent camera footage, and because Xavier feared it <em>could<em> be related, the Gray family history. Xavier only told Kitty, and Hank about Jean and Jack being siblings, feeling that it's should still be Jack and Jean's decision whether or not to tell the others. The Gray family being involved in the reason for their disappearance and strange behavior was a longshot, but Xavier couldn't risk not checking into it.

Xavier and Cyclops (Scott) walked in to check on their progress.

"Cameras have been fluttering on and off all over town," Shadowcat told them. "Apparently Jack's been using his powers to cover their tracks.

"Fortunately that wasn't the only thing he's been using his powers for," Hank added. "He hacked the airline computers so they got two tickets to New York, but he still had to put them under his name and show his ID, to pick them up at the ticket counter."

"Scott you and Logan," Xavier began.

"We're already gone," Scott said leaving the room.

* * *

><p>-Later that night in New York-<p>

Jean and Hot-Wire floated out (Jean under her own power Hot-Wire using his X-Men Heli-Bot) in front of the Township Bank. The alarms for the bank and surveillance equipment for the entire street were all shut down, thanks to Hot-Wire's powers. Jean held up her hand and a desk flew out of the bank crashing through a window a few feet away from them. The two floated through the lobby in silence, heading to the vault. Hot-Wire held up his hand and after a few minutes the vault door made a ding sound and a light switched from red to green. Jean held up her hand rotating a wheel on the vault door she then pulled the door open and the two floated inside.

* * *

><p>-Back at the Institute at the same time-<p>

Xavier was using Cerebro and had located Jack and Jean's location.

'_Wolverine, Cerebro has detected their powers at Fifth and Byron, the Township Bank.'_ He called through telepathy.

'_We're on it,'_ Logan thought back to Xavier.

* * *

><p>-Back in the vault-<p>

Jack and Jean turned to a wall of lock boxes, using her powers Jean bent open the face plate on one of them, the box slid out and opened. Jean picked up the ring and dropped it into a pouch with the first ring.

Cyclops and Wolverine jumped through the broken window into the bank. Cyclops was about to blast the cameras but he noticed they weren't moving and the red light that proved they were functioning properly was off. The two of them ran through the bank Wolverine sniffed the air and they walked into the open vault. Jean and Hot-Wire turned to them.

"Jean it's us take it easy," Cyclops told her. Jean held up her hand and tossed them into a corner, then she and Hot-Wire ran out of the vault closing the door behind them. Cyclops stood back up he tried opening it up but the wheel on the inside of the vault wouldn't budge he took a step back and blasted the vault door after a few moments it was blown off its hinges. Scott and Logan ran out of the bank just in time to see the X-Jet take off from a parking garage across the street without them.

"This is starting to get me seriously upset!" Wolverine growled.

* * *

><p>-Later -<p>

The X-Jet landed on the lawn outside the Institute, while Hank searched the history of the rings in the basement with Professor Xavier.

"There are three of them," Hank told him, "Tibetans artifacts, early Han Dynasty, if I'm not mistaken. The second ring has been kept in a safety-deposit box."

"Let me guess," Xavier said sipping his coffee, "in the Township Bank."

"Until now," Hank answered.

"Where's the third?"

"Still looking," he responded still typing.

"Jean! She's here," Xavier announced feeling Jean's power and the power of someone else as it overtook two more students.

"We're sealed in," Hank announced banging on the only exit to the room, actually putting several good dents in the door. Hot-Wire had locked them inside from the jet, after Jean detected they were awake. Jean began to prep the plane for takeoff as soon as Nightcrawler and Avalanche were seated in the jet.

* * *

><p>-The Next Morning-<p>

Xavier was working on Cerebro recreating the tattooed face of the person controlling Jean. Rogue walked into check on him while he was doing this.

"Is that the guy you saw in Jean's head?"

"It is. Now, I'll have Cerebro scan its mutant profiles to find a match."

"Don't bother, I know that face."

-A Few Minutes Later in Jean's Room-

"The mind-bending Mesmero," Rogue said turning the handle on Jean's Jack-in-the-box until it popped out. "He was in Bayville last week with the Circus of Mystery."

"Then we need to attend their next engagement," Xavier said taking the Jack-in-the-box from her.

"Professor," Hank said poking his head in the room to get their attention. "The last remaining ring, it resides in Washington, D.C., at the Museum of Easter Antiquities."

* * *

><p>-At the Museum of Easter Antiquities-<p>

The X-Jet carefully landed on the roof. The plane did not go unnoticed by a guard that was just leaving the building.

"Security, go to amber alert. Something's going down," he called into his walkie-talkie. The alarms began going off, the security guards rushed off, and several rooms were sealed. Nightcrawler teleported himself and all the mutants out of the jet, right before four guards got to the roof. They were all in their X-Men uniforms, except for Avalanche who was in his Brotherhood uniform.

"You can't land that here!" one of the guards told them. "Who are you?"

"All right, speak up!" another guard demanded. "What are you doing here?" Hot-Wire raised his hand pointing it at the guards, electricity launched from his fingertips hitting each of the guards. The blasts were each just stronger than a taser and knocked out or stunned all of them. Nightcrawler teleported Jean, Avalanche, and Hot-Wire into their target room. Hot-Wire had already shut down every camera on their floor he then activated the security fences blocking off all but one of the entrances.

"Hold it right there!" a security guard demanded, as he and a second guard entered the room, Jean tossed them down the hall and closed the doors with her powers. Avalanche walked between her and the doors he placed a hand on the ground and caused dozens of square feet of floor on both sides of the door to collapse. Jean walked over to a shattered display case holding a golden necklace. At that point they all heard slow clapping coming from the corner of the room.

"Bravo children, well done," Chase Young commented still slow clapping and walking to the center of the room, "just excellent team work. I must say I like your new friends Jack." Jean threw him to the wall, but Chase turned in midair and just stood on the wall. "Now, now I only wish to give your master a message, can you do that for me?" none of them responded. "My mistake you're puppets of his servant, sorry. To whoever is pulling their strings," Chase said walking down the wall and back on to the floor. "I have a message for your master." he said before pulling the ring out of his sleeve and holding it with two fingers. "Tell him Chase Young the original Xiaolin Dragon of Fire will be waiting for his return." Chase stopped holding the ring and it shot right into Jean's hand, as she had been attempting to pull it to her since she saw it. "And this time things will be different." Chase jumped through the hole Avalanche made and easily made his escape. Jean placed the ring into her pouch. They all surrounded Nightcrawler, and he teleported them all back to the jet.

* * *

><p>Professor Xavier, Beast, Rogue, Shadowcat, and Spyke all hurried to the Velocity, they pulled open the side door to see Cyrus sitting there in full mission gear.<p>

"Cyrus, what the heck are you doing in here?" Spyke asked trying to recover from the shock of seeing Cyrus more or less pop out of nowhere. Cyrus just fastened his seatbelt and said nothing. "You can't come with you're not an X-Man." Cyrus folded his arms.

"We aren't going to convince him to leave, and he could be of some help," Professor Xavier called from the pilot seat.

"Yeah Cyrus just lost his two best friends in the world I don't blame him for wanting to come with," Rogue commented as they all climbed in.

"You guys definitely wouldn't be able to stop me from coming with," Shadowcat added thinking about Lance.

* * *

><p>The Velocity slowly lowered on to a parking complex. Cyclops and Wolverine ran to the helicopter as Beast opened the door.<p>

"About time," Wolverine said gruffly. "We aren't exactly dressed for socializing with the general public."

"That's okay," Beast replied. "We'll all fit right in, at the circus."

* * *

><p>The X-Jet landed in an empty spot of the fairgrounds, not hindered by the worsening weather, the strong winds, or the quickly approaching storm. All four of them headed over to a tent with the same markings as the Mesmero Jack-in-the-box, but they paused and watched as the velocity circled overhead.<p>

"There they are," Cyclops told the Professor.

"Try to keep them occupied. I've got an appointment with a mutant named Mesmero," he responded as they began to land.

"I don't like this," Rouge told them as she unbuckled, and Scott ran to the door. "They're our friends."

"We just gotta subdue them," Wolverine told her. "No one has to get hurt."

"Yeah, tell that to them," Scott said as the brainwashed mutants advanced on them. While the two groups of mutants were paying attention to each other, Xavier slipped out through Velocity's ramp. The mutants stared each other down for a few seconds and it started to rain. Beast made the first move charging at the other group, Nightcrawler jumped up on this a pole holding a line of flags, Beast started climbing up after him. Nightcrawler jumped down on him sending them both towards the ground and began teleporting them around.

"Come on Kurt, don't fight me," Beast demanded between several locations. Avalanche stepped up next sending massive tremors across the ground.

"Well this is familiar," Cyclops commented. Avalanche punched the ground creating a twelve foot deep sinkhole under Shadowcat, Cyrus, Cyclops, and Spyke. "Okay that's new," Cyclops admitted surprised and a little impressed.

"Don't worry I'll get us out of here," Spyke promised launching dozens of spikes up the wall of the sinkhole he tried to climb up but the spikes refused to stay in the same place. Not wanting to wait Cyrus just jumped out of the hole. Hot-Wire flew at Wolverine and blasted him with electricity, Wolverine let out a low howl of pain as the electricity flowed through his metal skeleton. Hot-Wire was about to shock Wolverine again still flying out of his reach, but before he could Cyclops fired an eyebeam from inside the sinkhole and took off one of his Heli-Bot's propellers, sending Hot-Wire spiraling out of control. Spyke launched more spikes into the wall but they kept slipping in the loose muddy walls of the sinkhole.

"Hey Wolverine, throw us some rope me and Spyke are still stuck," Cyclops shouted up.

"All right hold on a second," Wolverine called back still dazed from the electrical assault.

Cyrus charged at Jean, who tried pushing him back but Cyrus slammed his hands into the ground and kept crawling towards her. Avalanche slammed his foot on the ground bringing up a solid chunk of earth into Cyrus' stomach, and allowing Jean to throw him back. Nightcrawler and Beast continued to wrestle around while teleporting around the circus grounds, finally Nightcrawler beat the stalemate and kicked Beast off and into the top of a circus tent. Shadowcat rose from the ground behind Avalanche.

"Lance, stop this," she asked pleadingly, "this isn't you anymore." Avalanche turned to her with a cold look in his eyes. "But you're not Lance, are you?" Avalanche didn't answer but the ground started to shake. "I'll take that as a no," Shadowcat steadied herself and gave Avalanche a strong kick to the side. Avalanche tried to hit her back but she phased and kicked him again. Jean turned and headed towards Mesmero's tent when Professor Xavier cut her off.

"Jean, stop!" he called. "Fight it! I'll deal with Mesmero. Just don't give him what he wants." Jean made Xavier and his chair rise into the air slowly.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Rogue called running up from behind Jean, grabbing her arm with a gloved hand and reaching for her exposed face with a bare hand. "This ain't gonna be easy on either of us," Rogue said as she began to absorb Jean's powers, but before losing consciousness Jean tossed the pouch of rings to Mesmero with her free hand. Mesmero caught the rings and Rogue did her best to catch the Professor with telekinesis, but only succeeded in slowing his fall. "But mostly you," she commented to Jean. Mesmero chuckled darkly at them.

"Mesmero," Xavier called from his place on the ground besides his wheelchair. "You may have been able to control their minds, but can you handle mine?" he challenged. It didn't take that long for Mesmero to clutch his head in pain, his eyes widened and he groaned but suddenly the pain seamed to vanish and he narrowed his red eyes at Xavier.

'_You have no idea who you're messing with, Xavier,' _Mesmero said darkly though telepathy, before tossing Xavier back with telekinesis, Mesmero calmly turned and walked back into his tent. As soon as he did his control over the mutants ended.

"Ow! Why did you kick me?" Avalanche asked rubbing the side of his head where she just kicked.

"Lance you're back," she said throwing her arms around him and passionately kissing him.

"Where did I go?" he looked around. "Okay where did we go?"

"A little help Kurt," Hot-Wire shouted still flying out of control.

"What do you want me to do?" Nightcrawler asked confused but got the idea as Hot-Wire's one propeller stopped rotating. Nightcrawler teleported next to him and teleported both of them back to the ground.

"That's what I wanted you to do," Hot-Wire said smirking.

"Easy Jean," Cyclops said to her.

"Scott," she asked as everything was still hazy.

"I'm right here. Everything's okay," he said helping her up. Rogue helped Xavier back into his chair and then using Jean's telekinesis tore down Mesmero's tent, but the only thing there were posts to hold the tent up.

"Hey, where'd he go?" Rogue said confused.

"Are you all right?" Beast asked the Professor. "Did Mesmero hurt you?"

"Not Mesmero, Hank. Mesmero was just another puppet like Jean. There was someone else pulling the strings. A mind more powerful than anything I've ever encountered."

"What could he possibly want with those rings?" Wolverine asked for everyone.

"I really don't know, but I doubt we'll like the answer," Xavier replied.

"Cool," Hot-Wire accidently let slip before clasping a hand over his mouth. "I'm sorry but we're facing some mysterious and powerful force, which we'll probably have to stop in order to save the world that's kind of cool."

* * *

><p>Hot-Wire, Shadowcat, Jean, Professor Xavier, and Wolverine were flying back to the Institute in the Velocity.<p>

"Hey did Lance make that sinkhole?" Hot-Wire asked anyone.

"Yeah," Shadowcat answered, "why?"

"I just wanted to be sure we've been working on that trick," he said happily.

"Jack, Jean there is something I'd like to discuss with you two," Xavier said rolling in. "Something we should have talked about a long time ago."

"I'm going to go see how Wolverine's doing," Shadowcat said leaving the room.

"What is it Professor," Jean asked concerned for him and slightly for herself.

"After you and Jack went missing I feared it might have something to do with your connection so I had Kitty and Hank look into that as well as the other possibilities."

"What connection?" Hot-Wire asked confused.

"I think that's what he's going to tell us," Jean answered.

"Oh sorry," Hot-Wire said turning his attention back to the Professor.

"Logan, Ororo, Hank, Kitty, and I are the only people who know about this. So telling the others is completely up to you."

"Ooo the suspense, this must be good."

"Jack," Jean groaned frustrated.

"Sorry," Hot-Wire said putting his hands up in surrender. Xavier chuckled slightly at their back and forth.

"I'm sorry; how you were acting, plus the fact that what I need to tell you is that…you two are brother and sister."

"What?" they said together shocked and confused.

"How is that even possible?" Jean asked.

"You're parents put Jack up for adoption almost as soon as he was born."

"Wait so does that mean my father isn't really my dad?" Hot-Wire asked carefully.

"I'm afraid not," Xavier answered sadly.

"Woo-hoo!" Hot-Wire happily shouted throwing his hands into the air. Jean and Xavier looked at Hot-Wire surprised at his response to the news. "I'm sorry my entire life I drove myself nuts thinking about why my dad was so indifferent towards me. Why he never seemed to care, or make time for me. Why he always put work before me. I never considered that I was adopted, or that it wasn't my fault," Hot-Wire said happily. "It wasn't my fault. Oh man I did anything and everything I could to try and earn his love, or just his approval, I never had a chance," Hot-Wire said laughing at himself.

"I'm going to have to call my parents when we get back," Jean said simply.

"Yeah I might call my mom, tell her I love her," Hot-Wire said smiling. "Now she was a parent."

"I'm glad you're happy Jack, but do you mind not telling everyone about this yet?"

"Sure I don't care," he said with a shrug.

"I guess you'll want to meet my parents, our parents."

"Why?" he scoffed like it was completely ludicrous.

* * *

><p>Mesmero walked slowly across a mountain range entering a long forgotten ruins we walked up to a giant door on the other side of the room and observed it's beauty for a moment before pulling a golden rod from an shelf in the carved out pillar next to him, he placed the three rings on the end of the rod making it resemble a key, he then placed it in the perfectly matching keyhole, turned it. The door split in half and opened up lighting the room with electricity, and revealing another door.<p>

"I have done as commanded. The first door has been opened. I await your instruction on the location of the other two keys." Mesmero said to the empty room, waiting for a response, "understood I **will** find them. Also Master I have a message from your enemy, the Dragon of Fire, he still lives and he says he prepares for your return. Of course master he is no threat to you Dashi and the others together were barely a threat. Soon he and the rest of the world will once again tremble at the presence of Apocalypse."

* * *

><p>Deep in a forest a small boy covered in thick brown fur ran across the ground on all fours at full speed. A small brown rabbit hopped as fast as it could the boy right on its cottony tail. He picked the rabbit up in his clawed hand and held it tightly to his tattered shirt. The rabbits heartbeat thumped like a tiny machine gun in his ears, the smell of its fear filled his nostrils. He hated this part the thrill of the chase was over and he wasn't eating yet. He only had the pain of guilt like a lump in his empty stomach. He gently petted the rabbit with his free hand attempting to calm it down slightly before killing it. He gripped its head firmly making sure not to put a finger in front of its mouth he'd learned that lesson all too well. He took in a deep breath and gathered his strength, emotionally, the physical strength was nothing a twist of the wrist and it would be over for the rabbit, after doing it so many times he'd hoped it would get easier but it didn't. He was about to do it when his pointed ears twitched, there was loud rustling. All the birds were flying off. The mutant boy looked around scared he knew people had been hunting him for the past few months but he had managed to easily evade them so far, but he wasn't sure where this one was coming from.<p>

"Hey there you are yo," Todd said happily while jumping down from a tree. "I've been looking for you for hours," he said smiling. The boy held the bunny close and let out a threatening growl at the teen. "Yeah and a ribbit, ribbit back at ya wolf cub." Todd said hopping closer to the younger teen, the boy just growled again. "Would you cut out the whole wild animal crap?" Todd asked pulling out a beef jerky stick from his backpack. The boy froze intrigued by the possible offer. "Now judging by Bugs there you're hungry how about a nice cooked and pre-killed piece of meat." The boy let go of the rabbit and he grabbed the jerky the rabbit landed on the ground and hopped off at full speed. "My names Todd by the way what's yours," Todd asked as the boy quickly ripped into the jerky.

"I'm Nicky," he said taking another massive bite, "Nicky Gleason. Got anymore?" he asked almost begging.

"Sure," Todd said pulling five more bent up jerky sticks out of his backpack. "Listen I've come to take you home." Nicky froze again and looked at Todd with a horrified expression.

"I-I can't go home, I had to run away, my brother stabbed me, and I-I hurt him," this time Todd looked at Nicky with a horrified expression on his face, noticing a small hairless line on Nicky's chest. "He thought I was turning into a werewolf, he were right."

"So that's why you tossed him across the room and ran off." Nicky nodded.

"I didn't mean to I was asleep and it was just my reaction when I woke up," he said sadly.

"Okay let me tell you something you should already know, werewolves can't talk," Todd pointed out, "and what does that make me a were-toad?" Nicky didn't chuckle, he didn't laugh, he didn't smirk he just looked up at Todd.

"I'm a monster," he said tears flowing down his cheeks, "I killed poor defenseless animals."

"A real monster wouldn't be upset about that. Besides you didn't do it for fun, you did it to survive, and since the dawn of humanity people have been eating animals to survive."

"If I'm not a monster, then what am I?"

"You're a thirteen year old kid, a very special kid, with a missing person sheet and a trail like a tornado. The short answer is you're a mutant like me."

"A mutant?" he repeated unsure, as if trying it out.

"Yeah it means you're human only better."

"I don't understand."

"I'll try explaining it more in the car."

"I still don't want to go home," Nicky said sadly defiant.

"When I said I came to take you home I meant MY home."

"Really why?" he asked confused.

"Because the Brotherhood of Mutants believe humans will never accept us they'll always envy us, and fear us, so we need to stick together."

"I wish I was human," Nicky said sadly.

"Yeah that's a sad irony of our situation; humans envy us wanting to be mutants when quite often mutants want to be human. But give it sometime and I think you'll love being a mutant."

"Do you?"

"You bet I do, I've made peace with my animal side years ago too," Todd said catching a fly with his tongue. "I can help you learn to coexist with your animal side too."

"Okay I'll go with you," he said smiling.

"Awesome, then I'd like to welcome you to the Brotherhood of Mutants, Wolf Cub."

"Wolf Cub?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"That or Wolf Pup."

"Wolf Cub it is but why not just 'Wolf'?"

"Nah, you're not old enough to pull off the name Wolf, besides I'm Toad you shouldn't be complaining."

"I'm not and thanks for finding me and getting me out of this stupid forest, I always hated camping."

"Come on let's get back to Blob, and the others," Todd said hopping away.

"I'm right behind you," Nicky said getting on all fours and running after him.

* * *

><p>AN-The fact that Mutant powers are sometimes influenced by their surroundings is something I stole from Ultimate Marvel I'm not sure if it's true in standard Marvel or not.

Disclaimer: Don't play with matches or wolves you will **not** get superpowers but you might die.


	23. The Heylin Dragons

A/N: It's time for another Xiaolin Showdown filler Chapter to mention minor but improtant plot points. I became an uncle today and that's why this chapter is up a little late.

* * *

><p>Most of the Brotherhood was relaxing in their camper trailer, as they took a much needed break from driving. Fred was sitting in a huge beanbag chair watching a movie. Angel, Cessily, and Ben (neither of them wearing their image inducers, but in their X-Men new mutant uniforms with all the X's broken off and the belts removed,) were sitting at the table playing cards together. Nicky was curled up on one of the four actual beds taking a nap, in a red shirt and jeans. At that moment Ty, Tandy, and Todd returned with several bags of groceries and some papers.<p>

"Nicky," Tandy said gently waking him up. "We got you that puppy chow you wanted," she said handing him a small bag of dog food.

"Sweet," Nicky said sitting up with it and tearing it open with a claw.

"I still can't believe you eat that crap," Ben scoffed shaking his head. "Hey throw me my marshmallows." Ty nodded and tossed him a bag of marshmallows.

"Let me remind you I spent three weeks in the suburbs before reaching a decent forest where I could hunt. Let alone the forest my dad took me and my brother camping once a year, it was pet food or pets. I found out I had a taste for it," he said eating a handful of dog food.

"You ate pets too though," Cessily reminded him. "That's how the Brotherhood and those two dork monster hunters found out about you."

"True, but most of those dogs fought me for their food, and again I was **really** hungry, also I really needed their water too."

"That makes sense," Angel shrugged, "you can only last three days without water."

"Hey everybody, focus on me," Todd said getting their attention, "we stopped by the library and did a little research. Turns out Steve and Dave turned us in."

"I told you we shouldn't let them see our powers," Fred complained.

"Or our real forms," Ben added spitting a bit of fire on the marshmallow and roasting it, before popping it in his mouth. Todd chuckled, holding out a picture of Dave and Steve in straitjackets.

"They were sent to the Looney Bin," Todd said laughing.

"Serves them right," Nicky said smiling.

"Alright everyone get comfy we're driving all the way to Louisiana," Ty told them all taking the keys.

"Still wish we had another mutant to pick up on the way," Todd sighed. Nicky perked up at that. "_Nicky_, you know where to find another mutant don't you?"

"Maybe," Nicky admitted, "I met someone on the way to the forest, who was _cursed_ like me but I'm not sure if he's a mutant or not, but he is a good guy even let me eat some extra dog food he had."

"Alright let's go get him," Todd said smiling.

* * *

><p>Jack hummed lightly while he worked on a motherboard in the back of what looked like a Jack-Bot. Kitty walked into the room frowning slightly.<p>

"Hey Jack how are you doing?" she asked gently.

"Never better," Jack said happily.

"I just meant how you felt about finding out you were adopted and everything."

"Oh…well," he said sadly, before snickering happily, "that's why I said 'never better.'"

"Really," Kitty said surprised.

"If you knew the guy who, for lack of a better word, _'raised'_ me you'd understand."

"So uh, what are you making?" Kitty asked unsure how to continue the conversation do to its surprising course.

"A new costume I've been working on it for a while actually." Kitty looked at the device confused. "Oh right see first I'm building the sewing machine," he turned it around to show it more clearly, it mostly had the upper body of a Jack-Bot but had a copper colored sewing machine sticking out of its stomach, a keyboard in its chest, and six insect like legs folded next to the bottom of the sewing machine part. "I'll provide it with the materials, design, and color I want; it'll scan me and make a perfectly fitting costume to all my specifications. That is when it's done of course."

"Why not ask someone to help you make a new suit?" Kitty asked. Jack looked at her as if the concept was insane. "Come on people have helped you before."

"Yeah, with important stuff," he clarified. "This is just something stupid that I'm doing for myself."

"You could still ask for some help instead of building a complicated machine to do something you can't."

"That doesn't seem like as much fun."

"Well-" Kitty was cut off by a loud beeping sound.

"I'm sorry but our session is over," he said turning off the beeping of his Detecto-Bot watch. "If you'd like to make another appointment, I'll try to avoid you. Cyrus, start the Manta Ray," Jack ordered, heading to his Wu Cabinet.

"So in denial," Kitty muttered shaking her head as she headed down the hallway the opposite direction as Cyrus.

* * *

><p>Jack and Cyrus soared through the sky in the Silver Manta Ray, except Jack had used the Mask of Rio to replace the silver parts with the smooth copper color Jack preferred.<p>

"I can't believe I'm going back there," Jack muttered to himself. "I promise myself I would never go back. Of all the places to search for a Wu, why did it have to be there?" He continued much to Cyrus' discomfort, but Jack was piloting the ship safely even while his mind was clearly preoccupied. They finally landed on the soccer field, on the side of a large school house. "My old Elementary School," Jack said forlorn.

"Not your old high school?" Cyrus asked.

"Cyclops you know I cheated on an IQ test and was out of school before I even stepped foot in junior high." Jack smirked, "no one ever checks a test by hand when they have a machine to do it for them." Jack and Cyrus hopped out of the Manta Ray. Jack tossed the full sized Wu bag on the ground, and put on the Ninja Sash. "Okay, Cyrus, Ninja Sash, and Ditto, pick out some Shen Gong Wu and let's go find whatever Wu's been activated."

"Longi Kite, Silk Spitter," Cyrus said taking them. "And the Moby Morpher!" he shouted turning back into Cyclops.

"I'll take the Monkey Staff," Ditto said reaching for it, but Jack slapped his hand and took the Monkey Staff first.

"No the Monkey Staff is mine," he said holding it to his chest and after a brief pause he added, "and the Shroud of Shadows too."

"Okay, then I'll just take the Lotus Twister, Reversing Mirror, and Woozy Shooter," Ditto responded without sounding upset.

"And I'll take the Golden Finger," Jack said smiling. "Oh I almost forgot," he said reaching into his coat, and pulling out a black and red smartphone. "Cyclops this is your own personal Detecto-Bot, be careful with it." Cyrus nodded and happily took the device. "It's just in case we get separated during a Wu hunt, or were not together when a Wu activates."

* * *

><p>"Okay the Wu's around here someplace," Dojo told the Xiaolin Warriors as he landed gently in front of the Schoolhouse.<p>

"Too bad Omi couldn't come with," Kimiko stated while hopping off Dojo's back.

"Hey we all warned him to take it easy on the circus food," Raimundo responded. "But it is partially my fault my friends did give him a voucher for all the food he could eat."

"We all got one of those; little partners the only one who went overboard with it," Clay reminded him.

"So where do you think you hid the Wu?" Kimiko asked Dojo as he hopped up to Clay's hat.

"I'm not sure," Dojo told them scratching his head trying to remember.

"Well I know where were checking first," Raimundo said pointing to a large hole in the side of the school.

"You reckon old one eye made that there hole?" Clay asked.

"I'm not sure it's kind of small for him," Raimundo answered walking towards the hole. The school was cleaved with a path of destruction that was easy to follow. The Xiaolin Warriors soon found Wuya, Rockslide, and nine other men all in the same orange and red padded suit, as they ransacked the room. One of the men in red and orange walked up to them he tried to fire the flamethrowers attached to his forearms but he couldn't seem to figure it out. Raimundo sighed, took the Ring of the Nine Dragons off his finger and with very little effort tossed the ninth of a man across the room before slipping on the ring himself.

"Ring of the Nine Dragons," he shouted pulling the nine copies back together.

"I warned you Pyro the Ring of the Nine Dragons is not a toy," Wuya scolded him.

"These are the Xiaolin Dragons huh?" Rockslide asked. "They don't look so tough. Who's who?"

"The big one's the Dragon of Earth. The girl's Dragon of Fire," Wuya answered.

"Cool," Rockslide said smiling.

"Who are you guys," Raimundo asked.

"I'm Pyro the Heylin Dragon of Fire."

"And I'm Rockslide Heylin Dragon of Earth and leader of the Heylin Dragons," Rockslide boasted.

"Wuya hired you two?" Clay asked.

"No, Master Young _recruited_ us," Rockslide said not feeling the need to hide it.

"Let's see whose better," Pyro commented creating a fire Kimiko. "You or me," he said morphing the fire figure into him.

"No, Master Young sent us to get the Danger Sneakers not brawl with these three losers," Rockslide told him. "We'll beat 'em up later, Tangle Web Comb," he said launching long thick winding hairs from the comb.

"Shard of Lightning," Kimiko shouted and instantly the three of them were on the other side of the room standing against the wall, and Rockslide was no longer holding the Tangle Web Comb. "Nice try," Kimiko mocked holding up the Tangle Web Comb. "Tangle Web-" but before she could finish something came crashing through the wall behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>-Earlier Outside the School-<strong>

"Alright the Wu's right up there," Jack said pointing at a huge old oak tree with several dozen sets of shoes caught in its branches.

"A lot of those are our old shoes," Ditto sighed.

"I know," Jack sighed.

"Why doesn't that surprise me," Katnappe mocked. She walked onto the playground with Tubbimura.

"How'd you know where to find this Wu?" Jack asked her suspiciously.

"Our new boss used one of your Detecto-Bots," she informed him.

"I don't know why nobody thought to steal one of 'em before," Hannibal mocked hopping on to Katnappe's shoulder.

"Hey where's Vlad?" Jack asked.

"He's still looking for your hideout in New York," Hannibal told him.

"That make sense, I did order you to not go into New York. So you sent Vlad to find me for you, but I'll kick his butt if he does."

"It's a chance," Hannibal shrugged.

"Cyclops you take Tubby, I'll take Kat, Ditto catch," Jack said throwing his double the Changing Chopsticks. "Bean's all yours." Ditto smirked and nodded.

"Changing Chopsticks!" Ditto shouted shrinking down.

"Picking on someone my own size, very sporting of you," Bean mocked jumping into the grass where Ditto shrunk down.

"You know it's not all that fair of a fight," Jack mocked pulling out the Monkey Staff. "I mean we have Shen Gong Wu."

"Shen Gong Wu like, the Thorn of Thunderbolt," Tubbimura shouted blasting Jack in the chest knocking him down, but otherwise not hurting him.

"Exactly like that," Jack said jumping back up. "That things got some kick, but I thought PandaBubba had that one," Jack said smirking.

"I'll bet they took some of his Wu," Cyclops stated his conclusion, Jack shook his head.

"That was tough for you to figure out huh?" Cyclops nodded to Jack's rhetorical question.

"Thorn of Thunderbolt," Tubbimura shouted blasting Jack again, but this time he braced himself so he wouldn't be knocked down.

"Cyclops that's your enemy are you going to let him attack me?"

"No way," Cyclops charged at Tubbimura and backhanded him with enough force to slam him against one of the walls of the school. Tubbimura hit the wall then bounced off, Cyclops rushed over and slapped him back into the school, and Tubbimura bounced back off. Cyclops continued the cycle with idiotic glee.

"He should have stuck to his own opponent," Jack commented to Katnappe.

"Fancy Feet," she growled charging at him with super speed.

"Golden Finger," Jack retaliated freezing her in the middle of her stride, he rushed over to the frozen Katnappe and quickly removed the Fancy Feet. "Nice, thanks," he told the still frozen Katnappe. She sprung back to life and took a nasty spill as her body was still going really fast and no longer had the Fancy Feet to help her keep up with her speed. "Sorry about that," he said smirking. She quickly and angrily searched herself for another Wu and sighed only pulling out the Falcon's Eye. "All out?" he asked smirking.

"I don't need Shen Gong Wu to beat you," Katnappe growled charging at him.

"I've heard that before, Shroud of Shadows," Jack shouted vanishing from sight. Katnappe struck at where he was before vanishing and began striking all around her.

"Wait a second, Falcon's Eye," she said looking around, she saw threw the Shroud, spotting Jack walking away heading towards the tree. She smirked walking up behind him and swiping the Shroud of Shadows. "Missing something," she taunted.

"Hey!" Jack shouted jumping at her and more importantly the Shroud of Shadows.

"Shroud of Shadow," Katnappe called vanishing before stepping out of the way. "Turnabouts fair play."

"Very true," Jack said pulling down his goggles. "And the Shroud doesn't block out your body heat," he said throwing a punch Katnappe had to block. "Infrared goggles," he smirked as he and his invisible opponent fought.

* * *

><p>Cyclops continued to smack Tubbimura back into the wall, seriously annoying but not actually injuring Tubbimura.<p>

"Two-Ton Tunic," Tubbimura shouted as he bounced back towards Cyclops. Cyclops smacked him back finally sending Tubbimura through the school house wall, and slightly hurting his own hand on Tubbimura's armor.

* * *

><p>"You know what I hate about you Hannibal?" Ditto asked as they battled through the giant forest of grass.<p>

"This should be good for a laugh, what is it?" Hannibal said smirking.

"Changing Chopsticks, Reversing Mirror," Ditto shouted as he and Hannibal rapidly grew out of the grass. "You were too small to fight normally," he smirked.

"I'm not totally against this Jack," Hannibal said smiling. "But I still want the Moby Morpher back."

"No," Cyclops growled grabbing Hannibal with one large hand over the top of his bean body. "**Mine**," he added tossing Hannibal across the playground. Hannibal caught himself with his root arms and launched himself back tackling Cyclops.

* * *

><p>The Xiaolin and Heylin Dragons peaked out of the hole Tubbimura made. Watching two Jack Spicer's fighting against <em>no one<em>, and a giant Hannibal Bean smacking Cyclops around.

"I remember now I tied the Danger Sneakers up near the top of that little oak tree," Dojo told them all pointing at the huge tree with the dozens of shoes wrapped in its branches.

"Little oak tree?" Raimundo said skeptically.

"What do you want it was fifteen hundred years ago," Dojo said in his own defense.

"Wuya, Pyro hold 'em off," Rockslide ordered running outside making the hole large enough for him to walk through. "Monsoon Sandals," he shouted his legs extending until he was as tall as the tree.

"Oh no, you don't," Kimiko said holding out the Shard of Lightning for Raimundo and Clay to grab.

"Gotta go Pussy-Cat," Jack smirked, "Fancy Feet!" he shouted.

"Shard of Lightning!" all three Xiaolin Dragons shouted together. The world slowed down around them all their enemies freezing. The warriors walked out heading to the tree.

"Hey check it out," Raimundo called pointing at Jack's feet. "Jack's got the Fancy Feet." Raimundo waved his hand in front of Jack's goggle covered eyes. "You guys go on ahead, I-I'm going to take these." Raimundo reached down for the Wu but stopped when Jack smacked in the back of the head.

"Nice try jerk," Jack said running around them towards the tree.

"You can't move when we use the Shard of Lightning," Raimundo said annoyed.

"Nuh-uh," Jack responded sounding like a child playing a game. "I used the Fancy Feet. They allow me to run faster than anyone on earth so using the Shard just made me faster," he said as if quoting a rule book to prove he wasn't cheating. "Monkey Staff," he shouted shooting up the tree with his monkey agility. Clay, Raimundo, and Kimiko jumped up into the tree after him. They quickly tossed out sets of shoes looking for the Shen Gong Wu.

"What does it look like again?" Kimiko asked

"Mine, mine, not mine, mine, not mine," Jack said throwing the shoes out of the tree.

"It's a Shen Gong Wu," Raimundo responded. "It'll probably be copper colored or made of metal."

"Mine, not mine, not mine, mine, so you came back," Jack said unhappily plucking a hornets' nest off a tree branch. "Your ancestors gave me quite a stinging, but I could have some fun with you guys." He leapt down and ran over to Hannibal and Cyclops, Hannibal had his root curled up in a fist and raised from striking, and Cyclops was hanging in the air apparently from an uppercut. Jack broke the nest open and left it sitting in mid air over Hannibal's head, and then pushed Cyclops away to a safe distance, before he scurried back up the tree. They kept looking for several minutes before the Shard of Lightning's effects finally wore off. As soon as time went back to normal, Rockslide's elongated leg smashed through the tree trunk. Jack flew off as the tree fell, Clay, Raimundo, and Kimiko jumped on to him, and he shrieked in pain. "Kimiko let go of my tail!" he shouted angrily as their bodyweight slowly pulled him down. The hornets' nest hit the ground and the hornets swarmed around Hannibal, Jack snickered seeing this while lowering himself so the others could drop to the ground.

"Pyro torch this crap," Rockslide ordered.

"What? But we need the Wu," Pyro said confused.

"The Shen Gong Wu won't be destroyed, but everything else will," Jack said smirking.

"Clever," Ditto smirked taking to the air beside Jack.

"Did you get back the Shroud of Shadows?" Jack asked.

"Uh," Ditto said not wanting to answer; Jack smacked him upside the head.

"Get the Shroud back **I'll** worry about the Danger Sneakers," Jack told him.

"Whatever you say," Ditto said flying off his infrared goggles still on, "here kitty cat."

"What are you waiting for?" Rockslide demanded.

"Sorry boss," Pyro responded launching a blast of fire at the tree.

"Uh, uh, uh," Kimiko scolded standing in the way of the fire, forcing the flames to bend back. "I think that would be arson."

"They don't call me Pyro for nothin' princess," Pyro retaliated trying to push the fire forward while also morphing it into a large face with jagged teeth.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Kimiko asked as she held up her hands pushing the fire forward beads of sweat starting to form on her forehead.

"No, I just think it's more fun," he said laughing while still trying his best to push the fire towards her neither of them making headway.

"Ya mind?" Clay asked Raimundo pointing a thumb at the normal sized Rockslide.

"Please," Raimundo replied happily. Clay tipped his hat and charged Rockslide, tackling him to the ground.

"You wanna go hayseed? Let's dance," Rockslide said kicking Clay off of him.

"Wudai Crater Earth!" he shouted striking and splitting the ground and accidently breaking Rockslide in half down the middle.

"Ow," Rockslide chocked out before his entire body exploded.

"What in tarnation!"

"Sorry," Rockslide said rising up from the ground. "Since Chase gave me my makeover, I can't just stick my parts back on. I need to go full Humpty Dumpty before I can put myself back together again."

"Well how 'bout we see how many times you can put yourself back together?" Clay offered slipping on the Fist of Tebigong.

"Quit gabbing He-Haw and let's do this," Rockslide said charging at him.

* * *

><p>Ditto jumped in front of the still invisible Katnappe and pushed up his goggles.<p>

"I'm tired of playing find the heat signature, Reversing Mirror," he said making the Shroud of Shadows glow brightly.

"Nice trick," Katnappe growled throwing off the glowing Shroud of Shadows.

"Not much use for a Shroud of Sunshine huh," Ditto mocked reaching for the Woozy Shooter but stopped remembering where he got it, and who he got it from.

"Silk Spitter," Cyclops said webbing up Katnappe from behind.

"Thanks bud," Ditto said picking up the Shroud.

"Not so fast Jack," Wuya said jumping between them and the tree. "I told you I'd make you both pay."

"You're tiny," Cyclops told her smirking down at Wuya. Tubbimura charged at Cyclops and leapt threw the air.

"Two-Ton Tunic!" he shouted, slamming into Cyclops' head with his body weight and the Two-Ton Tunic, knocking Cyclops hard to the ground.

"Would it matter to you if I said I wasn't the real Jack?" Ditto asked hopefully.

"Nope," she said grabbing his jacket.

"I didn't think so," he said lighting up his hands and poking her in the stomach Wuya jumped back with a scream.

"You little lightning bug," she growled at him. "I am going to make both of you pay."

"Witch, witch, witch," Cyclops groaned sitting back up.

"Good one," Ditto smirked jumping away as Wuya tried to kick him.

* * *

><p>Jack continued to search through the limbs of the tree, spotting a ((look for a description of the Danger Sneakers)).<p>

"That's it," Jack said grabbing the shoe.

"Got it," Raimundo and Jack said together.

"This happens way too often," Jack groaned. "I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown, my Silk Spitter against," Jack smirked spotting the ring on his finger, "Your Ring of the Nine Dragons."

"Not so fast Jack, I Shen Yi Bu dare you my Tangle Web Comb against your Ninja Sash."

"Smart what's your game Raimundo?"

"What about Soccer?"

"It's been done. How about King of the Mountain," Jack said pointing at a large hill.

"Didn't we do that too?"

"I don't think so," Jack said unsure. "Like I said this happens way too often."

"Whatever King of the Mountain works for me," Raimundo shrugged.

"Let's go Xiaolin Showdown," they shouted together.

* * *

><p>The world shifted and the hill grew into a huge mountain, with Clay, Kimiko, Cyclops, Rockslide, Pyro, Wuya, Hannibal Bean, Tubbimura, and Katnappe on top of it.<p>

"Gong Yi Tanpai," they shouted together.

"Silk Spitter," Hot-Wire shouted webbing up Raimundo. "So long sucker see you at the top," he said flying off. Raimundo struggled in his bindings.

"Ring of the Nine Dragons," Raimundo groaned splitting into six people, all but one of them outside the webbing. "Guys get me out of here," he ordered his copies. Two of them began to pull on the webs, while the other three started climbing up the mountain. "Hey come back," the original Raimundo called.

"But we have to get Jack," one of the doubles said.

"I want to try his flying backpack," another added idiotically.

"Me too," the third added stupidly. The three of them leapt up the side of the mountain with Toad level jumps quickly closing the gap to Hot-Wire.

"Looks like company," Hot-Wire groaned. "Ninja Sash," he said replicating himself. "Welcome back Ditto."

"Great to be back," Ditto said smiling, "stupid showdown refused us."

"I know, you take Raimundo, I'll take Raimundo, and then we'll work together against Raimundo."

"Right," Ditto said giving a thumbs up.

"Thunderclap Lightning!" they shouted together, clapping their hands, and zapping all three Raimundo-s on the mountain at the same time and knocking them down. As they fell the three other Raimundo-s leapt up and caught them several dozen feet down.

"Looks like Raimundo's got a Full House," Hot-Wire commented.

"I'm not much for Poker does a Pair of Jacks beat a Full House?" Ditto asked.

"Let's find out," Hot-Wire replied smirking.

"I've got an idea," Ditto said taking the Silk Spitter. "Keep those six busy," Ditto ordered flying off.

"Keep them busy he says," Hot-Wire groaned zapping at the Raimundo-s as they leapt up towards him.

"Helicopter backpack," one of the Raimundo-s shouted jumping at Hot-Wire just narrowly missing him.

"I wanna turn," another Raimundo said jumping at Hot-Wire, Hot-Wire was barely able to avoid the Raimundo. All at once every Raimundo was jumping at him trying to grab on to him.

"You guys don't even remember we're having a showdown do you?" Hot-Wire was answered by a Raimundo jumping on his back and two more latching onto his legs. "Anytime Ditto!" Hot-Wire shouted up as another two Raimundo-s latched onto his arms and another on the front of his X-Men uniform. "Hands off the threads," Hot-Wire shouted releasing a blast of electricity through his entire body knocking the Raimundo-s off. "Never done that before," Jack said wobbling in the air for a few seconds before his Heli-Bot gave out. "Crap guess only the gloves are insulated," he said emotionlessly as he began his nose dive.

"Silk Spitter," Ditto said catching Hot-Wire, "why do I have to be such a show off?" he asked pulling Hot-Wire up as Hot-Wire climbed as fast as he could.

"Here go get it," Hot-Wire said chucking his Heli-Bot down two of the Raimundo-s leapt after it but the other four climbed after Hot-Wire and Ditto. "So did you have a good break?" Hot-Wire asked finally reaching Ditto.

"I did and I prepared a little Dragon of the Earth for the windbags," Ditto said pointing out several bundles of webbed up boulders.

"You know I like the way I think," Hot-Wire said pointing at Ditto. "I'll release the rocks you go get us that win."

"No," Ditto said pulling off his Heli-Bot, "if I pass the finish line it may not count, you go."

"Yeah just to be safe," Hot-Wire said taking the Heli-Bot. They gave each other a quick nod and Hot-Wire flew up the mountain.

"Raimundo-s," Ditto called in a sing-song voice. "Look out below," he said zapping the webbing and releasing the bundle of boulders down the mountain. "Avalanche," he zapped another bundle, "rockslide." The falling rocks took out most of the remaining Raimundo-s but one managed to dodge the falling rocks and jump past Ditto.

"A sixth of a Raimundo still enough to beat two Jacks," he mocked.

"Silk Spitter," Ditto shouted attaching a long thread of webbing to the Raimundo's back and yanking him down.

"Well take this Tangle Web Comb!" he shouted pulling out an ordinary comb. "Hey where's my other Shen Gong Wu?"

"Shen Gong Wu don't replicate with you only one of you has the Tangle Web Comb," Ditto informed him.

"That's me," another Raimundo called goofily from behind Ditto. "I've got the Tangle Web Comb," he said while pointing it at himself and accidently wrapping himself up in the long thick hairs, "Oops."

"Well that was easier than I thought," Ditto said surprised. Ditto looked up and saw the other Raimundo was again leaping up the mountain; Ditto took hold of the piece of webbing the Raimundo forgot to take off his back and yanked him back down for the second time. "Dude its over."

"No it's not."

* * *

><p>Suddenly the world went back to normal, Jack was standing proudly holding all the wagered Shen Gong Wu, and Raimundo was back in one piece.<p>

"Okay maybe it is over," Raimundo admitted.

"That's right once again Jack Spicer has claimed victory."

"Those are our Wu!" Rockslide growled.

"Sorry but the only Wu I stole, today, were the Fancy Feet!" Jack shouted zipping away.

"Moby Morpher," Cyclops shouted shrinking down to twelve inches tall, Jack grabbed the shrunken Cyclops while he ran past.

"As I said before, so long suckers," Jack shouted from the distance taking to the air. "Silver Manta Ray," he shouted hopping into the ship while still in the air.

"Oh, man Master Chase is going to be pissed," Rockslide moaned, walking off with Pyro and Wuya following him.

"I hired you two to get me Shen Gong Wu and you lose one and not even in a showdown," Hannibal growled. "I'm going to have to take all your Wu for the time being."

"Listen Bean I agree to work for you but I'm not just handing over my last Shen Gong Wu before you even pay me," Katnappe told him.

"That's fair on the other hand," Hannibal grabbed Katnappe by the leg and pulled her up into the air shaking her causing several coins, three tiny kittens, and finally the Falcon's Eye to fall out of her pockets.

"Here you are," Tubbimura said handing over the Two-Ton Tunic and Thorn of Thunderbolt.

"A smart choice," Hannibal told him taking the Shen Gong Wu. "Now let's go find another jet to borrow."

"Whatever you say boss," Katnappe hissed.

* * *

><p><strong>-Much Later in Chase's Mountain Lair-<strong>

Chase sat in a throne like chair up a flight of stairs, with Wuya by his side and a large lion on his other side, Pyro and Rockslide looked up at him from the bottom of the of stairs.

"I sent you after one Shen Gong Wu, **ONE!**" Chase shouted at Pyro and Rockslide causing them both to flinch. "And you come back with **two less** then I sent you with! Unacceptable! Absolutely unacceptable!" he leapt down the stairs smashing through Rockslide. "You never even got close to the Shen Gong Wu," he added angrily.

"Master Young we're sorry," Rockslide said pulling himself back together.

"Maybe it's my fault," Chase growled. "Maybe Pyro should be responsible for the team's success and _failure_."

"NO!" Rockslide shouted. "Chase we'll get better I swear I'll make sure Pyro trains twice as hard as before."

"What?" Pyro protested.

"Good," Chase spat at him, "now before you go meet your third member." Chase gestured his hand and a beautiful Latino teenage girl, with flowing brown hair and a cold look in her eyes stepped into the room. "This is Sofia Mantega, but since you idiots fell compelled to use codenames you may call her Wind Dancer." She scowled at them.

"These idiots are my teammates?" she spat.

"Naturally she's our Heylin Dragon of Wind," Chase told them. "She can manipulate air to levitate objects, or fly, she can block or carry sounds, force air into a person's inner ear disrupting their balance, and my favorite she can refine the force of the wind to create a cutting effect."

"You're really teaming me up with these two?"

"I'm not just your teammate," Rockslide smirked. "I'm team captain, so you do what I say when I say," Rockslide told her forcefully.

"Whatever you say boss," she said putting on a clearly fake smile.

"Alright let's go train," Rockslide ordered.

"Do we-" Pyro began.

"Yes," Rockslide snapped at him.

"Why couldn't you just let me be team leader?" Pyro asked in a whisper.

"If you were the leader he'd smash you like he did me."

"Come on he didn't even hurt you," Pyro scoffed then found himself in the air being slammed against the wall of the tunnel.

"**Didn't hurt?** It was more painful than you can possibly imagine! But I can survive it, that's why **I'm** team leader so **I** can take the punishment for you."

"Yeah but he wouldn't do that to me," Pyro scoffed.

"No I would," Chase said appearing out of nowhere standing in front of them. "I've got replacements picked out for each of you if you do not prove your worth but starting over from scratch is really annoying so I vent my anger on Rockslide until I'm pushed too far," he told them conversationally. "So quit talking and get to your training," he ordered darkly. The three teens bowed and ran out; Chase smiled and walked back into his room.

"That was an excellent performance, Chase I almost bought it," Wuya said smirking.

"Well sending them for Wu wouldn't be much of a training exercise, if they knew I didn't care about them," Chase said smiling.

"The two of them actually did very well," Wuya added.

"Much better then I expected for their first time out," Chase agreed walking up to his throne.

"Are you sure about the girl?" Wuya asked sounding slightly worried.

"Wuya you of all people know that every group of Dragons even Heylin needs a girl to balance them out."

"Don't patronize me Chase, there's something off about her."

"Oh yes, she was resistant to join my team," he said taking a long necked dark purple glass bottle from under his throne, "but a quick trip to the Ying-Yang World changed her attitude very quickly."

"So she's pure evil, that explains it, well at least she's not as annoying as evil Omi. Do you think it's wise to keep her Good Chi in this dimension?"

"I'd prefer to keep it close at hand after last time," Chase answered evenly. "Besides I'll return it to her when I no longer need the Heylin Dragons."

"Of course once you meet your goals whatever those might be. Do you think you'll ever let me in on what they are?" Chase smirked taking a seat in his throne.

"I already told you what my goals are Wuya, it's not my fault you ignored me."

* * *

><p>Nicky walked alone through a junkyard in the middle of the night, the place was filled with busted up cars and the ground was coated in some sort of ash. A pair of Doberman pinchers leapt out of nowhere charging at Nicky barking loudly. Nicky took a defensive stance on all fours growling back at them. They froze for a moment staring each other down. One jumped out at Nicky he caught it and tossed it away making him yelp in pain as he hit the ground. The other one jumped at him and he tackled it pinning it to the ground pushing his hand on its throat.<p>

"You again," Nicky turned to the source of the voice. The boy talking was an older teen much taller than Nicky; he was a brooding brown haired teenager in all black covering every inch of his body from his feet to his neck, and his arrival freaked out the dogs.

"Kevin," Nicky smiled, letting the dog go it ran off with the other one.

"What are you doing here Nicky? I thought you were heading north to some forest."

"I made it. I was being hunted by a couple normal jerks. My new friends beat them up and gave me a place to stay. They're people like us. I told them about you they're offering you a place too."

"Do they know about me? Did you tell them about my problem?" Kevin asked sounding forlorn and depressed while staring at his gloved hand.

"Yeah they told me they used to have a girl with a similar problems on their team she can't touch people either, she sucks out people's life force, their memories, powers-err curses, if she holds them too long she'll even kill them."

"**If** she holds them too long," Kevin asked taking off his glove he reached into one of the cars grabbing a tacky fur seat cover, it began to wither and turn to dust at his touch. "I touch something it withers and dies, no matter how brief," he stated pulling his glove back on.

"I know we went through this man, and they'll be fine with you trust me. We've got a guy covered in fire too he's just as dangerous, so they'll be fine with you. Come on we both know you don't want to be alone."

"I know, but it's safer for everyone if I stay," Kevin sighed.

"Please that's why I ran off to the forest, but I started to go wild, everyone's safer right now but eventually you'll lose it like I almost did, and then you'll end up hurting people and I know that's the last thing you want to do."

"You know having people to talk to does sound nice," Kevin admitted to Nicky and himself. "Alright I'll go but if I decide I'll leave without giving notice or asking permission."

"Fine by me, I wouldn't tell the others but fine by me," Nicky shrugged leading the way. "You'll need to come up with a mutant name too."

"A mutant name?" he asked confused

"Yeah you're parents gave you your regular name but you need a name that says who you are as a mutant. Like Death, you know because you have the touch of death, but not as cool or dramatic."

"Wither," Kevin stated.

"Wither?"

"Wither is what I do when I touch things might as well be who I am too."

"Cool," Nicky smiled.

* * *

><p>AN-As you may have noticed I love the Newer X-Men so they'll be more of them, still looking for a Heylin Dragon of Water, any ideas for Xiaolin Showdowns, fell free to suggest either.

Next week is the Shadow Dance chapter, where Jack will finally get a girlfriend.

Also FYI Wither's powers only work on organic matter which is why he can wear clothes and why he touched a fur seat cover.


	24. Shadow Dance

A/N: It's Friday again and here's and so is another chapter, Shadow Dance.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and I don't own the show they're from.

* * *

><p>Cessily pulled the car to a stop in a small suburban area in Caldecott Mississippi, it was early in the morning. She looked over to Kevin who was sleeping in the passenger seat.<p>

"Hey wake up," she said poking his bare forehead, waking Kevin up with a start.

"You touched me! You can't touch-"

"Relax Kevin metal body nonorganic," she reminded him before poking him again.

"Sorry I've sort of gotten used to nobody being able to touch me." Todd said up in the back seat with a yawn.

"Hey we're here what did you drive all night?"

"Yeah I did," Cessily told him, "I'm not even tired."

"Cool, come on we got a date with Destiny yo."

"What about the others?" Kevin asked.

"Let 'em sleep," Todd said stepping out of the car. The three of them marched up the walkway to the small house. "Now, she mentions it this was ordered by Mystique, she doesn't know this was my idea." Todd was about to ring the doorbell when the door swung open, an older blind woman standing in the doorway she had short brown hair and dark glasses.

"You're right on time." she told them.

"Never try to surprise a mutant who can see the future," Todd said shaking his head.

"_Possible_ futures," Destiny corrected him.

"So is she here," Todd asked simply.

"Yes she's in the living room," Destiny said stepping to the side offering them to come inside.

"I'm going to wait in the car," Kevin told them walking away, Cessily frowned at that.

"Keep your chin up," Destiny told her placing a hand on Cessily's shoulder, "he just might come around." They walked into the living room seeing a black haired girl their age in all black sitting there looking at them over her book. "This is my niece Tessa* Adler."

"So you can detect other mutants?" Todd asked nervous because of how she was staring at him.

"Yes," she said emotionlessly while placing a hand on Todd's chest.

"What are you doing?" Todd asked confused.

"I can also activate latent mutant abilities," she told him simply. Todd let out a pained groan and dropped to the ground clutching his chest. "He should be fine," she told Cessily. "You can call me Sage I also have a superhuman mind which gives me perfect memory, data analysis, and minor telepathy." Todd stood back up with a groan and placed a hand on Tessa's bare shoulder and her pupils dilated.

"Don't ever do that again, unless I tell you," Todd said growling.

"Of course sir I'm very sorry," she said cowering. Todd smirked and folded his arms, Tessa stopped cowering. "Hmm your touch triggered a fear response in me; you must be secreting some kind of pheremonous venom, I'm sure if you work on it it'll last after you remove your hand." Todd looked at his hand and poked her shoulder she took a step away her arm not moving and rigidly staying where it was. "That one is paralyzing mucus actually common in several species of frogs."

"Awesome," Todd smirked looking at his hands.

"You'll need to learn how to control them," Sage told him.

"Right whatever. Wait, why did my chest hurt?" Todd asked.

"You're lugs and rib cage can expand and you can release powerful blasts of wind," Destiny answered. "Your tongue is stronger, longer, and can produce the same things as your fingertips, you also have a _slight_ healing ability, you can communicate with amphibious life, and you have extensive kick boxing training…that last one wasn't caused by Tessa and hasn't happened yet."

"Kick boxing huh," he said rubbing his chin. "Not a bad idea. Thanks for your help Destiny Sage'll be a big help recruiting more mutants for the Brotherhood. Alright let's go." Todd said leading the two girls out. Destiny waited a few minutes before picking up her phone and calling Mystique.

"Mystique your Brotherhood stopped by, I let my niece go with them, now they're going to pick up Calvin Rankin."

"What!" Mystique said shocked. "You said they'd join Magneto."

"That was when Lance was the self-appointed leader now that Toad is in charge things might be different."

"_Might be_?" Mystique scolded.

"Either way Tessa's power will no doubt greatly assist them as they search for more lost souls."

"True," Mystique admitted.

* * *

><p>Hot-Wire, Cyrus, and Avalanche headed to the elevator.<p>

"Why are we doing this so early?" Avalanche asked letting out a loud yawn.

"Because this Forge guy is stepping on my turf as the really smart guy, so I'm going to help him as much as I can to prove I'm smarter."

"Okay," Avalanche said confused and yawned again.

"Why are you so tired, did you spend half the night talking to Kitty again?"

"Yeah," Avalanche admitted smiling.

"Has she asked you to that dance yet?"

"No, I'm getting nervous too, what if she doesn't want to be seen with me?" Avalanche asked sadly.

"Relax she's seen with me and Cyrus that's a lot worse," Hot-Wire said pushing the elevator call button.

"I'm serious, a lot of people here still think of me as Brotherhood, and that whole hypnotized thing didn't help any."

"Here's the fact you're not Brotherhood and Kitty knows it, and _if_ you were I think Kitty would **still** ask you to the dance."

"I doubt it, so who are you going with?"

"The first girl who gets over her shyness and asks me, will win the prize of a date with Jack Spicer," he boasted.

"You don't think any girl is going to ask you out do you?"

"No," Jack admitted practically deflating, "every girl in school is pretty far out of my league, and I've never been on a date before."

"What about that one girl you said you liked she might ask you," Avalanche encouraged as they stepped in the elevator.

"You mean Amara?" Hot-Wire asked.

"You could have said Tabitha or Rogue," Avalanche smirked.

"Well I-" Hot-Wire began.

"Hold the door," Cyclops shouted, Cyrus stuck his foot in the door keeping it open.

"Now here's a guy who doesn't have to worry," Hot-Wire said with a smile.

"Worry about what?" Cyclops asked.

"About getting a date to the girl's choice dance," Avalanche answered.

"Yeah his problem will be picking which one," Hot-Wire said smirking.

"He could go the sitcom route and take both of them to the dance," Avalanche suggested.

"Both, I'm counting at least three, and that doesn't sound like Scott."

"Right Mr. Perfect I forgot."

"Would you guys knock it off," Cyclops groaned as they stepped out of the elevator.

"Come on Scott who's it gonna be Jean the redheaded childhood sweet heart, Rogue the moody teen with a deadly touch, or…Jean's…cute brunette friend," Hot-Wire asked starting excitedly, and ending weakly.

"You think Jean will ask me to the dance?" Cyclops asked surprised. "Wait you still don't know Taryn's name?"

"I refuse to learn the name of your future ex-girlfriend," Hot-Wire said defiantly. "Besides you just gave your answer." They walked into the Danger Room, Forge, Beast, and the Professor were the only ones there.

"Hey you guys need an extra set of hands?" Hot-Wire asked in a friendly manner.

"Sure you must be Jack," Forge said his hand turning from robotic back to normal.

"That's me, Jack Spicer Mutant Teenage Genius!" he said shaking Forge's hand, Forge laughed.

"Wait, why did I have to be here for this again?" Avalanche asked.

"You can help out too," Forge told him.

"Oh goody," Avalanche replied sarcastically.

"You work on your jeep constantly," Hot-Wire pointed out, "it's pretty similar," he added handing Avalanche a wrench.

* * *

><p>Rogue tugged on her glove making sure her mission outfit was good, Shadowcat walked through a wall walking in pace besides Rogue yawning.<p>

"Not enough sleep?" Rogue asked. "You didn't get back to the room until 11:30."

"Me and Lance just got caught up talking," she answered while putting up her hair into a ponytail.

"Uh-huh sure, so did you ask him?"

"To the dance, no, not yet," she answered matter-of-factly. "Hey, have you asked Scott yet? You'd better hurry before Jean moves in."

"Listen, the last time I danced with a guy he nearly ended up in a coma," Rogue answered raising her voice slightly as she was irritated, as she hit the elevator call button.

"But Scott knows, he won't touch you," Shadowcat said trying to be comforting.

"No touching? Sounds like a fun way to dance, huh? I think I'll pass." Rogue and Shadowcat stepped into the elevator.

"Well what about Jack?" Shadowcat offered, which caused Rogue to snort.

"Jack's a nice guy and all but he seriously ain't my type," she said stepping into the elevator.

"Good to know," Shadowcat smiled.

"Hold that elevator," Jean called as the doors closed, Shadowcat pushed a button to open them back up. "Thanks, guys. Forgot to set my alarm," she said straightening out her hair.

"Why do we need to be at this anyways? It's just a test for Kurt," Shadowcat complained.

"We work as a team, so it's-" Jean began, and Rogue cut in reciting the exact same thing, as they stepped out of the elevator.

"-important to know everything about each other's strengths-"

"-and weaknesses." Rogue finished on her own. "Yeah, yeah we know the drill." Rogue walked out of the elevator a few moments later when the doors finally opened.

"What's her problem?" Jean asked Shadowcat.

"She's bummed about the girls' dance. You know, her 'no touching' thing."

"Oh," Jean said sadly.

"So are you going with Duncan?"

"He thinks so. He even got the tickets already." Jean chuckled, "I just might have to disappoint him. Kitty smirked at that, as the three of them entered the Danger Room.

"I got so excited when I dreamt this up," Forge told Nightcrawler. "Soon, Kurt, you'll be zapping anywhere on the globe."

"But two miles is my limit, and I have to see or know where I'm going," Nightcrawler told him sounding worried.

"Yeah, but this baby's gonna change that."

"What does it do, exactly?"

"Forge believes that when you teleport, you actually pass through another dimension," the Professor answered.

"The device will keep you in that dimension longer and in theory allow you to travel further," Hot-Wire added.

"It will also allow us to gather information about the other dimension," Xavier said finishing his earlier train of thought.

"And with that data, we can improve your abilities," Forge added finishing the device and turning his hand back to normal. "All right, Ready to boogie?" Nightcrawler hesitated to reply.

"Boogie?" Nightcrawler asked confused.

"Yeah, you know, trip the rift, go where no man has gone before," Forge said not really helping Nightcrawler's confusion.

"I guess. How long will I be in there?" Nightcrawler asked

"Just a few seconds," Forge said setting the display with a digital readout, "I can set you speed with this chronometer."

"Scott, make certain his breathing mask is secure," Xavier told the leader of the X-Men. "The sulfur smoke Kurt leaves when he teleports indicates the atmosphere may be toxic."

"Probably but it never bothers him plus his link to the universe could indicate that Kurt has the ability to breath in that dimension," Hot-Wire theorized.

"Perhaps but that's not the risk we're going to take," Xavier told him.

"Of course not I'm just thinking out loud," Hot-Wire shrugged.

"You ready for this, dude?" Cyclops asked Nightcrawler securing his mask.

"Uh-Huh," he answered but it was muffled through the mask.

"Good luck," Cyclops said before going to stand with everyone else.

"Aim for my old lab in the high school," Forge told him. "It's farther than you've gone before, and there shouldn't be anyone to see you." Nightcrawler looked at the others who were smiling and being supportive, except for Cyrus and Avalanche who'd fallen asleep in two separate corners.

"When you arrive, report back via your communicator," the Professor instructed. Forge flipped a final switch three yellow lights counted down, then a large red light underneath of them lit up along with several other machines around Nightcrawler, and he teleported.

"Is that it?" Hot-Wire asked not seeing a difference. "I spent all morning working on it and that's it?"

"It worked. Whoa, what a trip," Nightcrawler called back through his communicator. "Hang on, I'm com-"

"Uh-oh there might be a problem with the communicator," Forge announced.

"I think he just teleported midsentence," Rouge said guessing the correct answer. A few moments later Nightcrawler reappeared in the Danger Room.

* * *

><p>"It was weird, like a slow-motion movie." Kurt told Scott, Jean, Jack, and Cyrus. "And talk about lakes of fire and brimstone. It was definitely not a vacation spot, but I can't wait to go again."<p>

"I'm glad you had fun it looked the same to the rest of us," Jack told him.

"I hope this testing works out for you. The Professor seemed really excited about it," Scott added.

"Yeah, that Forge is a genius!"

"Hey what about your old pal Jack, what am I chop liver all of a sudden? Give me a month I'll build something **way** better," Jack bragged.

"Sorry, guys, but I've gotta run," Jean said excusing herself. She waved and walked to the middle of the hall. "Scott, uh can we talk at lunch?"

"Uh Yeah, sure, outside in the quad?" he asked.

"Okay, good. I'll see you then. Bye, guys," Jean said waving again.

"Hey, dude, I think she's gonna ask you to the dance today," Kurt told him.

"Nah, she's going with Duncan."

"Scott," Jack said boxing Scott in between him and Kurt. "I told you Jean was one of at _least_ three girls that were going to ask you out just keep yourself available. That's what I'd do if a girl from school asked me. I seriously doubt _any_ girl will, but I'd _prefer_ to go with someone at the Institute," Jack admitted, _'one less secret'_. "So I don't have to hide who I really am."

"That makes a lot of sense," Scott nodded. "But speaking of girls at school," he said turning to Kurt. "Do you think that girl in your math class is gonna ask you today?"

"Who, A-A-Amanda? Maybe, her friends say she likes me, but she's so shy. Here's hoping," Kurt said crossing his two big fingers.

"Here's hoping anyone asks us," Jack said looking at Cyrus and folding his hands as if praying.

"Be cool," Scott said chuckling and waving them off.

* * *

><p>Jack and Cyrus entered their math class and sat down around Lance who had a huge smile on his face.<p>

"So the whole school shook I take it Kitty finally asked you to the dance," Jack said smirking.

"Yeah," Lance said smirking back, "I told her 'I'd have to think about it' then as soon as she turned to leave I said 'I thought about it and the answer is yes.'" Jack and Cyrus chuckled.

"Dude that is **so** cold," Jack said before chuckling again.

"Come on I've been waiting for her to ask me for months, I deserve to have a little fun with her."

"The fun should be the dance, you are a tease," Jack said pointing a finger at him.

"Shut up." Tabitha walked in and stood in front of Jack's desk. "Hey Boom-Boom you're not in this math class."

"I know," she said acknowledging Lance for half a second. "Hey Jack," Tabitha looked to the empty spot next to her, "what the," she looked over to the door. "For the love of," she sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. "Jack, meet me at lunch," she ordered walking back out.

"Okay," Jack agreed confused.

"You think Tabitha's going to ask you to the dance?" Lance asked, and Jack eye's widened in shock almost bulging out of his head.

"Maybe," he said sounding a little worried.

"Oh man that would be hilarious," Lance smirked.

"Why," Jack asked glaring at him.

"No reason," Lance said pulling out his textbook and snickering.

* * *

><p><strong>-At Lunch-<strong>

Jack and Cyrus entered the lunchroom scanning the crowd until they saw Tabitha by the vending machines, waving them over to her and Amara. Jack shrugged and they walked over to them.

"Hey Amara," Jack said with a smile.

"Hi Jack," she said smiling at him with a slight blush, "I was just wondering, that well if you haven't been asked yet, that is if well," she said trailing off.

"Amara wants to ask you to the dance," Tabitha said getting straight to the point.

"Really **you'd** want to go to the dance with **me**? I mean I'm **me** and honestly you could do a **lot** bett-" Jack rambled on until Cyrus covered his mouth.

"Yes," Cyrus answered for him before removing his hand.

"Yeah I'm just surprised you asked me, but I really would like to go with you."

"Great, I'll see you after school," Amara said smiling.

"Yeah I'm really looking forward to the dance," Jack replied.

"She means to drive her back to the Institute," Tabitha reminded him.

"Oh yeah," Jack blushed.

"Hey big guy, you wanna go with me? Make sure these two don't get tongue tied again?" Tabitha asked Cyrus, "Unless it's the _right way_," she added smirking and causing Jack and Amara to blush again. Cyrus shrugged as an answer, which Tabitha took as a yes. "Cool we can all go together, you two on a date and me and Cyrus as your chaperones," Tabitha said smirking.

"Thanks," Jack said smirking while still blushing, "but I'll need a lot more help to avoid screwing things up." Amara giggled at that, Tabitha and Amara turned and left. "Oh man, what am I going to do?" Jack asked freaking out, Cyrus shrugged. "I don't know how to dance, and we're going to a **dance**."

"Use the Boogie-Woogie Shoes," Cyrus suggested.

"I don't have-," Jack's eyes widened. "Cyrus you're a genius," Jack said with a smile. Cyrus got misty eyed at that compliment. "All I have to do is borrow the Boogie-Woogie Shoes from the Xiaolin warriors."

"How you gonna get there?"

"Okay it might be a little complicated," Jack admitted.

* * *

><p><strong>-After School-<strong>

"When he said yes, I just about melted right there," Taryn told two of her friends excitedly as they walked.

"You are so lucky," one of them said. "He's hot, totally Hollywood in those shades." The three of them stopped seeing Jean next to Duncan's car.

"Um hi, Jean," Taryn said as her group walked up to her.

"Hi," Jean responded levelly before getting in Duncan's car.

"Whoa, did you see that?" the same friend asked, while the other girl just laughed. "She's, like, so jealous of you."

"Yeah, but it's her own fault," Taryn told them. "She's had plenty of chances at Scott," she said smirking slightly with an almost evil look in her eyes.

"I'm glad we heard that," Jack told Cyrus. "Now I'm _looking forward_ to Scott dumping her. Not just him and my sister getting together."

"When's that going to happen again?" Cyrus asked.

"Not soon enough buddy, not soon enough," Jack told him. "Now let's go get ready."

"For your date," Cyrus said happily.

"Shut up Cyrus."

"Your first date ever," Cyrus added.

"I said cram it blinky!"

* * *

><p>All the X-Men and Forge were downstairs reviewing the tape from Nightcrawler's trip to the other dimension. They were all talking over each other, commenting on the video, especially when it was paused on the creature.<p>

"Of course, this raises new concerns. We don't know if these creatures are hostile. We need to run a few more tests," Xavier told them.

"Look at those teeth, biology isn't my strongest subject but that says meat eater," Hot-Wire commented. "So I'm guessing they're hostile."

"Yeah," Nightcrawler agreed. "And you want me to go back in there with that?" He said pointing at the screen, "no way!"

"Listen, Kurt, just think about it," Forge told him. "You've been teleporting all your life, and nothing's happened. The only reason we even saw this thing was because my gizmo slowed you down."

"Yeah, thanks a lot for the nightmares."

"So there's a few critters. Big deal," Wolverine said dismissively. "Look, I'm going with you, just in case."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Jack was up in his room at the same time, with Cyrus, thanks to the Ninja Sash.<p>

"Alright I have two possible plans each with their own drawbacks. Plan A: I take the JS Jr. Jet I fly into the upper atmosphere, with the rotation of the earth and the speed of my decent back down I'll be able to get there in a couple of hours. Sadly the plane may or may not survive the harsh decent, if it starts to break up just before the plane crashes I'll use the Golden Finger to freeze the plane in time, eject and fly off before it starts moving again and crashes."

"Wait if your plane breaks up, how will you get back?" Cyrus asked concerned.

"Doesn't matter, I'll be taking the 'Golden Tiger Claw' express back either way."

"Oh," Cyrus said nodding his understanding.

"Then I go to the Xiaolin Temple find Raimundo and ask him to loan me the Boogie-Woogie Shoes and the Golden Tiger Claws, I'll leave him any number of my Shen Gong Wu until he's sure I'll trade him back. I teleport back here, go to the dance, and afterwards I return to the Xiaolin Temple we swap back, and if necessary I drag my plane back though one last portal I make before handing over the Golden Tiger Claws."

"Wow, what's you're other plan?" Cyrus asked intrigued.

"Plan B: I call Raimundo on his cellphone give him the same speech I would give him face to face in plan A, and **he** uses the Golden Tiger Claws to teleport to us. The problem with that plan is I'd have to give him our location so he can teleport to us."

"Go with plan A," Cyrus said smiling.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"It's more exciting." Jack gave Cyrus a look and pulled out his cellphone.

"Hello?" Raimundo's voice came from the phone's speaker.

"Hey Raimundo, it's me Jack," Jack said cheerfully.

"Obviously, how'd you get my number?"

"The same way I get everyone's number." _'You had it within fifty feet of me and I used my powers to transfer your phones number into my phone's memory.'_ "Listen I need your help."

"Okay" Raimundo sounding slightly intrigued.

"I need to borrow two of your Wu."

"Sorry, I can't just hand over our Wu to a former villain," Raimundo told him.

"First off thank you for saying former, second I've got a date tonight."

"Really, Jack Spicer Evil Boy Genius and lady killer," Raimundo joked.

"Tell me Omi isn't with you," Jack asked worried, "you know he'd take that the wrong way."

"It's alright he's not here, so which Wu did you have in mind?"

"It's a dance so The Boogie-Woogie Shoes for starters."

"Okay that's smart," Raimundo admitted.

"And the Golden Tiger Claws so I can get them back to you."

"Okay but still I can't just hand them over to you."

"I understand that's why I'm willing to put up some to almost all of my Wu as collateral." There was a pause on the other side of the phone.

"Let's say ten of your Wu and you can pick."

"Done but we're trading back at the end of the night. Which reminds me, promise to trade me back."

"I promise you have my word as a Xiaolin Warrior."

"And you have my word as a former villain, if you try to trick me I'll Golden Tiger Claw next to you while you're sleeping and kick you in the face, after I finish stealing my Wu back."

"Good to know, but we bumped up security around the vault."

"Good you needed to, one more thing you have to agree **never** to tell anyone where I live, not Omi, not Master Fun-"

"We all know you live in Bayville New York, with a bunch of mutants, at the Xavier Institute, and you disguised Cyclops as a weird looking guy named Cyrus."

"How did you-you guys were at the circus weren't you?"

"Yeah, erasing and stealing your memories was your idea by the way."

"Okay then, just bring me the Wu so I can start getting ready."

"Fine, pick out ten of your Shen Gong Wu, I'll be there soon," Raimundo replied.

* * *

><p>Jack stood in the center of his room in standard black suit and tie.<p>

"I don't know it feels like _too much_, what do you think tone it down?" Cyrus, in a red suit and tie with a black shirt nodded. "Okay what do you think we should wear?"

"Togas?" he suggested with a shrug.

"You've been asking to wear togas since you started talking. How about this we wear khakis, sweaters, and jackets, but the fancy word for jackets. Blazers! Make mine black with a red sweater, and put deep inside pockets in the blazer."

"Why?"

"I'm taking the Golden Tiger Claws with, Raimundo lent them to me and I don't want anything to happen to them."

"Okay, Moby Morpher," Cyrus said changing only their clothes. Jack was in exactly what he asked for with a pair of black khaki pants, black dress shoes disguising the Boogie-Woogie Shoes, and a small red rose in a chest pocket of the blazer. Cyrus was in almost the complete opposite, a red blazer, red khakis, red eye patch, black sweater, black dress shoes, and a black tulip in his blazer's chest pocket.

"Yeah this'll work," Jack said with a smile, "this'll work just fine."

"Well let's go pick up Amara or should I say your-"

"Please don't my stomach is in knots already."

"You know what might help with that?"

"Don't say it!" Jack ordered.

"A date," Cyrus smirked, Jack groaned.

"I had to ask for you to have the ability to speak."

* * *

><p>Jack and Cyrus picked Amara up from her room; she was in a dark red dress.<p>

"What do you think?" Amara asked hesitantly, Jack didn't reply until Cyrus gave him a smack to the back of the head.

"You look beautiful," Jack blurted out, they both blushed.

"Well we should go we have to pick up Tabitha on the way," Amara reminded him.

"Oh right yeah, who else are we taking?" he said absentmindedly.

"Nobody Lance is taking Kitty, Jean, Evan, and Rogue. Scott's taking Kurt, and no one else is going. Jack, just relax, otherwise I'll stress out, and the night will be a complete bust."

"You're right I'm sorry," Jack said taking a breath.

* * *

><p><strong>-Later at the Dance-<strong>

"Thanks for coming," Amara said as she and Jack danced.

"Thanks for asking," Jack replied.

"Wow you're a really good dancer."

"It's nothing just something I picked up," Jack said smirking as the song changed and they moved closer.

"Ain't that sweet," Tabitha said to Cyrus smirking, he chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Amara I have to ask you something," Jack told her nervously.

"What?" Amara asked her head on Jack's shoulder.

"Why did you ask **me** to the dance?"

"What do you mean?" she said looking him in the eye.

"Well, you could have asked anyone, and the reasons I can think for you asking me don't make sense."

"What reasons are those?"

"Well first off a cruel joke, you're way too nice for that, and even if Tabitha put you up to it, which would be very likely, I think you'd give me a warning by now. Then there's the possibility that you're desperate, but that's not a possibility, you're way too pretty to be desperate enough to ask me. Then there's to annoy you're parents, but there in Brazil. Or making the guy you _really_ like jealous, but again you're way too sweet not to let me in on it by now and way too beautiful to need to resort to that kind of a trick."

"Did anyone ever tell you that you watch way too much TV?"

"I cheated my way out of school before I was ten I had a lot of time on my hands," Jack shrugged, Amara giggled.

"Jack I like you, is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes," Amara sighed.

"Jake your kind, sweet, funny, interesting, and completely different from any guy I've ever met."

"True, but you forgot handsome, smart, manly, clever…and modest," Jack boasted smirking.

"Well you are smart and clever" Amara replied smirking right back.

"Oh," Jack said pretending to be upset, "okay I'm starting to see the reason why you had to ask me."

"Shut up and keep dancing," Amara said smacking his arm.

"With pleasure," he said pulling her back in close.

* * *

><p>Jack and Amara danced for a little while longer, but Jack frowned seeing Jean near the punch table looking upset.<p>

"I'm going to grab us some punch, I'll be right back." Amara sighed as Jack quickly walked away. He poured a couple of drinks then stepped next to Jean.

"Hey sis, you okay?"

"Don't call me that Jack," she scolded quietly.

"I'm sorry."

"That's okay, but you can't joke around like that."

"I mean about Scott, I told that idiot to stay available, that you'd ask him to the dance but he just couldn't tell what's-her-face no. At least that's what Evan told me."

"It doesn't matter I'm with Duncan."

"Do you want to be?" Jack asked. "Think about it. Look at me I'm on a date with Amara, I've wanted to ask her out for a few weeks now, but I didn't have the guts. Don't be me sis," Jack added walking off. Jack found Amara sitting at a table and sat down next to her offering her a cup of punch.

"So how's Jean," she asked sipping the punch.

"Sorry she just looked upset…about Scott," Jack said a little worried.

"Relax Kitty told me you don't like Jean that way. She's also the one who told me you liked me back," she said blushing slightly.

"How did she," Jack looked over at Lance and Kitty they smiled smugly and both gave Jack a quick wave. "Lance is a dirty little gossip," he looked back at Amara smiling, "but I'll have to forgive him because he's partly responsible for this."

* * *

><p>The teens continued to dance, Jack and Amara just sat and talked, until a glowing portal opened up in the center of the gym releasing two of the large red skinned raptor like creatures, from Kurt's in-between dimension. Everyone started running away scared creating total chaos.<p>

"Time to go," Jack said trying to pull Amara out by her hand.

"No wait, we can help," Amara told him.

"Right," Jack said mentally activating the fire alarm. "Now let's go."

"I was actually thinking something like this," she said chucking a fire ball at the creature, that just missed Kurt and Amanda, as they teleported out. The creature shook the flame off its snout and glared at Amara. "I**t is** time to go," Amara agreed doing her best to run as the creature charged at her and Jack and the Gym shook.

"Yeah, all you did was reminded him of home," Jack commented as they ran out the door together. "Where's Cyrus?"

"I think Tabitha took him with her when she went to the bathroom," Amara answered then gasped. "Tabitha."

"If she's with Cyrus she'll be fine," Jack said as the two continued running down the hallways Jack chucked a few balls of electricity chucking them at the creature missing terribly. "I never was good with those things," Jack sighed. "Go on without me I'll hold it off," Jack told her stopping in the middle of the hallway.

"No, I'm not going to leave you," Amara told him, Jack looked at her then at the creature. Jack slipped on the Golden Tiger Claws as the creature charged at them. "Golden Tiger Claws," Jack said slashing the air in front of the creature; it tried to stop but slid through the tear in the fabric of reality and back in its own dimension. "So long Dino."

"How did you do that?" Amara asked shocked as the claw mark closed up.

"I'll explain everything, later, I promise," Jack said stashing the Golden Tiger Claws, "right now we need to get out of here," Jack said taking her hand and running down the hallway. The two of them turned a corner and were face to face with another one of the creatures. However this one was flailing around in a headlock courtesy of Cyrus. "Having fun big guy?" Cyrus nodded pulling the creature a few steps away from them before slamming it against some lockers.

"Hey Amara, you're okay," Tabitha said running to hug her.

"Yeah," Amara said hugging her back while giving Jack an unsure look. Moments later, Forge and the others rounded the corner to them, Forge was holding a strange device.

"That must be the other creature from the gym," Scott said pointing at the creature still struggling in Cyrus' arms.

"Move away it's going bye-bye now," Forge told them.

"You heard the man, pull!" Jack ordered Cyrus nodded and shifted his hold on the creature, one hand on the back of its neck and one hand on the base of its tail, Cyrus swung it back and tossed it into the air, and Forge zapped the creature back to its own dimension.

"Let's go, no doubt there are more creatures around," Forge said running off with the others minus Rogue and Risty right behind them.

"Creatures," Cyrus smiled and ran off after them.

"Well if that's where the party is," Tabitha said following them lazily, Rogue and Risty walking the other direction. When they were alone, Amara gave Jack a look.

"So, what did you do with that thing?" Amara asked Jack, he sighed and pulled out the Golden Tiger Claws.

"This is a mystical item that creates a portal to anywhere the user picks; I used it to send that thing back to its own dimension."

"Where did you get it?"

"I borrowed it from a friend." Amara glared at him. "You know the Dashi art I collect?"

"You don't talk about it that much but yeah, everyone does."

"They're all magical items each with a different power, and they're called Shen Gong Wu. They were created by some guy named Dashi, over fifteen hundred years ago, in order to fight an evil witch."

"_Shen Gong Wu_, I've heard that before," Amara said trying to remember. "That PandaBubba guy said it," she finally remembered. "He thought me and the other girls had some of them."

"Yeah PandaBubba and I have run into each other before, I accidently introduced him to Shen Gong Wu. That's why I used some of my Wu to disguise myself and help you out I knew he'd have something special in mind to use against you."

"That stretchy guy was you?" Amara clarified, and Jack nodded. "Okay how did _you_ find out about Shen Gong Wu?"

"I received a gift from my dad while he was on vacation in Hong Kong, a puzzle box. When I opened it I unintentionally freed the witch's spirit, when she was released the Shen Gong Wu began to activate. If they fell into the wrong hands the person wielding them could take over the world, so I did my best to collect as many of them as I could."

"So you searched for these magical items to protect the world," Amara said happily impressed.

"Well…" _'Say yes, say yes, say yes, you like this girl, lie to her!'_ a not so tiny voice in Jack's head shouted at him. "No," _'you dumb bastard!'_ "Amara I really like you, and as much as I want to lie to you I won't." He turned away from Amara looking at his feet and taking a deep breath. "Truth is I was the bad guy, I wanted to take over the world I've wanted to sense I was eight years old."

"Why?" Amara asked sad and worried, Jack laughed sadly, not turning back to look at her.

"Short answer a school project, 'What Would you do if you ruled the World.' My answer was simple, 'have my dad spend more time with me', I went home and looked at myself in the mirror, at eight years old I was wearing all black and makeup, I looked the part so I decided then and their I'd be a villain and take over the world."

"You wanted to rule the world for your dad?" Amara asked surprised and confused.

"You've never met Thomas Spicer; he made me feel worthless because he didn't care about anything I did. He was so indifferent to me and I was holding on to the **illusion** that his indifference was because of his work that he was just _too busy_ and if I took over the world it would mean he wouldn't have to work anymore. Also I thought taking over the world was something he might notice." Jack shook his head and covered his face with his hand. "I just heard myself, not something he would notice not something he had to notice, something he might notice."

"Wow," was all Amara could say completely shocked.

"He retired recently and nothing changed, except for me, I realized he truly didn't care about me, he wasn't too busy he just didn't care. So I decided to change my life around to come to the Institute, and things have been great for me." Jack began snickering on the verge of tears. "Then I found out I was adopted. So I wasted eight years of my life being the worst villain ever for nothing." Jack froze as Amara wrapped her arms around him hugging him tightly.

"Oh Jack," she said a few of her tears slipping onto the back of his blazer. She took a step back and Jack turned around to face her. "I don't care that you **were** a villain, I like who you are. You may have been a villain but tonight you were my hero," Jack smiled at her.

"That was so corny," he snickered, and Amara snickered back.

"I mean it you saved me from that thing, and before the dance became Jurassic Park I had a lot of fun," she said with a smile.

"Me too," Jack replied smiling back at her.

"And at least now I finally get why you never want to talk about your past, it sounds so sad."

"I'll tell you my entire life story if you want to hear it," Jack offered.

"I do, but not because of tonight, not because you _have_ to, tell me when you're ready. But if you just want to talk about it that's fine too." They walked down the hallway together hand in hand.

"Yeah that sounds nice. So…you wanna go see a movie or something Friday?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, but I'd rather go with you for one of those Shen Gong Wu things, I get why you didn't take me on the last trip, but now that I know."

"Right sure I promise you the next one; it'll be you, me, and Cyrus."

"Yeah how did you _really_ meet Cyrus anyway?" she inquired.

"Exactly how I said just substitute cousin for ancient evil spirit. Also Cyrus is actually a giant one-eyed monster from ancient Greece named Cyclops; I just used a Shen Gong Wu to disguise him."

"Wow sounds like with the right Shen Gong Wu, you can do anything," she said amazed. Jack sighed felling suddenly guilty.

"In the interest of honesty, I can't actually dance I can skate but I can't dance. I borrowed a Wu from a pal of mine on the other side of the world that would make me a good dancer."

"Really, you went through all that trouble for me?"

"Of course," he said happy that she was happy. "You know I think this is the start of a wonderful relationship."

"I hope so too," Amara agreed.

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the night and the Brotherhood was relaxing in their camper trailer parked in an alley waiting for their new member to show up. They met with him while he was leaving school his widowed father was a big time scientist who didn't have much time for him and Calvin was happy to join the Brotherhood he just had to grab some stuff at his house first.<p>

Fred, Nicky, and Todd were sitting on the back couch watching a movie Kevin was watching from the beanbag chair, Ty, and Tandy were locked in a passionate make out session, and everyone else were playing cards around the table. There was a thud on the roof signaling Calvin's arrival, he opened a hatch on the top of the trailer and dropped in. Calvin was a tall muscular blond teen, but he was hunched over.

"Welcome to the Brotherhood Mimic," Todd said getting up and shaking his hand.

"Thanks," he said still shaking Todd's hand while still crouching on the ground; he looked over at Fred and straightened back out. "Your powers are cool and great for a quick escape but I'm going to go with Blob's strength for the time being."

"Everybody's power has a draw back," Nicky sighed scratching his side with his foot. "You're always copying someone."

"Yeah, but I can switch whenever I want mutant or human," Calvin told him. "Hey where the heck does everyone sleep?" he asked looking over the numerous mutants in the now slightly cramped camper.

"We have two small bunk beds, Toad Angel, and Wither each take a bed, Cloak and Dagger share one," Tessa informed him, while still playing cards. "We have two couches around the table Match is using one and I'm using the other. Two cards. The table functions as a bed as well. Straight Flush, Match you have a pair, Angel you have a straight, Wither you have four of a kind, Cessily you've got nothing."

"Stop doing that," Match complained, while the others chuckled.

"We're going to Vegas," Angel announced laughing.

"We have a bean bag chair which Wolf Cub sleeps in," Tessa continued like nothing happened while Cessily dealt a new hand. "The floor functions as a bed for Blob in his sleeping bag, but there's enough room for two more average sized mutants. The couch on the far end of the camper which is used to see the TV can function as one, as can the backseat and the passenger seat of the car."

"Wait, Sage how many beds do we have left?" Todd asked worried.

"Six, the two spots on the floor, the far couch, the table, the back seat, and the passenger seat, and Mercury says she does not _need_ to sleep."

"Okay we're good for a little while, but we should pick up some tents and sleeping bags or something."

"We could take some people back to the house," Ty suggested. "It'll take a while though."

"Maybe later," Todd told him.

"I don't need to sleep," Calvin announced, his skin morphing into silver metal just like Cessily, but his hair staying blond. "I could help drive and make sure Mercury's not lonely."

"Not looking like that you can't," she countered turning on her image inducer.

"She has a point, but my I'm going to be driving for a while so my beds free for now," Todd announced leaving the camper with the car keys.

* * *

><p>*TessaSage doesn't have a last name as far as I know and her powers are slightly similar to Destiny so I decided to make them related.

I know Mimic's back story is similar to Jack's but comic book Mimic has a single scientist father whose experiments gave Mimic his powers. In this story Mimic is a mutant, and his powers work differently than in the comics instead of being able to mimic multiple people at once, he's always mimicking one person he can just switch who that person is at will as long as he's within roughly ten feet of his replacement.


	25. Amara's First Xiaolin Showdown

Disclaimer: I still don't own X-Men: Evolution or Xiaolin Showdown or any characters on either show.

A/N: I'm glad everybody likes Jack and Amara together I was kind of worried someone wouldn't, and because no one mentioned it I will, I made up the Boogie-Woogie Shoes specifically for the last chapter.

* * *

><p>The Brotherhood cruised down an empty stretch of road in the desert with Cessily at the wheel, and Kevin keeping her company.<p>

"I still don't know how you're doing that," Ben complained throwing down his cards upset. "You have to be using telepathy," he accused.

"No in the early hands I just observe your facial cues" Tessa told him. "While memorize each hand I'm dealt and eventually I know exactly what order all the cards are in, despite shuffling." She pointed at one of the cards Ben threw on the table that was lying face down. "Five of hearts," she flipped it over proving she was right.

"How long is it before we get to Vegas?" Angel asked chuckling.

"Not too much longer," Todd said relaxing.

"We're going to have to take a break," Tessa announced. "I sensed a mutant just off the side of the road." Todd smiled grabbing a Walkie-Talkie

"Hey pull over you guys we got one," he said speaking to the two in the car.

"Copy that, over," Cessily called back. She pulled the car and camper trailer to the side of the road and they all piled out, except for Nicky, and headed back the way they came from a good twenty feet away from the road.

"Alright where's the mutant?" Fred asked. Tessa walked around a bit and stopped.

"Here," Tessa said simply.

"Invisible," Ty guessed.

"Tiny," Tandy offered.

"No he or she is just I'd say twenty to thirty feet away."

"How can he be here but not be here?" Kevin asked.

"Twenty to thirty feet," Tessa pointed down, "in _that_ direction," she clarified.

"Is he digging through the ground?" Angel asked.

"No they're completely stationary there's a very good chance they're trapped down there," Tessa said impassively.

"So we have to dig him up?" Calvin asked shocked. "Well we lost this mutant," he said simply turning away.

"Are you kidding this is just the type of mutant the Brotherhood **should** recruit," Todd said smiling.

"Cloak, you can teleport, you and Dagger get us some digging stuff yo." Todd handed Ty a couple hundred's, Ty nodded pulled his hoddie around Tandy it extended all around them and they vanished.

"I think I can help," Cessily said clearly morphing her hands into pick axes despite the image inducer.

"Good thinking but not now we're way too close to the road to show off our powers in broad day light," Todd reasoned. The others looked at the empty stretch of road but shrugged and went back to the trailer.

* * *

><p>"Guys," Dojo shouted snaking his way up to the Xiaolin Warriors, while they were training.<p>

"What is it Dojo?" Kimiko asked.

"A new Shen Gong Wu just revealed itself, the Dojo Disc. It's hidden in an old dragon nesting grounds."

"Alright, everybody grab some Wu and your Wudai Weapons," Raimundo instructed.

"I think I'll take the Star of Hanabi, the Third-Arm Sash, and the Mind Reader Conch," Kimiko said as they walked towards the vault.

"I phone dibs on the Orb of Tornami, Mikado Arm, and because we're going to a dragon nesting ground the Black Beetle," Omi told them.

"You mean you _call_ dibs," Kimiko corrected.

"That too."

"I want the Fist of Tebigong, the Lasso Boa Boa, and the Moonstone Locust," Clay added.

"Well I'm going with the Sword of the Storm, Cannon Blaster, and Ants in the Pants," Raimundo told them as he pushed open the meditation temple door, holding the Wu vault.

* * *

><p>Jack, Amara, and Cyrus were flying through the sky in the copper colored Silver Manta Ray. Jack had pretended that he gave up on building a plane so they started off from <em>'make out'<em> point. It actually worked out for the best because the Professor and the other faculty were against Jack flying off on a whim, after the whole Cyrus incident they realized how far his plane could go.

"Our first Wu hunt together I'm so excited," Jack smiled.

"Me too," Cyrus said from (more or less) the back seats, "sorry."

"So did you learn the Shen Gong Wu powers?" Jack asked.

"I tried and I learned some of them but your cheat sheet was really long. How many Wu are there?"

"Hundreds, but were up to eighty, that's why I made the cheat sheet."

"Makes sense," Amara shrugged. "But what if someone found it?"

"_Actually_…that's how PandaBubba found out about them."

"_Oh_, so which Wu are we going after?"

"No idea, my Detecto-Bot doesn't tell me which Wu has activated I know it's a flaw, but I can't fix it."

"But Wuya and Dojo know instantly."

"Yeah it even's out though. They can't pinpoint Wu as accurately as my Detecto-Bot."

"Okay then where are we going?"

"**That** I know but it's a surprise," Jack said with a smile.

* * *

><p>They landed on a beautiful tropical island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean.<p>

"Not a bad place for a second date huh?" Jack asked Amara smirking.

"Wow it's beautiful," Amara said in wonderment.

"Yeah we normally don't hunt for Wu in such nice places." Jack said dumping his Shen Gong Wu bag on the floor of the Silver Manta Ray. "Okay take your pick, I suggest the Reversing Mirror."

"Okay, what does this one do again?" she asked picking up the Mantis Flip Coin.

"It makes you jump really high and do some flips some times."

"That's cool."

"Yeah but I suggest the Longi Kite."

"Okay those, and…the Shroud of Shadows," she said picking up all three Shen Gong Wu, and noticed Jack's frown. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Jack lied, "Cyclops your turn."

"The Moby Morphers," Cyrus said showing they were still on his wrists, "the Silk Spitter, and the Horde of Haiku," he said taking his chosen Wu.

"I'll take the Ninja Sash, the Tangle Web Comb, the Danger Sneakers, and the Lotus Twister. Ninja Sash," he said duplicating himself, "Ditto grab your Wu."

"I'll take the Monkey Staff, the Golden Finger and The Fancy Feet," Ditto added.

"Alright we're all set," Jack said putting the rest of the Shen Gong Wu except the Changing Chopsticks in his bag. Then the four of them leapt out of the Manta Ray.

"Silver Manta Ray," Ditto said shrinking the Wu down, and tossing it in Jack's Wu bag.

"Changing Chopsticks," Jack said shrinking down the entire bag and pocketing it. "Alright let's find the Wu quick so we can relax on the beach for an hour before going home," Jack told them all.

"Works for me," Amara said happily.

"I'm gonna build a sand castle," Cyrus said happily.

"Okay the Wu is somewhere in this jungle," Jack told them.

"Moby Morpher," Cyrus said reverting to his true form. Jack flew into Cyclops' backpack.

"Hop in we'll ride in style," he told her.

"I don't know, are you sure you don't mind Cyrus?" Amara asked.

"Thank you for asking," Cyrus said happily. "But it's fine, you guys weigh like nothing."

"If you're sure, Longi Kite," Amara said flying into the backpack next to Jack. "Cozy," she said standing close to Jack, because there wasn't much room.

"What about me?" Ditto complained floating in front of them with his Heli-Bot.

"I could shrink you," Jack suggested.

"I'll fly," Ditto groaned.

* * *

><p>"Man why didn't you and Dashi hide all the Shen Gong Wu in places like this," Raimundo asked Dojo as they landed on the island.<p>

"It wouldn't make much sense to hide them all on a tropical resort," Kimiko pointed out.

"Good point," Raimundo admitted.

"This place is special to me guys this is where I was born," Dojo told them.

"That why you hid the Dojo Disc here?" Clay asked.

"Yep I was so honored that Grand Master Dashi named a Wu after me."

"But does not the Dojo Disc create incredible laziness in anyone it hits?" Omi asked.

"Admittedly it's also a little insulting, but that's what he was going for," Dojo answered.

"So where's the Wu?" Raimundo asked.

"There's a hot spring deep in the forest," Dojo told them.

"Alright let's get going," Raimundo told them all.

* * *

><p>"How did we get here?" Pyro asked upset, after pulling his head out of a sand dune.<p>

"Chase has his ways," Wuya said simply.

"Just point the way to the Wu," Rockslide ordered.

"Do not presume you can order me around Santo," Wuya told him coldly.

"Both of you shut up I want to get out of here as soon as I can," Wind Dancer growled.

"The faster we get the Wu, the faster Chase pulls us back home," Rockslide reasoned.

"Yeah let's just get this over with," Wind Dancer huffed.

"Princess Sunshine huh," Pyro scoffed.

"John shut up," Rockslide told him.

"The Wu is in this jungle," Wuya said pointing the way.

* * *

><p>"It wasn't bad enough to work for a Bean now I'm working for a giant Bean," Katnappe groaned she marched through the jungle.<p>

"Allow me to remind y'all despite each of ya teamed up or betrayed Spicer many time more than me, I was the **only** one to swipe one of his Wu detecting gizmos," Hannibal reminded her while he hopped in front of her and Tubbimura holding up Jack's first Detecto-Bot. "And again the only reason I hired you and Tubbimura is to get me some Wu which you have yet to produce."

"Why do you not just steal more Shen Gong Wu from the Xiaolin Temple?" Tubbimura asked.

"Because those idiots at the temple put the Sweet Baby Among Us and the Sapphire Dragon up as 24/7 sentries right outside their vault, they were ordered with the Emperor Scorpion they'll attack anyone besides Fung, the Xiaolin Dragons, and Dojo. The only way to call them off is with the Emperor Scorpion."

"Which is in their vault," Katnappe finished.

"Correct," Hannibal smiled his twisted smile. "So the only way in is with the Emperor Scorpion."

"Unless they think your one of them," Katnappe finished again.

"Also correct," he said looking back at Katnappe and tripping over a fallen tree. "And to get me back to my proper size usual," he growled pushing himself back up.

* * *

><p>Jack, Ditto, Amara, and Cyclops came to a large patch of ground made of just rocks and steaming hot pools of water, which covered the area in fog. Jack checked his Detecto-Bot watch but all the arrows were lit up.<p>

"I can't pinpoint the Wu's location, the steams messing with its readings, let's spread out and look for it," Jack suggested hopping out of Cyclops' basket.

"Alright," Amara shrugged stepping down as Cyclops bent down for her.

"Okay I'll go with you Amara, and Jack you go with Cyclops," Ditto said simply.

"Alright," Amara shrugged, allowing Jack's double to wrap his arm around her. Jack growled at Ditto, and then pulled him aside.

"Sorry Ditto, _I'm_ going with hot stuff, _you're_ going with one eye," Jack told him.

"No way, **I **want to go with Amara," Ditto said shoving Jack defiantly, the two of them ready to go to blows.

"Cut it out Jacks," Amara told both of them.

"Sorry," they said together ashamed.

"If you're going to argue about it I'm going with Cyrus," Amara told them still upset at them. They split off walking into the fog.

"This is **your** fault," Jack told Ditto smacking him on the back of the head. Ditto punched Jack in the arm. They scowled about to beat the crap out of each other. "Wait, why are we doing this?"

"I'm afraid Amara's going to leave me?" Ditto answered unsure.

"Yeah, but you're afraid she's going to leave you for you and so am I," Jack admitted.

"No, we're just afraid she's going to leave us period," Ditto corrected.

"We're going to have to work on that, it not like being an idiot would change her mind. Besides if she does decide to dump us there's really nothing we can't do about it."

"Too true," Ditto sighed. "Hey let's whip out the Glove of Jisaku and find this thing already."

"I'm with you, me," Jack agreed happy for the change of subject.

* * *

><p>"Here it is the old nesting grounds," Dojo said as they entered the rocky area, he leapt off Clay's hat into one of the pools of boiling water. "Ah as good as I remember."<p>

"Where did you hide the Disc?" Raimundo asked Dojo.

"In one of these pools," Dojo shrugged.

"Dojo these pools are boiling hot," Kimiko stated.

"That is why **I** brought the Black Beetle," Omi said proudly holding out the Wu.

"That'll work," Raimundo nodded approvingly before taking it from Omi and tossing it to Clay. "Omi you and I will use our powers to force all the water out of the hot springs, while Clay checks some other ones the others."

"An excellent plan," Omi admitted smiling.

"Black Beetle," Clay said getting wrapped up in black heatproof plate armor. "Reckon we should get started."

* * *

><p>Rockslide stepped out of one of the pools of boiling water his rock body only mildly affected by the intense heat.<p>

"Nothing, you sure you can't narrow it down?" he asked Wuya.

"I told you no," Wuya snapped.

"Fine, Sofia you're going to have to start helping out," Rockslide told her.

"I was recruited as the Dragon of Wind not Water," she hissed.

"Shut up and help out, or you'll be searching these pools by hand," Rockslide growled.

"Fine," she groaned making a whirlpool in one of the pools sucking the water up. "Nothing here," she said letting the water drop back down.

* * *

><p>"We can't find a Wu in this place, and this steam is wreaking my hair," Katnappe complained.<p>

"We don't need _one_ Shen Gong Wu when there are _people with_ Shen Gong Wu," Bean corrected her. "Like those two," he said pointing at the two Jacks, the double using the Glove of Jisaku on the pools looking for the Shen Gong Wu.

"Oh, man two of them again, I can't stand one of them," Katnappe groaned.

"You want your money get me their Wu," Hannibal growled.

"Fine," she said charging them.

"Round 2," Ditto smirked, charging back at her. Tubbimura leapt at Jack his sword high in the air.

"Tangle Web Comb," Jack shouted wrapping up Tubbimura and taking a side step as he smacked against the ground.

"Golden Finger," Ditto said freezing Katnappe mid-charge. "Hey Jack check it out," Ditto smirked rotating her so she was facing the ground, the effects of the Golden Finger wore off and she sped up slamming her face into the ground seriously dazing herself.

"I thought they always landed on their feet," Jack and Ditto said before laughing.

"This is why PandaBubba dumped you two," Hannibal groaned at them. "My turn," he growled charging at Jack and Ditto.

"Danger Sneakers," Jack shouted running off.

"Fancy Feet," Ditto shouted quickly speeding off. Jack dodged as Hannibal tried attacking him.

"Nice try," Jack smirked. Hannibal tried grabbing his leg but he jumped. "I can feel where you're going to strike," Jack smirked, "I can sense it, it's tingly." Hannibal growled enraged as Jack just kept running off despite his best efforts.

"Get up and get after them," Hannibal growled at Tubbimura and Katnappe.

* * *

><p>"Cyrus I think I found it," Amara announced pulling herself out of the pool of boiling water, her powers allowed her to take the extreme heat no problem. Cyclops looked at her and she held up a large white orb for him to examine. "Is it a Shen Gong Wu?"<p>

"Nope," Cyclops shook his head.

"So it's just a rock?"

"Nope dragon egg," he said as if it were as common as a chicken egg.

"You're kidding," Amara said shocked, "what-what do I do with it?"

"I don't know? It'll probably hatch soon though."

"What!" she said worried.

"Yeah, now that it's cooling down it's probably going to hatch," Amara instantly ignited her hand over the egg to keep it warm.

"Okay," she said trying not to freak out. "Do you know anything about dragons or dragon eggs?" Cyclops shook his head. "Do you know anyone who does?" Cyclops thought about it hard for a few minutes.

"Dojo?" he finally suggested.

"The guy who senses Shen Gong Wu for the Xiaolin Warriors, he knows about dragons?"

"He is a dragon," Cyclops answered like it was nothing.

"Okay _that_ might work," she said not wanting to upset Cyclops or make him feel stupid. "Where do we find him?"

"He should be looking for the Wu."

"Good because we need to find him fast," Amara said worried.

* * *

><p>"Found it," Clay announced stepping out of the water holding up a ring that looked like a dark green stone Dojo, holding onto his tail. The Black Beetle armor began to peel off of him; Clay then exclaimed in pain and dropped the Dojo Disc. "Jeez, things still really dang hot."<p>

"Well so am I," Pyro smirked running in and swiping it, his hands protected by insulated gloves in his suit. He blasted a fire at them and it morphed into a huge wolf made of fire and continued running off.

"Oh please," Kimiko scoffed, "Wudai Mars Fire," she said dispersing the flame wolf.

"Not fair," Pyro groaned still running off.

"Lasso Boa Boa," Clay shouted catching Pyro. "Sorry that there Wu belongs to us."

"Guess again Hayseed," Rockslide growled leaping in and backhanding Clay in the chest sending him flying several feet, no longer being pulled back Pyro ran off.

"Clay! You're going to pay for that," Raimundo growled, "Wudai Star Wind!" he said blasting a gale force burst of wind at Rockslide.

"Is that all you've got?" Rockslide smirked, not being pushed away.

"Sword of the Storm Wind," Raimundo said after pulling out the Shen Gong Wu, increasing the force of the wind sucking Rockslide up in a tornado.

"Okay that's pretty good," he admitted being spun around.

"Ju-Ju Flytrap!" Wind Dancer shouted, Raimundo exclaimed in pain and surprise dropping the Sword of the Storm as the insects stung him from behind. Rockslide slammed on the ground hard, but unhurt.

"Nice work, Sofia," he said dusting himself off.

"You sound surprised," she smirked picking up the Sword of the Storm. "This I like," she smiled getting a feel for it.

"Mikado Arm," Omi shouted his arms growing giant muscular tearing through his sleeves, before charging at Rockslide.

"Ruby of Ramses," Rockslide retaliated stopping Omi in the air and spinning him around viciously by twisting his wrist.

"Hey you forget about me partner?" Clay asked Rockslide growling. Rockslide smirked while tossing Omi away.

"Bring it on," Rockslide said charging at Clay.

"Moonstone Locust Earth," Clay shouted launching out numerous stone locusts, the addition of his Earth powers making them the size of soccer balls. The giant locust slammed into Rockslide with incredible speed being that much more painful and shattering on impact.

"Sword of the Storm," Wind Dancer shouted pushing the Locust back, Clay held down his hat as the wind nearly pushed him off too.

"Blade of the Nebula," Raimundo shouted using his Wudai Weapon to force Wind Dancer and himself straight into the air. "Let's see how good you really are," he said as they each made themselves float.

"Fine, I'll show you what I can do, but you'll regret it, if you survive," she said venomously flying at him.

* * *

><p>Pyro struggled in the Lasso Boa Boa unable to break free and only making it tighter, he pulled out the Serpent's Tail.<p>

"Serpent's Tail," Pyro said and the Lasso Boa Boa phased through him hitting the ground. He then created a giant made of fire. "Heart of Jong," he smirked viciously sticking it into his fire man and bringing it to life. "Now my servant," he started.

"Orb of Tornami," Omi shouted putting out the fire giant before Pyro could give his first order.

"Why you little," Pyro growled picking up one of his Wu, "Dojo Disc," he said tossing it at Omi.

"Glove of Jisaku," Ditto shouted snagging the Dojo Disc in midair. "Interception," he said before laughing.

"Get back here!" Katnappe growled, and Ditto blew a raspberry at her.

"Fancy Feet," Ditto shouted and continued running off.

"Excuse me Puddy Tat I need to borrow this," she said to Pyro flirtatiously while grabbing the Lasso Boa Boa.

"Hurry we must catch him," Tubbimura scolded Katnappe.

"I know that," Katnappe growled before shoving the Lasso Boa Boa in Tubbimura's chest. "Let's go," she ordered and the two of them ran off.

"Hey!" Pyro growled at them.

"It looks like it is just you and I," Omi said taking a fighting stance blocking Pyro's path and death glare at Tubbimura.

"Excuse me Omi," a girl's voice said getting his attention.

"Yes?" Omi said turning to her with a smile, Wuya scowled, grabbed him, and tossed him to the side.

"Pyro you can't fight Water with Fire, see if you can handle that little girl, _this time_, I'll take cheese head."

"Fine," Pyro huffed going over to fight Kimiko.

* * *

><p>"Lasso Boa Boa," Tubbimura said using the Wu to catch Ditto, he was yanked to a sudden stop dropping most of his Shen Gong Wu.<p>

"Fancy Feet," Ditto said running around Tubbimura.

"This isn't getting you free," Tubbimura reminded him. Ditto smirked and ran off spinning him around and seriously disorientating him. "Bottom heavy just like a top," Ditto smirked, and then struggled in the Lasso Boa Boa, only making it tighter.

"Oh, you're all tied up," Katnappe mocked picking up his Golden Finger, "caught like a mouse in a trap," she smirked.

"Monkey Staff," Ditto shouted morphing to his monkey form.

"That isn't helping you any Monkey Boy," Katnappe smirked.

"Hey if you want my Wu let me help you out, Dojo Disc," Ditto shouted tossing it at her with his tail. The Disc bounced off her stomach harmlessly, Katnappe's eyes glossed over she let go of the Golden Finger and curled up into a ball on the ground.

"It's the purr-fect time for a catnap." Ditto looked at her surprised and picked the Dojo Disc back up with his monkey foot.

"It make's people super laid back, I wonder, Dojo Disc," he said tapping the Lasso Boa Boa, the Wu instantly loosened up and fell to the ground. "Hey it worked," Ditto smirked quickly grabbing his Wu and the Lasso before leaping out of the way of Tubbimura's still dazed sword swing. "Keep trying Tubby," he said jumping on his head and jumping away.

* * *

><p>Amara and Cyclops walked into the craziness and paused.<p>

"Is this a Xiaolin Showdown?" Amara asked unsure.

"No this is before the actual Showdown," Cyclops answered.

"Hey Cyclops I got it," Monkey Ditto said holding up the Dojo Disc. "What the heck is that?" he asked pointing at the dragon egg. He took the Reversing Mirror from Amara, "Glove of Jisaku, Reversing Mirror," he said launching Tubbimura away. "So what is that?" he asked handing the Reversing Mirror back.

"Amara found a dragon egg," Cyclops answered.

"Oh crap, we need to find Dojo now," Monkey Ditto said simply.

"That's what we're doing, where's the other Jack?" Amara asked.

"Over here," Jack called leaping in front of them and taking the Golden Finger from Ditto. "Golden Finger," he said freezing Hannibal in midair as he leapt after Jack. "Lotus Twister," he said stretching his arm way back and snapped it back socking Hannibal with a giant fist and incredible power, but not moving Hannibal an inch, Jack shook his hand in pain.

"Well that didn't work," Monkey Ditto shrugged taking back the Golden Finger.

"Give it a second," Jack told them, the effects of the Golden Finger wore off and Hannibal went flying off. "Totally worth it," Jack smirked. "What the heck is that?" Jack asked pointing at the dragon egg.

"Dragon egg, we need to find Dojo, keep up," Monkey Ditto told him.

"Well let's go," Jack told them running off ahead. Tubbimura stood in front of them.

"You will go no furth-" Tubbimura stopped seeing Amara. "Do I know you?"

"No," Jack, Amara, and Ditto shouted together, Cyclops grabbed Tubbimura and threw him straight up.

"He'll be fine," Jack said dismissively reassuring Amara.

"He bounces," Cyclops added smiling.

"Sometimes, but he won't be hurt," Monkey Ditto added.

"Gotcha," Hannibal said wrapping his arms around Ditto, and just missing Jack.

"Danger Sneakers," Jack said mockingly, pointing to his feet, Hannibal just growled.

"Well I still got your pal," Hannibal smirked, "and all of his Shen Gong Wu. Ninja Sash," Hannibal said causing Ditto to slowly be reabsorbed by Jack.

"I've got the weirdest sense of déjà vu," Monkey Ditto said sadly, "here fetch," he said chucking the Dojo Disc with his foot.

"Did that have a point?" Hannibal asked upset.

"Nope, just being a sore loser," Ditto admitted tossing the Monkey Staff to Jack before he was completely gone and his Shen Gong Wu were dropped. Hannibal quickly grabbed Ditto's Shen Gong Wu.

"Glove of Jis-" Hannibal stopped seeing Amara was holding the Reversing Mirror. "Fool me once Jack," Hannibal smirked leaping away in the direction of the Dojo Disc.

"Cyclops, go after him," Jack told him, "Amara and I will go find Dojo." Cyclops nodded and ran off.

* * *

><p>Wind Dancer crashed to the ground catching herself on a cushion of air.<p>

"You're not as good as you thought," Raimundo commented lowered himself to the ground. Wind Dancer growled at him.

"She doesn't need to be," Rockslide stated as he tried to smash Raimundo, "we're a team.

"I thought you were fighting Clay."

"I was, but I hit him from behind while he was attacking at one of my Shadow Slicer copies, and then I took this, Fist of Tebigong," he shouted slamming the Fist against the ground and sending a shockwave at Raimundo launching him into the air.

"Cannon Blaster!" Raimundo shouted launching himself at Rockslide.

"Fist of Tebigong," Rockslide shouted again making contact with Raimundo in sphere form. Raimundo was sent flying off in the other direction, and the force decimated the arm behind the Fist of Tebigong. "You're welcome," Rockslide smirked as Wind Dancer stood back up.

"I could've handled it," she spat.

"Sure you could," he replied condescendingly.

* * *

><p>"Third-Arm Sash!" Kimiko shouted launching it at Pyro.<p>

"Serpent's Tail," he retaliated phasing threw the sash. "Can't touch me while I'm phasing," he mocked doing circles around her while blasting fire which she had to focus on to keep back.

"High five," Jack said putting an electrically charged hand in Pyro's path causing him intense pain and making him lose his grip on the Serpent's Tail, "sorry but you can't phase threw electricity pal," Jack smirked. "Tangle Web Comb," he said wrapping Pyro up before grabbing the Serpent's Tail and Heart of Jong.

"Hey Kimiko," Amara waved at the other girl as she walked over to them.

"Hey…_Tabitha_," Kimiko guessed.

"Amara," Amara corrected her.

"Sorry, Jack didn't really specify who was who."

"It's alright."

"Where's Dojo?" Jack asked. "We need to ask him about dragon eggs."

"Oh," she said looking at the egg in Amara's arms, "he said this was an old dragon nesting ground but-follow me," she said leading them to Dojo.

* * *

><p>Jack and Amara followed Kimiko as she ran to where they left Dojo. Dojo slithered up to her with a smile on his face.<p>

"Dojo there you are," Kimiko said happily.

"Kimiko you'll never guess what I found, Ta-da," he said holding up the Dojo Disc. Dojo then gasped noticing the egg in Amara's arms. "A dragon egg!" he said shocked.

"How did you get that?" Dojo asked shocked.

"I found it at the bottom of a pool of boiling water while looking for that Shen Gong Wu," Amara answered. "Now what do I do with it?"

"First thing keep it away from me," Dojo answered.

"Why?" Amara and Jack both asked.

"Dragon's imprint on the first living thing they see, and I'm too young to be a father."

"You fifteen hundred years old," Jack pointed out.

"I think I'd better take that," Kimiko said grabbing the Dojo Disc.

"No way," Jack said pulling it back.

"Guys cut it out," Amara said placing a hand on the disc. Hannibal Bean jumped in and wrapped a vine around the Wu. Tubbimura fell from the sky but stopped himself by landing with a hand on the Wu. Omi and Wuya fought each other heading towards the now glowing Shen Gong Wu, they stopped fighting and ran at the Wu, each grabbing it.

"Okay I count seven," Kimiko stated.

"Count again," Rockslide said walking in holding up his hand which was clearly missing a finger, which they all soon realized was curled around the inside of the Dojo Disc. "Had to tear it off but it was worth it."

"That makes it an Eight-Way Xiaolin Showdown," Hannibal said smirking. "I challenge you all to a Four-on-Four Xiaolin Showdown, Kimiko, Omi, Jack, and girl versus Tubbimura, Wuya, Golem, and me," Hannibal told all of them. "I'll use the Thorn of Thunderbolt, and Tubbimura wagers the Fancy Feet. The challenge, mine filled, geysers will erupt randomly, you get wet you're out."

"I wager my Danger Sneakers," Jack smirked.

"I wager the Ruby of Ramses," Wuya said taking it from Rockslide.

"_Hey_," he said sounding upset, "ah why fake it I wager the Fist of Tebigong."

"I choose the Star of Hanabi," Kimiko stated.

"I wager the Mikado Arm," Omi said evenly.

"The Shroud of Shadows," Amara told them

"Works for me, Jack shrugged.

"We accept your Challenge," Omi added.

"Is this the part where we all shout,-" Amara's question was interrupted as she and everyone else shouted.

"Let's go Xiaolin Showdown!"

* * *

><p>The world shifted, the ground was very porous, and resembled a giant sponge made of stone, they all realized instantly that these were the geysers and that they each standing over no less than ten at once. Cliffs rose on all sides, blocking the competitors in and functioning as seats for the spectators. Raimundo no worse for being batted to the other side of the island, Wind Dancer, Cyclops, an unbound Pyro, a fully conscious Clay, Katnappe the lethargic feeling from the use of the Dojo Disc gone, and Dojo still grasping onto the dragon egg like his life depended on it.<p>

"Gong Yi Tanpai!" they all shouted together, steam rose from several of the geysers and they all dispersed as each of those geysers shot out boiling water.

"Stupid Bean, if he wants to be soup he should do it on his own time," Hot-Wire growled flying off.

"Once more I will prove how much better I am then you," Tubbimura said leaping in front of Hot-Wire.

"You're not exactly a small target Tubby," Hot-Wire reminded him, "Danger Sneakers, and I've got an early warning system."

"Fancy Feet," Tubbimura charged at Hot-Wire but he dodged at the last second.

"Thunder Clap Lightning," Hot-Wire clapped launching electricity through his fingertips hitting Tubbimura from behind as her was running, his jelly like body absorbing the electricity more than most people's would and knocking him out instantly, and a geyser went off under the knocked out Tubbimura transporting him on to the outlining cliffs.

Omi leapt at Hannibal kicking and punching with full speed and force. Several geysers fired at Omi after Hannibal leapt away.

"Water," Omi shouted forcing the Geyser streams to bend back. "You picked the wrong challenge with my power-"

"Thorn of Thunderbolt," Hannibal shouted firing a blast of lightning at Omi.

"Mikado Arm," Omi said covering his body with the giant muscular arms, but the electricity just traveled through his massive arms. While he was stunned Omi was hit by a geyser and transported next to Tubbimura.

"Star of Hinabi, Fire," Kimiko shouted throwing the flaming star Shen Gong Wu at Wuya.

"Ruby of Ramses," Wuay said catching the Star in the Ruby's red energy and spinning it around back at Kimiko, Kimiko just held out her hand and caught it no problem. Wuya growled, "Ruby of Ramses," she shouted grabbing a stream of water from a geyser and sending it right at Kimiko.

"Wudai Mars Fire," Kimiko shouted spinning around engulfed in flames evaporating the water before it hit her. "Star of Hinabi Fire," Kimiko threw the Wu at Wuya again but she jumped over it.

"Ruby of Ramses," Wuya said picking Kimiko up. "Too easy," she smirked moving Kimiko over a steaming geyser. Wuya let out a scream as a geyser of water hit her from behind, Wuya had enough time to turn and see the Star of Hinabi sticking in the geyser making the stream of water angle out to hit her. "Clever little bi-" but she didn't have enough time to finish her sentence before she vanished to the loser circle.

"Fist of Tebigong," Rockslide shouted swiping his fist through the air trying to hit Magma but she jumped out of the way floating slightly in her magma form. She launched blasts of molten fire at him which he deflected with his Fist of Tebigong.

"Shroud of Shadows," Amara shouted vanishing in thin air, and launching balls of fire at his back and sides, making it harder for him to avoid the geysers going off around him.

"That's it! Fist of Tebigong!" he shouted smashing the ground beneath him and sending out a shockwave that closed up over a hundred geysers all around him and blocking up the pressure so several rings of geysers outside the shockwave blasted all at once nailing Amara transporting her next to Tubbimura, Omi, and Wuya.

"Hey I think I know that girl," Katnappe said looking over at Amara.

"I **know** I know that girl," Raimundo smiled, "hey Amara," he shouted waving.

"Hey Raimundo," Amara waved back with a smile.

"What how does he know her?" Kimiko and Hot-Wire asked together sounding hurt, jealous, and a little upset.

Rockslide appeared right next to Kimiko throwing off the Shroud of Shadows, holding his fists high over his head.

"Fist of Tebigong," he said bringing his fists down.

"Fancy Feet," Hot-Wire said zipping past Hannibal grabbing the Mikado Arm, and stopping between Rockslide and Kimiko. "Mikado Arm!" he shouted his pasty white arms becoming huge and muscular ripping through his sleeves and gloves. He held his arms over his head stopping Rockslide's fists before they could make contact with him or Kimiko. Hot-Wire let out a scream of pain.

"Ruby of Ramses," Kimiko shouted picking up Rockslide and moving him towards some steaming geysers.

"Thorn of Thunderbolt," Hannibal said aiming a blast of lightning at Kimiko, but Hot-Wire's massive right palm got in the way electrical discharge.

"My turn," Hot-Wire smirked creating a ball of electricity the size of a very large watermelon in his right hand, and tossing it at Hannibal. It missed Hannibal, but the electricity exploded out after hitting water coming up from a geyser seriously shocking Hannibal, and Hot-Wire blocked a few blasts of electricity as they arced back towards Kimiko.

"Is it just me or are you favoring your right hand?" Hannibal asked smirking.

"Rockslides strength plus the Fist of Tebigong, I'm pretty sure he broke my Mikado Arm," Hot-Wire shrugged, painfully moving his left arm right before a geyser erupted where it was.

"Then this should be easy," Hannibal smirked leaping at Hot-Wire.

"Jack catch," Kimiko shouted tossing him the Fist of Tebigong.

"Fist of Tebigong," Jack smirked sliding his giant right hand into the still airborne and now giant Fist of Tebigong, before he used it to backhand Hannibal away into several blasts of the geysers. "Yeah score another one for the good guys," Hot-Wire smiled. "My arm is in so much pain," he whined.

* * *

><p>With that the world shifted back to normal with Kimiko holding most of the wagered Shen Gong Wu and Jack holding the rest, all the villains were glaring at them.<p>

"Dojo time to make ourselves scarce," Raimundo ordered the small dragon.

"On it," Dojo said supersizing himself.

"Cyclops this is a _quick_ getaway," Jack told him.

"Moby Morpher," Cyclops shouted turning back into Cyrus.

"Glove of Jisaku," Hannibal said stealing the Moby Morpher, as Dojo picked all seven of them up and flew off.

"NO!" Cyrus looked down sadly reaching his hand out as Hannibal and the Moby Morpher shrunk in the distance.

"Chase is going to destroy me, _again_," Rockslide groaned.

"He really is," Pyro laughed.

"Shut it John," Rockslide growled.

"Well I've got Shen Gong Wu then yesterday," Hannibal told Katnappe and Tubbimura. "No thanks to either of you!"

"No job is worth this I'm out of here," Katnappe said walking off.

"Fine I'll just hire Felicia to replace you," Hannibal shrugged, making Katnappe freeze in her step.

"You're just trying to push my buttons," she said continuing to walk off.

"She'll be a huge improvement." **That** made Katnappe stop, turn around, and walk back up to Hannibal.

"Fine you win."

"Of course I do Kitten, now let's go."

* * *

><p>Dojo landed on a smaller island only a few miles away, so the two groups could divide there spoils. Kimiko had lent Jack the Third-Arm Sash as it wrapped tightly around his broken arm and created a sling around his neck, but Amara was still fussing over him.<p>

"It happens;" Jack said comfortingly, "besides Elixir can probably fix me up as soon as we get back."

"I hope you're right," Amara said worried.

"Listen Amara I'm sorry I was such a jealous idiot, or two, it won't happen again," Jack promised.

"It's okay Jack I forgive you," Amara smiled.

"So how do you know Amara?" Kimiko asked Raimundo.

"Oh we used to date back-" Raimundo stopped when Amara slapped him in the arm.

"We met at a Family Reunion," Amara answered, "we're really distant cousins,"

"Let's just split up the Wu," Clay suggested. "It's only fair that we get back the Wu we wagered."

"Yeah and the Wu that was stolen from us today," Jack added. They took their Wu leaving just the Thorn of Thunderbolt, Ruby of Ramses, and the Dojo Disc in a pile between them. "I just want the Thorn of Thunderbolt; you can have the other two after all I'm keeping the Third-Arm Sash."

"No, you are not," Omi said taking a fighting stance.

"He can keep it," Raimundo told them.

"Really, wait why?" Jack asked suspicious.

"Well you let us keep some Shen Gong Wu after the circus Showdown," Raimundo shrugged.

"I won?" Jack asked happily.

"No we both lost, your friend won," Kimiko answered, "brown hair glasses, a red colored eye blast that really stings."

"Oh good for him," Jack smiled. "Oh a couple things before we go."

* * *

><p><strong>-Over an Hour Later at the Xavier Institute-<strong>

Jack, Amara, and Cyrus walked out of the elevator, Amara holding the Dragon Egg, and Jack's arm still wrapped in the Third-Arm Sash.

"Seriously it's no big deal," Jack told her. "I've lost nineteen of thirty showdowns. That's a success rate of less than 40%, losing a showdown doesn't matter too much. Besides it was a lot of fun."

"I think so too, I just wish your friends took this," she sighed looking at the dragon egg.

"Shh, here comes Kitty and Lance, stick to our story," Jack quickly whispered, as Kitty and Lance ran up to them.

"Jack what happened?" Kitty said concerned.

"Oh this," he said pointing to the broken arm, "it's nothing I just had an accident hopefully Josh can make it good as new."

"That's a good idea I'll go find him," Lance said running off.

"So what happened?" Kitty asked again.

"Well I was flying along I had a _tiny_ electrical discharge which shorted out my Heli-Bot, I tried to brace my fall," he finished by gesturing at the broken arm. Kitty nodded,

"So what's this, another piece of Dashi art?"

"No this would be what Cyrus spends **my** money on," Jack said scowling at Cyrus, "it's a one of a kind _genuine _dragon's egg," Jack said like it was crazy.

"That's not too bad," Kitty said leaning in towards the egg. "I have a stuffed toy dragon, named Lockheed."

"Lockheed?" Amara asked.

"I was five," Kitty answered. A small purple beak broke through the egg shell, a long pointed head poked out of the hole and two bright yellow eyes locked on to Kitty. The small purple dragon smashed through the shell the rest of the way, Jack screamed falling on his butt, Amara gasped in shock, Cyrus clapped happily, and the dragon leapt into Kitty's arms. "What the!" she exclaimed catching the baby dragon, it nuzzled against her purring softly, "oh," Kitty said adoringly.

* * *

><p><strong>-Several Minutes Later in Jack and Cyrus' Room-<strong>

"Well we got even more Shen Gong Wu, everyone believed our performances, Lockheed imprinted on Kitty instead of one of us, and Xavier's letting him stay," Jack stated putting away all the Wu, with his now two good arms. "Not that he had much of a choice, it's not like there's a dragon pound."

"I still feel a little bad it latched on to Kitty," Amara admitted sitting next to Cyrus on his bed. "I'm relieved that it wasn't me but still I feel guilty."

"Come on, did you see her with that thing when it started purring, she loves him," Jack stated. "It's Cyclops I feel bad for."

"Scott, oh Cyrus," Amara frowned.

"Yeah he's stuck in his human form until we get back the Moby Morpher," Jack said sadly, hanging up the picture of them all together on the tropical island. "On the plus side he got a souvenir of our first showdown together," Jack smiled looking back at Amara, she got up and looked at the picture with him.

Jack, Amara, and Omi were in the center. Jack had his good arm around her but was reaching passed her to give Omi bunny ears, and Amara was giving Jack bunny ears. Clay and Cyrus were standing to the left; Cyrus had the dragon egg in the crook of one arm and was holding Clay's hat high in the air with the other and Clay was in the middle of jumping up to get it. Raimundo and Kimiko were on the right side of the picture and slyly had their arms around each other's waists. (Ditto was taking the picture.)

* * *

><p>The Brotherhood had been digging for the entire day only leaving to close a few Vegas buffets, thanks to Fred. It was the middle of the night and everyone but Todd was taking a break. Eventually Todd found a weak pine coffin.<p>

"Man I hope you're not some zombie mutant," Todd stated worried, before kicking a hole in the coffin. A second later Todd was sent flying backwards out of the hole. "Found him," Todd groaned, sitting up. A grey skinned boy leapt out of the hole stumbling slightly.

"What's going on?" he asked frantically.

"Calm down man," Ben said stepping closer to him, the boy swayed weakly and nearly fell back into the hole but Todd caught him and pulled him away from the hole with his tongue. The boy regained his strength, raised his hands to smash Todd, but then slumped down weakly.

"Psychoactive slime, one serious chill pill," Todd smirked after pulling his tongue back in his mouth. "Now tell us what happened."

"I-I don't know, my parents and I were heading west, and I got really sick I couldn't get out of bed, I passed out for a while, then you woke me up," the boy said weakly sounding exhausted.

"Ahh werewolf," he said pointing at Nicky and running away slower than a walk.

"**Werewolf**," Nicky shouted upset charging at the boy, but he easily smacked Nicky away.

"What is with this kid?" Ty asked.

"Based on the clothes, he's been buried for a while," Tandy said concerned.

"And based on that hit he's **really** strong," Nicky groaned.

"How was your family travelling west?" Tessa asked standing in front of the grey skinned boy.

"By wagon," he replied nonchalantly.

"You have a lot to hear about," Ben said smirking, the boy groaned and collapsed. "Why does he keep doing that around me?"

"That doesn't matter right now," Todd said pushing Ben away. "Listen man you need to learn some things about the new world so you're coming with us. What's your name pal?"

"You talk strangely witch boy, but my name is Jonas Graymalkin," he said the effects of Todd's slime still present.

"Alright come on Graymalkin," Todd said leading him back to the Camper.

"What an odd means of travel," Jonas said stepping inside, Todd flipped the lights on and Jonas collapsed. "The day in the middle of the night," Jonas groaned pushing himself up, "most wondrous."

"What is wrong with you," Todd sighed helping him stand back up.

* * *

><p>AN: I know The Xiaolin Warriors didn't get to use all their Shen Gong Wu, but I put the part in for a reason, I always pick out two or three Shen Gong Wu for each character to keep things kind of simple.

This is a crossover including the X-Men and a show with a dragon in it I had to add Lockheed.

Basically Graymalkin/Jonas Graymalkin gets stronger the darker it is so he's the reverse of Sunspot which is why I thought he'd be a good member for the Brotherhood. One person may have noticed I took some liberties with Graymalkin's back story, but it's still pretty tragic everyone he ever knew is dead after all.


	26. The Retreat

A/N: I'm sorry about missing last week but I lost my flashdrive and the story has caught up to the chapters I've been writing, because of that I won't be able to upload ever week anymore but I will upload the Friday after I finish each chapter. I'm also sorry that this chapter isn't one of my best.

* * *

><p>"Couldn't we have stayed a little while longer?" Angel asked pleadingly.<p>

"No, we have plenty of cash," Todd replied nonchalantly. "Besides Bigfoot's waiting."

"We were banned from most of the casinos anyway," Ben chimed in. "And Tessa's powers barely worked and usually only on blackjack."

"Why?" Nicky asked confused.

"Shuffling machines," Tessa answered with a sigh. "Unless I can watch the deck get shuffled I can't keep track of each card. On the plus side I learned a lot of new things about body language when someone's bluffing."

"It was a good trip," Calvin added, "counting expenses we made thousands of dollars in profit and saved a lot of cash from Blob clearing out cheap buffets."

"I'd be pissed if that wasn't true," Fred said simply.

"By the way Sage your power's one of my favorites," Calvin said smirking.

* * *

><p>Kitty let out a yawn walking down the hallway with Lance, Lockheed's four little legs keeping in pace right behind her.<p>

"I was up half the night working on a stinking earth-science report. What do you know about redwoods?"

"Um, they're really tall, really old, and they're used to make hot tubs?" Lance answered unsure.

"Not exactly an entire report," Kitty responded.

"I never asked to be a mutant," Mr. McCoy's voice flowed from the room they were passing, getting Kitty's attention. Almost everyone had heard about Mr. McCoy's outing the night before. "Why me?" he asked looking at his large blue hand.

"In order to find that answer each of us is faced with a unique journey of discovery," Xavier answered.

"Journey? Where do you go when you can't be seen by the public?" Kitty frowned then brightened and walked into the room, Lance and Lockheed following her.

"Professor, did you ask him yet?" she asked confusing everyone.

"Ask him?" Xavier said hoping for some clarification. _'What are you up to Kitty?'_ he asked her telepathically.

'_Well, maybe he can take some of us to the redwood forest, just to get away.'_ She thought back his answer with a smile.

"Ah yes, Hank, we were _thinking_ perhaps you'd like to lead a field trip to the California redwoods. Up for it?" the Professor offered.

"What? No. I'm sorry, I can't," Hank said dismissively.

"It really is a marvelous idea. You can choose which students you feel would benefit from-"

"Someone else should do it!" Hank said more sternly cutting Xavier off before he could finish.

"Please, Hank. Just imagine what you could teach them, in a natural environment like the redwoods, untouched by man, miles away from another human being." Mr. McCoy brightened up thinking about what Xavier was saying.

* * *

><p>Mr. McCoy stood before the dining room table it was packed with students, while explaining the trip.<p>

"It's a nature-study sojourn for those students," he placed his hands on Roberto and Rahne's shoulders making them blush, "who are falling behind in their earth-science studies." Bobby chuckled Mr. McCoy smiled at him.

"Me? B-but my grades are improving!" Bobby said defending himself.

"Uh-huh, with the speed of a glacier, you too, Evan," he said catching the young skateboarder as he tried making his escape.

"Ah, come on, teach. Can't I bring my grade up another way? Like going to the park, there's green stuff there." Mr. McCoy walked right over to him and stared him down. "Does this forest have any sidewalks?" Evan asked surrendering.

"So long everybody we're getting out of here with regular science," Jack opened his jacket to reveal the device Forge made for Kurt strapped to his chest.

"Isn't that-?" Kitty began.

"Not anymore, now it's my own personal teleporter," Jack let out short a loud maniacal laugh, before he could stop himself then cleared his throat. "I mean, later." He offered Amara a hand.

"Jack you're not even in earth-science, you're just sitting with me during this lecture," Amara reminded him, "and you're not finished tested that thing."

"It's fine look," Jack pushed a button vanishing in a puff of sulfurous smoke. The others murmured impressed, but a few seconds later he reappeared on the other side of the room falling out of the air and landing flat on his face. "Alight it still has a few glitches," he admitted retaking his seat next to Amara.

"Not everyone is going," Mr. McCoy told them; "only Kitty, Lance, Bobby, Rahne, Evan, Roberto, Victor, Meagan, Josh, and Jay." Amara, Jack, Sam, and Jubilee cheered while some of the others groaned.

"Lockheed's coming too," Kitty said petting the little dragon wrapped over her shoulders.

"Movie?" Jack asked Amara.

"I was thinking skating," she suggested.

"Sounds great," Jack took Amara's hand and they walked out.

"I blame you," Jay said pointing at Victor.

"Me?" Victor asked shocked.

"You're the one who suggested we all take earth-science together," Megan added.

"Yeah we're falling behind in every class but you suggested the **one** class that's taking a field trip across the country, and I wanted to take biology," Josh told him.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere the Brotherhood members except for Fred hiked through a huge forest.<p>

"I'm telling you there are no mutants around here," Tessa told the Brotherhood members again.

"I'm sorry but Arcade's notes say there's a Bigfoot here somewhere," Toad told her. "So were not leaving until we find something like a Bigfoot."

"I think we should listen to her," Jonas told them, "she detected my mutant signature underground after all."

"Yeah but Nicky has its scent even if it isn't a mutant were going to -," Toad stopped as a loud roar got everybody's attention.

"Found it," Nicky chocked out looking way up at the huge growling humanoid creature, covered in white fur and foaming at the mouth. Nicky growled back at him, but Cessily grabbed him and yanked him back as the creature smashed the ground where Nicky had been standing.

"Sorry Wolf Cub but he's a little out of your weight class," she told him.

"That is not a mutant," Tessa said running away as it tried to grab her.

"No kidding," Calvin said copying Toad's powers and leaping out of the way.

"I don't care what he is **my** Brotherhood doesn't back down that easy," Toad said taking a massive breath expanding his ribcage, then releasing a near gale forced gust, that made the creature stumble back.

"My turn," Ben said launching a blast of fire at the creature. The creature leapt right at Ben who turned and ran.

"What the heck is that thing?" Angel asked flying to keep her distance.

"It's a Wendigo, a nearly indestructible man-eating monster," Jonas answered. "But it should be further up north."

"That would hold more meaning if you didn't **still** think I was a werewolf," Nicky growled.

"_**Wendigo!**_" the creature roared chasing Ben.

"Never mind," Nicky shrugged.

"Move it!" Toad shouted leaping past Nicky onto the Wendigo's back forcing his hands through its fur. It struggled for a few moments getting sluggish; desperately trying to reach Toad, but soon the Wendigo stopped moving entirely, and toppled to the ground. "Winner by technical paralyzing mucus, Todd 'the Toad' Tolanski, haa," he said imitating a cheering crowd.f

"Great now what do we do with it?" Tessa asked sounding annoyed.

"You know I think it looks more like a Yeti then a Sasquatch," Tandy said with a smile.

"That's a great idea," Toad said smiling back. "Cloak Dagger, take this guy to Antarctica; he won't be able to cause too much trouble down there."

"No way, we could make it that far," Ty told him.

"Well we're not leaving this thing in the middle of California, Sage sensed a lot of mutants on the way down here, Graymalkin how far up north is this thing supposed to be?" Toad asked.

"I believe Canada."

"How about Canada can you make it there?" Toad asked Ty.

"Maybe but he'll probably come to in the Dark Dimension."

"Jonas, this thing's a mindless monster right?" Kevin asked. "No feelings, no remorse, just the desire to kill?"

"Yes and eat people, oh and their also attracted to heat," Jonas added.

"That explains why it went after me," Ben sighed. Kevin kneeled down next to the Wendigo and removed his glove.

"Don't," Toad shouted Kevin stopped his hand inches from the Wendigo's head.

"This thing is a mindless monster whose only goal in life is to eat people and be warm," Kevin summarized. "Why should I stop?"

"Because you hate using your powers," Toad answered.

"On people, and animals, but monsters?" he challenged. "It needs to be destroyed," Kevin said simply, "if it was a human or a mutant or an animal or could just think I'd never have do this." Jonas resisted the urge to say Wendigo's start out as humans, especially since the curse was permanent.

"Dude makes a point, and if he doesn't do it I _will_," Calvin added.

"It's my curse I'll do it," Kevin said simply before he touched the Wendigo it was still paralyzed and didn't move as the withering traveled down its body, it died almost instantly as its brain was dried up, within moments the Wendigo's body was replaced with a dried up light brown husk resembling the Wendigo, then the husk dissolved into dust.

"Look it's almost sundown," Toad said getting everyone's attention "let's set up camp and we can head back to the car tomorrow."

"You guys go ahead I'm going to go for a run," Wolf Cub said starting to walk off on all fours.

"Everyone pitches in wolf boy," Toad scolded as they went looking for a good camping spot, Nicky sighed and followed them.

"I thought you hated the forest anyway," Angel said confused.

"I did, but I'm getting used to the wolf in me, and in these surroundings, I want to let him out," with that he let out a howl.

"Chill out man," Calvin sighed.

* * *

><p>The Next Day in the California Redwoods, the X-Men had landed the Velocity and covered it with tree branches for camouflage before most of them started hiking out.<p>

"It's fine the way it is, Roberto," Rahne called, as Roberto continued to cover the Velocity with branches.

"Yeah, you're missing all the fun," Evan mumbled sarcastically before walking into a bushy low hanging tree limb.

**-A little Later-**

"It was plenty camouflaged," Rahne told Roberto as they continued to hike.

"Few more branches couldn't hurt," he shrugged passing her.

"I smell overachiever issues," Rahne commented.

"If he was an overachiever he wouldn't be stuck out here with the rest of us," Lance groaned walking past her trying to catch up to Kitty.

"These things weigh a ton," Evan grumbled to Roberto referring to the packs.

"This gear is nothin'. Ah Just feel that sun, man. It totally juices me. Yeah!" he exclaimed happily.

"Next time don't complain to the guy with super strength and endurance," Josh whispered to Evan.

"You don't look so good," Roberto commented.

"I'm going through pavement withdrawal, man," Evan told Roberto. "This is cruel and unusual, teach!" he shouted up the trail to Mr. McCoy.

"Send me an e-mail, and I'll take your complaint under advisement," Mr. McCoy told him.

* * *

><p>The Brotherhood hiked through the forest heading back towards civilization.<p>

"Wait!" Tessa shouted making them all stop.

"What is it," Jonas said concerned.

"I'm sensing other mutants a lot of them."

"They're probably camping but they _might_ be living here," Toad said contemplating the options. "We can't pass up the opportunity lead the way."

"Allow me," Nicky said running off ahead.

"Wolf Cub," Toad shouted, "Angel, Mimic, keep up the rest of you stay together," he said hopping through the trees after Nicky, with Angel and Calvin flying close behind.

* * *

><p>The students set up their tents, Evan launched spikes though his finger as posts for some of them.<p>

They did some homework cataloging the local vegetation. Evan showed Mr. McCoy a plant he found and was scratching himself feverishly as he began to break out.

Josh healed Evan's rash, while Beast gave a lesson about nature, in front of a lake and a waterfall, to everyone else.

They hiked through a cave and on to a cliff.

* * *

><p>The Institute students were all watching as a school of fish swam up stream. Kitty took pictures not paying attention to anything else, Bobby was going to splash some water in front of her camera but Lockheed snapped at him from Kitty's shoulders, making him fall back.<p>

"Your stupid dragon tried to bite me again," Bobby said upset.

"Lockheed isn't stupid," Lance defended the small dragon.

"You won't think that when he tries biting you," Bobby countered.

"He **never** snaps at me watch," Lance leaned over, Lockheed moved out of the way, and Lance kissed Kitty on the cheek. "Besides he only snaps at you when you're trying to mess with Kitty."

"He's right you know," Kitty commented. "Lockheed's as gentle as a kitten, but he's protective and he can tell when you're up to something," she said proudly. "According to the website Jack found dragons are very loyal and caring to whoever they imprint on."

* * *

><p><strong>-Flashback-<strong>

Jack was in his room typing on his laptop in the middle of the night while chatting with Dojo over a headset.

"Thanks Dojo this is a lot of help. Loyal, empathic, so they can predict the needs of their parental figures," Jack said typing it all down. "You should know Lockheed looks nothing like you though…Purple scales, little horns, wings…Yeah he does have four legs how did you know?…Your Aunt Ethel's kid? How can you...She married an Eastern Dragon? Okay so what are those like?" he asked typing quickly. "Cool like on movies. Okay not that smart can't talk...They get _how_ big? …But they can shrink down like you right? ...Well let's just hope that he can.*"

**-End of Flashback-**

* * *

><p>All the students stripped down to their bathing suits and went for a swim.<p>

The students relaxed next to the lake while Beast swung through the trees before doing a cannonball. He shook off his wet fur happily drenching the students, before walking away looking depressed. Kitty walked up behind him concerned, with Lockheed on her shoulders.

"Uh, is anything wrong Mr. McCoy?"

"Oh no Kitty, everything's fine. Out here, in this place, I'm enjoying the animal I've become but I don't want to. This is not who I am," he said sadly.

"Well, then maybe it's who you were meant to be," Kitty suggested consolingly. Beast smiled until Nicky charged in out of nowhere tackling him from behind.

"Found you," he said smiling; he sat down like a dog, and let out a loud howl. Toad, Calvin, and Angel popped out of the forest right behind him.

"Nicky, you shouldn't run off like that," Toad scolded, "and get off of him."

"Sorry but I found a couple of mutants," Nicky said happily stepping off of Beast's back as he stood back up.

"No you found the X-Men," Toad said levelly. "We're looking for loners and mutants who need our help, not other teams with illusions of saving the world. Now we're going to head back through the forest to find the others," Toad told him sternly.

"Oh, man I'm sorry," he said sadly his ears dropping slightly.

"Toad like what are you doing here?" Kitty asked.

"What you're the only group of mutants allowed to take a vacation?" Toad asked sounding insulted.

"Kitty round up the others and head back to camp," Beast told her.

"Sure thing, Mr. McCoy," Kitty nodded.

"Others? Hey can we go with you guys?" Toad asked. "We picked up a psychic mutant and she'll be able to find us easier if we're in a large group." Kitty looked over to Beast.

"I suppose as long as you behave yourselves," Beast said warningly.

"Whatever you say fuzzball," Toad said smirking. Beast began walking away and Nicky followed. "_Nicky_…" Nicky looked back at Toad. "Just meet us back at the X-Men's camp," Toad sighed following Kitty the other way. Beast didn't say anything as Nicky followed him. "What's with the lizard," Toad asked referring to Lockheed.

"He's a dragon," Kitty corrected.

"Yeah right," Toad scoffed.

* * *

><p>Beast and Nicky continued walking in silence down a small stream.<p>

"So how long have you been like that?" Nicky finally asked.

"It's been a few months now, you?"

"About the same," Nicky shrugged.

"How do you live with it?" Beast asked curious to hear his perspective. "Being so different?"

"I went with it for a while let my wolf side dominate me. It was the only way I could survive, after I ran away from home. Toad's trying to teach me to control it but he doesn't exactly resist his own animal urges." Nicky looked down at a fish flopping in the shallow water. "See the human in me says _poor defenseless_ animal, wolf says **yeah free meal**. I'd become a vegetarian but my wolf side won't accept it." Beast reached down picking up the fish and tossed it back in slightly deeper water. Nicky shoved him, "that was the right thing to do." Nicky's ear twitched as they both heard twig snap. Nicky put his nose in the air while Beast looked around. "A deer," Nicky whispered walking away from the smell, Beast following him. They stepped out of the stream and looked back hearing a bush rustling as a man with a camera and slightly sprinkled in deer urine slowly retreated back, Nicky put a hand on Beast shoulder to calm him down and they both walked off on all fours.

* * *

><p>A little later Toad, Angel, and Calvin were relaxing in the X-Men campsite. While some of the X-Men were a little on edge about them being there.<p>

"Here they are," Tessa said walking into the campsite with the Brotherhood behind her.

"Oh man it's just the X-Men," Cessily groaned.

"I know," Toad agreed.

"Hey Snowflake it's been awhile," Ben smirked at Bobby.

"You wanna go, Smokey!" Bobby asked icing up.

"Nothing would make me happier," Ben said switching off his image inducer and burning a little brighter.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" Toad said hoping between them, "not the time and not the place. You think I wouldn't like to beat down on Victor for not joining the Brotherhood? Of course I would but I'll get to do that later." Nicky leapt into the campsite with Beast, Nicky's eyes were instantly drawn to Rahne and he got smile on his face.

"Hey I'm Nicky," he said smiling offering a clawed hand.

"Rahne," she smiled shaking it.

"Great a future Lance," Toad groaned. "We're all here, now let's not be," Toad said leading them off.

* * *

><p><strong>-Elsewhere That Night-<strong>

A gathering of Bigfoot believers were examining everything that the Wendigo had left behind, a large plaster mold of its foot print, a large pile of it shed white hair, and a blurry picture of it coming out of a cave.

"What do you think, Dr. Patronete?" one of three men asked the only true scientist with the group. Dr. Patronete was an older red haired man with glasses, a mustache, and facial hair growing all the way around under his chin.

"This is interesting, but it's hardly proof," he said being impartial. The three men griped and argued pointing at the picture.

"Here's your proof," another man exclaimed holding up a tape and a camcorder. "I give you Bigfoot," he said popping in the footage of Beast and Wolf Cub into the TV he was standing next to. They all gasped and huddled around the TV.

"Wow, he's in focus," someone commented.

"Are they wearing pants?" one of them asked.

"Probably stole them from a campsite," another chimed in.

"I mean could they be _that_ intelligent?"

"They obviously live on fish, but lack the manual dexterity to hold on to them. Look there the smaller brown one shoves the larger one for losing their meal." The two members of the camp not huddled around the TV shared a look. One was wearing all camouflage and the other looked like he was dressed to go hunting in the Australian outback. The others continued watching mystified only turning hearing the sounds of guns cocking.

"Let's bag us some apemen," Patrick, the one in camouflage said with a vicious smile, while resting his tranquilizer rifle in his hands. Greg the one with the outback look was doing roughly the same thing.

* * *

><p><strong>-The Next Morning-<strong>

"Okay there's no reason to rush off today," Toad told the Brotherhood.

"What about Fred?" Jonas challenged.

"He'll be fine on his own for another day, I called him," Toad waved him off. "Each of you will be assigned an X-Man to hang out with or annoy, **no** fighting." Calvin raised his hand, "question?"

"Why?"

"To better understand our potential enemies," Tessa inferred.

"Right, I'm taking Mr. McCoy so deal with it Wolfy, you'll be hanging out with Rahne."

"The red head?" he asked, Toad nodded. "Cool," Nicky said smiling.

"Cloak and Dagger, you follow Lance and Kitty," Toad instructed. "They're a couple so you should be fine. Match you get Iceman."

"Yes," Ben cheered, "I love giving Snowflake a hard time."

"I love that nickname keep using it," Toad smirked. "Graymalkin you're with Sunspot."

"The one who gets his power from the sun," Jonas asked.

"Yes."

"While light weakens me," Jonas added.

"That's **why** you're with Sunspot, and why Wither's with Josh. Angel you're with Meagan. Mimic you're with Jay, remember they don't know what your powers are they think it's just the same as Angel keep it that way. Mercury you follow Victor, and Sage you're left with Evan."

"Very well," Tessa nodded.

"Now let's go find them," Toad ordered.

* * *

><p>"Hey Beast dude," Toad called leaping through the trees right behind Beast.<p>

"Hello Todd," Beast smirked at him. "Nicky tells me you're teaching him to control his wolf side."

"Then Nicky's a liar," Toad replied simply. "I'm teaching him to **coexist** with his inner wolf. What's the point of forcing yourself to be something you ain't yo? I am the Toad I eat flies and mainly travel by hoppin' around. I is what I is, _awesome_."

"That's not a bad philosophy," Beast said slightly impressed. "So why are you following me?"

"I'm letting my friends get to know the X-Men, and I figured I was the only one who could keep up with you."

"Is that so?" he asked arching an eyebrow.

"Crap," Toad groaned before Beast leapt away quickly. "I so saw that coming," he muttered leaping after him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the Brotherhood members were hanging around the X-Men as ordered.<p>

"So you two were brought together by your powers," Kitty gushed after Tandy told her and Lance how she and Ty got together.

"Chicks," Lance said to Ty shaking his head. Ty nodded in agreement.

"They're great," Ty smirked.

"True."

"How have you guys been doing?" Angel asked Megan and Jay.

"It's tough at times but were doing alright," Megan replied with a shrug. "How about you Angel, how's the Brotherhood?"

"It gets a little boring but it beats being hypnotized 24/7," Angel replied grimly.

"It's weird that you and Angel have the same powers," Jay commented to Calvin. Angel looked slightly worried but Calvin quickly came up with a quick lie to cover it up.

"The wings aren't really my power," Calvin shrugged. His insect wings retracted and were replaced by a pair of wings just like Jay's but covered in feathers the color of Calvin's hair. "See I'm actually a shape shifter," Calvin lied. "Todd didn't want me to tell you."

"Why are your wings blond?" Megan asked.

"Oh well…I'm a little bad with colors sometimes," Calvin stumbled slightly coming up with the lie but played it off like he was admitting it.

"Do-do you have to follow me?" Josh asked.

"I'm not happy about hanging out with some golden boy X-Men either," Kevin replied coldly. "But Toad's the boss." Josh just sighed.

"Go bother someone else," Bobby said annoyed.

"Make me Snowflake," Ben challenged.

"If we did fight I'd be stuck putting out all the fires you end up starting."

"What's your point?"

"So what are your powers?" Roberto asked Jonas to break the tension.

"I am told the same as yours but powered by darkness," Jonas answered darkly. "But this _witchcraft_ saved my life." Roberto decided against asking.

"Wait up," Cessily called stretching after Victor.

"You may have been told to hang out with me, but I wasn't told to hang out with you," Victor called back still running off.

"Oh come on."

"No way, last time we hung out I lost an arm," he said pointing at his larger scalier arm."

"So you got a better one."

"No!" he said picking up a large rock and tossing it at her, her hand came to a point and she sliced through it.

"I was hypnotized come on."

"NO!"

"You're really lucky," Nicky told Rahne as he walked with her looking for soil samples.

"Why's that?"

"You can do everything I can, but you can look normal when you want to."

"That not big of a deal, Jack will probably make you an image inducer when you get to the Brotherhood house." Nicky shook his head.

"I don't want one I'm not going to deny what I am; hiding's one thing but I'd never deny who I am. That's one of the things Toad's been teaching me."

"You X-Men aren't what I expected," Tessa told Evan conversationally.

"What do you mean?" Evan said slightly curious.

"Well I thought you'd be more impressive," she shrugged.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Spikes, and intangibility, are not that impressive." Spike soon ended up in an argument while Tessa was calmly having a conversation with him.

* * *

><p>Beast had thought he lost Toad and found himself heading towards strange noises. He looked down to see a pair of Bigfoot enthusiasts talking about the whistle one of them had. Beast smirked and leapt away he flipped several dozen feet away from the two people he saw and hid behind a large bolder before letting out a powerful roar, that attracted all the bigfoot believers attention. They all muttered to each other heading to the source of the roar while Beast pushed the bolder that was hiding him downhill and towards his hunters it rolled through several large bushes making a lot of noise, they never saw the stone and believing it to be Bigfoot they ran off scared. Beast smirked again and began walking off plucking and sniffing a floor as he went.<p>

"Nice work blue boy," Toad whispered to himself from a nearby tree. Beast let out another roar as he was hit with several tranquilizer darts. He pulled the darts out and charged at his attackers Patrick ran and Beast followed, Patrick was smiling as he ran. As soon as he was in place Dr. Patronete sprang a cage up right from under Beasts feet. Beast tried to break free but he was forced back, the confinement allowed the tranquilizer darts to finally take effect and he passed out.

"You're an X-Geek but you're still a mutant," Toad sighed hopping away.

* * *

><p>Two of the Bigfoot supporters and Dr. Patronete were gawking at Beast in the triangular prism cage. Beast was slowly regaining consciousness after he heard his name when one of them called him 'the real <span>McCoy<span>.'

"It was almost like he understood that," Dr. Patronete commented which earned him a laugh from one of the men he was talking to.

"Yeah, right, no more celebrating for the doc," he commented before he and the other guy walked away.

"And I know just the taxidermist to handle this size of game too," Patrick commented walking up to the cage with Greg. With that comment Beast was fully awake and alert.

"That's outrageous!" Dr. Patronete said upset. "This is a wonder of nature. It's our duty to respect it."

"What? It's not like we're making a rug out of it," Patrick replied like it was no big deal.

"A coat maybe, but not a rug," Greg joked.

"What was I thinking when I let _them_ join this expedition?" Dr. Patronete asked himself while Beast observed them intently.

* * *

><p>Toad gathered both groups of mutants and told them how Beast was captured. The X-Men didn't take it well. Evan grabbed Toad by the collar pushing him against a tree, and extended one of his spikes.<p>

"You **let** Mr. McCoy get captured," Evan said angrily pointing the large spike at Toad.

"Put…him…down," Nicky said in a low threatening growl while he and the entire Brotherhood was glaring at Evan or one of the other X-Men. Ben smirked lighting up his hand looking at Bobby.

"Match don't you do it," Toad warned.

"Come on he's the _ice_ guy," Ben whined.

"Match you'll get your chance I promise, but not right now."

"That's what you **always** say!" Ben moaned.

"Shut up Match it's not the time. Spyke let me go you're going to help the Brotherhood save your chaperone."

"Who put you in charge?" Bobby challenged.

"You need our help, I'm Leader of the Brotherhood so **I'm** in charge," Toad told them.

"We don't need your help," Victor argued.

"How are you going to find him? Is wolf girl going to pick up his scent?" Toad asked. "Because I know the last place he was, it'd be a good place to start, we've got a wolf mutant too, and we have a telepath that can track him down directly." Lance scowled at Toad. "Also the more you argue the longer he's being held prisoner."

"We're not letting you be in charge," Lance told him walking up right next to Evan. Toad stuck his hands onto the tree Evan had him pinned against, he put a foot on each of their chests and launched both of them over ten feet away.

"You see X-Geeks I am in charge, you want to deny it we'll just save him on our own," Toad told them all.

"No, we can't let you go off on your own," Kitty announced. "We're willing to work together on this." She sighed.

"_Together_? Alright I guess it could work," Toad shrugged. "Now here's what we're going to do."

* * *

><p>Dr. Patronete poured himself piping hot campfire coffee.<p>

"Hey," Beast called quietly surprising the doctor.

"Di-did you say that?" Dr. Patronete asked unsure stepping closer to his cage, while Beast looked at him with a black expression. "Human," he carefully annunciated pointing at himself. "Human, Hu-"

"I have to admit, this cage is brilliant," Beast said casually, which fully shocked the doctor into dropping his coffee. "I'm guessing some kind of convex polarity reversal?"

"Good heavens," Dr. Patronete stated fully shocked. "You can speak!"

"Am I right?"

"Oh uh, uh," he stumbled over his words. "Yes, convex polarity rev-uh-How do you know of such things?"

"They'll give anybody a degree these days," he joked rubbing his fingers together in a sign for money.

"You are not Bigfoot are you?"

"Now we're on the same page," Beast smiled.

"But then who-" Before the doctor could ask any more questions, Greg walked up to them.

"Hey doc we found some kids that were snooping around the campsite, we think they might be after beasty here, Pat's interrogating them."

"He's interrogating children?" Dr. Patronete asked appalled.

"Relax they're teenagers," Greg said waving it off. "They claim to be a couple," Beast looked up eyes filled with worry. Suddenly a red-furred and blond-furred wolf ran past them into the forest, no idea the wolves were Rahne and Calvin.

"What in the world?" Dr. Patronete said surprised. There was a loud rustling in the trees as birds flew off, not knowing that Angel and Jay were spooking them out of the trees.

"There's something wrong here," Greg said concerned. A second later the ground began to violently shake. "Just a little earthquake," Greg chuckled nervously, before screaming and jumping away from as bowling ball sized boulders came rolling down the hill. "Avalanche," he screamed grabbing the doctor arm and stumbling off with him. Beast smiled realizing what was going on. Cloak and Dagger walked up on one side of the cage. Cloak partially covered the cage when he pulled the cloak away the entire side was torn to pieces.

"Step outside," Beast happily took Cloak's advice leaping out of the cage. Cloak draped his cloak completely over the cage, there were some noises and when he pulled the cape back all that was there was Jonas with a pleased look on his face and an indentation in the grass of where the cage was.

"I think that takes care of any evidence we're responsible for," Dagger said smiling.

"Yeah that should do it," Cloak looked Dagger over. "Did I mention you look spectacular in that costume?" They inched closer smiling flirtatiously.

"Control your animal impulses," Jonas said disgusted.

"Maybe we should just go," Dagger suggested.

"Right," Cloak agreed. "Stand close Mr. McCoy," he added covering the four of them in his cloak and teleporting. They reappeared behind Toad and Kitty up the hill. They were both looking through a pair of binoculars. Lance was next to them with his eyes rolled in the back of his head, Roberto, Victor and Blob were nearby picking up and rolling stones down the hill. Ty and Tandy had teleported several of them to the trailer to change pick up Fred, and drop off Nicky and Kevin.

"Mr. McCoy," Kitty said happily running up to hug her teacher.

"Alright Josh and Mercury have stolen some tapes, okay guys no more stones, Avalanche keep shaking the ground but a little less powerful," Toad instructed.

"This plan is actually going really well," Kitty said surprised.

"Of course it is it's my plan, good Josh and Mercury are out of the way." Toad pulled out his Walkie-Talkie, "Match, go ahead."

Ben smiled from his place behind a tree just outside the campsite.

"Can do boss," Match reached his hand out towards the campfire and it exploded with flames.

"What are you doing?" Kitty asked dismayed.

"Burning any evidence that we were there," Toad shrugged, "what Bobby said it's going to rain, and besides California has forest fires all the time."

"Someone could get hurt," Lance said upset breaking his concentration.

"So they're humans," Blob said like they didn't matter at all.

"We only came to help a mutant," Toad added. "Forgive me if I don't worry about the people who locked him in a cage." He held the Walki-Talkie to his mouth, "we're out of here," Toad turned and walked off as it started to rain, the others followed him.

* * *

><p>The X-men were in the Velocity heading for home.<p>

"Sorry we let you get captured Mr. McCoy," Victor spoke up.

"It's alright nothing you could've done," Beast said simply. "Besides I've learned there's no point to forcing myself to be someone I'm not, I'm still Hank McCoy but I'm also Beast and I need to get the two sides to coexist. Simply put I am what I am."

* * *

><p>AN:Sorry I know it's not my best chapter but I wanted to do one with less Jack Spicer and more of the New Mutants, and a little more of Toad in charge.

*This is to say Lockheed will have traits like Dojo and the better known middle ages town destroying dragons, so more or less he'll be just like the alien dragon from the comics.


	27. Goodbye for now

Sorry everyone but I'm going to be gone for a long while. On top of that I lost my flashdrive so I'll have to start from scratch to figure out who the last Brotherhood members were going to be. Not to mention putting all the Shen Gong Wu with their owners.

I'll pick this story back up if and when I can, but until then I'm on Hiatus until further notice.

Thank you to everybody who read it, enjoyed it, and reviewed it, I'm really sorry I couldn't finish it before I had to go, I had a really cool idea for the Sentinel battle, oh well it'll be up eventually.

Disclaimer: Also I still own nothing to do with any part of this story, and Sakura Lisel came up with the original idea for this story.


End file.
